Resolution
by Gracie A
Summary: Fifth in a series, takes place nearly 20 years after Chances. Centers on Rafe & Alison & their children. Things have a way of resolving themselves, sometimes the answer is something you'd least expect. Pls. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

****

Disclaimer: There are a lot of things in this story that don't belong to me, but Cameron, Abby and any other characters never seen on PC do. Plus - since it's been off the air since October - the idea for this story is all mine.

A/N: This story is….let's see….I guess you'd say fifth in a series, coming after my last story - Chances. If you've read my other stories you know that I like to write Rafe and Alison happy. So sue me. ;) That doesn't mean I don't give them their share of heartache. Trust me - I do.

A lot has gone on in my little world. Before you read further, it's important to know that Abby is Alison's sister. Her husband, Cameron has a similar story to Rafe's - 'cept he isn't a slayer. ;) Abby owns a bookstore that Alison works in and they all have kids running around. The rest - I'm still making up so that's as much as I can tell you. ;)

To my dear, sweet-as-sugar Awians and everyone else who has encouraged me along the way. The fact that I'm still doing this at this point staggers me (and quite frankly - worries me a little. LOL!) OK - fyi - Melody - This one doesn't start in the bedroom…well - not Rafe and Alison's bedroom anyway. 

Until 2! Enjoy!!!! xox-G

Chapter One 

She couldn't believe she had done it. She'd been able to convince him to let her go. Of course, she'd never have been able to without her mom and her Aunt Abby. 

Katrina rode the bus with her bag at her feet, too nervous to let it out of her sight for even a second. Earlier, as she had eased her way down the aisle, people couldn't help but stare at her. She was a beautiful girl and when they saw her, people couldn't help but notice.

She didn't care at all about the thirty other people on the bus. The only thing she cared about at the moment was Danny and she couldn't wait to see him. 

Katrina Kovich and Danny Thornhart had known each other forever. Her parents had been friends with his dad for years before she was even born. They actually babysat for Danny once upon a time - before they were a couple themselves.

Kate couldn't even remember the precise moment when she knew she loved him. She just did. They had always been friends first and foremost and it had eventually turned into something more. They had been "officially" dating a little more than a year. 

Her dad could not have been more pleased that her first boyfriend was someone he knew so well, and the bonus was he was the son of someone he knew and trusted. 

Kate sighed at the thought. Her father was unbelievable. If she tried to date anyone but Danny she was sure he'd keep her locked up in the house. 

Still - she was glad that her dad had no idea why she really was so desperate to see Danny this weekend. 

She stared out the window of the bus, anxious and excited. She couldn't wait to surprise him. It had taken her a long time to get here and Danny had been patient and understanding when she told him, in one of their more passionate moments, that she wanted to wait till she was sure.

And now - she was sure she didn't want to wait anymore. 

As the bus pulled in she trembled as she walked out into warm spring air. She knew Danny was finishing his last final today. He was so busy studying that he hadn't really called her in a week and she was thankful. It made it so much easier to surprise him.

She had turned eighteen just months before and though compared to some of her friends she was far behind - she knew for a fact that true love was possible. She'd grown up in a house where she saw it - every day of her life. When she was younger she thought it was kind of weird but watching her parents together now set her heart aflutter. They were as in love today as they were on their wedding day. 

The first one, her mother always told her. Only their first and third weddings actually counted. 

She straightened her skirt and smoothed back her hair, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She put on her sunglasses to shield her sparkling green eyes. Her eyes and her temperament came from her father - but otherwise, she looked just like her Mom. Even though Kate was 2 inches taller, most times people couldn't tell them apart from behind.

She consulted the paper she clutched in her hand, finally finding Danny's dorm. She couldn't wait to get to college herself. It looked so exciting. There was a constant flow of young men and women running up and down the stairwell. 

Everyone seemed to be having so much fun. She was pleased when two different boys asked if they could show her around campus. She simply smiled shyly and declined. She knew exactly how to get where she wanted to go.

Finally reaching his floor, Kate pushed her sunglasses to the top of her head and stood outside Danny's door, knocking quickly.

She waited a few beats and no one came to answer. She knew someone was in there, she could hear the water running. She knocked again, louder this time.

Still nothing. She was getting annoyed and impatient. 

Kate put down her bag and pounded incessantly until she heard someone finally approach. 

"Brad - I told you to get lost…" She heard Danny say as he opened the door, a towel draped around his waist. 

Oh my. He's gorgeous. She thought as she sucked in a breath, her eyes running over him from head to toe. His sandy hair hung in his hazel eyes, every visible inch of him glistening with water. Gosh. How had she ever waited so long? 

"Hey." She said with a huge grin.

"Katie." He gasped his eyes wide. "What are you doing here?!" 

"Surprising you." She giggled as she leaned close to kiss him. 

He kissed her quickly and drew away. "You're getting soaked." 

"I don't care." Kate tried to pull him closer, her eyes sparkling. "It took me forever to convince my Dad but I finally did it. Can you believe it?" She asked as she pressed her lips to his again.

"I can't - actually. I never thought you'd be able to." He murmured as he tried to pull away. He hitched the towel up and said, a bit desperately, "Look. Let me get dressed real quick and we'll go get some lunch. Why don't you go sit in the lounge and wait for me? I'll be there in a second."

"Can't I come in?" She asked confused. 

He moved to block the door. "I'd let you but - actually, Brad's sleeping. He had a rough night." 

"No - he's not." Kate looked at him strangely. "You just thought that it was him knocking before." 

Danny turned beet red, his mind spinning furiously. 

She stared at him and crossed her arms over her chest, her temper beginning to rise. "What's going on Danny?" 

His voice shook with nerves. "Nothing. Babe - c'mon. I'll be out in a second." 

Kate wasn't stupid, but she certainly felt it. She couldn't believe it. "Don't "babe" me, Daniel. What's going on?" 

"What's going on?" A sweet female voice echoed from inside. "Danny, sweetie - c'mon. Whoever it is - get rid of them already. The hot water's running out."

Danny looked down and stared at the puddle on the rug near his feet. He was still dripping wet. He loved Kate - he did - and he truly felt terrible. He didn't want her to find out like this. 

She had no mercy for him. "Get…her…out…here." She said, her voice eerily calm. 

Danny knew that voice. She was about to totally lose it. "Kate…" He began. 

She sounded deadly. "Get her out here or I promise you I'll go and drag her out by her hair. If you're cheating on me - Daniel - I have a right to see who it's with."

"Kate - I'm so sorry…." He pleaded. 

She pushed him out of the way and ran to the bathroom. "KATE. STOP!" He called out after her. 

She couldn't be swayed. She whipped the door open. The source of the voice stood on the other side, wrapped in a towel herself. She looked at Kate with dark eyes, wide open in shock. Her shiny chestnut curls hung in perfect ringlets about her face. Even soaking wet - she was beautiful.

"Who the hell are you?" The girl asked, completely embarrassed. 

"I'm Kate. Danny's**_ ex-_**girlfriend." Kate replied pointedly with a grin. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Katie - c'mon." Danny pleaded. 

"Taylor." The girl replied, her voice soft. Her eyes were desperate as they caught Danny's. She knew who Kate was. She knew her name well and now that she had a look at her - she recognized her from her pictures. She wasn't expecting to face her under these circumstances and felt incredibly guilty. "Kate - we were - just…"

Kate cut her off sharply. "Conserving water. I know. I get it. You must be very concerned about the environment. That's so socially conscious of you - Taylor."

Kate didn't know where she would go - but she knew she couldn't stay here. 

"Good luck." She continued, "Hope he doesn't cheat on you too. Remember to call first instead of surprising him and you might never have to find out." 

Her eyes scanned around the room and she caught a glimpse of the picture she'd framed for him as a going away present. It was of her and Danny on the beach last summer. They looked so happy. That was a year ago though. Now - she was nothing but furious. She grabbed it and hurled it against the wall, satisfied when she heard it shatter. Whirling around, she nearly ran Danny down as she left the room. 

"Kate!!" He yelled after her. "Katie…hold on…" 

He scrambled inside and tugged on a pair of shorts before he ran after her, leaving Taylor soaking and speechless. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Please enjoy this supplemental chapter, you greedy girls you. Until 3! xox-G

Chapter Two 

"Grant?" She sighed. "Thank God you answered. Listen - I'm coming home and I need you to pick me up at the bus station - OK?"

He was immediately concerned. "Kate - what happened? I thought you were visiting Danny." 

Kate fought to keep herself from crying. "I was - I'm not now. Grant - please. I'll tell you all about it when I get home. Just promise me you'll pick me up OK? And don't tell Dad."

"I won't tell Dad - don't worry. OK - what time?" He had plans but he'd have to change them. She sounded really upset. 

"I'll call you when I know what bus I'm on. Thanks." She said softly. 

"No problem." He said as he hung up the phone. 

"No problem with what?" Rafe asked his son. "And what won't you tell me?" 

******************* 

"Kate - please." Danny said as he finally caught up with her. "Let me explain." 

She wiped at her eyes and turned to face him. "Explain what? That I wouldn't sleep with you so you found someone who would?"

"That's not it at all." Danny insisted. 

She'd never even seen this coming. "Oh. OK. You figured you could have fun here, and have me at home and I'd never have to find out?" Tears ran down her face as she began to yell. People had gathered and were starting to watch. Now, not only was she incredibly hurt and angry, she was embarrassed beyond belief. "That's great Danny. You're not who I thought you were." She started to storm off again. "GOD! I can't believe I was so stupid!!"

He grabbed her arm and brought her back to face him. Danny felt awful. He truly wanted to tell her, he just thought he had some time. He never wanted to hurt her. "Kate. It's totally different. It has nothing to do with you. I just – it just happened. I got to know her and then – before I knew it - I fell in love with her."

That was the last thing she expected him to say. It would be so much easier if he was just a total jerk. It would be easier to leave angry at him. But there he was, his hair dripping wet, his eyes glimmering with tears of his own. She knew him so well – she could see he was telling the truth. 

"Danny…" she said with a sob. 

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. You know I love you Katie. I always have. But - it's not the same as what I have with Taylor."

"How long have you known this?" She asked her voice finally beginning to calm as she sank down on the grass. 

  
"The last couple of months." He replied. "I was going to talk to you when I got home next week. I never dreamed you'd come up here."

"That's why you've been so busy…" She said, the realization of it all finally dawning on her. "That's why you haven't really talked to me in weeks."

She looked over at him and almost whispered. "I'm such an idiot. I was coming here to tell you I was ready." 

He figured as much. He took her hand and kissed it. "You're not an idiot. I must be for not loving you the way you deserve to be loved. This has been killing me. I'm so glad that you finally know – and that it happened before we actually…" He drifted off. "This would be so much worse if you'd wasted your first time on me."

"Danny…" She began to cry again. She didn't know what to do. She'd always loved him. She didn't know how not to love him. How could this have happened?

  
"Kate. I've known you forever and I know what you really want. You believe in once in a lifetime true love. You believe in what your parents have." 

Kate shook her head at him and he laughed softly. "Ah - c'mon Katie - you know it's true." He reached out and swept a stray tear off her cheek. "You want that. And I want that for you. You shouldn't have to settle for less."

He stared at her then, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. "By the way - is your dad on drugs or something? How the hell did you get him to let you come up here?"

"Mom worked her magic, and Aunt Abby helped a bit." 

"I'm surprised he didn't make the twins come with you. " Danny remarked. His voice got quiet. "Please, Katie - I'm begging you. Don't tell him about this OK? He'll kick my ass."

"He'll kick it anyway." She replied with a weak smile. "You dared to hurt his Princess." She laughed at the nickname her father still used for her.

"I didn't mean to. I really didn't." Danny pulled her into a hug. "You're so amazing Kate. You're my best friend. I really do love you."

"Just not like you love Taylor. I get it." Kate said with a sigh. "She's beautiful." 

"Yeah she is." he said with stars in his eyes. He ran a hand over her hair. "And so are you." 

She was so hurt and confused all she wanted at that moment was to be home. She pushed him away a bit too forcefully. "Well. I guess there's no use in staying where I'm not wanted." She said with a sigh. "I've had enough humiliation for one day." 

Her words stung, but he knew he deserved them. Danny stood and helped her get up. "Kate. Let me drive you to the station." 

She shook her head vehemently. "No. It's OK. I'll walk. It's really close. I'm just going to go." She saw the look on his face and continued. "It's alright. Grant's going to pick me up. I'll be OK." She grabbed her bag and began to leave.

Danny bent down and kissed her forehead, making her want to cry again. She eased away and took a deep breath. "Kate. I'm really sorry." He called out after her, wanting to follow but knowing she wouldn't want him to.

  
"Me too." She said sadly as she walked away. 

*********************** 

"Hey Dad." Grant said, a bit guiltily.   
  
"What's going on?" Rafe asked as he looked at his son. God, he was getting tall. He was almost his height now. It was amazing watching them; they looked so much alike, both standing facing each other in the exact same way. 

This was going to be tough, Grant sighed as he fought to not betray his sister. They were born barely a year apart and though they occasionally got on each other's nerves mostly they were the best of friends. 

It probably had to do with the fact that Grant's personality was just like Alison's. He had a heart as big as the world. He always tried to see the bright side of everything.

"Nothing." He answered as he stared at his feet. 

Rafe's voice began to rise. "Grant Edward - don't even try it. What's wrong with your sister?" 

"She's alright." Grant said, trying to keep his promise to her. "She's just coming home early." 

"What happened?" Rafe demanded. "I knew that something would go wrong. Did she get mugged on her way up there or something?"

Grant looked at his father and laughed. He couldn't help it. "God - Dad. Seriously. You have to relax. Kate can take care of herself. She kick boxes like a pro. I seem to remember that she's even kicked your butt on more than one occasion."

Rafe smiled, but his mind was filled with worry. "She's a smart girl - and she can defend herself but trust me Grant - there are a lot of nut jobs out there. You can never be too careful." 

Grant knew when it was time to give in, before his father started on how to survey a place the minute you get there to see where danger might be lurking. He didn't have to remind him. It came as second nature now. He'd taught them all so well. That fact, of course, didn't stop his dad from being a champion worrier. 

"You're right - Dad." He said with a grin. "But I really think it's that she's just not having a good time. She's coming home early - that's all." He looked around, hoping his mother would come along soon. She was so good at getting Dad to calm down.

As if an answer to a prayer, just then, Rebecca came running in and wrapped her arms around Rafe's knees. "Daddy? Mom said to ask you if we can go for ice cream after dinner. I finished my homework and everything. Please say yes? Please - please - please!?!"

Well - that's the next best thing. Grant thought with a smile. Becky could always distract his father easily. She was so much younger than he and Kate were and was as sweet as could be.

"Hey Angel Face." Rafe smiled as he scooped Becky up in his arms. They were all getting so big. He couldn't believe it. Even their baby was nearly eight years old now. "If you did all your homework and _everything_ then how can I say no?"

"Yay! Thanks Daddy. You're the best! I love-love-love you," She cried as she rained kisses on Rafe's cheeks. 

Grant laughed at his little sister. She was so cute. That was her new thing, saying everything three times in a row. 

Rafe put her down gently and kissed the top of her silky blond head. "Love - love - love you too." He chuckled at her. 

As Becky dashed off Rafe turned his attention back to Grant. "What time is her bus coming in?" 

"Dad - c'mon. Just let me pick her up." Grant pleaded. 

"What time?" Rafe shook his head. 

Grant gave in, he knew when he'd never win. "She's going to call back and tell me." 

  
Rafe turned and walked upstairs. "When she does, let me know - OK?" 

"OK." Grant sighed. He knew he was in for it now. When Kate saw who was picking her up - boy, was she going to be pissed.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Y'all are lucky I have the week off. Twice daily updates are not going to be a normal occurrence. 

That said - I hope you enjoy enjoy enjoy - LOL! Until 4! xox-G

Chapter Three 

Katrina got herself a new ticket and made her way to an open seat. Why is this bus so crowded? She thought as she pushed her hair out of her eyes. So annoying. She sighed as she sat down.

She leaned her head against the window - still reeling from everything that had happened today. She pulled out her phone and dialed. 

A soft pleasant voice answered, as familiar to her as her own. "Hello?" 

Katrina sighed again. "Hi Mom." 

"Hi sweetie. How's it going? Go to a frat party yet?" 

"GOD! MOM!" Kate said, exasperated. 

"Sorry." Alison giggled. Her voice got serious immediately when she realized Kate wasn't laughing back. "What's wrong? You sound upset."

"I'm OK. I'm just coming home early that's all." 

"Katrina Abigail - you don't fool me. Something's wrong. I can hear it in your voice. You had me pull out all the stops to get your father to let you go on this little trip. Now you haven't been there more than six hours and you're coming home? What happened?"

Kate didn't want to do this - not on the bus with a million people watching. Tears stung her eyes. "Danny and I, well…we broke up."

"Oh Katie…." Alison said softly. Her heart began to ache for her daughter. "What happened?" 

"It's a long story, Mom - I promise - I'll tell you all about it when I get home." Kate wiped at her eyes again. "Can you please ask Grant to pick me up at 8:30? That's when my bus gets in."

"Honey? Are you sure you're OK?" 

"I'm fine. Just don't tell Dad - alright? He's going to go crazy." 

"I can't promise you anything." She said as she looked up and saw Rafe standing in the doorway. "Be careful, sweetie. We'll see you tonight."

"What's going on with her?" He asked, his voice concerned and slightly hurt. "I already know she's coming home. Honestly - Alison. I don't understand why she wants to keep it from me."

Alison looked at him and smiled. "Because. She's embarrassed. She fought with you to go on this trip and now…" Alison sighed. "She's coming home early."

"But why? What happened?"

Alison sighed, her heart breaking all over again. "She broke up with Danny…" 

"They broke up?" Rafe asked, completely taken aback. His voice began to rise with anger. "Why? What did that little creep do to her? I don't care if I've known him since before he could walk. Just wait till I get a hold of him…"

Alison laughed at him and cut him off "…and plus, she knows - like you've just proven - that you'll want to beat him up because of it." 

Alison grabbed his hand and squeezed tight. "I don't know exactly what happened yet. I'm sure she'll fill us in when she gets home. Until then, Rafe – listen to me, OK?" She made him focus and meet her eyes. "I know how much you love her but please. Do me a favor? Calm yourself. She's eighteen. I know you have a hard time with this – she's not a baby anymore."

Rafe looked off into space. "She was though. I remember it like it was yesterday. I don't know how it happened. They all grew up so fast."

Alison's heart spilled over with love. Rafe looked so distinguished, with the little bit of gray at his temples and the little wrinkles near his eyes. He was still as handsome as the day she met him, and he was never more handsome than when he was talking about their children. 

She moved closer to him and his arms closed around her. "I know. Even Becky. She's almost as tall as me."

"As tall as you? Well - that's not so hard." He chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. 

"Rafe." She sighed as she moved closer to him. "You know what I mean." 

"I do. So. What are we going to do about it?" 

Alison pulled back and gazed up at him. "About what? The fact that the kids are growing up? Umm - I don't know. Watch it happen?"

"We could start over - you know." He placed a kiss on her forehead. 

"Oh yeah, right. That's a great idea." She giggled. 

Alison stared up at him, not believing it was true. "Oh my God. You're serious."

"Why not?" He asked with a grin, already picturing what she'd look like in his mind. He loved how she looked when she was pregnant.

Alison began stammering. "Because. Because. I'm…forty - that's why not." 

"You may be forty but you look exactly the same as you did the moment I first saw you." He said as he ran a hand across her cheek. "Absolutely beautiful."

"You're seeing things. Rafe…" He cut her off with a long, lingering kiss. She sighed as he pulled away. "Wow. OK…you're so good at that." She said as she tried to clear her head. She smiled at him. "It was an excellent try - but - I'm not convinced yet. We'll see."

"I bet I can convince you." He said with a glimmer in his eye. He pressed his lips to hers again.   
Alison honestly didn't know why she was surprised. It was no coincidence that when Kate and Grant were both just about Becky's age they had another baby. Right about that time, Rafe couldn't bear the fact that the kids were off all day in school. He was disappointed that there wasn't a baby in the house anymore. Now Becky was the magic age and he was getting antsy again.

She'd have a dozen kids with him if there was enough time. Having one more was certainly something worth discussing, but there wasn't time now. 

"Behave yourself - Rafe." She said with a laugh, squirming away when his hands started inching up under hem of her shirt. "I'd love to let you convince me but you'll have to do it later. I have to finish dinner and then we promised to take Becky for ice cream. After that, I'll bring Becky home and you can go pick Kate up at the station. She gets in at 8:30." She rose on her toes to kiss him quickly and then eased out of his arms.

He grinned as he watched her walk away. "How did you know I wanted to pick Kate up?" He asked. 

She glanced over her shoulder and gave him a wink. "Because. I know you." 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: In re-reading some of these chapters I realized that in lots of ways you'd be lost if you didn't read my other stories. I have a habit of tying stuff back in to the current story from things I wrote eons ago. So please. If you're ever confused, don't be afraid to say so.

OK. I just realized a) that the sentence above is confusing and 2) that this is really a note that should go with Chapter 5 - oh well! Guess I'm the one who's confused!!! LOL! 

Anyway, back to the story. Here we go. The plot thickens y'all. Until 5! xox-G

Chapter Four 

Clicking off her phone, Kate dug into her bag for a book. It was one she had been dying to read, she couldn't wait until it came in at the bookshop. Her Aunt Abby let her take a copy before it even went on the shelves.

She sat back in her chair and opened it. She sighed and began to read. 

__

Chapter One   
  
_She knew the minute she saw him that he was her destiny._

Kate shook her head and shut the book immediately. No way. Not going to go there. Not today. 

"Ugh!" She grunted. 

"That bad?" A voice said beside her. 

She looked up and her heart skipped a beat. Right next to her seat was the most incredible looking guy she'd ever seen. He was about her age, dressed in well worn jeans and a vintage t-shirt. He was really tall, with dark spiky hair and beautiful brown eyes. It seemed weird to call his eyes beautiful but that's what they were.

Kate blinked to make herself focus. "Umm. Yeah. It's pretty awful." 

"Do you mind if I sit here?" He asked. 

"It's a free country." She said with a shrug, though she was secretly thrilled. 

He was carrying a guitar case and a small duffle bag. He put both on the rack above their seats with little effort. As he did, she couldn't help but notice he had amazing arms. 

"Where you headed?" He asked as he eased down beside her. 

"Port Charles." She said smiling softly. "How about you?" 

"I guess its fate. I'm going there too." He grinned. 

She barely heard him. What a fantastic smile. Kate noted. Maybe her luck was changing. 

He was thinking the same exact thing about her. He was shocked to see her sitting alone on the bus. Someone who looked like her should never be alone. She looked so…classy…he guessed was the word. Not to mention beautiful. Her hair and her eyes - the combination was breathtaking.

But her smile. He thought as he stared at her. Her smile was the best of all. 

He pushed the thoughts away. Who was he kidding? She was the kind of girl who would never look twice at him. 

"Do you play?" She asked. 

"What?" He replied, too busy staring at her to pay attention. 

"Do you play in a band? You know - guitar? It's an instrument with strings? Sometimes they're electric? You brought one on the bus with you." Her eyes sparkled. She began to laugh.

"You're a bit of a smart ass aren't you?" He said, laughing back at her. 

She blushed slightly, "So some have said. I'm Kate - by the way." She said as she held out her hand to him. 

As he took it in his her pulse quickened. "Kate, huh?" He looked at her intently, making her even more nervous. "That's short for something else - right?"

"Yeah - it is." Kate could barely speak. 

He tried to guess. "Katherine? Caitlin?" 

"Katrina." She replied when she finally found her voice. 

"Katrina." He repeated. "Beautiful name. It suits you." 

His compliment made her blush. "Thanks. I - um - I was named for my grandmother." 

"That's nice." He said, still holding her hand and staring at her. 

"And you are?" Kate asked with a nervous giggle. 

Speak you idiot, he thought to himself. "Oh - I'm sorry. I'm Colin." 

Kate gave him her biggest, brightest smile. "Nice to meet you - Colin." 

He finally let her hand go. "You too - Katrina." 

*********************** 

"Bubble gum and peppermint in a dish - not a cone - with a pink spoon, please." Becky said as she hopped on one foot. "I'm a really good hopper. See? I bet I can hop 20 times in a row. Watch me - Daddy."

Rafe smiled down at her. "Twenty times? Wow! You must be the hopping champion!!" He turned to place her order and then called out. "Angel?"

"Mint chocolate chip, on a cone please. Just one scoop. Oh and get some double chocolate for Kate. A pint should be good."

"A pint?" He asked. "Isn't that a bit excessive?" 

"She'll need it trust me." She turned and watched her younger daughter try and hop back to the table. "Becks - you're an excellent hopper but please be careful. Use both hands and take a napkin."

She didn't want to drop her dish, so Becky bit her lip and concentrated, now walking slowly, almost reverently over to the table. She loved ice cream. It was her favorite. And she loved bubblegum ice cream the most. 

Alison checked her watch and smiled as she followed behind with Rafe. "She'll be here in fifteen minutes. You'd better get going." She said as Becky scrambled into a booth and dug in.

"Alright, Angel Face. I'm going to pick up your sister. Be good for your mom OK? I'll see you at home." Rafe snagged her spoon and stole a bite of her ice cream. He made a face as he handed it back to her. Ugh. Too sweet. Becky giggled as he leaned over to kiss her on the forehead. "Don't break the world hopping record until I'm there to see it OK?"

"OK." Becky answered, not paying too much attention. She was busy. There was a pink gumball on the bottom that she was trying to get to.

"Love you." Rafe said as he kissed Alison, licking his lips and smiling when he got a taste of chocolate and mint. He turned and made his way towards the door.

"Love you too." She smiled as he walked away. 

************************* 

Kate took a second to catch her breath as she gazed out the window. "Wow! I can't believe it. We're almost there." 

The ride seemed like it took only minutes having Colin to talk to. He knew so much about music and was really funny, not to mention drop dead gorgeous. Talking to someone like him was just what she needed to cheer her up. Wait till Lia and Lynnie hear about this. She thought with a sigh.

Colin looked down at his watch. It was amazing. The 3 hours they had spent on the bus had gone by in an instant it seemed. He had a fleeting thought that maybe he'd be able to see her again.

Don't even bother. He cautioned himself. You're never that lucky. Colin learned a long time ago not to hope for anything like that. It was pointless. It was impossible to think someone like her would ever want someone like him.

The bus rolled into the station. Kate smiled as Colin helped her pick up her bag. "Thanks!" She said as he handed it to her.

"You're welcome." He said softly. 

They walked off the bus and then stood facing each other. Colin stared at his feet. It was fun while it lasted. He knew he'd never see her again but he said the words anyway. "So. I'll see you around I guess? This doesn't seem like too big a town." 

He couldn't think of anything else to say. It seemed funny. He'd just spent 3 hours talking to her and now he was practically speechless.

Kate tucked hair behind her ear and smiled shyly. She didn't realize how hard it would be to say goodbye. "Yeah. I'm sure I will. Oh - I know. I'll try and catch your show - Wednesday night - right? I'll bring my cousins with me." 

"Wednesday night." He nodded, not daring to hope he'd see her there. "Take care, Katrina." He said as he eased away. 

"You too." She said softly. 

It had been a nice distraction, but as she watched him walk away the reality of what had happened earlier crept right back in. Soon she'd have to face everyone who thought she and Danny would be together forever and explain that she wasn't what he wanted. 

She took a deep breath and turned around expecting to see Grant standing by. He wasn't, but someone else was there to get her. 

She should have known. 

"Daddy…" she sighed as she saw Rafe leaning on the car in the parking lot. 

She walked so quickly she almost ran to him, dropping her bag halfway there and almost jumping into his arms. "Hey. Princess." He whispered as he pulled her close. "What'd that jerk do to you?"

"He's not a jerk, Dad." She said with a laugh as she snuggled closer. Her dad gave the best hugs. "He was very nice." 

"Nice?" Rafe pulled away and took her chin in his hand. His voice was stern. "You broke up with him - and I'm sure it wasn't because he was nice."

Funny, she realized. She thought he'd meant Colin. "Oh. That. Danny - you mean?" She asked, finally realizing what he was saying.

"Yes. Danny. Who else would I be talking about? Honey, what's the matter with you?" He ran a hand over her hair, his voice full of concern.

"Nothing. I thought you were talking about…" She shook her head. "Never mind. Danny's not a jerk – Dad." The look on Rafe's face said he disagreed. He was so angry on her behalf it made Kate grin. "OK – maybe he's a bit of a jerk."

"I knew it wasn't a good idea for you to go up there." He said as he eased away. "I was right. See? You should listen to me." Rafe went to go pick up her bag and put it in the trunk.

Kate watched him and couldn't help but smile. He was overprotective, perhaps the most overprotective father in the universe. But he only acted that way because he loved her. As mad as he made her sometimes she had always known that. 

Rafe started the car and they drove off. Within minutes, Kate could see they weren't headed home. Tears filled her eyes. "You're amazing - Dad. How did you know?"

Remembering Alison's words earlier he said with a grin. "Because. I know you." 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Two definitions for you - but I think you already know them well. And you know who I'm talking to when I say YOU!!! Until the next time you come begging. LOL! xox-G

****

more (môr, mr)  
_adj._ Comparative of many., much. 

Greater in number: _a hall with more seats._

Greater in size, amount, extent, or degree: _more land; more support._

Additional; extra: _She needs some more time._   
_n._

A greater or additional quantity, number, degree, or amount: _The more I see of you the more I like you._   
_pron._

__

(used with a pl. verb) A greater or additional number of persons or things: _I opened only two bottles but more were in the refrigerator._

****

greed·y ( P ) (grd)  
_adj._ **greed·i·er,** **greed·i·est **

Excessively desirous of acquiring or possessing, especially wishing to possess more than what one needs or deserves. 

Wanting to eat or drink more than one can reasonably consume; gluttonous. 

Extremely eager or desirous: _greedy for the opportunity to prove their ability._

Chapter Five 

"Hey! There's my Kit Kat!" Mike said with a huge grin. "Long time no see!" 

Rafe and Kate walked into the diner and took seats right at the counter. Kate had known Mike forever. She'd craved the cheeseburgers here since before she was born, or so her father always said. Her mom had him come here at all hours of the night when she was pregnant with her and any of her weird cravings never fazed Mike in the least.

Rafe had been bringing Kate to visit with Mike since before she could walk. He gave her the nickname one day when she was about 4. She came into the diner with her dad, carrying a candy bar and wearing a face full of chocolate. Next to Abby's bookshop, this was her favorite place on earth.

Mike set her Diet Coke down even before she really settled in, then dragged over a full bottle of ketchup. He knew well that she liked tons of it on her fries. 

"Hi Mike!" She said with a half smile.

Mike got a cup of coffee for Rafe as he asked. "How you doing?" 

"OK, thanks." Rafe grinned. "How're Mary and the kids?" 

Mike and his wife had 5 kids of their own. They were older and all married now. 

"Just great! Got myself a new grandbaby." He said proudly as he pulled a picture out of his apron pocket.

"She's beautiful." Kate whispered as she stared at the picture. 

"I think so too. Speaking of beautiful – tell me something Kit Kat. When you gonna dump that dopey Irish kid and marry me?" He teased.

"If Mary'd let me I'd marry you tomorrow," She said sadly "…since**_ he_** dumped me today." 

Her words made Rafe angry all over again. He ran a hand over Kate's head and rested his arm on the back of her chair. 

Mike stared at her in shock. "I knew he was dopey – but is he that stupid?" 

Kate looked from Mike to her father and had to laugh. They were both so furious. 

"Apparently." She said with a little grin. 

"Just let him try to order something here again. He'll find out real fast that he's cut off." Mike voice left no doubt that he was completely serious. 

"Well. I'm glad to hear I get custody of the diner at least." She tried to laugh but it came out a bit strangled. She could feel her eyes filling up and she knew everything was about to catch up with her. 

"I'll be OK." She said trying her best to compose herself. "Right now – more than anything - I'm starving."

"That I can fix – no problem. Your burger will done in a sec." Mike promised. 

As he moved to the kitchen he gave her a wink. "Let me tell you something. You listen to me. If Danny couldn't see how lucky he was then he's not worth it. Don't you waste your tears on him."

"I won't." She said, taking a deep breath and rubbing at her eyes. It was a good thing they were the only ones in the diner at the moment. Besides Mike and the cook that is. 

She turned to look at Rafe and as she did, Kate finally lost it. Her bottom lip quivered and she suddenly began to sob. "I know. He's right. I shouldn't cry over him, Daddy – but I can't help it."

The sound of her crying just about broke Rafe's heart. "Oh Katie…" He whispered as he pulled her close. 

He held her for a few long minutes, letting her cry. Tears rained down her cheeks as she tried to talk. "I don't know what to do. I was always so sure we were meant to be together and now..." 

Rafe didn't know what to do either. Alison usually handled stuff like this. He guessed he deserved it. He was so hell bent on picking Kate up from the bus. He kissed the top of her head and held her tighter, rocking her back and forth a bit.

"What's wrong with me? Huh? Why doesn't he want me?" She realized something and it gave her a start. "You know what? Now I know how Uncle Jamal felt." Kate said with a sniffle as she laid her head on his chest and clutched his shirt in her hand. 

"What?" He asked, still distracted by her tears. 

"When Mom fell in love with you and broke up with him." She sighed. "Now I know what it's like." 

"Is that what happened?" Rafe asked, his voice full of disbelief as he took her face in his hands. "He's with someone else?" 

"Yeah…" She nodded. Something told her she should leave out the little detail that she practically caught both of them in the shower together. Not to mention her intention for going up there in the first place. Her father wouldn't approve. As a matter of fact - if he knew it would probably give him a fatal heart attack.

Oblivious to all of that, Rafe's voice began to rise. "If he can't see how amazing and beautiful you are then trust me. You're better off without him. I can't believe he's so stupid. What kind of kid did Ian raise anyway? What an idiot." 

She shook her head at him. "Stop. Dad. Danny's not an idiot. I don't think it's like that. He says he's in love with her and I believe him. He didn't really want to hurt me. He wasn't planning to fall in love with her. He met her and it just happened." 

Talking about it made her start to feel better. She took a deep breath and eased away a bit. "Sometimes things work out that way. Look at you and Mom. When you met her I'm sure she didn't want to hurt Uncle Jamal either."

"That was completely different." For a lot of reasons, Rafe thought to himself. 

Finally crying had made her feel a lot better. She didn't know exactly what she would do, but letting it all out was a start.

She sat back in her chair and dabbed her eyes with her napkin. "I'm just saying that maybe this had to happen so that I could eventually find the person I'm truly supposed to be with. You know - Julia said Lynnie had a vision the other day of me with someone new. I brushed it off but maybe she's onto something."

Abby and Cam's twin girls were even more dangerous when they teamed up with Kate. Rafe suspected it was because Julia - at least, was just like her mother, always looking for trouble. Lynnie, the one who could actually see the future, thank goodness, was more quiet and reserved. 

"Your cousin has a gift, that's true. Maybe she is but there's no need to rush this though is there? Let's just wait and see OK?"

"OK." Kate smiled at Mike as he put down her plate. It never failed. He made the perfect burger - just how she liked it. Loads of extra pickles and onions. He even brought her a chocolate milkshake. He could tell she needed it. 

More content than she'd been in hours, she turned and rolled her eyes at Rafe. "You know. You can't fool me Dad. I know what it really is. You're just nervous because this new guy might not be someone you've known since the dawn of time." She said with a giggle. 

"Katie. You're killing me." Rafe said as he grabbed a fry off her plate. "Let's get over this guy first before you start talking about someone new. Please?" 

He sighed as he looked at his daughter. She was so beautiful and suddenly, she sounded so wise. He remembered how he used to bring her here, so small she just sat in a seat on the counter. "God, Katrina. You grew up so fast. It just happened while I wasn't looking."

"Dad." Kate replied with a smile, picking up her burger and getting ready to dig in. "Who are you kidding? You've watched over me every single minute."

He looked so sad and lost. Poor Dad, Kate thought as she smiled wider. She leaned over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, her heart bursting with love. "That's why – even though you sometimes overdo it a bit - you're the absolute best in the world."

"I'm the best, huh?" He said, feeling a bit better as he grinned back at her. 

She took a huge bite and said with a nod. "No contest." 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

She sighed as she felt him crawl into bed beside her, wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"How is she?" Alison whispered as she felt him place a kiss on the nape of neck.

"That kid's an idiot." Rafe said, his voice hushed but still so angry.

"Rafe." Alison sighed as she turned to face him. She ran a hand over his cheek. "It might take some time but trust me, she'll be OK." 

"He made her cry." Rafe said softly, his eyes looking as if he might too.

"Oh Rafe." She said with a smile as she kissed him. "I love you. You are **_such_** a wonderful father."

"I love you too." He replied as he pulled her closer. His hand trailed up and down her arm. "And you know what? If I'm so wonderful, let's get back to what we talked about earlier."

The feel of his hands on her skin made her want to purr. "Rafe…" She sighed as his fingers eased the strap of her nightgown off her shoulder, replacing them with his lips almost instantly. "Did you lock the door?" Alison whispered.

Mumbling "Yes.." he turned her in his arms and hovered above her, covering her body with his. 

"So you really…" She said as his lips met hers. "….want to try…" She murmured as he took her mouth once more. "….this again?" Alison finally managed to get a sentence out before he finally took her breath away.

Alison fell under his spell as they slowly made their way together. It never changed. The way he touched her made her heart pound, the way he kissed her made her head spin. They'd been together for more than twenty years but it didn't matter. Each time was like the very first time. The way they were together still amazed and delighted her. She used to think that the feeling she got being with him would end someday and maybe it would. But right now, all she could do was feel him and that was much more than enough.

Coming back to earth, she giggled as she kissed a path from his stomach to the base of his throat, her hands running lightly over his skin as she did. "OK. I guess you do."

  
"Do what?" She was murder on his concentration. He didn't remember at all what they were discussing.

"Want another baby." She said as she laughed, staring into his eyes. "I thought maybe dealing with Kate tonight might have changed your mind." 

"Are you kidding? Never." He vowed, kissing her deeply. "Piece of cake." He laughed back at her as he pulled away.

She pulled his mouth back to hers and laughed harder. He was such a liar. "What if it's another girl? Kate's already taken a few years off your life and you still have Becky to deal with."

  
His eyes twinkled. "I can take it."   


"You don't fool me." Alison said softly. She traced the line of his face with her fingers, pushing his hair off his forehead. "You're a lunatic when it comes to all of them, especially the girls."

"I am not." He tried to deny it. 

"Oh. OK. Who was it who hid in the hallway when Becky first went to kindergarten? And who donated a bench in the park so that he'd have a reserved seat near the swings when Kate and Grant were old enough to ride them?" Just saying the words had her heart melting. "Someone who looked just like you I think."

  
"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, ready to change the subject. He nibbled on her ear.

"Sure you don't." She sighed as his lips nipped at her shoulder. She knew exactly what he was up to and as tempting as it was, she tried to resist. "Rafe. We have to be up early tomorrow. Becky has a soccer game."

He could sleep tomorrow, Rafe thought with a grin. Tonight, he couldn't get enough of her. "So we'll be tired. We don't have to play, we just have to watch." He laughed as he covered her mouth with his again. 

*************************

The next day, the sun shone brightly. Kate didn't know why she was so nervous about facing everyone. As she walked out to the driveway, she dropped her keys on the way to the car. She grumbled as she bent down to pick them up. "Don't start with me today, Grant. I'm warning you."

He stopped in his tracks and just stared at her. "I didn't say a word. Geez. Lighten up."

"Thanks for the sympathy." She glared at him.

She was so moody sometimes. It drove him nuts. He wasn't in the mood for her either. "Whatever - Kate. It's not my fault Dad came to get you. Mom was the one who told him what time your bus was coming in."

She sighed. "Grant, I don't care that he came to get me. I just don't want to talk about what happened. OK?"

"OK." He shrugged. "Fine with me. As far as I remember I wasn't the one starting a conversation about it."

She clicked her seat belt on and started the car. "I'm not making ten stops so tell me where you want to go." Kate warned him.

"I'm not asking you to make ten stops - just one. The gym. I'm meeting Chloe." He said softly, kicking himself for adding that little detail, knowing what was coming next.

Finally, something to take her mind off her own pathetic life. "Tell her how you feel about her yet?" She giggled as she teased him.

Grant wanted to ignore her, but he knew it was useless. "Did I ask you for advice on my love life? I just said I'm meeting her at the gym."

"Oh my God. Are you kidding me? What love life? You've been in love with her since before you could walk and haven't done a thing about it yet."

"Oh - like you're the expert." He countered. "Telling a friend you had feelings for them worked out so well for you."

"And now - there you go. That was a low blow, Grant. I knew you'd start with me." She said, her eyes filling up.

Now she was crying? Seriously, girls drove him crazy. He couldn't figure them out. "Kate. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up what happened. But, c'mon. Please. You started with me first. You have to stop bugging me about Chloe. I'll tell her when I'm ready."

"Who's she dating now?" Kate asked him then, sniffling a bit.

"Katie. Stop." He warned her again.

"No. Who - Grant? I want to know. I'm telling you, I don't get it. Chloe's an amazing person. She's so sweet and she's absolutely gorgeous. You keep waiting and she'll end up with someone else. I honestly don't know what's the matter with you. The way you feel about her? It's an amazing thing. You've known exactly what you wanted forever. I don't understand why you're wasting so much time."

"She's dating Doug Miller." He muttered. The captain of the football team dating the head cheerleader. That fact made his blood boil. How cliché could it be? 

It killed him to admit it, but Kate was right. He'd gone on plenty of dates but rarely got past the first one. He didn't think it was fair to lead other girls on. There was only one person in the world for him. He'd loved Chloe Ramsey for as long as he could remember. He knew he'd have to tell her soon, but he was terrified. He didn't know what he'd do if she didn't feel the same way. 

He turned to his sister, curious. "If you could do it over again, would you still have gone out with Danny?"

"Yes." She replied without hesitation. "As badly as it ended - I would."

"C'mon Kate. Tell me. What happened up there anyway?" He asked

"He cheated on me. He found someone else." She said softly.

Grant's mouth dropped open. "What!?!" 

"I caught him - in the shower of all places - with someone else. Her name's Taylor." She said with a grimace.

"Are you kidding me!?!" Grant said, his voice rising.

"Grant - calm down." God, he sounded just like Dad. Kate thought. 

"What an ass. Wait till I see him." Grant was ready to pummel him.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Fantastic. That's great. You and Dad, go ahead. Beat the crap out of him. That's productive. It'll bring us right back together."

Grant still couldn't believed his ears. Danny and Kate were really broken up. It was such a shock. Everyone thought they were the perfect couple. "Kate. When you found them - what did you do?" 

"I confronted her, threw a picture frame and ran out of the room." She said, all of it rushing back again.

"You threw a picture at her?" Grant knew his sister had a temper, but he couldn't believe she would do such a thing.

"NO." She laughed then. "I threw it at the wall. Grant - it's really OK. Danny told me everything. He didn't plan this. It just happened. One thing led to another and he fell in love with her. He and I - we weren't meant to be. It's OK. I know in my heart that we'll be friends again someday. It's just going to take some time."

He sat and stared out the window for a few minutes.

She could see his mind working in overdrive. She decided to give it one last shot. "Danny and me? How that ended? It doesn't mean you shouldn't tell Chloe, Grant. I think if you did you'd be pleasantly surprised." She said softly.

"You think?" He asked, still not believing.

She smiled. Her poor brother. He had it so bad. "Why don't you try it and see?"


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here you go. Tell me. How cute is Grant??? Just like his Daddy. And oh yeah - meet the twins!! Until 8! xox-G

Chapter Seven

"Oh my God! Grant. I can't believe you're finally here!!" Chloe beamed as she saw him walk in the door.

He smiled as he caught sight of her. He couldn't help himself. "What's up?" He asked, trying to sound casual.

"I couldn't wait to tell you. Mom's letting me teach her class today. Can you believe it!?!" She nearly bounced up and down.

She was so excited. And suddenly - so was he. Nothing made him happier than seeing Chloe happy. 

"That's great, Clo." He said, shoving his hands in his pockets. He had to do that all the time when he was around her. Otherwise, he didn't think he could keep himself from touching her.

"I know." She said as she looked at him under her lashes, her bright green eyes full of life. She thought, for the hundred millionth time, how cute he was. Too bad Grant only saw her as a friend. 

Despite how much she loved him, Chloe was always so confused whenever Grant was around, which was often since his parents owned the gym and her mom ran it for them. She got what she thought were signals from him all the time, but in the end, there was nothing. She was sure he was about to kiss her more times than she could count. But the minute she thought he would, he wouldn't. It drove her crazy and it broke her heart.

  
Chloe couldn't wait for Grant forever. As hard as it was to take, she had to keep telling herself that. That's how she ended up dating Doug. But the thing with him wasn't going to last much longer. She could already see it coming. She knew Doug wasn't the guy for her. Every other guy she dated couldn't compare to Grant. They didn't even come close.

Sighing, Chloe pulled her strawberry blond curls into a ponytail. Grant almost lost his breath as he watched her. 

"Are you going to the game tonight?" She asked, her voice hopeful.

Unlike his cousin Quinn, he couldn't care less about sports. Was it basketball season? He didn't have a clue. He knew Doug played every sport so for Chloe he was sure it hardly mattered. Grant would rather kick box and work out at the gym. The bonus to that was, it was a great way to be near Chloe without her suspecting a thing.

"Are you cheering?" He replied with a grin. 

What a silly question, she thought. Why else would she be going? "Of course." She laughed at him.

"Then I'll be there." He promised.

Suddenly uncomfortable, Grant moved to restock the shelves with water as Chloe sat on a bench and tightened her shoelaces. 

Melissa came down the stairs and watched them stealing glances at each other. Those two. She thought with a sigh. How long were they going to dance around this? 

"Hi Grant! " She called out brightly.

"Hey, Mrs. Ramsey." Grant said with a smile.

Melissa wished one of them would get up the courage to break down that wall they'd constructed already. She couldn't help but smile. To her - it seemed fitting that her daughter would end up with him. The whole reason Chloe was here at all was because of Grant's mother. Without Alison, Melissa would never have met Jack. 

She watched Grant stare at her daughter for a few more minutes. As she did, her heart was melting. Hopefully something would happen between them soon. Melissa hated to interrupt them - but she knew they'd be fifty before they got together at the rate they were going. 

Melissa glanced at the clock and spoke to her only child softly, "Sweetie. Are you ready?"

"In a sec, Mom." Chloe dropped the bottle of water she held. God! I'm such a klutz, She thought as she willed herself to calm down. How will I ever be able to teach anyone? 

Grant could see how nervous Chloe was and wanted nothing more than to reassure her. He leaned down to pick up the bottle and handed it back to her, their fingers touching and holding for a few seconds as he did. 

"You'll do great, Clo." He said softly as he pulled away. 

Grant felt like he was 500 feet in the air, looking down and about to jump. He took a deep breath and stepped off. It was time he took Kate's advice.

"Thanks." Chloe turned to walk towards the studio but stopped when she realized he wasn't done talking.

"Hey Clo?" He called out, willing his voice not to shake "Maybe we could go get something to eat tonight after the game." Chloe turned back around and stared at him. 

His face got red. He felt the need to explain himself. "You know - if - if - you and Doug don't have plans or anything." Feeling like a total idiot, Grant tried but he couldn't stop talking. "Or maybe he could come too - if you wanted him to."

"Sure. We can go get something." Chloe said, her heart pounding like crazy even though she hadn't begun to exercise yet. 

She felt like she'd waited her whole life for this moment. She looked deeply into Grant's eyes. She loved his eyes. They were so incredibly blue and filled with kindness. "And thanks…" She continued, her voice soft. "…but Doug doesn't have to come."

"OK. Cool." Grant said when he finally could breathe again. Relieved and now willing the clock to speed up so it would be tonight right now, he grinned at her. "You really will do great. Just have fun."

"I will. Thanks." Chloe replied with a huge smile as she finally made her way.

****************************

"I'd tell you what I'd do. I'd rip his heart out." Julia said, her voice announcing that she couldn't be more serious. "Actually - come to think of it, I'd rip **_off_** something else." She qualified.

"Lia!" Lynnie scolded, her voice shocked.

"Stop it. Don't talk about him like that. He loves her." Kate said with a sigh as they finally found seats in the crowded food court. The mall was a zoo today.

"He loves her!? What about you Kate!?! Up until Christmas break, he loved you." Julia always got so angry whenever anyone she loved got hurt. "I can't believe you're defending him."

"You guys - I know it sounds ridiculous - but I understand. He and I? We weren't meant to be."

"I get it, Katie." Lynnie said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose. 

There were only two ways you could tell her and Julia apart. Lia's eyes were brown flecked with gold and Lynnie's were sapphire blue. Lia got contacts the minute she was able and Lynnie preferred to wear glasses, just like her mom. 

"I know exactly what you mean. Now…" Lynnie continued with a sinister grin. "Tell us about the bus guy."

"Oh you mean, Colin?" Kate said nonchalantly.

"Yes. Colin." Lynnie shoved her slightly, her eyes got dreamy. "How hot was he? In person I mean. You know, I've already seen him in my mind."

"Incredibly." She sighed. "He's playing at that bar right outside of town Wednesday night. We **have** to go." Kate said with a grin.

Always a worry wart, Lynnie said softly, "We can't get in there. It's a bar, Katie."

"It's a bar _and_ restaurant." Kate's eyes filled with mischief. "Here's the plan. We go for dinner around 8:30 or 9:00 and then just keep ordering stuff until his band comes on at 10. As long as we don't try to order drinks I don't think they'll kick us out."

"No drinking?" Julia said with a pout.

"Lia. Kate's right. It's a long ride out there and oh - by the way? Let me introduce you to our parents." Lynnie said with a sigh. "You want to be grounded till you're 30?"

Julia leaned back in her chair grumbled. "You're just still mad about that time I wore blue contacts and got you in all sorts of trouble." 

"Yeah, and you stole my glasses too so I couldn't even see." Lynnie was getting furious all over again. "That made it even worse. Face it, Julia. You're dangerous when left to your own devices."

Kate laughed at her cousins. They loved each other dearly but were constantly at each others throats. This was serious business. She needed to get them to focus.

"OK. Now the only way my dad will let me go is if you guys go too. We have off from classes on Thursday so curfew shouldn't be a problem. So - Lia. I'm serious. Be on your best behavior. "

Julia blew her hair out of her eyes. "Why is everyone always so worried about me? What about Lynnie?" 

"Lynnie's no saint but she's an angel compared to you." Kate said with a laugh. 

Julia reached across the table to steal a bite of her sister's sandwich. "Well - someone's got to have fun, it might as well be me."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

There was no way Kate was going to the game tonight. The twins went because Quinn played every sport imaginable, but she had no interest in having to rehash the whole Danny story again. Kate knew that every ten feet someone would ask her what had happened. People would believe whatever they wanted to anyway. It didn't matter what she said.

Still, she didn't really feel like staying home alone, so she decided to go into town.

Kate took her cup of coffee and moved towards the big comfy chair in the corner of the shop. She felt a little guilty patronizing the competition. Despite how popular this place was, the truth was that Aunt Abby's had much better coffee. Not to mention the cookies. Her mom made the best cookies on earth.

But, she thought with a sigh, they were closed on Sundays.

Kate pulled her book out of her bag and settled in, finally feeling better enough to start it. 

She was deep into Chapter Two when he walked in. 

He was trying to lay low. Every time he got to a new place it was only a matter of time before people started to ask questions. The answers people found were never enough for them and they started to dig deeper. Sooner or later he always needed to leave. He knew it looked suspicious, but it was much better than the alternative.

No one could ever know the truth. Especially here.

Colin scanned the room as he waited near the counter. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he caught sight of her. It was almost as if a light shone on her, she brightened the room to such an extent. 

  
Don't do it. He warned himself. Stay away from her. 

Despite his own, excellent advice, he couldn't help himself. Colin ordered his drink and watched her as she twirled a lock of her hair around her finger, dropping it after a few seconds and then starting the whole process over again. He couldn't take his eyes off her. He was sure her hair felt just like silk. Her skin probably did too.

Colin knew he was asking for trouble, but since it found a way of finding him anyway he figured he didn't have much to lose.

"I thought that book was awful." He said with a laugh as he pulled up a chair and sat across from her. 

Startled, Kate looked up and then gave him a smile. "Colin. Hi."

Her smile killed him. The minute he saw it - he almost forgot why he'd come over here in the first place. "Hi yourself." He took a sip of his coffee. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"No." She shook her head at him. She grabbed her bookmark to save her place, setting the book aside. That's OK. Settling in?"

"Yeah." He pushed his hair out of his eyes. "I'm staying at the motel over by the highway."

"Wow! Five star accommodations. You're such the rock star." Kate giggled.

"Smartass." He muttered with a grin.

They sat in silence for a few minutes. Kate couldn't help but wonder what his story was. They'd talked about a lot on the bus, but about nothing really serious. She was so curious about him. Kate's mind was swimming with questions. 

She cleared her throat and jumped right in. "Colin? I have to know. Tell me something. You said you're about my age. How are you able to run around the country like this? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I graduated early. I went to boarding school and couldn't stand it. I doubled up and got out as soon as I could."

"Boarding school? Where? That sounds so exciting!" She was even more curious now.

  
"Switzerland - and trust me. It's no where near as glamorous as you think. It's really just a bunch of kids thrown together because their parent's couldn't care less."

Her heart broke for him. She couldn't imagine having parents who didn't care about her. She knew that her mother lived like that - but you'd never know it from the way she took care of all of them, her father included. "Where were your parents then?"

He shrugged, surprised it could still upset him after all this time. "All over the place. They never stayed put for long."

"They sound like my grandmother." Kate said with a laugh. "She's a fashion designer. She's in…ummm - let's see - Milan I think. I have to check the latest post card."

"Is that Katrina?"

"What?" She asked confused. 

"Your grandmother. You said you were named after her. Is that Katrina?"

"You have an excellent memory." Kate smiled. "But no. That's my dad's mom. She passed away long before I was born. She raised my dad, all by herself. He loved her - very much. I wish I had a chance to know her."

It must be nice to have such a close family. Colin thought. He'd spent most of his life denying he even had one. His attention was brought back to Kate as he realized she was still talking.

"Now - Elizabeth. The designer. She's my mom's mom. She was like your parents. She barely took a week to raise my mom before she was off someplace again. She's tried to make up for it, but she's a total nut. Loveable, but a nut nonetheless. I'm not even allowed to call her Grandma she's so incredibly vain."

"If she looks anything like you she has reason to be." He said as he stared at her.

Kate blushed near crimson. "Well. Thank you." 

"No need to thank me. It's true." He promised.

Kate fiddled with her napkin, suddenly nervous around him. "So. How long are you here for anyway?"

"A week." He shrugged. "Maybe two. It depends on how long the guys in the band need me."

"It's not your band?" Kate was confused.

"No. I'm just filling in." This is the way he'd learned to live. Colin knew he would never truly belong anywhere. 

He also knew it was time to go. Staying near her for any length of time would make it even harder to leave in the end. "This was nice, but get back to your book." He pushed back his chair and picked up his empty cup. "You looked like you were enjoying it."

I was enjoying talking to you more. She thought with a sigh. She was already looking forward to the next time she'd see him. "OK. I'll see you Wednesday."

"What?" Colin asked as he turned back to face her. 

"Wednesday. We're going to come and see you play. My cousins and I."

It was so odd. He couldn't remember the last time someone he knew came to hear him play. His heart felt light for the first time in forever. He gave her a huge grin, letting himself enjoy the moment. "Alright. Well. I'll see you Wednesday, then."

"Yeah. Wednesday." She smiled back at him.

She watched him walk away, pleased when she saw him turn to give her one last look before he slipped out the door.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: OK what was supposed to be Chap 8 turned into 8 **_and_** 9 so Cabby doesn't show up until 10. Melody - this is the chapter I told you you wouldn't like. Enjoy it while it lasts my sweet Awians. You won't be spoiled for much longer (and poor Nat will have a chance to catch up. Reading that is!! LOL!) because my vacation's almost over. Until 10! xox-G

Chapter Nine

Grant's heart caught in his throat every time he watched them toss Chloe in the air. He knew it was crazy but whenever he watched her he was always about five seconds from jumping up to catch her himself.

Why did he torture himself like this? 

Because you love her - you idiot. He thought with a smile. You'd watch her read the dictionary.

The clock on the scoreboard counted down. Three more minutes and the game would be over. Then he and Chloe were finally going on their first date.

Suddenly, panic filled him. There was something he'd never considered. What if she didn't think it was a date? Maybe she just thought they were going to hang out or something. He was so excited before he didn't even think of that possibility. Oh well. Too late now. He'd have to see how she acted when they were finally alone. 

Grant suddenly got distracted by the conversations around him. A girl two rows behind him was talking on her cell phone. Really loudly.

"Ohmigod!! Did you hear about Danny and Kate? They. Broke. Up. I KNOW!! She went to visit him and when she got there I heard that she totally caught them doing the deed. They didn't even bother to stop when she walked in. That Kate Kovich thinks she's **_so _**perfect it serves her right." 

Grant began to get angry. God. That girl was so catty as well as misinformed. Who did she think she was? If she was going to gossip - she should at least her facts straight. He was about to turn around and say something to her when he heard her continue.

"I know! And her brother? He's a fox but don't you think it's sort of creepy the way he follows poor Chloe around?? Yeah. Me too. And it's not like she'd ever look twice at him anyway. Why would she when she's already got Doug Miller?"

His heart sank as he heard her words. Creepy? Could that be true? Did people really think he was stalking her or something? And Yeah. He thought to himself. Why would she? 

Miss Obnoxious was so loud now it sounded as if she held a microphone. He heard every word crystal clear. "That whole family's full of freaks anyway. Their dad is from Transylvania did you know that?" She cackled as she finished. "I bet they believe in vampires."

She didn't know the half of it, Grant thought, about ready to get up and let her have it. She should find out how this town as she knows it wouldn't even be here anymore if it wasn't for his dad. He was trying to control his temper when the buzzer sounded and the seats around him began to clear out. The girl who was trashing his family was enveloped by the crowd before he could confront her. He didn't really know what he'd say to her anyway.

He looked out on the floor and saw Chloe packing up her bag, laughing and joking around with the other girls on the squad. He gasped as she pulled her hair free from her ponytail and shook out her curls. Look at her. Grant thought with a sigh. She's so incredibly beautiful. 

And she'd want him? Who was he kidding?

Grant made his way to the sideline and started walking across the court, staring at his feet. He looked up in horror as he saw Doug coming over towards Chloe. When he got to her he picked her up and whirled her around in his arms, making her squeal with laughter. "C'mon. Let's go. Party's at Bob's house."

As Doug put her down Chloe saw Grant standing a few feet away and her heart skipped a beat. She gave him as small wave as she said. "Um. I'm not going to the party, Doug. I have other plans."

"Do you?" Doug said with a glimmer in his eye. He snaked his arm around Chloe's waist and buried his nose in her hair. "OK. In that case. I have other plans for you too."

Grant's fists clenched as he watched them together. He couldn't stand by much longer. He wanted to rip Doug apart with his bare hands for even daring to touch her.

He's her boyfriend - not you. A little voice said to him then. Get a hold of yourself. 

Grant knew he could not compete with this. Doug had Chloe in his arms and he - as usual - had nothing. All he had was the newfound knowledge that the world thought he was creepy and weird and oh yeah - that his family probably lived in a dungeon. 

He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked closer to them. "Hey Clo." He called out to her.

"Hi." She said softly, wanting nothing more than for Doug to disappear. She squirmed from his arms and smiled up at Grant, her heart in her eyes. "I'm almost ready. Just give me a second - OK?"

"Hey Kovich." Doug said with a smirk. "Sniffing around my girlfriend again?"

"DOUG!" Chloe glared at him. "Grant is my friend. He can be around me as much as he wants."

"I just have to tell her something." Grant said to Doug, his eyes deadly. He turned and faced her, his voice unbelievably sad. "I'm taking off - Clo. Sorry, but I forgot I had to be home early tonight." 

He always had known telling Chloe how he felt was pointless. He was sure now that this wasn't ever going to happen. 

Chloe's heart shattered in a million pieces. What was he saying? They were going to go out. Alone. For the first time ever. She'd been waiting all her life for this, it seemed. 

She blinked back tears. "But. Grant. I thought…"

Grant didn't notice her reaction. He was too busy trying to get it over with. "Yeah. I know." He cut her off. "I'm sorry. I can't. But, I'm sure Doug will take you to get something to eat. Right, **_Miller_**?" He said, his voice mocking him a bit.

Doug gave him a smug grin. He kissed the top of Chloe's head. "Absolutely. Baby - I'll take you wherever you want. C'mon. Let's get out of here." He said as he grabbed her hand and started to pull her away. 

Chloe stood her ground, resisting the tug he gave her. She looked at Grant. She couldn't give up, not when she'd gotten so close. Her heart cried out to him and she willed him to hear. "Grant. Are you sure? We don't have to take too long. I understand. We could go someplace close and you could be home in an hour."

She was feeling sorry for him. Even though he knew it he still had to fight not to give in. Grant couldn't meet her eyes, so he looked over her head as he answered. "Yeah. I'm sure. But you two, you have a great time." 

Grant couldn't leave before doing one more thing. He stared into Doug's eyes. He didn't care if it would sound like he was crazy. He had to say it. His voice was dangerous as he spoke. "Miller, if you know what's good for you - you'll make sure you take good care of her." 

With his words still in the air, Grant turned and walked away, hunching his shoulders and hanging his head.

"Whatever - freak." Doug said under his breath. He turned and moved to leave. 

He was lucky Chloe didn't hear him. She was too stunned by what had just happened. A tear ran down her cheek and her bottom lip quivered as she watched Grant go. Though Doug still held her hand, she'd never felt more alone.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hello everybunny!! (OMG! I am so corny!) Happy Easter, belated Passover, Spring, whatever you are celebrating at the moment. :)

Nat my dear heart, thank you for catching up. Melody and PCGirl – Thank you for your pleas to find out what's next. As I said, secretly, it makes me smile knowing you can't wait. Bethany dearie, thanks to you too even if you're un-greedy. ;)

HERE'S Cabby. Didya miss them?? Until 11 as always enjoy! xox - G

Chapter Ten

"Chloe?" 

It was like she didn't hear him. She sat slumped at the counter, her mind racing. What was she going to do? Last night made her completely and totally certain that Doug had to go. He was so conceited. She never realized how much he talked about himself. Not like Grant. Grant always listened.

Grant doesn't want you. She said to herself. Get over it already.

Jack tried without much success to grab his daughter's attention. She was usually a bundle of energy but today was nothing short of lethargic. "Chloe? Honey. If you're going to work here you need to focus. This order's for table two." Jack said as he stared at her with concern. 

Chloe insisted on working with him today, even though she was supposed to teach Melissa's class this afternoon. He didn't know exactly what was up with her, but he could tell she was not herself.

She finally turned to face him. "What?"

"Sweetheart. Seriously, snap out of it. I love you but you're really not helping me at the moment. Table two. And seven needs a refill on their drinks."

"Sorry Dad." She said as she picked up the plates and carried them to the table, plastering on a smile.

Heading over to table seven, her mind spun. How much longer could she do this? How much longer could she avoid Grant? It was tough but she'd managed to go three days without really bumping into him. She'd catch a glimpse of him every so often but they hadn't talked. Sooner or later she'd run into him and then what would she say? Chloe's heart was breaking, the cracks in it growing wider by the second. She heard the door open and her head shot up, half hoping it was him. She sighed in disappointment as she took another drink order. If she couldn't have him, even as just a friend she honestly didn't know what she would do.

*********************************

"Grant!" Rafe yelled as he walked in the door. "Get down here – NOW!"

"Rafe. Stop yelling – he went out for a run." Alison shushed him as she walked downstairs.

"What the hell is wrong with him? He was supposed to be at the gym this afternoon. I asked him to take care of something and he never showed up."

Alison knew exactly the reason. "Rafe. He…"

Just then, Grant walked in wearing a baseball cap and headphones, music blaring loud enough so that Rafe and Alison could both hear it.

He looked up to see his parents staring at him and clicked it off. "Hey." He said softly.

"Don't 'hey' me. Grant. Did we or did we not discuss you doing inventory at the gym today?" Rafe's voice was full of annoyance and disappointment. "Surely you remember, it was a mere nine hours ago at breakfast."

"Yeah Dad – I…" Grant tried to explain. He couldn't bring himself to go to the gym – not on a day he knew Chloe would be there. 

Rafe wasn't done reprimanding him yet. "I just came from there. Melissa said she never saw you today. When I ask you to do something I expect it to be done. If you want me to pay you for working at the gym you have a responsibility to do what I ask."

"Dad. I called Billy. He went in and did the stuff up front. I'll finish it tomorrow." Grant promised.

"If I wanted you to do it tomorrow I'd have said so. You can't just blow things off because you don't feel like doing them. What the hell was so important?" Rafe's voice was stern as he continued to glare at his son.

Grant didn't want to have to get into an explanation. He stared at his feet and tried to figure out a way out of this.

Thankfully, Alison saved him. "Grant, honey. You'll go tomorrow and finish right?"

She stood next to Rafe and could feel him getting ready with another lesson on responsibility. She grabbed his arm and applied pressure, silently telling him to back off.

"Yeah – Dad. I promise. I'll get it all done." He said, his voice sad. "Can I go now? I have a paper to get started on."

"Sure sweetie go ahead." Alison said as she stepped aside.

As they heard the door to his bedroom close Rafe turned to face Alison, his eyes angry. "Do you mind explaining that to me?"

"Rafe…" She knew where this was going.

"You always make me the bad guy. I wasn't being the least bit unreasonable. Alison – he can't just do what he pleases whenever he wants. He needs to learn how to be responsible."

"You're right." She agreed. "You weren't but you need to admit – Grant is one of the most responsible kids on earth. He had Billy cover for him – he knew he'd promised you."  
  


"And I appreciate that but I didn't ask Billy to do it – I asked Grant. What's gotten into him?"

Alison knew exactly what was wrong. She and Melissa had discussed it for an hour earlier in the afternoon. Grant apparently asked Chloe to go out and something happened to botch the plans. As much as she didn't want to interfere in her son's life, Alison couldn't stand to see him like this.

"Give him a break. Please Rafe." Alison said with a sigh. "He didn't want to be at the gym today."

"Why? He loves it there." 

"Something happened between him and Chloe. He didn't want to run into her. She has practice tomorrow so she won't be there." Alison knew for a fact Chloe used the same tactic today, working at the Recovery Room to avoid seeing Grant at the gym. Those poor kids were making themselves miserable, something had to happen soon. "He'll do what you asked then."

"Chloe?" Rafe was so confused. "What could have happened? I know they're friends but…"

Alison stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "Rafe Kovich are you kidding me? Are you that blind?"

"What?" He still didn't have a clue.

She looked up the stairs and pulled Rafe into the kitchen. "What?" Rafe asked again.

She spoke in a hushed whisper. "Oh my God. Please. You can't tell me you haven't noticed. Rafe. He's beside himself. He's so in love with her he can't see straight and apparently something came between them the other night. They were supposed to go out and for some reason they didn't. Melissa and I had a long talk about it earlier. Apparently Chloe's in similar shape. According to Melissa she's in a daze and has been on the verge of tears every second since Sunday night."

"Grant and **_Chloe_**?" Rafe was shocked. "He's in love with her? How did I not see this?"

Because he's so like you, Alison thought with a sigh as she stepped closer to him. She knew Rafe needed a different explanation so she said with a grin, "Because, you – like most men - have a severe case of chronic obliviousness."

"Chronic obliviousness?" She never ceased to crack him up. She was the cutest thing on earth. "Did you just make that up?" He said with a laugh.

"Yes." She replied as she laughed back, leaning up to kiss him. "But it doesn't make it any less true."  


*******************************

Later that night, Cameron stood at the top of the stairs, not moving an inch. "You have got to be kidding me. Julia, march right back in that room and change, Now."

She rolled her eyes at him. "I'm Lynnie, Dad and why do I have to? This skirt isn't that short." 

Cam was about to lose his mind. "Things you wore as an infant had more fabric" He noticed her eyes and swore. "Damnit - Gwendolyn. Put your glasses back on. I swear to God. You two are driving me nuts."

"Julia - I'm serious." Lynnie walked out in jeans and a halter top, her glasses plainly seen on her face. Her voice rose in anger. "Get rid of those blue contacts before I scratch them out of your eyes myself."

"Ooo!! Catfight!! Cool. Hey Dad - can I sell tickets?" Quinn asked as he stood by, chomping noisily on potato chips. He was fifteen and such things amazed him, though it'd be creepy because they were his sisters. He knew he could get five bucks from each of his friends if his dad would let him. And he didn't have to watch. He'd make a killing.

Cam was too overwhelmed to pay any attention to his son. "Lynnie, not so fast. You too. Get back in there and change. Where the hell is the rest of that top?"

"Daddy." She pleaded. "C'mon. Katie's waiting."

"Let her wait. Once again, Rafe's got it easy. Katrina always looks lovely, she knows how to dress appropriately."

Abby stood at the doorway of their bedroom and grinned. "Do you give up yet?" She said with a laugh.

"Oh God, yes. Abby please." Cameron begged. 

Abby walked into the hallway and stood in front of both girls. "Julia Alison Donovan - I've had enough. You have three minutes to put in your regular contacts and give those blue ones to me. You've had your fun. Trust me - you can wear those things every day of your life and I'll see right through you. Oh and by the way - I pressed your tan skirt, it's on your bed. Now. Go change." She turned to face Lynnie. "Gwendolyn - go back in there and put on your light blue sweater with the sequins. You look so pretty in that."

Both girls opened their mouths to protest.

"And if I hear one word out of either of you you'll stay inside for a week. Understood?"

"Yes." They both said in unison. 

"Good. Now go." She said as she glared at them. Not nearly finished, Abby turned to face her son.

"Listen, Buster. I don't know exactly what kind of scheme you're thinking of but your sisters are not entertainment for your degenerate friends. I don't ever want to hear you talk about them like that again. Do you hear me?"

Quinn stared at his shoes and felt awful. "Yes, Mom. I'm sorry."

"You'd better be. Now go downstairs and ask Katie if she wants something to drink while she's waiting. Tell her your sisters will be down shortly."

"OK" He muttered as he bounded down the stairs.

Abby turned and smiled widely at Cam, who stood by amazed as always. 

"How the hell do you do that?" He wondered out loud.

"What?" She asked, confused.

He shook his head at her. "Get them to behave like that - in like - a split second?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It just happens."

"You know. When you're in control like this? It makes you look incredibly sexy." He walked towards her and pulled her close, kissing the side of her neck. He caught her earlobe in his teeth and whispered. "Let's send Quinn to Joey's tonight."

"Cameron…" She sighed as she pulled his face to hers to kiss him.

"Oh yuck. C'mon. Can you two give it a break for like a half a minute?" Julia made a face as she came back out of her room, with dark brown eyes and her tan skirt on. She was still trying to push it though, since she had also changed into Lynnie's halter top.

Abby turned in Cam's arms and glanced at her. She ignored her comment and started to count, "One…two…"

She was disappointed, but she knew she gave it her best shot. "Alright. I'm changing." Julia sighed heavily and turned back around. 

"Not so fast. Contacts." Abby said as she held out her hand.

Sighing louder, Julia pulled the case out of her pocket and placed it in her mother's palm. 

Checking to make sure they were really inside, Abby smiled as she fisted her hand around them and said. "See? Wasn't that easy? Thank you, Lia. Now - go put that t-shirt back on."

"Yeah and then I'll look like a complete dork. Thanks Mom." She said as she rolled her eyes and did what she was told.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Awww! You guys missed Cabby. Well - they'll get their own chapter in just a few. Be patient. : )

PCGirl - I'm a copycat - I sent Ian to Ireland too - but not for as long as you. LOL! Now - there are somethings I feel I need to clarify…

Nat sweetie - the diner is not Kelly's. The one in my story is open 24 hours. I know - the fact that **Mike **works there is confusing now. LOL! I'm an old school GH fan. Frankly - I remember Kelly's when **_Rose Kelly _**actuallyworked there. Yes - in case you were wondering - I'm _that _old. LOL! OK - I was really young then but still - I remember. 

Which leads me to something else. Nat (& I think Bethany too) - I know you are still in school and here I am - writing about all these teenagers when I haven't been one myself in over a decade. Even my baby sis - who is much younger than me - is in her twenties now. SO. If I seem to be patronizing y'all or writing them like a bunch of dorks (do people even say dork anymore ?? LOL!) - please let me know. Seriously!!

I hang around people who are discussing mortgages and babies. I am not afraid to say I might be a tad out of touch. ;)

Getting back to the names in this story. It's sort of random how I chose them. Some names I just like and don't know anyone with them - like Abby and Cameron. Newest example - Ian's wife's name is pronounced Ash-ling. It means vision or dream. Some are symbolic b/c they fit the story - like the kids names - Katrina, Grant, Becky, Julia and Lynnie. (FYI - in my imagination - Quinn is Cam's mother's maiden name, but I gave him that name b/c I feel that some guy named Cameron wouldn't have a son with a common boy's name like John or something.) Some **_might _**be clues. (Let's see how smart you are.) Some I just throw in for fun - like Joey - (Quinn's friend) is my dad's name. Mike and Mary from the diner are named after one of my closest friends and her hubby. 

Just thought you might be curious. If not - oh well. No harm done. LOL! Alright. Enough rambling. Until 12! xox-G

Chapter Eleven

"I can't believe we're coming here." Rafe said with a sigh.

"Rafe." Alison laughed. "Contrary to what you think his son has done to your daughter - Ian is your friend."

"He is my friend - but he has an idiot for a son." He said, his voice completely serious.

"Oh-kay." Alison said as she took his hand in hers and walked towards the entrance to the restaurant. "Are you done yet?"

"What?" He stared at her.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, God, she must say these next two words four times a day _at least_. "Calm down. Katie's OK. She's moving on. She's going out tonight and she seems perfectly happy. You know - you really should be worried about your son - he's a wreck. He actually offered to babysit Becky tonight instead of going with Kate. No bribing necessary."

Rafe held the door open for her. "I still can't believe that." He was stunned by the fact that Grant had feelings for Chloe - for years it seemed - and he hadn't a clue.

Alison waved at Abby and Cam who were sitting at a table already. As they approached, they were completely surprised to see Ian at the hostess stand.

"Don't say it. Just follow me." He said as he led them to their table.

"Giving up medicine, Ian?" Rafe laughed as Alison hugged her sister and gave Cam a wave.

"I said don't say it. Aisling's girl called in sick - so I'm filling in." Ian stood by and watched as his friends settled in their chairs. "By the way, Rafe, before you say anything - I know what you're thinking. My son is an idiot."

Rafe gave him a look. "As long as you know it." He said with a grin.

"I do. This new one can't compare to your Katie - but she is sweet. He brought her home with him today." Ian looked over and saw another party waiting to be seated. "Times like these I rue the day I married a chef." He sighed as a waiter came over to their table. Ian grinned and said, "No menus for you - my girl'll take good care of you."

Soon after Katie's first birthday, Ian took a leave of absence and took Danny to Ireland. Alison tried to play matchmaker for him in Port Charles but it seemed his match was to be made there instead. He met Aisling while staying at her bed & breakfast. First he fell for her cooking and then he fell for her. Three months later they were married and he brought her back with him, where she now ran The Cottage, a small quaint inn and 5 star restaurant. It was casual - yet elegant. Just like Aisling. She was lovely, tall and willowy, with similar coloring to Eve and smiling blue eyes. Their daughter, Maggie, was Becky's best friend.

The waiter brought over wine and filled all their glasses, except for Alison's. She didn't believe she was pregnant yet - but the fact was they were going to try. Luckily, no one but Rafe even noticed. He smiled softly and gave her hand a quick squeeze under the table.

************************

Becky was talking a mile a minute but Grant barely paid attention. Somehow, he got roped into playing Candyland with her. It was her favorite game. Becky had a serious sweet tooth. Anything remotely candy related made her smile.

She concentrated and counted as she moved her piece around the board, wishing she was in such a place herself. "What if there was really a Lollipop Forest, Grant? That would be so great! I'd love to have a lollipop tree right outside my window. Then I could climb it and eat lollipops all day long." Her eyes shone like stars, her imagination running wild. She said this every time they played. The fact that her new favorite book was **_Charlie and the Chocolate Factory _**wasn't helping matters much.

Becky was a great distraction, except for the fact that this conversation reminded him that he and Chloe had thought about making her a version of a lollipop tree for her birthday - which was coming up next week. Just seeing her little face light up would be priceless. Chloe had all sorts of ideas. Grant knew he'd have helped but Chloe was the one who was going to put it all together. It was sure not to happen now.

Chloe. Grant thought with a sigh. He thought about her every minute, every second it seemed. Would there ever be a time when he didn't think of her?

He'd say he hoped there would be but it would be a lie.

**************************

"I can't believe we pulled this off." Julia said as she scanned the room, twirling the straw in her drink.

"I can't believe how cute his is." Kate said with a sigh, watching the band set up.

Lynnie sat beside them both completely and totally nervous. Something was going on here. There was something off about Colin. He was unbelievably attractive, but there was something scaring her. She was getting that feeling she always got - right before she got some sort of vision. She picked up her fork and nibbled on the last of her dinner.

"I bet I can get that guy at the bar to get me a drink." Julia said as she gave him a smile and a small wave. It would be easier if her mother would have let her wear the other outfit but she knew she could pull it off. She stood and smoothed back her hair, licking her lips a bit.

Kate reached up and grabbed her hand, making her sit back down. "Lia. You're staying at my house tonight. The only people in this world more strict than your parents are mine."

Lia gave her a look. 

"OK." Katie admitted with a laugh. "My dad then. Please. I'm begging you. Save me from being a nervous wreck and just behave yourself.

Lynnie's attention was drawn to the door. "Uh oh." She said as she stared at Julia.

"What?" Lia said as she turned to see who had just come in. "He has some nerve." She said, her voice shaking with anger.

"Lia." Lynnie warned.

"What?" Kate said as she looked from one of her cousins to the other. She finally glanced at the door herself, seeing what the commotion was.

She thought she'd moved on. She thought she was over it. But the minute she saw Danny and Taylor in the doorway, it was like she was there all over again.

Kate pushed back her chair and frantically searched for the ladies room. "I'll be back in a second."

"Katie…" 

"I'm fine. Just give me a minute." She promised as she turned and walked away.

"Katie…" Lynnie called softly as both she and Lia watched her go. 

Moving down the corridor, she didn't pay attention. Before she could get there she collided with Colin.

"Whoa. Where's the fire?" He said with a laugh. "We didn't play yet so at least I know it's not the music that's sent you running."

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Hey." He said, suddenly concerned. He ran a hand over her hair. It was as soft as he'd imagined. 

"Katrina…"

She fought to get control of herself and pushed him gently away. "I'm OK." She promised him.

"Katrina…"

"I'm OK." She said again as she eased away and into the ladies room.

Colin knew at that precise moment that he never wanted to see her cry again. Despite the fact that he knew it was hopeless, he couldn't leave her alone. He didn't want to actually admit it, but he'd been looking forward to seeing her all day long. He was so nervous tonight and that was completely unusual. He rarely got stage fright. If he was being honest he had to admit it was because of her. He cared what she thought of him. It was dangerous but he was slowly realizing he couldn't help himself. 

Colin leaned against the wall and waited for her to come out. He couldn't leave, not when she was so upset. Something had made her sad and he was determined to find out what it was so he could fix it.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Becky didn't want the night to end. Grant was the best. He ordered pizza even though Mom left them dinner. He let her watch TV until 9:30 and let her have two bowls of ice cream with M&M's on it. He was a much better babysitter than her regular one. 

"One more chapter, Grant. C'mon." Becky pleaded, batting her eyelashes at him. "Violet's about to blow up like a blueberry. That's my favorite part and I can read it all by myself now."

He kissed her nose. "Sorry Squirt. There's not enough time. Mom and Dad will be home soon. You were supposed to be in bed an hour ago as it is." Grant pulled the blanket up under her chin. He moved towards the door and shut the light.

She watched him begin to walk out and called out to him. "Grant?" Becky whispered.

"Yeah?" He said from the hallway.

"Why are you so sad?" She asked, her voice completely serious. 

It was amazing what little kids could pick up. It was so sweet of her to notice. "I'm OK." He said with a smile as he turned to face her. "Don't worry about me."

"You know what Grant? You shouldn't be sad 'cause you're the best brother ever. Maggie's brother doesn't ever play games with her or buy her pizza or let her stay up late." She gave him a big grin. "I'm really - really - really lucky - you know?"

"I'm lucky too." He replied, his heart melting. "I have to tell you. You're my favorite eight year old ever."

"Grant." Becky snuggled in and held her stuffed bunny close as she laughed at him. She rolled her eyes and said. "You're so silly. C'mon. I'm still just seven."

***************************

Cam stretched and put his arm around Abby's shoulder. She was talking a mile a minute to her sister. Honestly, they spent nearly every afternoon together. How could they still have so much to discuss? He turned to Rafe. "By the way - I need to thank you for letting the girls crash with you. I got rid of the other monster too. Abby and I have the whole house to ourselves tonight." He flashed him a grin.

"And I have a house full of squealing teenaged girls. Gee, thanks." Rafe said sarcastically.

"You're more than welcome." Cam chuckled.

"Is Julia still impersonating Lynnie - because honestly, I don't have the stamina to keep up with that." Rafe's mind began to race at the possibilities.

"Abby got her to give back the contacts tonight. Just look for the brown eyes. You'll be safe. Lynnie would never pull a stunt like that." 

Meanwhile on the other side of the table Alison sighed. "Honestly, Abby. My heart is breaking for him. Wait till it happens to Quinn. I swear it's worse than the girls. He's a mess."

"Poor kid. And what did Melissa say?"

"That Chloe's been holed up in her room and that Jack was just as oblivious as Rafe. Abs, I'm not psychic and I saw this coming years ago."

"And you can't interfere…"

"No way." Alison sighed. "I'm sure it'll work out. At least Kate seems to be taking this thing with Danny in stride."

Abby suddenly had a picture in her mind and went almost white. "Ali." She gasped. "You two are nuts."

"What?" She asked confused.

"You're going to do this again?" Abby whispered.

"What did you see?" Alison said with a laugh.

"You. Knee deep in diapers. You're better than me. I'm finished. The twins have taken twelve years off of Cam's life." Abby honestly wasn't that surprised now that the initial shock wore off. Alison's kids were pretty much angels. Her's? Well. It had a lot to do with those Donovan genes, and the influence of their uncles. Abby gave her sister a huge grin. "If we try to have another one I'd lose him for sure."

*****************************

"Sweetie? Are you OK?" A girl tapped Kate on the shoulder.

"Excuse me?" Kate replied confused.

"You look like you've seen a ghost and your boyfriend is climbing the walls out there."

Danny is unbelievable. It wasn't bad enough he brought his new girlfriend here. He couldn't leave me alone for five seconds? Kate was livid. "I don't know what he told you but he's so NOT my boyfriend." She insisted.

"Really?" The girl perked up considerably. "Well if he's up for grabs I'm next in line. He's hot."

Girls swooned over Danny all the time. Kate took a deep breath and another glance at the mirror, her temper lit and ready to fight. She ripped the door open and began to talk before she even left the room.

She was so mad she could barely see. "Are you kidding me? Listen Danny - you can cheat on me - that's fine - but don't you dare waltz in here like there is still something between us. Listen to me carefully. We are through."

Guess she wasn't sad anymore, Colin thought with a grin. Man this was a side he hadn't seen. God what a temper. "Good to know." He laughed. "Does that mean you're available?"

"Colin?" She said, shocked to find him still standing outside.

"Yeah." He smiled at her. "Hey - who's this Danny?" 

"My ex-boyfriend." She said, more confidently than she felt.

"What's the deal?" He asked her then.

"I didn't mention this on the bus?" She said as she squinted her eyes at him.

"No." Colin shook his head at her.

She started to blush, humiliation setting in. "I was there to see him and I caught him cheating on me. Now he's here. With his new girlfriend."

"What?" His mouth hung open.

The look in his eyes made her nervous. "Colin…" 

"He what? Is he an idiot?" Colin was getting angry.

"Oh my God. You sound just like my Dad." Kate began to laugh herself.

Without thinking, he grabbed her hand. "Come with me."

"Don't you have to go on soon?" Kate asked as he dragged her back towards her table.

Danny and Taylor somehow managed to be right there. And there was Lia, throwing daggers with her eyes and more than a few insults at Danny.

"Katie. Please. Call off the wolves." He pleaded with her as he saw them approach.

"Oh poor baby. Are you scared?" Lia nearly spat at him. "Too bad. I'm not nearly done with you and your little home wrecker." She snapped at him.

Taylor looked like she was scared to death. "Lia. Quiet." Lynnie pleaded. 

"No way." She glared at her sister. She turned back to Danny. Taylor looked like she was ready to run for the door, which pleased Julia to no end. "You're so pathetic. How about the courtesy of breaking up with your current girlfriend before you move on to the next?"

"Julia. I'm OK." Kate insisted. She turned to Danny and plastered on a grin. "Here for the show?"

"Yeah." Unsure of exactly how to handle this, he decided to follow her lead. "We caught this band up at school and decided to check it out."

"They're great aren't they?" Kate said to Taylor then, noticing that Colin's hand still held hers. She decided to make introductions. "Danny - this is Colin. Colin, this is Danny…" She took a deep breath and added. "Oh and Taylor."

The two guys sized each other up. "Hey." Colin nodded at him.

"Hey." Danny replied, wondering how exactly this guy knew Kate. He didn't like the way he was holding her hand. It seemed very presumptuous and almost possessive to him.

One of the guys in the band motioned to Colin it was time to go. He turned his attention to Kate. "I'm on. Wish me luck." He whispered to her with a sexy smile.

"Good luck." She whispered back as she stared into his eyes. 

With a pointed glance at Danny, Colin acted on impulse. He took Kate's face in his hands and kissed her hard and fast on the mouth.

Kate couldn't even breathe. She was so overwhelmed she nearly fainted. Lynnie grabbed Lia's arm to keep from fainting herself. "Oh my GOD!" Lia gasped, unable to control herself.

He didn't care what the consequences would be. Colin never felt better in his life. He gave Kate a wicked grin as he pulled away. Leaving the whole rest of the group stunned and speechless, he bounded onto the stage.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: LOL! At the start of this chapter I originally had Rafe asking Alison "What time is it?" and had to delete it. Y'all know why!! ;) Until 14! xox-G

Chapter 13

"How did we get roped into this?" Rafe asked.

He sounded genuinely disappointed. He looked so cute she had to kiss him. "Because. Katie's driving and our house is closer."

So Cam and Abby get an evening alone and we get a slumber party. Rafe thought as she pulled away. He'd get Cam back sooner or later. He thought with a grin. Suddenly worried, Rafe looked at his watch. "Isn't she supposed to be home?"

Alison shook her head as they walked into the house. "Nope. 12:30."

"12:30?!?" Rafe gasped.

"Relax - please. They're off from school tomorrow, remember?" Alison sniffed and turned to look at him. "Do I smell pizza?" She asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Grant probably ordered it." Rafe said with a laugh.

"I left them a perfectly good dinner." She replied, pouting a bit.

"And he spoils Becky rotten." Rafe had to kiss her then, she looked so disappointed. 

Alison made sure all was in order and clicked off the light, taking Rafe's hand and moving back to the living room.

"Go ahead." She said with a smile. "Get comfortable."

"What?" Rafe asked, his voice full of innocence.

Alison wasn't buying it. "Pretend to read something or pretend to be asleep. Go ahead and do whatever it is you do when you pretend you are not waiting up for her."

"I - " He began.

She shook her head at him and laughed. "Don't even try it. I think Grant's in the den watching TV. I'm going to say goodnight to him." She gave him a kiss "I'll see you upstairs later." She smiled as she walked away.

Rafe sat on the couch and grabbed a book off the table. He'd been pretending to read the same one since Kate started high school. He still hadn't finished.

***********************

Danny kept trying to get Kate's attention but her eyes were focused on the stage. He held Taylor's hand in his and sighed. He loved Taylor, he absolutely did, but he was worried about Kate. They had only been broken up a few days and already she was kissing some other guy.

Kate had no idea that Danny's thoughts were with her. She was too busy willing herself to calm down. She was going back and forth. Did Colin kiss her just to help her get back at Danny or did he do it because he really wanted to?

She watched him play. It looked to her like he was born to. Onstage, Colin looked completely at ease. She was no expert but he seemed to play effortlessly. She supposed he must be really good - if he ran around the country just filling in - without a band of his own.

Kate realized as she stood there how little she knew about him. She didn't know his last name but she knew where he was staying. She didn't know his birthday but she knew he liked coffee. She didn't know if he had any siblings but knew he was smart enough to graduate school early. She knew he'd had a rough life but wasn't sure just why. 

Despite the way he portrayed his childhood someone must have loved him enough so that he could be all the other things she saw in him.

He was funny, and charming and had been nice enough to make sure she was OK when he'd seen her upset. He'd also been devious enough to help her give Danny something to regret. Chills ran up her spine as she touched a hand to her lips.

They still tingled. It was as if she could still feel his lips on hers. And the way he'd smiled at her afterwards set her heart beating wildly. She swayed to the music, knowing she'd have to go home soon, but not wanting to leave.

Lynnie nudged Lia and sighed. "How cool was that?" She said in a loud whisper.

Lia leaned against the wall and enjoyed the music. "I know! I could've died when he kissed her. I'd surely have died if he'd kissed me." 

Lynnie glanced at Kate and looked at her watch. "We've got to go soon. It'll take 20 minutes to get back."

"Look at her." Julia replied, gesturing to Kate. "She's not going anywhere."

************************

Alison peeked in the den and couldn't help smiling. Grant was sprawled out on the couch, sound asleep. 

He always slept so soundly and he could always sleep anywhere. Kate was a doll when she was a baby but Grant was always so content. He was truly an angel, never fussed much at all. He was always so happy. It killed her to see him so out of sorts.

She walked over and took the remote from his hand, clicking off the TV. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. "My poor baby." She whispered.

Some baby. Alison laughed at herself. He's taller than you. Alison pulled a blanket from a trunk near the couch and pulled it over him. She gave him another kiss, still worried as only a mother could be.

She just wanted to make sure her children were happy, that's all she ever wanted for them - whatever that may be. Not being able to make sure it happened for Grant was killing her.

******************************* 

The band took a break and Danny tried to move over toward Kate. Before he could even get close, Colin was standing in front of her.

"That was great." Kate said softly. "You're really talented."

"Thanks." Colin grinned at her.

Kate looked up at him, her stomach in knots. "Um. Are we going to talk about this?"

"About what?" He smiled wider.

She grinned back at him, "The whole - make the ex-jealous thing."

"Is that what you think it was?" He asked her then.

"Of course." She said, now uncomfortable. Didn't he?

Colin felt too good to even pretend. He stared into her eyes. "Katrina. I kissed you because I've wanted to since the minute I saw you. The fact that your imbecile ex was nearby? That was just a bonus."

"I - uh - I…" She didn't know how to respond.

"Yeah? You what?" Colin ran a hand over her cheek. 

Danny watched with definite interest on the other side of the room. This was all to make him jealous. He was sure. It had to be. Kate never moved that fast.

"I don't even know you." Kate said then. "But I'd like to." She qualified.

"So. What's stopping you?" He asked her.

"Curfew." She said with a sigh.

"Excuse me?" Colin was confused.

"Curfew and a father who doesn't take it lightly. I'm turning into a pumpkin. The girls and I - we have to head back."

"When?"

"What?" Kate looked baffled. 

"When?" He asked as he leaned in and placed his lips on hers, so lightly she wasn't sure you could even call it a kiss. "When will I see you again?"

"Soon. I hope." Kate said in a whisper when she finally found her voice.

The break was over. It was time for another set. Colin stared at her as he backed away. He gave her a huge smile as he said. "I'm counting on it." 


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: OK. Here it is. Something most of you know already - but Katrina will have no clue - for a while at least. PCGirl - Before you ask. No. I am not paying you 10 bucks so forget it. LOL! Until 15 - enjoy! xox - G

Chapter Fourteen

Cameron pulled Abby into the house, his lips on hers in an instant. He pulled away and whispered, "When was the last time we were here - by ourselves. No kids?"

She stumbled and his arms closed around her to catch her. "I can't remember." Abby said with a sigh. "Fifteen years ago - maybe?"

Cam grinned as he carefully took her glasses off and placed them on the table nearby. He eased her onto the couch, his hands running through her hair. "I can't believe it. We don't even have to go anywhere. We can stay right here." His hands lifted the hem of her sweater and pulled it over her head. He tossed it aside and it caught on the newel post of the stairs. 

His hands played over her skin, teasing her and making her breath catch in her throat. "The things that make you happy." Abby shook her head as she moved to push his shirt off his shoulders, grinning madly. Between kisses she whispered to him, "Did I tell you what I saw? Did you know that Alison and Rafe are planning on having another baby?"

Cam pulled away sharply. "Are you trying to ruin the mood?" He stared at her. He honestly thought he was finished, but looking at her? He could feel it all over again. How amazing it was when he saw their little faces for the first time. He ran a finger down her cheek and his voice trembled and he asked, "Abigail. Please. Do not tell me you want to…"

Look at him, she thought with a laugh. He's scared to death. "No. Honey. I don't. We're done." Abby pushed him back into the cushions and kissed him deeply. "We have our three little heathens. They're more than enough for me."

"Even if we're done. That doesn't mean we can't practice does it?" Cam asked as he pulled her closer, desperate to feel her skin against his.

Abby grinned widely and kissed him again. "No. There's nothing wrong with that."

**********************

Snuggled in blankets on the floor of Kate's room, the girls had been home for hours, but were still chatting.

"Go to sleep Lia." Kate sighed. She was having enough trouble sleeping without Lia rehashing the whole night for the thousandth time. She remembered every single second. She couldn't get him out of her mind.

"Nope. Not yet. Sorry Kate - I'm living vicariously through you." Julia replied. "I need details."

"You saw it all right there when it happened. You have all the details." Kate said with a giggle.

"OK - but you need to find out if he has a couple of friends, because it's no fair. You're having all the luck."

While Kate and Lia giggled and mooned over Colin, Lynnie was beginning to see things in her mind.

"Kate…." She murmured.

"Lynnie?" Julia looked at her sister with concern. As twins there was a lot of things they shared and though she could sometimes predict what hers sister would do, she didn't have the same gift. She saw how it was sometimes more of a curse than a blessing. She grabbed Lynnie's hand and held tight.

"Katie. Be careful." Lynnie said then. "He's not who you think he is."

"Lynnie?" Kate looked at her curious. "I don't know who he is, I don't think he's anyone at the moment."

Except that he's gorgeous and an amazing kisser. She thought with a sigh.

"I don't know how to describe it." Lynnie looked at both of them, her mind clear again. "I just - I get this feeling that something is going to happen. Something that will break your heart. I want you to be careful with him, Katie." Lynnie took Kate's hand in hers and squeezed tight. "He seems like a really nice guy but he's a stranger. Just go slow - OK? I saw what happened tonight and it's amazing - but don't jump into anything. Promise me. Please?"

Kate had learned over the years to trust Lynnie's instincts. She knew she made a good point - but she wasn't sure she'd be able to resist. "I promise. I'll try." 

Lynnie's words worried her, but Lia wanted to lighten the mood. "It would help if he wasn't so adorable - wouldn't it?" She said with a laugh.

"Yeah." Kate said with a sigh, her eyes dreamy. "It'd help a lot."

*******************

Colin paced around his room, wanting to go and find her. But, she said her father was strict so that might not be the best idea. Besides. He had no idea where she lived.

Still the only thing he could think of was Katrina. He knew this whole thing wasn't a good idea, but for the first time in forever, he didn't care. 

He could still see her face, he could still feel how soft her skin felt, how amazing whatever perfume she wore smelled. She was way out of his league but he didn't care. The more he learned about her, the more he wanted to know.

His cell phone rang and he was feeling so incredible for the first time in a long while, he didn't check to see who was calling before he answered. It was ridiculous but he was almost thinking it was her.

"Hello?" He said brightly.

He sounded happy. That was a good sign. "Colin?" A familiar voice replied.

"Mom.." He sighed. He should have paid more attention. This wasn't going to be fun.

"I didn't think you'd answer." Livvie said sadly.

"You caught me at a bad moment." He replied.

She could hear it in his voice. He was ready to hang up already. "Colin - please. Talk to me."

"Are you still with him?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Then I'm done with this conversation." Until she left his father, there was nothing to discuss.

"You don't understand…" She began.

"You've got that right. I don't. I don't understand why you're with him and I surely don't understand why you bothered to have me. He's a monster. He doesn't have relationships he manipulates people into doing what he wants. And the way he lives? I've said this a million times before but just to refresh your memory. **I want no part of it**. Until you feel the same - don't bother calling me anymore."

"Sweetie, I'm worried about you." Livvie said then.

"Don't be." He replied with a shrug, his voice far more confident than he felt. "I'm fine."

"At least tell me where you are." She pleaded. 

"Ask your husband - I'm sure he knows." Colin snapped at her. "I'm sure he's having me followed. Hopefully, I'm two steps ahead of whatever lackey he's got on my case. I'm in the States. That's all you're getting."

"Colin…" She had no idea how to get through to him. "Please. Be careful. I love you." 

Hearing the words made his heart ache. "That might even be true - but there's no denying - you love him much more. You chose him over me years ago, Mom. I'm sure you are worried but it's not my job to make you feel better about the choices you made. Don't expect me to be happy to hear from you. As a matter of fact - don't bother calling me again." 

His mood completely ruined, he hung up and turned off the phone. It was no big deal. He tried to convince himself. I'm fine. I don't need anyone. 

As the thoughts flew through his mind, he knew it was a lie. For the first time he had to actually admit it, because his very next thought was that he needed to find Katrina. 


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: I know y'all are smart - so do you now understand Colin's name?? If you're still having trouble - this might clear it up. Dedicated to PCGirl and a happy homecoming! :) Until 16!! xox-G

Chapter Fifteen

He was ready to leave. Days had gone by and short of asking around about her - Colin couldn't find Kate. It was better this way. She didn't need a complication like him and he didn't need people to start asking questions. It was just a matter of time before his father found him and that would just mean heartache for everyone. Especially everyone here.

He spent most of his time in the coffee shop, since he'd found her there once before. He'd been there for hours and nothing. This seemed hopeless. He might as well go. Chances of all of this working out were slim to none anyway. She'd be better off with out him. 

Unbeknownst to Colin, someone did care that he was here. Someone, besides Kate wanted nothing more than for him to stay around. Kevin looked up from his paper, still stunned to see his grandson up close. He looked so lost and Kevin wanted nothing more than to console him, but he was a stranger. If it wasn't for the pictures Livvie sent to him periodically he'd have no idea what his grandson looked like. As it was, the last one she'd sent was more than a few years old. 

  
For a million reasons he wanted to talk to him. It would make him feel closer to Livvie and it would give him a chance to get to know Colin. From what she told him, Kevin knew that Colin was by no means Caleb's biggest fan. That one fact in particular would give them something in common right off the bat.

Colin threw away his cup and eased out the door. Though he wanted to follow, Kevin knew he could do nothing more than just watch him go.

****************************

"Lucy. Please. This doesn't need to be an elaborate gala. She's going to be eight." Alison sighed.

Lucy shook her head and nearly pleaded. "Alison. Come on. Let me do this. My girls are all grown up - and I miss all this stuff. Please. It'll be so much fun."

"Don't spoil her rotten - though - Lucy." Her voice was serious. "Her brother and her father already have that covered. I don't want her to expect this every year."

"Of course. And don't worry about that. Becky is the sweetest thing ever. But I understand. I promise it will just a cute little tea party. Not too over the top, but it'll be fabulous. Where is the birthday girl anyway?" Lucy looked around.

"Ballet class. Katie's picking her up now." 

"How is she?" Lucy asked.

"Katie?" Alison smiled. "She's surprisingly fine. Somehow this thing with Danny really hasn't been that bad. She's been going out and though there were some tears in the beginning, overall she's fine. Now - Grant?" She sighed. "He's breaking my heart."

"Chloe?" Lucy said softly.

Alison nodded. "Yes. Chloe. Those two. Everyone else in the universe can see they belong together except the two of them. It's heart wrenching to watch them." Alison searched for a pen in a drawer. "But you know…I really just think it's because they're so young. They have their whole lives ahead of them, but right now. God, it's torture."

Lucy grinned. "They remind me of you and Rafe."

Alison grinned back. "Me too - which is why it's so frustrating. I know exactly how they feel." 

With a glance at the clock, Alison joined Lucy at the table, flipping open her notebook to a blank sheet. "Now. Back to the one child I have who's too young to be in love. Let's get make a list before she gets home. Where do we start?"

******************************

In a daze, Kate walked along the sidewalk. Three days had gone by and not a word from Colin. She sat outside the dance studio and stared at the keys in her hand. She was really early. She had done that on purpose. She hoped that maybe she'd find him somewhere in town. She knew she could go to the motel but she didn't want to be that obvious. He'd probably think she was like some pathetic groupie. 

It was fun while it lasted, wasn't it? She thought with a sigh. It had been a great distraction to keep her mind off the fact that Danny dumped her.

And that kiss. The way he looked at her. She knew it was something different. Danny never made her feel like that - not in the whole time she'd known him. 

Despite how he made her feel, Colin never promised her anything. She knew he liked to keep moving. It was probably better if she never saw him again. 

He was afraid it wasn't true. As Colin walked over to where she sat, he kept expecting her to disappear. "Katrina?" He called out softly.

"Colin.." She breathed, her stomach filling with butterflies just hearing his voice. "Hi. I thought you might have left town."

"No. Not yet." He shook his head. "I was actually trying to find you." 

"To say goodbye?" Kate asked, her voice sad. How was this possible? She felt worse thinking about Colin leaving than she did about catching Danny cheating on her. It was insane. Her heart was in her throat and she couldn't meet his eyes.

Colin moved to sit beside her. Knowing that he'd have to say goodbye eventually, he didn't want to answer her question. He decided to say what he'd been thinking since last Wednesday. "I needed to talk to someone. I - I needed to talk to you."

Something in his voice made her turn to look at him, suddenly concerned. He looked so sad. "What happened?"

"My mom called…" He began.

"OK." She placed a hand on his arm and urged him to continue.

"I thought you might understand. I mean - you said your dad was really strict. It must make you crazy. I thought you might know what it's like not to get along with your parents."

Nothing could be further from the truth. Kate weighed her words carefully, wanting to be truthful but not wanting him to stop talking to her. "I can't say that I do." She said softly. "My parents, my dad in particular, expects a lot of us. He can be overprotective. **_Very _**overprotective. But he has reason to be."

Kate took Colin's hand in hers without giving it a thought. It just felt like the right thing to do. She stared into his eyes. "They had a lot to go through before they finally were able to be together. They were in some very dangerous situations. You wouldn't know it to look at them now, but they fought unbelievable odds. Because of all they've been through - my dad worries - about all of us. He drives me crazy. He tends to go overboard and it makes me mad, but I know that he only does it because he loves us."

Colin should have expected this. Her face was full of love when she talked about her family. It proved to him once again that no one would ever understand. As she watched his face, Kate could sense him pulling away. 

"Colin." She said softly, tugging on his hand when Colin tried to get up and leave. "Even if I get along with my parents, that doesn't mean you can't talk to me. I want to help you."

He shook his head no, wanting to get away. "You don't need to hear this. You wouldn't understand."

"Try me." She insisted.

"My father." Colin took a deep breath. "He's inhuman." And if you knew how much truth was in that statement you'd go running for sure. Colin thought to himself. What was he doing? He needed to get away from her. "This is insane. You wouldn't believe it if I told you. Never mind. Forget it. Take care, Katrina." He yanked his hand from her grasp and began to walk away.

"Colin." Kate began to get angry. "You can't do this. You can't make me care about you and then pull away. If you don't want my help, if you don't want to talk to me then maybe you should go. Pack up your bag and take your guitar and go run away again."

"What?" He turned around to face her.

"Run away. That's what you're doing. Trying to outrun your family. From what you've told me - which is very little, your dad is pretty awful. I'm guessing he sent you to boarding school to get you out of his hair. I'm thinking that you love your mother very much and can't believe that she's still with someone you obviously hate. Am I warm enough yet?"

"Katrina…" He tried to get her to calm down. It was amazing. She pegged him perfectly.

"So go." Kate stood up and stared at him as she shook back her hair. She didn't know why she cared so much. She didn't know why she was so angry but she couldn't stop herself. Her eyes were on fire and her voice shook with rage. "Get on a bus and go to some other place and find some other girl to string along."

"What are you talking about?" He stared at her. She was beautiful - always - and that didn't change when she was mad. He could not believe her temper. It made him want to smile but he valued his life. 

Kate wasn't through. "You can't just waltz into town and kiss me like that and then go. I - literally - don't know who you think you are but despite what you might think I'm not used to being swept off my feet and then dumped on my ass." She was getting angrier by the second. She shoved him and he stumbled, falling back onto the bench. "Let me tell you something, _rock star_. No one does that to me and gets away with it."

How did he ever think he could walk away easily? To hell with his family. At this moment, he could only see her. He loved every mood she had - angry, sad, happy, whatever. Colin knew it was crazy but at that moment all he could think was that he wanted to spend a lifetime trying to keep up with her. 

He stood and closed the distance between them. "I swept you off your feet?" Colin asked with a smile.

"Yes." She sighed at him. Her voice became soft and serious. "But don't worry. I won't ever let it happen again."

"No?" Colin asked with a grin, moving so that his face was mere inches from hers.

"No." She promised as she tilted her chin and stared into his eyes.

"So I guess this won't affect you then." He said as he pulled her into his arms and kissed her breathless.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

As much as he was enjoying this, he couldn't ignore the hand tapping incessantly on his shoulder. "You're not Danny." a sweet little voice said.

He pulled away from Kate and turned to see who was so determined to interrupt them. A miniature version of Kate, the only difference was her big blue eyes, stood on the bench facing him. "Why are you kissing my sister?" She asked innocently.

"Because she's pretty." Colin replied with a grin. 

Becky wore a hooded sweatshirt, sheer pink skirt, pink tights and scuffed sneakers with floppy pink shoelaces. Her corn silk colored hair was in pigtails tied with pink ribbons. She said, very matter-of-factly, "If you're not her boyfriend you shouldn't kiss her. Danny is Kate's boyfriend."

Kate finally was able to find her voice. "Becks…"

Becky stared at Colin with definite interest. She talked without taking a breath it seemed. "He's not just her boyfriend he's Maggie's brother too. She's my best friend. I'm Becky." She said with a huge grin, revealing her newest missing tooth.

"I'm Colin." He held out his hand.

"The band guy?" Becky asked as she gave him hers.

"Becky! How do you know that?" Kate was shocked.

"Maggie said Danny was talking to Dr. Ian about it." Becky replied, her face full of innocence. She turned her attention back to Colin. "So are you?"

"Yeah. I guess I am." This kid is a riot, he thought to himself.

Becky started to walk up and down the bench like she was on a balance beam. "I don't have a boyfriend. I think boys are pretty yucky. 'Cept my brother. He's really cool. He's cooler than Danny is."

She stopped and looked at Colin thoughtfully. "I think you're cooler than him too. Don't you think so Katie?"

"Yeah, _Katie_." He said as he gave her a grin. "Don't you think I'm cooler than Danny?"

"Please. Don't encourage her." Kate said with a sigh. She gave her sister a glare. "Becky. Stop.

"What?" She asked. Kate got annoyed with her all the time when she wasn't even doing anything wrong. Like right now. All she was doing was talking. "Geeze Katie" 

Kate grabbed Becky's hand and helped her off the bench. Becky landed with a bit of a thud. "C'mon. Mom wants us home for dinner. It's time to go. Say goodbye to Colin."

She resisted the tug Kate gave her. She turned her face up to Colin and smiled. "Do you want to come to my party? I'm going to be eight."

"Eight huh?" Colin crouched down so he could meet her eyes. "You know - if your sister won't let me be her boyfriend, maybe someday I can be yours."

Becky's voice got really serious. Her face scrunched up as she answered him. "You might have to wait a while. Like…" Becky concentrated and counted on her fingers. "I think it's 22 years. Daddy says I can't go out with anyone until I'm thirty. I think he's kind of kidding but I'm not sure. Maybe not."

"Dad's not kidding - Becky - trust me." She looked at Colin. "We really do have to go."

Becky wasn't near done. "It's on Saturday. At our house. Mom's making me a pink cake. All my friends are coming. Daddy's going to grill because he's not that good a cook. Not like Uncle Cam is. Uncle Cam cooks really good. So does Maggie's mom. She's a chef. She's not Danny's mom even though she's married to his dad. She's his stepmother but she's not evil. Not like Cinderella's. She's really nice. She talks a little funny. So does Dr. Ian. It's 'cause they're from Irishland."

"It's **_Ireland_** - Becky." Kate said, laughing.

Colin was amazed. Becky was a fount of information. He learned more in the last ten minutes about this town than he had the whole time he'd been here. And there seemed to be no end in sight. 

"Oh yeah. Ireland." Becky giggled and then faced Colin, pouting a bit. "Please say you'll come?" Becky asked again. "Please - please - please?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

Saying the words was making Kate's heart break but she said them anyway. "Becky, Colin has to leave. He won't be here for your party."

Becky blinked back tears, incredibly disappointed. "Why? Why do you have to leave?" 

"God help your dad. You're going to be a little heartbreaker." Colin said as he placed a hand on her hair. "I was going to leave but you know what? Maybe I will come."

"Colin…" Kate warned. "Please. Don't make a promise you can't keep. She'll be so disappointed." And so will I. She thought with a sigh.

He smiled down at Becky. "Who says I won't keep it?"

"I do. You're leaving aren't you?" Kate asked him then.

He stared into Kate's eyes. "I was thinking about it. But suddenly I think I might have a reason to stay."

Her heart began to pound. "Really?" She whispered.

"Really." He ran a hand over her cheek. "Do you have a pen?" He asked.

"What?" Kate was still lost in his eyes.

"A pen. I'm not going to run around trying to find you anymore. I want to be able to call you."

"I have a marker in my knapsack." Becky said as she sat on the bench, rummaging through it. She found it and pulled it out of the bag triumphantly as she handed it to Colin. "It's pink. My favorite color. It smells like bubblegum."

"Pink's your favorite?" He said with a laugh. "I wouldn't have guessed. Do you have paper in there too?" He tore his eyes from Kate and smiled at Becky. 

"Uh huh. I've got my notebook. I keep it because like to draw. Hey. Maybe I'll draw a picture of you and your band. Oh wow. Wait a second. Can you play at my party? That would be really - really - really cool. Way cooler than Joanna Murphy's party. She had a stupid clown at hers. He didn't even do magic." She said with obvious distain.

"I'll see what I can do." Colin said as he wrote down his cell phone number and handed it to Kate. Kate took the marker and wrote down her own. 

She shivered as his hand touched hers. He wanted nothing more than to kiss her again but he was guessing he had to wait. At least he had something to look forward to. He had her number. He could call her and see her again soon.

"Say goodbye to Colin, Becky." Kate grabbed her hand and started to drag her away.

"Bye Band Guy." Becky grinned at him, half in love. She gave him a wave and then skipped towards the car.

"Bye Becky." He replied, half in love with her himself.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

When Alison awoke that morning she had a moment of panic. There were a cast of thousands coming over and if the weather was bad she didn't know exactly where she could put them all. Luckily, the sun was shining brightly, the weather extremely warm for this early in May. Everything was going to be fine, but she was still worried. Rafe caught her downstairs in the kitchen pacing nervously.

"Angel. Relax. It's a party for eight year olds." He said as he grabbed her around the waist to hold her still. He kissed the back of her neck.

"We need to have a talk about your family." She said with a sigh.

"What?" 

"Lucy's crazy - Rafe. This was supposed to be a little group of girls having cupcakes and sipping hot cocoa. Now not only is it a party for them, she has it being followed by a barbecue for them and their parents. How did this happen?" She looked at him, helpless.

She knew why it happened. That was just Lucy. "Shh. It'll be fine." He said as he pulled her close.

She laughed as she buried her head in his shoulder. "Easy for you to say. All you have to do is burn hot dogs and hamburgers later."

"Excuse me?" He said, hurt. "I don't burn things."

She pulled back and stared at him laughing. 

"Oh. OK. Let's just say you make everything **_extremely_** well done."

"That's for health reasons." He said with a smile.

"Yeah. Right." She laughed harder.

"Feel better?" He asked as he gave her a kiss.

She kept her eyes closed and tried to pull him back to her. "Mmmm. Yes. Much."

"Glad to hear it." He heard a car pull up and kissed her again. "Just remember. You knew what my family was like before you got involved with me."

****************************

The doorbell rang. The house was in complete chaos. Rafe pulled the door open, smiling when he saw who was on the other side. 

"Hey Chloe. You're early." He said with a grin. Now, finally aware of the situation he added. "You just missed Grant. I sent him out to the store but he should be back in a second. Come on in."

Chloe knew Grant had just left. She had been trying to get up the courage to go to the door when she saw him leave. She was so relieved. Still, she wanted to be gone before he got back. "Hi Mr. Kovich. Thank you for inviting me but I actually can't stay. I just wanted to drop this off for Becky."

Rafe looked at the huge box Chloe held in her arms. "Here. Let me help you with that."

"Thanks." She said, still nervous just being there.

"It looks like some gift. What is it?" Rafe asked.

She was actually pretty proud it. She really wished she could see Grant's face when he saw it. Chloe had spent hours. She made it all herself. "You can peek." She said with a nervous grin. "Just don't let Becky see."

Rafe put the box down and carefully opened the lid. "Chloe." He said his voice full of awe. "This is amazing."

She blushed a little. "My mom told me to apologize. She'll be bouncing off the walls for days." 

Chloe had completely constructed the Candyland board with actual candy, including the game pieces. It looked too good to be true. Becky was going to be beside herself. It wasn't exactly what she and Grant had planned. She thought it was much better.

"Well." She said softly. "I've got to go. I'm going to work at the gym so my mom and dad can come by later."

"Don't be silly. We can close the gym, Chloe." Rafe insisted. "You should be here too. Give this to Becky yourself."

She shook her head at him, desperately afraid that she wouldn't get out of here in time. "No. That's OK. I don't mind."

Chloe kept her hand on the door, pausing and turning back for just a second. "Mr. Kovich? Could you tell please tell Grant I said hi?" Tears filled her eyes and her voice shook. "And wish Becky a very happy birthday."

"Chloe…" This wasn't good. Rafe could see something was terribly wrong. He didn't know what to do. Where the hell was Alison? What could have happened between the two of them? "Honey. Just wait a minute. You can tell him yourself."

"That's OK. I'm sorry. I have to go. Thanks." She said softly as she slipped out the door. Her face full of tears, she ran to the car and drove away quickly.

*************************

The tea party was a huge success and the girls looked so adorable. Becky most of all. She wore a pale pink dress trimmed in lace and her fancy party shoes. Kate had done her hair in a bunch of soft curls, threaded with satin ribbons. She looked so cute, though by this time of the day, some of her curls had slipped from the pins now. Kate even let her put a little of her lip gloss on. Luckily her father failed to notice.

Now, the second phase of the party began. The younger kids were taking turns on the swing or chasing each other around the yard. The older ones sat huddled in a corner, chatting. Their parents kept an eye on both, chatting and laughing themselves.

Grant loved his little sister but he wanted to be anyplace else but here. That actually wasn't true. He wanted to be anywhere with Chloe.

His dad told him how she stopped by.  He didn't pry but Grant knew his dad was trying to get him to tell him what was going on.  The problem was, Grant didn't really know himself.  He couldn't remember how he'd fallen in love with her.  He couldn't envision how he could ever get himself to stop feeling the way he did.

Maybe someday he could.  He couldn't imagine it, but he also couldn't imagine living like this forever.

He wanted to tell her how out of control her gift was. It was better than anything they talked about. Becky was beyond thrilled and couldn't be happier. She thought it was the coolest thing she ever saw. The downside - he knew - was that he'd be playing Candyland till the end of time, or at least for as long as it took her to break down and start to eat the candy.

Most of all, Grant just wanted to be near Chloe. He missed everything about her.  The way she smiled at him and how excited she always got about everything.  He had finals soon and he was so caught up in her that couldn't concentrate. He spent every minute he wasn't thinking about her wondering how in the world he could find ways to avoid her. The whole thing was exhausting him.

Grant wasn't the only one unhappy. Becky's smile was beginning to fade. She walked over to Kate and crawled into her lap, feeling way less grown up than eight at the moment. 

"Hey Angel Face." Kate said with a grin, using her dad's nickname for her. She gave her a kiss on the top of her head.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked, noticing her frown. "It's your birthday. You can't be sad."

"Where is he?" Becky's bottom lip was quivering. "He said he'd come. I wanted him to see my dress. I don't want to change until he sees it."

Kate knew exactly who she meant. She knew it because her own heart was breaking.  She hadn't seen Colin since that day on the bench.  They'd talked for hours the last few nights but there was something still so far away about him.  Maybe he wasn't coming.  She began to get angry. She warned him not to do this to Becky.  She took a deep breath and hoped what she said was true.

 "Sweetie. He'll be here. He promised."

"He's just late?" Becky asked, her voice hopeful.

"Yeah. He's just late." Kate said as she pulled her close. Seemed she and her sister were both desperately in love with the same guy. With their age difference, Kate never dreamed it'd be true. 

She smiled as she said. "He'll love your dress."

Suddenly, someone came up behind them. "Sorry." Colin said softly. "I should have called."

"It's OK." Kate said with a sigh, completely relieved. "Look who's here." She nudged Becky.

The little girl's face lit up like a thousand stars. "Hey Band Guy." She giggled.

"Hey gorgeous." Colin gave her a smile. He pulled a small bundle of flowers from behind his back. "Happy Birthday."

"Wow. Flowers." Becky said with a sigh. "Cool.  I've got to go show Maggie."

Colin watched her dash off and sighed. "Boy. That was quick." He said with a laugh.

"She'll learn eventually."  Kate fidgeted with her skirt as she stood to face him.   "Hi." She said with a smile.

She looked incredible was all he could think.  Her hair shone bright as the sun and was spilling like silk over her shoulders.  In her flowery top and skirt that was just short enough it was clear she was dressed for spring.  Even the scent of flowers hung in the air around her.  

"Hi." Colin replied staring into her eyes. He leaned close and whispered, "I'm dying to kiss you hello."

 "You'd better not. Not if you value your life." She said just as he moved to do just that.  Despite her words, she really wanted him to.  How did this happen?  Days ago she didn't even know him and now, now she couldn't bear to be away from him.  .

"What?" He asked, pulling back.

She warned him "My father will kill you. He hasn't even been introduced to you and you already have both his daughters hooked."

He grinned at her.  So she was hooked huh?  That made two of them.  "Both?" 

Kate gave him look.  "Becky believes the sun rises and sets by you. I think I might have some competition."

"She's something else, but I prefer my women to be of legal age." Colin laughed as he leaned closer.

"Good to know." Kate sighed and even though she wanted him closer, she pushed him gently away.

The newest guest's arrival did not go unnoticed. Rafe watched with definite interest. "Who is that?" He asked Alison.

Alison followed his gaze to the other side of the yard. "Oh. That must be Colin. The guy Kate met on the bus."

"The what?" He asked.

"The bus." Alison sighed. "When she went to see Danny? They sat together on the way home. The twins say he's very nice."

"I don't like him." Rafe said, his voice definite. 

Alison rolled her eyes at him. "Rafe, you haven't even met him. Please stop."

He shook his head. He crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I bet you anything I still won't like him after I meet him."

"Well. Too bad." Alison scolded him as she stood in front of him. She lifted his chin, making him meet her eyes. "Kate likes him and he's a guest. So - please. Behave yourself." She leaned up and kissed him quickly.

Nearby, Lucy's eyes filled with worry as she watched Kevin's face. "Doc?" She grabbed his arm and shook him. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. "Are you OK?"

Finally able to speak Kevin looked into her eyes. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." Lucy said. "Your eyes look all googly."

Leave it to Lucy to be able to distract him. "Googly Lucy?" He forced a laugh. "I'm OK." 

As much as Kevin wanted to seize this opportunity to talk to Colin, he knew he had to keep quiet. If Rafe found out who had just arrived, all hell would break loose.


	18. Chapter 18

A/N: Melody, love. You win the prize. PCGirl needed hints to get the "Colin" clue. I told her I had SUCH a hard time naming him. His name was actually Zach for a while until I started to watch TL and remembered Zach the biker. Somehow I thought it might be odd for Caleb and Livvie to name their son after a guy Caleb killed. It'd be almost as bad as naming him Rafe. LOL! Welcome home PCGirl btw. Not 20 chapters - but I have added a few. Until 19! xox-G

Chapter Eighteen

Rafe couldn't wait any longer. He began to walk across the yard towards where Kate and Colin were sitting. It looked like they were having a great time, chatting with Lia and Lynnie. He just wanted to meet the kid. No big deal.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Becky cried as she ran up to him. Her eyes were bright and her hair falling down around her face, the ribbons almost hanging in her eyes. "Look what the Band Guy gave me!" She showed him the flowers clutched in her hand. 

"How pretty. Almost as pretty as you." Rafe smiled down at her. Her words suddenly registered. "Who gave them to you?" He asked then.

"Colin." She said with a sigh. "He's the Band Guy." She giggled. "That's what I call him because he plays in a band. He's really cool."

  
This guy played in a band? He knew it. It was his worst nightmare. Kate was going to fall in love with some struggling musician. 

"Ooo! Becky. What beautiful flowers." Alison said as she walked towards them. "Where'd you get them?"

"Colin." She said dreamily. "He's talking to Kate now. He wants to be her new boyfriend."

"Really?" Rafe said, his voice shaking a bit.

"Yeah. He likes her lots. But if she doesn't let him, he said that maybe someday he might be mine." She said, smiling at her mother, She turned towards Rafe. "What's 30 minus 8 Daddy?"

"What?" He asked, still staring across the yard. Colin had his arm around Kate's shoulder.

His youngest daughter looked at him, her eyes serious. "30 minus 8. Am I right? Is it 22?" 

Alison burst into laughter. She knew exactly what she was asking. "Becks…" She tried to control herself, but was having a really tough time. "Yes, sweetie. Very good. That's right. It's 22."

"That's not so long is it?" Becky asked.

"Depends on how you look at it." Alison replied. "Go play with Maggie, honey."

"OK." She said as she buried her nose in her flowers and scurried away.

Alison grabbed her husband's hand. "Rafe…" She warned him.

"Alison. Don't." He wouldn't be swayed.

"Rafe. I'm serious." She pulled him and made him face her. "BE NICE."

He looked genuinely taken aback, "I'm always nice."

"You're the sweetest man I know. You're also insane when it comes to your daughters. Take a deep breath before you go over there and scare that poor boy to death."

"Don't you think it's weird that he hasn't said hello to us yet?" Rafe asked her then.  


She smiled at him and kissed him quickly. "Don't you think it's weird that you're paying so much attention to this kid?"

Kate's eyes scanned the yard. "Are you ready?" She whispered to Colin.

"For what?" He asked his eyes dancing with mischief.

"To meet the scariest man alive?" She laughed.

"Who? My father?" He asked.

"No." She shook her head at him and grabbed onto his hand. She gave it a quick squeeze as she smiled up at him. "My father. He's on his way over."

"He doesn't scare me." Colin said with a laugh, despite the fact that his palms were getting sweaty.

Lia noticed Colin's sudden case of nerves and had to laugh at him. "That's a pretty bold statement. Most guys are terrified of Rafe Kovich. He's legendary."

He must have heard her wrong. "Who?" 

Colin looked like he was going to faint. Lia smiled at him, trying to make him feel more at ease. "Uncle Rafe. There's a reason Kate's only dated one guy in her lifetime. He wouldn't let anyone else but Danny near her."

Colin released his hold on Kate's hand. His stomach turned. Of course. It was only a matter of time. He should have known better. It was all too good to be true.

There was one thing his father taught him above all else. He'd learned it before he could even talk. It was that the Morleys and Kovichs did not mix. When they did - it was always a disaster.

Colin turned to look at Kate. At the moment it didn't register that he'd never told her who he really was. It was clear she didn't understand what was going on. She stood beside him, laughing. She'd never looked more beautiful.

His heart shattered. Everything he'd begun to hope for came crashing down around him. "I'm sorry. I have to go." He whispered.

"Colin?" She looked at him with concern. "It's OK. He just likes to make sure you know the deal. Deep down? He's really a mush."

He stared at her in disbelief. He started to back away. Colin shook his head, willing it not to be true. "That's not it. You - you - you're Katrina Kovich."

"Uh huh. Have been my whole life." She smiled that smile at him and Colin almost didn't care. He almost decided that he could do it. But he knew couldn't. He pulled back and started to walk away.

"Colin?" Kate watched him for only a second before she ran after him.

Rafe reached Lia and Lynnie and watched with concern as they saw her run to the front yard.

"What just happened here?" He asked his nieces.

"I think you totally freaked him out - Uncle Rafe." Lia laughed. "God. You're really good at that."

****************************

"Colin!!" She called after him. "Wait a second."

Her voice sounded so sweet he stopped. The minute he looked at her Colin knew it would be impossible to say goodbye.

"Katrina. Please." He pleaded at her, tears stinging his eyes.

"I knew he was scary but I thought you were tougher than that." She joked.

"I can't stay here." Colin said softly.

He looked like he was about to lose it. She needed to have a talk with her father. She smiled up at him. "OK. Let's take a minute." She moved to grab his hand. "You will have to meet him eventually - you know. If we're going to do this."

It killed him to say the words. He couldn't meet her eyes. "We're not doing anything - Katrina. I have to go. I wanted to tell you - I'm leaving tonight. " 

"You're leaving? I thought you said…." Tears began to fill her own eyes. She blinked them back and began to get angry. "It figures." She said as she glowered at him. "I guess I should have known. Typical."

"Katrina." He sighed.

He'd hurt her deeply but she wasn't going to let him see it. She'd let Danny do that to her and she was done being thrown away like she was worthless. Her anger took over and she glared at him. "OK. That's fine. Leave then. Have a nice trip. Please. Don't let me stop you."

And though her heart was breaking, she turned and walked away.

Colin watched her go, his life crumbling around him. 

From the porch Kevin watched the whole thing transpire. He watched Colin hunch his shoulders and begin to walk away. He stared off on the road towards town.

He couldn't let him leave. 

"Colin.." He called out to him.

Started, the young man turned around. "What now?" He snapped.

Kevin fought to keep his voice steady. "Please. Wait a second. I'd like to talk to you." 

"Sorry. I'm out of here." He saw something familiar about the man speaking to him. Colin turned to look at him. "Do I know you?"

"I'm not sure how much your mother told you. You might not know me, but I know you. Please, Colin. Let me drive you back to town. We can talk on the way."

Colin shook his head. "Listen guy. Thanks for the offer, but you are right. I don't know you. I think it's better that I walk."

Kevin couldn't let him go. "Colin Morley, don't you dare walk away from me."

"Hold on. How do you know who I am?" Colin turned back, his face full of sorrow.

"Because." Kevin promised his grandson, so happy to be able to say the words. "You might be part of him, Colin but you're also part of me."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

She stood at the side of the house, willing herself not to cry. It was always easier for her when she got angry. Standing there for a few minutes she was able to do it. Suddenly she wanted nothing more than to rip him to shreds.

She raced around to the front of the house, ready to let him have it. 

"He left, Katie. Kevin drove him somewhere." 

She whirled around to face Danny. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello to you too." He said, a bit hurt. "I'm here to pick Maggie up."

She didn't want him to see her like this. She took a deep breath and decided she was angry enough at him to let him have it instead. "Forgive me if I'm not overjoyed to see you."

He looked at her and nodded. "I don't expect you to be. C'mon Katie. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, still annoyed.

"What are you doing with this guy? You don't even know him. If it's just to make me jealous you don't have to Katie…"  
  
Kate glared at him with disgust. "Oh my God. Get over yourself, Thornhart."

"Katie…" This was a mistake. He knew he was in for it now.

She was so angry she could barely see. Her voice shook and began to rise. "This is so not about you. As a matter of fact I don't get why any of this is your business."

"Kate. Please. I know you're angry but I really do care about you." He tried again.

"Uh huh. Sure. So much that you just couldn't control yourself and break up with me before you started with Taylor. Please Danny. Spare me." Kate turned her back on him. "You know what? Why don't you go get your sister and get the hell out of here."

He gently grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Katie. C'mon."

  
Her voice was deadly and her fists were clenched. "Danny. I am warning you. If you don't want a black eye you'll get your hands off me. Now."

Danny knew she would do it too. He was about to give up when he heard something that had fear snaking up his spine.

"Is there a problem over here?" Rafe asked as he came around from the back of the house. 

"No sir." Danny said, releasing his hold. Kate's father always scared him to death.

"Katie?" Rafe asked.

"I'm fine Daddy." Kate said, willing herself not to cry. She hugged her arms around herself and struggled to remain calm. She still felt ready to punch someone's lights out.

"Are you here for Maggie?" Rafe asked, his eyes cold as he stared at Danny. 

"Yes sir." Danny replied quietly.

"Do you see her in the front of the house?" Rafe asked him then.

Danny swallowed and tried to find his voice. "No sir."

"Then what are you still doing here?" 

Rafe almost smiled when he saw Danny take off for the backyard in a run. He turned to look at his daughter.

"I'm fine." She said, her eyes betraying her. 

"Katie." His voice held a warning. 

She shook her head and tried to make him believe her. "I'm OK. I'll be OK."

Rafe walked over and pulled her into a hug. "Why do you bother with these guys anyway? None of them are good enough for you."

  
She had to laugh then. "Daddy…"

"Don't make fun of me. I'm serious." Rafe insisted.

"I know you are." Kate laughed harder. "That's why it's so funny."

Rafe kissed the top of her head. "So. Where'd the Band Guy go?"

"You've been talking to Becky huh?"

"Yeah. Your mother thinks it's funny." 

"She's got a crush on him." Kate smiled as she pulled away.

"Who? Becky?"

"No. Mom." Kate giggled and rolled her eyes at the look on her father's face. "Of course Becky."

He was not ready to deal with this. "OK. That's enough. Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No." Kate sighed. "Daddy - relax. You won't have to worry about him. He's gone. He's leaving town."

Rafe's first thought was, Good riddance. But then he looked at Kate's face.

"You've got a crush on him too huh?" He said, though it made his heart hurt.

"He was alright." She shrugged.

"Katie." He warned her.

Kate looked at her father and was concerned for his heath, "Dad. Honestly, you should go scare Danny some more and send Mom out here. This is a dangerous subject. If you keep up this conversation you're not going to like what you find out."

Rafe knew she was right. "I'm just worried about you."

Hearing his words her heart melted. "I know you are and you're incredibly good at it."

Satisfied that she was OK for the moment, he began to walk away. Curious, he turned back to ask her one last thing. "Were you really going to punch him?" 

Suddenly feeling much better, she laughed loudly. "If you hadn't come along? Absolutely."

Rafe smiled widely as he said. "That's my girl."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"Where are you taking me?" Colin asked, his voice almost bored. 

"Where do you want to go?" Kevin asked.

Colin stared at the stranger beside him. "Look. Cut the crap. I know my father sent you so why don't you just take me to where he is. We can go a few rounds before I take off again. I want to get this over with." He sounded so sad, Kevin's heart was breaking.

"I guess you really don't know who I am then." Kevin said with a bit of a smile. "Trust me. The last place I'd bring you is to your father." Kevin replied.

Colin's patience was wearing thin. "I'm not playing 20 questions. Why don't you tell me who you are?" 

Kevin looked at him with concern. "Are you hungry? You weren't at the party long enough to eat anything."

"Who are you?" Colin demanded, ignoring him.

Kevin pulled up near the Pizza Shack. He stopped the car and put it in park. "C'mon. Let me buy you something to eat and I'll tell you what you want to know.

*******************************

Kate moved to sit on the porch swing, smiling a bit when she saw Danny nearly dragging Maggie to the car. 

So much had happened in the last couple of weeks. She almost didn't know who she was anymore. 

"Penny for your thoughts." Abby said as she walked onto the porch. She moved to sit beside her.

"Hi." Kate said with a sigh. "I don't know if they're worth that much."

Abby smiled. "Sure they are. A lot's going on lately, huh?"

"You could say that. Did Mom send you?" 

"Yes. Your father burned the last batch of burgers and she's dealing with it. She doesn't want me to help her. She seems to think I'm as inept as he is."

"You two work hard keeping up your reputation." Kate laughed. "Dad's pretty much hopeless, but I know for a fact you can cook if you have to."

"But why should I?" Abby grinned widely. "Take my advice. Find yourself a man who cooks, sweetie. It's a live saver."

"I'm going to take a break from finding one I think." Kate laughed softly and then stared at her lap.

"Katie?" Abby put her arm around her shoulder and held her close.  
  
"I don't know why I feel this way." She said, tears spilling from her eyes.

"Because. You've loved Danny for a while. It's not easy to be the one who's left behind."

Kate shook her head no. "This is the problem. I'm not crying over Danny, Aunt Abby."

"It's Colin then?" She asked as she ran a hand over her hair.

"Yeah." Kate looked up and faced her, trying to wipe the tears from her eyes. It was hopeless. They just kept falling. "How is that possible? I barely know him."

"Sometimes it just happens like that. When you least expect it."

"Not for you though. You knew that you belonged with Uncle Cam forever." Kate sighed.  


Even after all this time, just hearing his name made her heart beat faster. "Yes. I did. But that's not how it usually works." She promised her.

Kate didn't understand. "Sure it is. Grant knows he loves Chloe. He's always known."

"And look how happy they are together." Abby said with a smile. "He knows what he wants but he's scared to death about doing something about it. I'm sure it'll work out eventually but that's a whole other problem. We're talking about you now."

"Aunt Abby, a few weeks ago I thought I was supposed to be with Danny. I was sure of it. It made sense, and even though Dad likes to tease him he really liked him. I don't understand why…"

"Why Danny found someone else?" Abby asked. "Because, honey. It wasn't meant to be. He's not the one for you."

"Shouldn't he be?" Kate was so confused.

"Did you love him Katie? I mean really love him - so much that you couldn't bear to be away from him for a second?"

"I thought so." She took a deep breath and tried to clear her head. It was full of thoughts of Colin. She guessed that was her answer.

"But now, just a few weeks after he's gone, you're crying over someone else. I know it mostly sucks, but this will be really a good thing I think."

"He's gone." Kate said, softly.

"What?"

"He's gone, Aunt Abby. Colin left. He came rushing into town and he made me care about him and now he's gone. I just can't shake this feeling that I'll wonder where he is forever."

************************

"Thanks for the pizza. Now can you please tell me why you care so much about my eating habits?"

"Colin." Kevin sighed. "I still can't believe she named you that. It means a lot to me."

At least that was some sort of clue. Colin was starting to get a bit freaked out. "You know my mom then?" 

"Yes." Kevin said with a smile. "I know your mom."

"You're her - wait." Realization washed over him. "You're her dad."

"You're a smart kid." Kevin replied. "Yes. That's true. I guess that makes me your grandfather."

"Kevin Collins." Colin said then.

"Yes." Kevin nodded.

"She loves you, you know." Colin said, suddenly uncomfortable. Talking about his mom was easier than dealing with all the rest of it. "But she loves him more than both of us."

Kevin hoped it wasn't true but he knew better. "She always has. I thought that might change over time."

Colin could tell him it was impossible. "He won't let it. He controls her."

"But not you." Kevin said as he stared in his grandson's eyes. 

"No. Never me." Colin's vowed.

*************************

"If it's meant to be, he'll find you again." Abby promised.

"Sure." Kate wasn't convinced.

"You don't want to argue this with me, or your mom for that matter. From what I hear, Colin's still in the U.S. Getting him back here is a piece of cake, Katie." Abby laughed.

Kate laughed back. "Good point. I just wish I knew why he ran out of here. I know Dad's scary but I don't think that was it. Something else happened."

"Do you have his number?" Abby asked.

"Uh huh." Kate replied.

"So." She leaned in an kissed her temple as she whispered. "Call him."

"I don't know if I want to talk to him. I'm too angry." 

"So. Call him and let him have it." Her love for arguing was showing. "It'll be fun."

Kate finally smiled again. "Aunt Abby, you have some very unconventional ideas."

"Yeah. But they work. Go call him. If you fight, you'll have to kiss and make up."

"Not a bad plan. Aunt Abs." She smiled wider.

Abby agreed. She stood, wanting to go back inside to see if she could pick a fight with Cam. "Stick with me kid, I've got tons of them."

*****************************

"I want to help you. Will you let me?" Kevin asked.

"I need to leave here. I can't stay." Colin looked at him desperate.

The last thing Kevin wanted him to do is leave. "Why? I have a place for you. I want to get to know you - if you'll let me. My father, he left me a cabin. Please. Stay there. Take some time and relax. Let someone take care you for a change."

It sounded too good to be true. He wanted to say yes, but he knew it was too dangerous. Colin's voice was choked as he replied. "I can't. I need to stay away from Katrina." 

"OK." Kevin didn't understand.

Tears brimmed from his eyes grandson's eyes. "She can't know who I am. She'll hate me. I couldn't bear it if she hated me."

"Colin…"

He couldn't stop talking. "She's so beautiful. Isn't she beautiful?" Colin didn't need to hear his answer. "She is. She's gorgeous, and funny and sweet. She's everything I ever wanted. But it doesn't matter. None of it matters because her family's legacy is to destroy mine. So as much as I want it to, this won't work. If she finds out she'll look at me and see him. And she'd despise me. I can't - I wouldn't be able to deal with that."

So that's what happened. Kevin realized. He found out where he was. He didn't blame the kid for running.

Colin stood and looked out at the water. "Wherever I go, no matter how far, eventually, that's what happens. It always happens. People look at me and see him."

"I don't. I don't see him at all." Kevin promised. "He'd never care what someone thought of him." He smiled as he added. "Especially a Kovich."

Colin was shocked and speechless. No one had ever said that to him before. No one had bothered to pay much attention to him in a very long time. He thought about staying, and getting to know his grandfather. He wanted to, for the first time in a while he wanted to stay someplace. He felt like he belonged. Katrina did that for him first, but now he found his family. Colin was torn. His first instinct was to say no, because it was just easier. But, somehow he thought Kevin would understand better than anyone.

Kevin saw him weakening. He tried one last time. "Please, Colin. Stay."

"It's not far?" Colin asked. He didn't have to promise too much. Maybe he'd just stay there for the night and get some sleep. The motel was pretty awful. This place had to be better.

Kevin's heart filled with hope. "Far enough so you can take some time to think things through, but really? No. Not far at all. C'mon. I'll take you there now."

They started to walk towards the car. "Thank you - um - I'm sorry." Colin was a bit embarrassed. "What should I call you?"

Grandpa seemed a bit presumptuous to Kevin. He suddenly had an idea. "My wife calls me Doc."

"Doc." Colin said, trying it out. He gave his grandfather a smile, feeling better than he had in hours. "That'll work."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-one

A cell phone rang. Kevin guessed it was Lucy, wondering what was taking so long. Earlier, when he saw Colin run to the front yard, he told her he had to go deal with a patient.

It wasn't his phone, however. It was Colin's. He again was so preoccupied he answered without thinking. 

"Yeah?"

"Colin?" Kate said with a sigh. "Are you OK?"

Colin cringed. He was so happy to hear her voice, yet heartbroken at the same time. "I'm fine." He replied. 

He didn't sound fine to her. "Are you sure? Colin, I'm so sorry about my dad…"

Colin didn't want her to apologize. "It's not just your dad, Katrina."

"Then what is it? Something is upsetting you. Please talk to me, Colin. I'm so worried about you." 

He wanted to tell her, but how could he? He couldn't even imagine how the conversation would go. "Don't worry. I'm fine. I just need to go, OK? It's better this way."

Kate hated when people did that. Kept things from her for her own good. "For who?" She demanded.

"What?"

She wasn't giving up. "For who? Colin - what happened here? I thought you cared about me."

He could almost see her, her eyes lit with temper, her hands on her hips as she confronted him. "I do. I care about you too much. That's the problem. Katrina, please. Don't push me."

She loved her aunt, but it was clear that this was a bad idea. "Don't worry. I'm done pushing. I somehow thought there was something between us. But I guess I was wrong."

If she only knew how much he wanted things to be different. Hearing the sadness in her voice, felt like he couldn't breathe. "Katrina, I'm sorry…"

Somehow Kate thought this wasn't the kind of fight her Aunt Abby was talking about but she didn't care. Her voice was choked with tears as she spoke. "No. I'm sorry. I can't believe how sorry I am. I'm sorry I didn't tell you the seat was taken. I sorry I didn't tell you that my book was too good to put down that day the coffee shop and I'm sorry I didn't smack you for daring to kiss me."

Colin knew this was the end. His heart shattered as he breathed her name, "Katrina…"

"You want to be alone Colin? You've got it." She was trying so hard not to cry but her last words came out on a sob. "I'll leave you alone."

"Please…Katrina…"

"Goodbye Colin." She said, her voice a near whisper. "Take care of yourself."

"Katrina?" Colin called into the phone. "Katrina!"

Colin pulled the phone away from his ear and saw for sure that she had hung up.

Kevin guessed that didn't go well. "Colin…"

"I'm alright." He said, his voice shaking a bit. Colin continued, trying to convince himself. "That was hard, but it's a lot easier than if she knew who I was."

Kevin didn't want to push, but he felt he had to say something. "I know you think you know what's right, but you might be underestimating her, Colin. You say people judge you all the time - you're doing the same to Katrina."

Colin still wasn't convinced. "Her father's life's work is to destroy mine and vice versa. It's an easy conclusion to make."

"Rafe and Caleb will be at odds forever. That is true. I know we've just really met and I don't expect you to take my advice but I really think you should take some time and think about all this. Don't give up so easily. Think about it. You know who her father is now and you still have feelings for her."

He couldn't lie. "I do." Colin said softly.

"Just think about it." Kevin looked around the little cabin Victor had left him. He didn't use it much, but it was a great place to get away and think. "Well. I think you have everything you need. I'll come get you tomorrow morning. If you still want to leave, I'll take you to the station. I hope that you'll want to stay."

"Thanks Doc." Colin said, suddenly exhausted. He lay down on the couch and shut his eyes. 

"You're welcome." Kevin said with a smile as he walked out the door and closed it behind him.

***************************

Katrina stared at the phone and walked back inside. She wanted to stop crying. She took a deep breath and walked in the kitchen. 

The party, for all intents and purposes was over. Alison was busy putting away the leftovers. Only Abby and Cam and their kids were still here. The boys were in the den watching some movie. Lynnie saw Kate come in and walked over to her. "Katie?"

"It's over." She laughed bitterly. "You won't have to worry anymore Lynn - I won't need to take it slow, it's not going anywhere."

"Katie…" Alison said with a sigh. She hated to see her children unhappy.

"Did you call him?" Abby asked.

Kate nodded. "I did. Thanks for the advice, Aunt Abs, but it's over." She looked around the room and saw them all staring at her. "I'm OK. C'mon. I barely knew him."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Lia asked. 

Kate nodded and stared a her hands.

Hearing Lia's question as he walked in Rafe asked, "What's wrong?" 

"Nothing." Kate replied. "I'm fine. I'm just really tired. I'm going upstairs. Goodnight." She said as she gave each of her parents a kiss on the cheek in turn.

"Katie sweetie, what happened now? Is it that no-good excuse for a musician or that idiot Danny?" Rafe asked.

Tears filled her eyes as Kate turned away and walked upstairs, unable to answer him.

Alison glared at him. "Oh my God. Rafe. Are you kidding me? Is that what you think you should say to make her feel better?"

"What?" He looked at her clueless.

Things were about to get ugly. "OK. Girls. Time to go." Abby said with a smile. "Lia, Lynnie, go get your father and your brother. See you tomorrow Ali."

"Goodnight." Alison called out as they made their way.

Then, she turned on her husband.

"What?" He asked her again, knowing from the look in her eyes it was something he did.

"How about being even a little bit sensitive? Kate is upset and you're not helping."

"She shouldn't be. These guys aren't worth it." Rafe insisted with a laugh.

Alison was not amused. "Oh yeah? If I took that kind of advice we'd never be together."

He began to pick on the leftovers Alison hadn't wrapped yet. "What are you talking about?"

She smacked his hand away. "All those years ago when you left? When you finally came back no one thought you were good enough for me either."

"Lucy did." He smiled at her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Lucy's your relative. That doesn't count." She turned to put the salads back in the refrigerator.

Rafe came up behind her and tried to pull her into his arms.

She pushed him away. "Nice try. But no way. I'm way too angry with you."

"Alison…"

"I love how protective you are of her but honestly Rafe. She's going to fall in love someday. I know you think it's impossible but there is someone out there for her. It might not be Danny and it might not be Colin. Whoever it is, it may not be someone you would chose for her but trust me. If you push her to chose you'll be heartbroken because I can guarantee you she won't chose you."

"What?" He nearly yelled.

"Please. Do me a favor? Actually, do yourself a favor. Don't do this. Don't give her such a hard time over who she dates."

"I didn't think I was." He insisted.

His ignorance was making her even more furious. "That's your problem. You don't think at all. Why don't you do that tonight? Stay down here and think."

He looked at her, shocked. "Are you telling me to sleep on the couch?"

Alison shrugged. "I don't care where you sleep. I just know it won't be with me."

"Angel…" He begged.

She whirled around and glared at him. "Do not try and be cute. It will not work."

"Are you sure?" He said with a smile.

She stormed off up the stairs and slammed the door to the bedroom.

Rafe guessed that was his answer. Grumbling to himself for underestimating her, he shuffled off to the den to kick Grant off the couch. If he had to stay down here tonight at least he could watch TV.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-two  
  
"Oh no. Daddy." Becky sighed as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
Rafe looked up from the stove where he was frying bacon. "Hey Angel Face. I'm letting Mommy sleep this morning. What can I get you?"  
  
"Cocoa Puffs." She smiled at him.  
  
"Sweetheart, don't you want eggs? Or pancakes?" He asked.  
  
"Nuh uh. Don't you remember?" Becky looked at him with eyes full of innocence. "Daddy - you can't cook so good."  
  
"Hey Dad! I thought you were trying to make up with Mom not start another fight." Grant said laughing.  
  
Rafe looked at his son, confused. Why was everyone giving him such a hard time? "I am. I'm letting her sleep. What do you want for breakfast?"  
  
"I'm with Becks." He said as he pulled two bowls out of the cupboard. "Cereal's the safest." He poured a bowl for Becky and then looked at the mess around him, noting a bouquet of roses on the counter. "She's going to kill you when she sees her kitchen. I don't even think the pink roses are going to help." He went to the refrigerator and came back to his sister, pouring milk over both bowls. He handed Becky a spoon.  
  
"Really? I was out at the crack of dawn trying to find them." Rafe muttered.  
  
"They're very pretty flowers Daddy. Like mine from Colin." Becky said with a smile, milk dripping down her chin.  
  
"What did you do anyway?" Grant asked as he shoved cereal in his mouth and gave Becky a napkin.  
  
"I'm still not sure." Rafe admitted. "I guess I said the wrong thing to Kate."  
  
"You're real good at that." Grant chuckled.  
  
"Hey!" Rafe glared at his son. "It isn't enough that we're outnumbered? Now you're turning on me?"  
  
"I'm just telling the truth." Grant laughed louder.  
  
Kate walked in and surveyed the situation. "Oh God, Daddy. Mom's going to go ballistic."  
  
"Not you too." Rafe sighed. "Katie. I'm sorry if I said something to upset you last night. I didn't mean to."  
  
"It's OK Dad." She said, pouring herself some cereal. "I understand. You can't help yourself."  
  
The goal was to let her sleep in, but it was clear all the commotion had woken her up. "Rafe..." Alison said with a sigh as she walked into the kitchen. "What on earth are you doing?"  
  
"Eat up girls. That's our cue to leave." Grant said with a grin. "We'll drop Becky off at practice. Kate and I are going to the library to study."  
  
Becky walked over to the sink, carrying her empty bowl carefully. "Sorry Daddy. Cocoa Puffs are tons better than your pancakes."  
  
"That's OK, Angel Face. Have fun at practice." Rafe said as he kissed the top of her head.  
  
"Good luck Dad." Grant said with a smile.  
  
Rafe glared at his son again.  
  
"I forgive you Daddy." Kate said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. "See you later Mom." Kate called out as they all marched through the back door.  
  
Alison watched the car pull out of the driveway. She turned to face Rafe, trying not to laugh herself.  
  
"Thank you for letting me sleep late." She said, holding back her smile.  
  
He looked at her sheepishly. "You're welcome. Do you want some breakfast?"  
  
"What did you make?" She asked.  
  
"So far?" He squinted his eyes at her. "Bacon."  
  
She honestly didn't believe him. "Rafe. You used every pan I own to make bacon?"  
  
"Well. I mixed the pancake batter but it's really runny. I think I put too much of something in it." He switched off the stove, giving up.  
  
"How long have you been up?" Alison asked, spying the roses on the counter.  
  
He looked into her eyes and told her the truth. "On and off all night. I can't sleep without you."  
  
"Me either." She said with a smile.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said as he picked up the flowers and moved towards her. Rafe held out a single rose as a peace offering. She took it from him and melted.  
  
"Me too." She sighed as she brought the flower to her nose and inhaled the scent. She eased into his arms. "I know your heart is in the right place. I just wish you'd stop and think sometimes before you open your mouth."  
  
Rafe knew she had a point, but he also knew it was hopeless. "I can't help it. I honestly don't believe anyone deserves her."  
  
Alison knew it too, but still had to make her point. "That's unfair to her, Rafe."  
  
"She's so young." He said as he pulled her close.  
  
"She's not much younger than I was when I met you." Alison reminded him.  
  
"That's different. You were living on your own."  
  
"So should we let her move out?" Alison giggled.  
  
He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Do you feel that? You're giving me a coronary. That's what I'm going to have if you keep this up."  
  
"I thought it was just me being near you that did that?" She said with a sexy grin.  
  
"That too." Rafe smiled as he leaned down to press his lips to hers.  
  
"Do you hear that?" Alison asked him as he pulled away.  
  
He looked at her confused. "No. What?"  
  
"The sound of us. Home. Alone." She said softly.  
  
"We are aren't we?" Rafe replied as he ran his hand down her spine.  
  
"Mmm hmmm." Alison kissed him gently and placed the rose back on the counter.  
  
"So." Rafe asked between kisses. "Does that fact that you're letting me kiss you mean that I'm forgiven?"  
  
"You're well on your way." She replied.  
  
"What else do I have to do?" He asked as he took her mouth again.  
  
"Take me to bed." She whispered against his lips as he swept her up in his arms.  
  
Rafe grinned widely as he moved towards the stairs. "I may not be able to make breakfast, but that – I can certainly do." 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-three  
  
It was pointless. Kate tried to study but it was no use. She couldn't get her mind off Colin.   
  
Grant wasn't faring any better. His attention was focused on Chloe who was sitting at a table across the room.  
  
"Grant?" Kate whispered.  
  
He didn't respond.  
  
"Grant?" She said again. "Are you hungry?"  
  
"I'm almost done." He replied as he turned another page in his book.  
  
It was clear he didn't understand the question.  
  
"Would you like me to go tell her to come over here?"  
  
"What?" He looked up, confused.  
  
"Chloe. Do you want me to tell her to come over?"  
  
"Don't - Katie." He warned her.  
  
Her own problems were forgotten for the moment. "What's going on? It was bad before - now you aren't even talking?"  
  
His voice started to shake. "It's never going to happen - Kate. Just leave it alone."  
  
"Grant."  
  
He slammed the book shut. "Let's go." Grant said as he pushed back from the chair.  
  
Kate grabbed his arm. "Go talk to her."  
  
"Are you walking?" Grant threatened. "Because I have the keys."

Chloe rubbed her palms against the fabric of her jeans, willing herself to calm down. She had been staring at him for two hours. She took a deep breath as she approached them. She was determined to at least say hello. This whole thing was ridiculous and it was killing her.  
  
"Actually - looks like she's talking to you." Kate said with a smile as she saw Chloe walking towards them. "Hey Clo."  
  
"Hi Katie." Chloe said softly. "Hey Grant."   
  
"Chloe." He breathed her name. His heart began to pound. Even with her hair thrown up in a knot and no makeup on she was absolutely gorgeous.  
  
"How are you?" She asked. Chloe was sure he could see right through her but she didn't care. Do you miss me as much as I miss you? She wanted to ask him.   
  
"I'm OK." This was torture. He missed being near her so much that now it hurt to even stand across from her. He had to put some distance between them. "How's Doug?" He asked then. 

She was startled by his question. "Why are you asking me that?"  
  
"He's your boyfriend." Grant shrugged. "Seems like a normal question."  
  
Kate was about to smack her brother for being such an idiot. It was clear Doug was the last person Chloe wanted to talk about.  
  
Chloe didn't quite know how to answer. The truth was she broke up with him a week ago, but she was beginning to get angry. Grant was acting like such a jerk, she didn't think he deserved to know the truth. "He's OK." Chloe said.   
  
He thought she might tell him she wasn't with him anymore but as always, he had absolutely no luck. "Good. Glad to hear it." He had to get out of here. "Ready, Kate?"  
  
Kate wasn't going to let her brother throw this away. "Chloe. Do you want to come get some lunch with us?"  
  
"No." She shook her head. "Thanks. I still have a ton of studying to do." She took a deep breath and looked over at Grant. "See you around." She turned and walked away.  
  
He wanted to be strong enough to just leave, but he knew he couldn't. "Clo?" He called out after her.  
  
"Yeah?" She said as she slowly turned around, willing herself not to cry.  
  
He stared at the floor, unable to meet her eyes. "That gift you made for Becky? Clo - it was amazing. She loved it."  
  
"Did she?" Chloe's smile brightened for the first time in weeks. "I'm so glad. I didn't know if it was the right thing. Once I got started - I couldn't help myself."  
  
"It was. I'll have a feeling she'll make me play every night." He said as he finally looked up at her. 

"Sorry." Chloe said with a grin.  
  
"It's OK. It won't be for too long. She's already started to eat it." He smiled back. 

"Thank you." He said softly. "It's great."  
  
"You're welcome." Chloe replied.  
  
That was something at least, Kate thought to herself. And her brother proved he wasn't a total loser in the process. She didn't know all the gory details and she didn't want to push but ultimately she couldn't help herself. She loved matchmaking; it was a trait she got from her mom. Someone deserved to be happy if she couldn't be. 

"Sure you don't want to come Clo?" Kate asked again.  
  
Finally speaking to Grant for the first time in weeks had made Chloe so happy that she just wanted the feeling to last. She didn't want to risk spoiling it. 

Though she wanted to follow, she heard herself say. "No. That's OK. I really do need to keep studying." Her voice was full of hope as she added, "I'll see you soon?"   
  
"Sure." Grant said with a smile as he watched her walk away. This whole thing was killing him but he knew he'd rather be her friend than nothing at all.

******************************   


"That was a brilliant idea." Alison said as she twined her leg around Rafe's and snuggled closer. 

"What are you referring to exactly?" He said with a laugh.   


"All of it." She giggled back at him. "More specifically, I was talking about having Ian pick Becky up from practice and taking her over there to play with Maggie."

"That was a good idea wasn't it?" He whispered as he kissed her. 

Alison sighed, listening to the silence around them. "Brilliant. Especially since being alone like this is not going to be so easy when the baby comes."

"I know." He was trying to figure out what she was saying. Was she having second thoughts? He toyed with the ends of her hair as he asked, "Are you changing your mind?" 

She shook her head no and pulled him closer. Her eyes sparkled as she said. "I think it might be too late now." 

"Alison?" He said with a grin. "Something you want to tell me?" 

"Not quite yet." She smiled back at him. "It's just – I always got a feeling when the kids were conceived. Something was always different right away. With all three of them I could tell you exactly when it happened."

Alison cracked him up. He didn't want to argue with her, but it was funny how she thought she had some odd sort of sixth sense when it came to the kids. "You're kidding?" He said with a laugh. She'd never mentioned this before. 

She leaned her chin on her hand and stared into his eyes. Why did he always doubt her? He should know better by now. "No. I'm not kidding. It's true. Except for Kate, though you have to admit there was a lot going on then. But once I figured it out I knew exactly when it happened."

"You sound very sure of yourself. OK. Enlighten me." He prompted as he kissed her forehead. 

She was glad to. She loved talking about their kids. Looking at Rafe, she thought of Grant first, since their son was acting so much like him at the moment, She took her hand and smoothed the hair off his forehead. "I'll start with Grant." Alison sighed at the memory. "I know that he came to be the night of our first Thanksgiving here. Do you remember? Kate slept straight through till morning and we spent the night by the fire?"

It was close to 17 years ago but he had to admit that he did. It was a pretty spectacular night. He suddenly wanted to reenact it. "Ah yes. We haven't done that since have we?"

She gave him a grin, knowing exactly what he was thinking. "I think we might have but it has been a long time. Let's plan on doing that again soon." She suggested as she kissed him softly.

"No argument from me." He replied, trailing kisses up and down her neck. He moved to whisper in her ear. "OK. What about Becky?" 

"Becky." Alison smiled just thinking of her cute little face. "Remember that August when we were having work done on the house and the power went out for two days? Abby and Cam watched the kids and you surprised me and took me away for the weekend. You took me back to that inn we went to when Katie was first born."

Rafe remembered it well. Something always came over Alison when they were there. Whenever they went there it was like she couldn't keep his hands off him – not that he was complaining about it at all. They'd have to do that again soon too. "That's a great inn." He said as he kissed her again.

"It is." She said with a dreamy expression "Now, then there's my Katie." She loved all her children equally, but there was something so special about the first. "That was the day you took me to the barn – right before all that horrible stuff with Joshua. Right before Abby first came to town. The day I realized I was pregnant – I knew at that very moment exactly when it had happened." Her eyes welled up as she smiled at him. 

God she's beautiful was all Rafe could think at that moment. He ran a hand over her hair, letting it linger on her cheek as he looked into her eyes. "So. What are you saying? You think that this baby will be the one we conceived the morning after you made me sleep on the couch and I messed up your kitchen?"

"Could be." She laughed. At this point in their lives it seemed fitting. "Romantic, isn't it?" 

"I could think of worse things." He said as he nuzzled her neck.   
  
Alison trailed her fingers up and down the arm he had curled around her, completely and totally content. Honestly, when he first made the suggestion she had been a bit unsure, but now the mere thought of having another child was filling her with joy. Suddenly, Alison couldn't wait. She was getting that feeling again. She had to know for sure soon or she'd go crazy. "I'll take a test at the end of next week and then we'll know." She said as she turned to look into his eyes.

Hearing her words, it became all too real. Suddenly Rafe wasn't quite sure he was ready. "The end of next week?"

She couldn't help laughing at his expression. He looked like he was about to faint. "Yes. The end of next week. Don't worry Rafe. It'll take nine months before the baby's actually here."

He had a hard time finding his voice. "Alison…"

She brought her face close to his and kissed him deeply. "This was your idea you know." She said as pulled back she stared in his eyes. "Deal with it."

"What? Having another baby?" Rafe asked, though he already knew the answer.

Alison glanced at the clock and figured they still had about an hour before Kate and Grant came home. 

"mmm hmm." Alison murmured. "I hate to break it to you, but I'm pretty sure it's already happened." 

She decided to give herself a little insurance. She moved closer to him and tangled her fingers in his hair, bringing his lips to hers. "After all these years you should know better than to underestimate me." She dipped her head and placed soft kisses across his chest making him shiver.   


Laughing, she knew she had him now. She grinned at him, her lips hovering inches above his. "Rafe. C'mon. Don't try and fight it." Alison smiled and kissed him again before she whispered. "You wouldn't have had to sleep on the couch if you'd just remember. I'm always right."


	24. Chapter 24

A/N:  Hey everyone!  It's Cliffhanger Thursday!! ;) LOL!  PCGirl – A big Aw! for you - checking in from out of town – I feel so special.  Bethany – hang tight.  Grant and Chloe will get there eventually.  Have a lovely weekend one and all.  Until 25! xox-G

Chapter Twenty-four  
  
"Why aren't you asking me how much longer I'll stay?" Colin asked Kevin as they drove into town.  
  
Kevin smiled as he turned to glance at his grandson. "You've been here two days longer than I expected. I'm not pushing it."  
  
"Will you do me a favor, Doc?" Colin asked. "If my mom calls you, please don't tell her I'm here."  
  
"Colin - your mother hasn't called me in months." Kevin said sadly.  
  
And Colin knew exactly why. It was his father's doing. This conversation wasn't doing anything to change his mind. "Please? Promise me?"  
  
"OK." Kevin replied. "I promise."   
  
"Thanks." Colin looked out the window wondering where Katrina might be. He couldn't get her out of his mind. "Can we stop and get some coffee?" Colin asked as they drove up towards the coffee shop.  He had a fleeting thought that she might be there.  
  
Kevin knew it was a risk. It was only a matter of time before Lucy started to get suspicious. She probably already was. Kevin also knew that the key to making Colin stay was most likely Katrina. It was not going to be easy, but it was clear that she made Colin happy and Kevin wanted nothing more than to see him happy. Despite the obvious obstacles that lay in their way, he thought that deep down, Lucy would be proud.  He smiled as he said,"Sure. But I know a place with better coffee."  
  
They pulled up in front of a store with beautiful flowers flowing from the window boxes in front.  
  
Colin was confused. "A bookstore?"  
  
"Trust me. It's the best coffee around -and plus, they sell cookies and muffins that rival any bakery."   
  
Seemed odd to Colin, but he would try. "Huh. Really?"  
  
Kevin smiled widely. "Yeah. Really. Trust me. Go on in. Unfortunately, I need to get to the office, though. The hospital is right there, come by afterwards."  
  
"OK. Do you want anything?" Colin asked as he got out of the car.  
  
"Get me some of those sugar cookies. Thanks!" Kevin called out as he drove away.  
  
As he opened the door, Colin could hear soft lilting music playing. The place looked so cozy. It smelled of new books and roasted coffee. He immediately felt comfortable and at home.   
  
Colin walked to the counter, noticing a chestnut haired girl with her back to him. "Hey. Could I get a double shot non fat cap and one of those blueberry muffins please?"  
  
"Oh look. You do have manners." Lia said with a smirk as she turned around. "Since you took off without as much as a goodbye the last time we saw you I wondered."  
  
"Hey Lia." Colin said with a laugh.  
  
"Hey yourself. So you're still around?"  She asked as she went about making his coffee.    
  
"No. I left town two days ago." He said with a grin.  
  
Lia grinned back. She leaned down to pull a muffin out of the case.  "Funny guy. Seats are in the back." So is Kate, Lia thought to herself. This was going to be good. "Make yourself comfortable."   
  
Colin dug into his pocket to pay.  
  
"Like I'd take money from a struggling musician." Julia said.  "Put your money away.  It's on the house."  
  
Colin looked at her quizzically.   
  
She smiled wider.  "My mom owns this place, tough guy. Have a seat, relax. Enjoy."  
  
Colin walked through the store. It was almost like he was in someone's home. He could see there was a big comfy couch in the back of the store and he made his way there. As he did he took a look around. The shelves were a gleaming honey colored wood and went nearly to the ceiling. One of those old fashioned library ladders ran on a track around the store.   
  
And Katrina was standing on it. 

Startled, he tried to turn around and walk back to the front, desperate to get out of there.

"Running away again?"  She said softly as she watched him go.

Colin stopped and turned to face her.  "I'm not…"  He trailed off.

"Sure you are."  Kate replied.  "You've made it your signature move.  Things get a little crazy, you bolt.  Why stop now?  What are you still doing here anyway?  You might lose your stellar reputation if you hang around too long.  I thought you were leaving."

"I was.  I am."

"OK." Kate went back to straightening the shelf.  "I'll say goodbye **_again_** then.  Have a good trip."

"Katrina…"  Colin's voice was full of sadness.

She was more than angry now.  "Please.  Don't even try to use that tone of voice with me.  You've made it clear you want to leave – SO LEAVE ALREADY.  Stop coming around to tell me you're about to go.  I'm tired of having this conversation with you."

He needed to make her understand.  "It's not that I don't want to stay.  I just can't."

Kate didn't buy it.  "Don't give me that.  You can do whatever you want Colin.  From what you've said, you've been doing just that for a really long time. Something's different now and I think I know what it is."  

She began to shove books onto the shelf with excessive force.  "Admit it.  You're scared.  You're petrified to actually have to stick around long enough to actually deal with how much of a mess your life is.  You've made it clear that you're scared of my father – and you know what?  You're probably even scared of me."  

Furious, she reached up to shove the last book in the case and lost her footing.  Colin looked up and saw her start to fall.

He threw down his coffee and tried to catch her.  He almost did, but she came tumbling down on top of him.

Abby heard the commotion and ran out of her office.   "Oh my God!  Katie!"

Kate tried to pull herself up off of Colin.  Her hair had flown into her eyes and she was definitely bruised, but otherwise she seemed fine.  Not Colin.  He was sprawled out flat on his back, a puddle of coffee and a crumbled muffin on the hardwood floor next to him. 

"I think I'm alright."  She pushed her hair off her face and looked down at him. "Colin!  Are you OK?"  She asked her voice full of concern.

He tried to clear his head, which was ringing a bit.  "I think so.  My arm…"  He trailed off.

Kate realized she was still sitting on it.  She jumped up and looked at him, mortified.  "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright."  He said, smiling in spite of the pain he was in.

"Colin - is it?"  Abby asked as she and Kate both helped him to stand.  The young man nodded.  "I think you should go over to GH and check that out.  My niece is a petite thing but she really knocked you for a loop."

She did that the first time I saw her, Colin thought to himself.  He touched his fingers to his wrist and winced.  He didn't think it was broken.  "I think it's OK."

Kate was beside herself with guilt.  She had just been so mean to him and now she actually physically hurt him.  "No.  Colin.  If it's hurt you won't be able to play. Please.  Let me take you over there."

He didn't want to admit it, but his arm was starting to throb.  Plus, he was supposed to go over there to see his grandfather anyway.

"Alright."  He looked around at the spill on the floor.  "I'm sorry about the mess."

"I made it – not you."  Kate said, guiltily.  "Sorry Aunt Abby."

"No problem, sweetie.  You should go."  Abby said with a smile.

Kate took Colin's arm gently in hers.  "C'mon.  Let's go get you checked out."

*******************************

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?"  Lucy asked Kevin as she sat across from his desk.

His eyes were annoyed as he stared at her.  "I still can't believe you booked a fake appointment to talk to me."

She waved him off. "Oh c'mon.  Sure you can.  It's just like me.  Now – spill it.  Danny told Ian that he saw you drive that kid into town the day of Becky's party.  At first I thought you were just being hospitable, but there's something more to it."

Kevin remained silent.

She moved closer to him.  "Who is he, Doc?  Is he who I think he is?"

"Lucy…"  He trailed off.

She stared into his eyes.  "He is.  Isn't he?"

Kevin nodded and began to smile.  

Tears filled her eyes as she saw the expression on his face. "Oh my God.  You must be so happy.  Doc - why didn't you tell me?"

Kevin gave her a look. 

"OK.  I know why you didn't tell me – but…"  Lucy's heart began to pound.  "Oh my.  He came over to the party.  He was there to see…"

 "Katrina."  Kevin finished her sentence.  "He really cares about her Lucy."

Lucy got up and began to pace.  "Rafe is going to go crazy."

'You think?"  Kevin asked sarcastically.

Her head was spinning.  "What are we going to do?"

Kevin shrugged.  "It's not really our choice.  They're old enough to know their own minds."

"But – Doc.  Rafe and Caleb…"

"Are not Kate and Colin."  Kevin stood and went to stare out his office window.  "He's a great kid, Lucy.  I'm surprised they didn't mess him up.  But he's amazing."

"Is he?"  Lucy asked, tears welling in her eyes.  He sounded so proud, just like a grandfather should.  It killed her to know he'd missed so much time with him.  Serena and her husband were expecting and Lucy knew Kevin was excited about it.  But Serena, though he loved her like his own, belonged to her and Scott.  Colin belonged to him.

Kevin nodded.  "He really is.  And he cares about as much for Caleb as the rest of us do. Less maybe.  I have to help him.  He hasn't had anyone in so long."

****************************

"It's my arm you mangled not my legs."  Colin said with a grin as she led him into the ER.  "I can walk fine, Katrina.  Stop.  I'll be OK."  

She fussed with him, urging him to sit down. "Just relax.  I'll go tell them you're here."

Before he could protest, Kate was up at the Nurse's Station.  "Hi!  I think my friend might have broken his arm. Actually – I might have broken it."  She gave the nurse a grin, realizing how ridiculous she sounded.  "Anyway - he probably needs an X-Ray. Is Dr. Thornhart or Dr. Ramsey here today?"

"They're both on but we're really busy at the moment. It'll be a little bit before anyone can see him, but let's log him in.  OK?"  She turned to her computer and asked.  "Patient's name?"

"Colin."  Katrina replied.

"Last name?"  The nurse prompted.  

"I'm not…"  Kate laughed at herself.  "Hold on a second."

She walked back over to him, still laughing.  "Colin.  This sounds ridiculous but I need to tell them your last name and I just realized I don't even know it."

Colin froze in his seat.  He couldn't believe he'd let this happen.  "You know what?  I think I'm OK."  He struggled to get up and tried to walk past her.

"Colin?  Stop.  What's going on?"  Kate asked.  "I just asked a simple question.  Why won't you tell me?"

He shook his head at her.  "Trust me.  You don't want to know."

She looked at him with concern.  "Of course I do.  Colin. I want to know everything about you. I know I was mad at you before…"

He tried to pull away.  "It's nothing compared to what you'll be when you know who I really am."

"Who are you then?"  Kate asked, her voice telling him she wouldn't give up until she had the truth.  Her fingers dug into the fabric of his shirt.  It was clear she wasn't going to let him go until she knew.

Colin took a deep breath.  It was pointless to keep fighting this.  She deserved to know the truth and really, how bad could it be?  He was already prepared for the worst anyway and they were in a public place.  She'd probably just run for the door.

He stared into her eyes and spoke softly, his voice shaking a bit.  "It's Morley, Katrina.  My last name is Morley."


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-five

Her face went ashen and she blinked. Clearing her throat Kate whispered, "OK." 

She pulled away from Colin and walked over to the counter. Kate spoke to the nurse and then moved back to sit on a chair next to where he stood.

He stared at her, wanting to make her understand. "Katrina. Didn't you hear me? Don't you know what that means?"

"Yes. I heard you. I know." She said as she looked at her hands in her lap. Her voice was shaking a bit. "Colin. You should sit down too. The nurse said it'll be a while before someone can see you." 

This was not at all the reaction he was expecting. "Katrina…"

Her mind was spinning. She was trying to process it all. "It makes sense now. When Danny told me Kevin drove you back the other day it seemed odd to me. But now I know why. He's your grandfather."

"Yes." He replied

"That's nice that you get to know him. I never knew either of my grandfathers. She continued to look down and laughed nervously. "Well. Actually - if things worked out differently, your father could have been mine - my marriage anyway." 

"Katrina." Colin said softly. "You can go. I know you want to."

Her head shot up and she looked at him, her eyes glazed over. "What?"

His eyes shone with unshed tears as he said, "Thank you for bringing me. I'll just call Doc and let him know I'm down here. I'll be fine. You can go."

Kate stared into his eyes. "What?" She repeated.

He wanted to touch her, but knew she would probably cringe if he did. "Go ahead. It's OK. You can leave now."

Kate wiped a tear from her cheek and shook back her hair. "Do you want me to go?"

Nothing could be further from the truth. He wanted her to be right next to him forever. "No. I don't…"

She spoke slowly so he would understand. "Good. Because I'm not leaving."

He didn't want her pity. "Katrina. Don't you realize who I am?"

"I do. Apparently, you're Colin Morley." She said softly.

He nodded. "Yes. My father…"

"Is a horrible, vile, despicable excuse for a human being." Kate said, her voice full of contempt. "I mean - he would be - if he were actually a human being."

"I agree." Colin said softly as fear snaked up his spine. "I don't understand. If you know that, how can you still be sitting here?"

Kate turned and looked deeply into his eyes. "I don't see your father around here at the moment. Do you?"

Colin's voice was broken as he said. "Of course. Look right in front of you. I'm a part of him."

Gently taking his hand, Kate shook her head no as she gazed at him. She took a deep breath and replied. "You're wrong. From what I can see, you're no part of him at all." 

**************************

Abby sat in the back of the shop, a vision clouding her sight for the moment. She was so caught up in it she didn't hear the phone ring.

"Abigail!" Lia yelled.

Her head shot up as she looked at her daughter. She took a few steadying breaths before she could speak.

"When did you start calling me Abigail? What happened to Mom - huh?" Abby said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry. I've been trying to get your attention for five minutes. Dad's on the phone." Lia said, her eyes full of concern as she handed the phone to her mother.

Lia knew exactly why she didn't answer her right away. She moved to sit beside her and placed a hand on her arm. 

Abby took the phone with shaky hands. "Cam. Hi." 

"Hi, sweetheart. I know it's probably busy there but I need you to come home." He said softly.

Abby knew exactly why. "It's Lynnie isn't it?"

Cameron should have known that Abby would know that already. "Yes. She saw something and she's really upset." His voice was full of worry as he added. "I take it you saw it too?"

"Yes." Abby sighed. 

He tensed up just thinking about her going through this as well. "What about you? Are you OK?" 

"Not really." She admitted, her voice choked with tears.

He hated feeling so helpless. All he wanted to do was console her. "Come home, Please. Close the shop early and have Lia drive you. I don't want you to drive home by yourself."

What she and Lynnie had seen was so disturbing that for once Abby didn't argue. 

*************************

He came out from getting his X-rays done, shocked to see her still sitting in the waiting room. 

"Katrina?"

"Is it broken?" She asked as she jumped up and faced him. Colin's arm was in a sling.

"No. Just a bad sprain. I'll live." He stared at his feet. "I didn't expect you to still be here."

"I told you I would wait." Kate replied.

"I know. I still didn't expect it."

Kate shifted her weight back and forth nervously. She tucked her hair behind her ears and looked into his eyes. "Do you need me to drive you somewhere?"

"No. That's OK. I was supposed to meet Doc here anyway. I'll just go to his office." He smiled slightly as he added, "Thank you for giving them a fake name. It made it a lot easier."

She had known it would be a good idea. "Not everyone here knows your father, but when the people who do know him find out who you are it won't be easy for you. I wanted to avoid it while we still can. Danny's dad and Dr. Ramsey both knew him. They probably wouldn't have wanted to treat you and that's not fair. You shouldn't have to deal with that."

"So now I'm Colin Molloy?" He asked with a grin.

"It was as close as I could think of on such short notice." She smiled back.

Silence fell between them for a full minute. Colin was speechless. Never in his wildest dreams did he believe this would be her reaction. Not only did she not go running in horror, she actually thought quickly enough to protect him. 

Unable to resist any longer, he brought his hand to touch on her cheek. "Katrina - what are we doing?"

"I don't know." Kate admitted as she leaned into his touch. She placed her hand over his. "I just know that for right now - I want to be near you. And I don't even remember exactly how that happened."

"Even though my family…" Colin trailed off as he pulled away.

She cut him off gently. "Colin. It's clear we have a lot to talk about. Right now isn't the time and this isn't the place. Let me just say one thing. I'm not interested in your family. I'm interested in you."

Every word she said touched Colin even more than the last. The very idea that she even wanted to be in the same room as him was unbelievable.

"You are amazing." He said, his voice full of awe.

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as she stared at him. "So are you. How have you done this for so long by yourself?"

"I didn't have a choice." He shrugged.

"But now you do. Do you want to still deal with this alone - Colin?" Kate asked as she took his hand. 

As he stared at her he couldn't believe it was true. He _had _underestimated her. He'd been running away for so long he never stopped long enough to give someone a chance. It was bizarre to think that she would be the one to give him a chance himself. 

"No." Colin whispered, completely overwhelmed as he took a step towards her.

Kate stepped closer. Bringing her hands to frame his face she pressed her lips to his and kissed him gently. 

"That's good to know." She said softly as she pulled away. "Because now you won't have to."


	26. Chapter 26

A/N:  fyi - Becky's project is courtesy of my little 7 year old cousin who had to do one just like it last weekend and told me about it in detail.  Seemed to fit so I ran w/it.  Until 27! xox - G

Chapter Twenty-six  
  
"Are you sure you're OK?" Cam asked as he came up behind Abby and pulled her close.  
  
"I'm OK." She replied, her voice unconvincing. Abby tugged at his arms and made him hold her tighter. "I'm more concerned about Lynnie."  
  
"I'm concerned about both of you. You haven't slept in days, Abs."  
  
That much was obvious. There were dark circles under her eyes and her skin was sallow. "I know. I'm just - I don't know exactly what's going to happen. I want to warn them - but I don't know what to say exactly."  
  
Cameron eased away and took Abby's hand, making her sit down. He softly caressed her cheek and stared into her eyes. "It's going to be OK - Abby. We always figure it out in the end - you know that."  
  
A tear escaped and Cam caught it on the back of his hand. "I know. I just wish Lynnie didn't have to deal with this too. I know how much it upsets her. It's my fault…"   
  
He pleaded with her. "It's not. Please. Don't do this, Abby."  
  
"It is." She insisted. "I passed this on to her. It breaks my heart. Having this gift - if you could call it that - makes her so cautious Cam. I mean - just look at the difference between her and Lia. Lynnie always stands back and watches. Not like Julia. Julia's fearless."  
  
"And that's what Lia got from you." Cam said with a smile.  "Lynnie's going to be fine.  Please.  Stop."  
  
"I just want her to be a normal kid, Cam. Look how carefree Quinn is, or even Kate, Grant and Becky. I want her to have that too."  
  
Cam stared at her. "I'll give you Quinn - but you know your sister's kids have their own set of responsibilities. It's just the way it is in this crazy place you made me move to."  
  
Abby couldn't help laughing. "Sweetie. I didn't make you move, you found me here. If it wasn't for this crazy place…" She said with a grin.  
  
"…I wouldn't be here at all." He finished her sentence and leaned close to kiss her.  
  
Abby clung to him.  It was always better whenever she was in his arms. When she was alone with him she could finally let it all go. Tears welled in her eyes.    "I'm so worried about her."

He kissed the top of her head as he held her tight.  "Shh.  I know."

"I know Lia tries but she can't help her.  Cam…"  Abby was sobbing now.

He ran a hand over her hair and sighed.  "Abby – please."

"It's so hard.  I know exactly what it's like.  And I can't believe she has to deal with this at finals time.  You know how awful that is for her.  Those rotten kids are always trying to get her to find out the tests for them."  Thinking of all of it was making Abby angry.  "It doesn't work like that you know."

As long as Abby was fighting with him Cam knew it was all going to be OK.  "I'm well aware."  He said with a smile.

She wiped at her cheeks, furious now.  "And – I'll tell you something else.  Even if it did they're all out of luck because it's not like she'd ever let them cheat anyway."

He tried to keep from laughing as he looked at her, her eyes blazing with anger.  "I know."

  
Abby pushed him away.  "Our Lynnie is too good a person to do something like that."

Cam laughed out loud as he looked at her.  "Honey. Lynnie's a great kid. I agree with you. Why are you yelling at me?"

Abby finally realized what she was doing.  "I don't know."  She admitted.  "I'm so frustrated about all of this I just felt like yelling."  

"I'm sorry."  She said guiltily as she moved back into his arms.

"It's OK."  He laughed softly.  "I'm used to it."  He narrowed his eyes at her and gave her a grin.    
"But I have to say you were pretty mean to me just now.  How do you want to make it up to me?"

"I know.  I was.  I should make it up to you.  Hmm.  Let's see.  How should I exactly?"  Abby said with a sultry smile.

"I have a few ideas."  Cam replied as he covered her mouth with his.

  
**************************** 

"Where is she going?" Rafe asked as he saw Kate breeze out the back door. 

"To meet Lia and Lynnie." Alison replied. "Why?" 

"Does she seem to be acting weird to you?" Rafe's brow was furrowed with worry. 

"Just be careful sweetie, watch those scissors." Alison was busy helping Becky with a school project. "How so?" She asked, clearly distracted. 

"I don't know exactly." Rafe didn't know how to explain it. He just got this feeling something was going on with her. "She seems preoccupied. I don't know. I feel like she's avoiding me." 

Alison looked up and gave him a smile. He looked so lost. She stood and kissed the top of Becky's head. "That looks great Becks, you're very artistic." She crossed the room and slid into his arms. "Honey? It's OK. Honestly. You look so sad I don't know what I'm going to do with you. You had to know this would happen. She's growing up, Rafe. She doesn't spend as much time with us as she used to when she was little." 

Becky overheard them talking and said with a grin. "Daddy? Even though I'm eight now I'm still pretty little. I can hang out with you." 

Alison laughed out loud as she gave Rafe a hug. "See? You still have Becky." 

Rafe laughed himself and pulled away to walk over to his younger daughter.   "Thanks Angel Face." He said as he ran a hand over her head. 

"You're welcome." She beamed. She held out the poster board to show him. "Do you like my project?" As he took it from her she put her crayons back in the box carefully. 

"It looks beautiful." He said with a smile. 

Becky's voice got serious as she explained. "It's to show pollinzanation. Bees take the pollen from one flower to the next making more flowers. And they do stuff like helping vegetables and other things grow. See? I drew the sun and the grass and some bees and Mommy helped me cut out the flowers and I pasted them by myself." 

"It's pollination, sweetheart." He laughed at her. "And you've done a great job."

 Becky certainly though so herself.  "Thanks." She said as she looked up at him proudly. She'd worked so hard she thought she deserved a break. "Right now, I'm gonna go outside to play on the swing, but Daddy I promise I'll hang out with you later OK?" She said as she pushed her chair back. 

"OK." Rafe replied as he watched her dash off. 

"Timely lesson, don't you think?" Alison commented as she pulled him back to face her. 

"What?" Rafe asked as he bent his head to kiss her. 

"The fact that she's learning this in school will make it a bit easier when we have to explain to Becky how her new brother or sister came to be." 

Rafe swayed a bit as he gazed down at her. "Alison?" 

"Yes?" She answered innocently. 

"Did you take a test without telling me?" He asked. 

"Maybe." She said nonchalantly. 

He ran a hand down her cheek. "Alison. Did you or didn't you? Stop teasing me." 

"Sorry. It's so much fun though." Her eyes danced as she stared up at him.   "Yes, Rafe. To answer your question, I took one this morning." 

Rafe struggled to find his voice. "B-b-but you said you were going to do that at the end of **next **week." 

Alison shrugged and grinned wider. "I know, but I couldn't wait. Sometimes they work pretty early so I thought I'd give it a shot." 

"And now that you have, are you sure?" He asked smiling himself. 

"Well. Truthfully, I still have to go to the doctor but Rafe, c'mon you know me. If I say so then you know that I am." She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. 

Tears filled her eyes as she pulled away. "So you can stop worrying. Even after Becky's grown up they'll still be someone for you to baby."


	27. Chapter 27

A/N: Something (or is that someone- LOL!?) put this thought in my head. Apparently Rali needs a weekend alone. I wonder how they'll spend it. Hmmmm. :) Tune in tomorrow to find out!! xox-G 

Chapter Twenty-seven

"What are you trying to do to me?" Alison said with a sigh.

"I'm trying to take you away for the weekend." Rafe said with a chuckle. He leaned close and whispered in her ear, kissing the space right near it. "C'mon. Let me take you away from all this."

"Becky has a game tomorrow." She started to protest.

"We've gone to all the others - Alison, be honest with me. You know she'll barely notice." He ran a hand up and down her spine as he gazed into her eyes. "And I already called Ian and Aisling. They said they'd be happy to take her. You know she'll be trilled to sleep over Maggie's."

He definitely had a point. Becky barely glanced at them when she played soccer. Alison decided to break out the big guns. If she turned his attention to their older children he'd change his mind. "We can't - Rafe. Grant and Katie…"

"…are 18 and nearly 17." Rafe interjected. "They're perfectly capable of taking care of themselves."

She pulled back sharply and stared at him. "Who are you and what have you done with my husband?" 

The look on her face made him laugh. He pressed his lips to hers. "Now you know how much I want some time alone with you. Just remember, pretty soon we won't have much at all." He whispered against her lips. "Please, Angel."

The sound of his voice was pulling her under. Alison pressed herself closer to him, helpless. She knew she'd lost the fight. "Rafe…"

He ran his hand through her hair, his fingers gently tangling in the silken strands. He watched her eyes flutter closed and he smiled. "Alison. I love you. Come with me and I'll show you how much."

**********************************  


"I can't keep doing this Katie." Lia said with a sigh.

"I'd do it for you." Kate promised. "Lia - c'mon."

"I'm sorry but truthfully? I feel like a traitor. Lynnie and my mom are all freaked out and from what I can get them to tell me - it's all about you."

Kate knew what was wrong. She felt awful. "Lia."

Julia was clearly distraught. "I hate when Lynnie is upset. I feel so useless. I can't help her."

Kate touched her hand on Lia's arm. "I'm sorry."

She was so overwhelmed she lashed out. It wasn't right - but it was how she usually handled things like this. "But don't worry about Lynnie or me for that matter. Have fun with your boyfriend Kate." 

"Julia…"

Lia looked over at Kate and knew she should apologize. "I'm sorry. I'm worried and tired and most of all I'm completely annoyed and I'm pissed off that I've got to go to the prom with Warren."

Kate stared to laugh. "Oh Lia. Warren is so sweet."

"You're kidding me - right? Katie, Warren's about as fun as driving nails into your eye sockets."

Kate about lost her breath she was laughing so hard. "LIA! If you don't like him why'd you say yes?"

"If he would just keep his mouth shut he'd be kinda cute. Plus, Jeremy asked Lynnie and you know that he and Warren don't go anywhere without each other."

Kate smiled wider as they pulled up to Colin's. She gave her cousin a kiss on the cheek and slipped out of the car as she said, "You're a good person, Julia Alison Donovan."

"Yeah. Whatever." Lia grumbled. "Don't let the word get out. My reputation will be shot."

*******************************

"Did I just hear you say yes?" Rafe asked with a smile as he moved his mouth to place soft kisses on her neck.

Alison's hands clutched the fabric of his shirt. She shifted closer to him. "Yes." She breathed, desperate to feel his lips on hers again. She moved her hands to frame his face and bring him back. "Yes." She repeated. She couldn't believe what he could still do to her, after all this time. "Where are you taking me?"

"I made reservations at the Inn." He whispered as he took her mouth again. 

"Really?" She asked her eyes beginning to sparkle.

"Yes. Really." Rafe replied. "There's a lot to celebrate this month. It's Becky's birthday." He said as he kissed her to make his point. "…it's Mother's Day..."

She got a worried look in her eyes. "I know but us going away, that's too much." 

"I thought you just said yes?" Rafe said with a laugh.

"I did - didn't I?" She laughed back.

"And I'm not letting you back out of it." He kissed her one last time and gently shoved her away. "Get out of here. Go pack."

  
The last thing she wanted to do was back out. "OK." Alison said with a grin as she moved to walk upstairs. 

"Alison…" Rafe called out after her.

"Yeah?" She yelled back.

He laughed as he yelled up to her. "We're going for two days not two weeks. Pack light."

"I always pack light." She replied innocently.

Rafe shook his head and continued to chuckle. "You only think so because I always carry your bags. Trust me. There's nothing light about how you pack."

******************

  
"Hi." She breathed as he opened the door.  
  
Colin pulled Kate inside and kissed her softly. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too." She said as she pulled his face back to hers to kiss him again.  
  
"This is crazy." He said as he pulled away and pressed his forehead to hers. "I can't stand having to sneak around like this."  
  
"I know. But we can't just run around Port Charles together. My father…"  
  
"I know." He nodded before kissing her again. "It's going to be OK."  
  
"How?" She asked, completely unsure as to how it ever could be.  
  
Colin gave her a huge smile as he took her hand and led her to the couch. "I haven't figured it all out quite yet."  
  
"Well. Tell me when you do and then I can stop being so paranoid." She laughed as she sank into the cushions.  
  
Colin loved the sound of her laugh. As he gazed at her he still couldn't believe his luck. She knew the truth and she was still here with him.  
  
"Do you think he suspects anything?"  
  
Kate laughed louder. "My father? Colin, oh my God. He was born suspicious. I bet you ten dollars right now he's asking my mom what's going on with me because I haven't been paying enough attention to him."  
  
"I haven't been able to play all week. I don't know if I have ten dollars." He grinned at her. "I'll have to take your word for it."  
  
She leaned over and placed a kiss on his bandaged wrist. "Well. I'll give you ten dollars because it's my fault you can't play."  
  
Colin ran a hand over her hair as she did. "I don't know about that. I think I brought this on myself. I made you mad, remember?"  
  
"Come to think of it - that's right. You did. You know what? You're really good at that." She said with a smile.  
  
"At playing guitar? Thanks for the compliment." He chuckled.  
  
"No." She said as she inched closer to him. "Making me mad."  
  
"I haven't done that in a while." He said as his fingers tangled in her hair and brought her closer. He kissed her gently and then smiled as he pulled away.  
  
"No - you haven't. I'm sure you will again soon. But the truth is lately, you've only made me happy." She leaned in and kissed him again.

"How did that happen?" Colin said, still not believing she was here with him. He kissed her again.

She knew the way he kissed had something to do with it, but Kate heard herself answer. "I'm not sure."

"I can't believe it." Colin said. "You're still with me."

Kate smiled though her heart was heavy. "It's getting harder to sneak away, Colin. We have to figure something else out."

"We will." He promised as he held her tight. "We will."


	28. Chapter 28

A/N: Happy Birthday PCGirl! Hope you like your present!!! xox-G

Chapter Twenty-eight

"Don't get any ideas you two. I think you're both responsible enough to handle staying alone." Rafe glared at each one of them in turn as he warned. "**_Do not _**disappoint me."

Kate barely heard him. Two whole days, was all she could think. Two whole days to be with Colin without having to make an excuse as to where she was actually going. She sighed at the thought. Two whole days. 

Grant couldn't care less. Like he would dare to have a wild party anyway. He valued his life. Now if only he was with Chloe, this would be perfect. But no. Of course not. Since that day they spoke in the library things were pretty much back to normal. As usual, they were simply the best of friends, nothing more. He'd have the guys over but he was sure it would turn out badly. Forget it. He thought with a frown. The only way he'd be able to take advantage was by staying out later this weekend. Pretty lame, he said to himself.

"I'm sure Kate and Grant will be perfectly fine." Alison said with a smile.

"Yes. I'll be fine." Kate said dreamily.

"No problem." Grant promised.

Rafe wasn't done with his instructions. "Lock the door behind us. If you leave the house make sure you close the windows. **_Do not _**leave them open. Before you go out, make sure you turn off the stove. Better yet…" Rafe took his wallet from his pocket and pulled out a few bills and handed them to Grant. "If you want to eat, order out."

"We won't open the door to strangers and we'll look both ways when we cross the street too." Grant said with a chuckle.

"Do you think this is funny? Huh?" Rafe replied as he gave his son a look. "Let me tell you I'm completely serious."

"Really? I couldn't have guessed." Alison began to laugh too. She gently took his arm. "Rafe. C'mon. Stop." 

Grant knew if he kept joking around they'd never leave. He looked at his father and apologized. "I'm sorry Dad. We'll be careful and we'll behave. Right Katie?"

"Yes." She replied, seemingly distracted.  


"Kate, do you feel alright?" Rafe asked.

"Hmmm?" 

"Katie?" He repeated, concerned.

Kate finally began to focus. "Sorry Daddy. No, I'm fine. I promise. We won't do anything stupid."

"See? Rafe, everything's going to be OK. Now, let's go." She said with a grin. She hugged each of the kids in turn. "Love you both." She whispered as she held them tight.

"Love you too." Grant said with a grin. "Even you Dad." 

Rafe playfully shoved his son and grinned back. Alison was right, he really shouldn't worry so much. They were really good kids. 

"You're trying my patience." He said pretending to be annoyed.

"I know. It's my specialty." Grant laughed. 

"Say goodbye Rafe." Alison instructed as she grabbed his hand and led him out the door.

"Bye Princess." He kissed Kate's cheek quickly as Alison pulled him outside.

***********************

As they got closer Alison sighed. She loved this place. She wasn't quite sure just why. Maybe it was because every time they came here they were completely and totally alone. Most of the other times they stayed in hotels they had the kids with him.

The bellman carried their bags in. Rafe had one, Alison - as expected - had two. She stood as close as she could next to Rafe and held his hand tightly as she smiled up him. As he spoke to the woman at the front desk he looked so adorable that Alison couldn't resist rising on her toes to kiss his cheek. Then she moved to push his hair off his forehead. 

Rafe sighed as he tried to sign the registration card. She was ruining his concentration. He could barely write. Now his signature was nearly unrecognizable. 

"Alison. Stop." 

"I'm sorry." She replied with a grin. She leaned up and kissed his cheek again as she whispered. "It's just that you're irresistible." She lowered her voice a bit and added. "How much longer is this going to take Rafe? Hurry up. I can't wait to get you alone."

Rafe began to blush a bit, certain that the front desk manager had overheard his wife when she said, "Just wanted to remind you we have 24 hour room service Mr. Kovich." 

Alison had now wrapped her arm around his waist, tickling his side and grinning madly at how she was making him squirm. "Thank you." He was able to choke out at last.

The woman at the desk gave them both a huge smile as she watched them make their way to their room. "Enjoy your stay." 

*********************** 

They reached their room and Rafe was able to get the door open without much difficulty. He took a quick glance around and saw that their luggage was already sitting inside. Good. He thought with a grin. No one would interrupt them now.

He took Alison's hand and pulled her through the door. He spun her around and shut the door with his foot, pausing just for a second to lock it. 

"You are in **_big _**trouble." He said as he glared at her.

"Am I? Why? What did I do?" Alison batted her eyelashes.

He walked towards her, his eyes glittering with laughter. "Don't give me that. You know exactly what you did."

  
She smiled as she backed away. "What? All I did was kiss you Rafe – and only on the cheek. I thought you liked it when I kissed you." She said innocently.

He gave her a look. "You know I do. I'd just prefer that you did it in private."

Alison giggled. "Is this a new rule? No public displays of affection? Hold on. Let me get something to write this down." She turned to go to the antique desk and grab the pad and pencil resting there.

"Get back here." Rafe ordered as he grabbed her hand and pulled her to him. "I'm not finished with you yet."

"You promise?" She whispered as she gazed up at him lovingly, settling comfortably in his arms. 

He didn't reply, he simply covered her mouth with his.

Alison murmured his name as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently teasing hers making her sigh. 

"See? Isn't that better?" He asked as pulled back slightly, running his hand over the curve of her hip and around her waist, bringing her body closer to his. "You just needed to be patient."

"I know, Rafe but I can't help it." Tears of joy filled her eyes as she sighed, "I can't stand to be away from you."

Rafe kissed her again and held her close as he picked her up off her feet, carrying her over towards the bed. He set her down gently and sat down on the edge as he pulled her towards him. She gazed down at him and smiled.

His hands moved to ease open the buttons of her blouse, pushing the fabric off her shoulders and tossing it across the room. His hands ran down her sides and paused on her hips as he leaned close and gently pressed his lips to the soft smooth skin of her abdomen. "What do you think?"

"Hmmm?" She replied. Alison couldn't form a sentence, she was completely overwhelmed by him.

"Boy or girl?" Rafe asked. "C'mon. Tell me. You always know.' He said as he kissed her stomach again.

As he did she ran her hands through his hair and looked down at him, puzzled. "I can't believe it. I honestly don't have a clue."

"Are you serious?" Rafe said with a laugh. 

She nodded. "Yes. I am. It's so weird. I'm usually sure. But I can't believe it. I don't know." Alison said, shocked.

"Trust me. It's a girl." Rafe smiled up at her, his voice definite.

"Oh really?" Alison said with a grin. Her hands moved so quickly Rafe barely realized that she'd gotten his shirt off of him.

"Yep. I'm sure." He said as he stood to face her.

"That's a switch." Alison giggled as her hands moved to his waist, working on the buckle of his belt. "You telling me what we're having."

The feel of her hands were extremely distracting, but Rafe would not be deterred. "You'll see." Rafe said, completely confident. "It's true."

"Oh. OK. Good to know." She replied, still skeptical. Alison watched as he stepped out of the pants he wore. There was barely anything keeping him from her now, she thought with a smile. 

"You don't believe me?" He asked, a bit hurt.

"No." She laughed.

"It's a girl." He insisted, perturbed that she doubted him.

He certainly seemed to be sure of himself. Alison suddenly felt very overdressed. She took a step back as she slipped out of her skirt and let her hair down. His eyes glazed over and he lost his breath at the sight of her. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was. 

Now clad only in sheer pink lace, she moved back towards him as she smiled. 

Normally, she wore simple things underneath her clothes but every once in a while, she revealed something so breathtaking Rafe couldn't help but wonder. 

"Where did you get that?" He heard himself ask as he looked her over from head to toe. 

"Hmm. I thought you'd like it." She replied with a grin. Alison moved closer and trailed a path of kisses across his chest and up towards his ear. "Enjoy it now." She whispered softly. "Pretty soon I'll be so fat they won't fit."

He was desperate to touch her. Rafe grabbed her hand and twirled her around, he was so anxious to be near her that he practically pushed her back onto the bed. 

Her eyes danced with laughter as she settled onto the mattress. She gazed up at him and teased. "So it's a girl huh? I'm glad you're so sure. Now - what do you think we should we name her? Rafella?"

As she made herself comfortable Rafe followed right behind, bracing himself on his forearms and hovering above her. He placed soft kisses across the curves of her breasts, moving up the column of her throat until finally he met her eyes again. He gazed at her as he warned. "I'm serious Alison. This isn't a joke and by the way - behave yourself. I have to warn you - you're being mean to me again."

Alison loved when he acted as if his feelings were hurt. It made her want to laugh, but she could see in his eyes he wanted to be serious. Still, she couldn't resist. "Oooo! I'm scared. What are you going to do about it?" She challenged him.

He drew his hand over her cheek and stared into her eyes before covering her body with his. She gazed up at him, loving how it felt as he eased on top of her. Whenever they were together like this it always made her feel safe and completely loved. She sought his lips and gave him a long lingering kiss. Even as she did she knew it wasn't nearly enough. She was dying for more.

Rafe couldn't believe it was still like this. His hands ran over her skin, craving more even as he felt her so near to him. At this moment, he was sure he could never get enough. She arched against him as he peeled away the last of their clothes, her response telling him without words that he was driving her crazy.

And he definitely knew it. Rafe stared lovingly down at her he chuckled as he cautioned her. "I'm going to teach you a lesson."

"Oh no! Rafe…" Alison laughed as his arms tightened around her. He moved quickly, flipping her over so that now she came to rest on top of him. She trailed her fingers up his arms and framed his face, bringing it back to hers. "I can see that you're trying to punish me - but I've got to tell you…" Before she could finish her thought Rafe kissed her into silence, leaving her breathless. 

As he finally began to ease away Alison tugged at his hair, keeping his lips on hers as she whispered. "Rafe, nice try, but you're out of luck. If this is how you want to punish me you won't **_ever_** make me behave."

Laughing as he kissed her, Rafe made her dizzy as he swiftly turned her once more so that now she was again pinned beneath him. "Now - you see?" He smiled widely as his mouth met hers again and again. "That's the whole point." 


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: OK – first it was PCGirl and now it's Terri's fault. LOL! Twist my arm. I'll elaborate – if that's truly what you want. ;) fyi - I'm always happy to take "requests". As long as it makes sense to the story its A-OK w/me. :) 

I have to tell you – this here is me pretty much at my raciest – still PG-13 - but perhaps the young-in's should cover their eyes!! :O If y'all still need **_more_** details, please consult your own imaginations. ;) LOL! 

Just think of this chapter as an extra birthday treat or a little token of my appreciation. I was planning the end of the chapter (the balcony scene) for today anyway – so all I did was add the bit at the beginning. Hope it meets w/your approval. ;) Until 30 my dearests! (wow 30??? That was fast!) 

Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Twenty-nine

If you asked her Alison honestly couldn't tell you where she actually was. She'd lost all perception of time or place. 

There was only him.

Nothing else but the feel of his hands on her skin, the warmth of his breath mingling with hers, the heat of his kisses nearly burning her alive. 

All the while, her eyes remained closed. She was too overwhelmed and too far gone to even think about keeping them open.

She had started this by teasing him and Rafe had ended it by teasing her back. But now, for both of them, there wasn't anything to laugh about. 

Rafe couldn't get over how soft she felt. She was like velvet under his fingers and each time his hand passed over her all he wanted was to feel more.

Alison clung onto him for dear life, want and need holding her hostage. She wanted to say something, but had lost the ability to speak it seemed. Underneath him her body went lax - every bit of her energy was dedicated to ensuring this torture lasted forever. 

Rafe fought to keep his focus. The way she moved beneath him was driving him insane. 

Slowly, sweetly, he kissed every inch of her skin, savoring the taste of it, inhaling the scent of whatever it was she was wearing today. She always kept him guessing. Sometimes it was something sweet, sometimes something floral and slightly exotic. Today it was a bit of both and though he had her right there with him part of him was still starving for more.

Alison moved in time with his kisses, her body arching towards his as she felt his lips traveling across her skin, tempting and teasing her until she was sure she'd die from sheer pleasure. 

Twenty years, she thought. That's how long it had been since the first time they were together like this. It seemed so long ago and yet it was almost like it was just yesterday. 

There was a time when she believed she would only know what this was like for a few weeks. It took forever for her to believe he wasn't leaving her anytime soon. Now, the longer they were together, the greedier she got. He'd better deal with it, she thought with a smile. She didn't plan on letting him go for a long, long time.

Seeing her grin, Rafe wondered what she was thinking, but only just for a moment. Soon all thoughts were erased from both their minds. Alison's head spun and she gasped as she felt him moving within her, gently plummeting her into oblivion. 

Her hands linked with his, gripping tightly. Alison's voice caught in her throat as she cried his name. His mouth moved back to meld with hers, stealing her breath.

Pushing her hair off her face gently, Rafe smiled as he watched her come back to him. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and began to focus. 

"Hey Angel." He whispered, touching his mouth to hers once again.

"Rafe…" Alison breathed, her lips curving into a smile. "Wow." She added.

He had exactly the same thought as he grinned wider. "Wow." He agreed.

"Mmmmm." She murmured, her pulse finally returning to normal as she moved to stretch, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Wore you out - huh?" He said with a chuckle. 

"Yeah, you did." Alison smiled as she felt his hand move to rest on her stomach. "Plus, I'm always really sleepy at the beginning – you know that." She placed her own hand over his.

He ran his hand back and forth over her belly as he leaned down to place a kiss on the top of her head. "That's true. And then next you'll get queasy."

Alison laughed and rolled her eyes at him. "Rafe. That's such a sweet way to say that in a week or two I'll be puking my guts out."

"I'm sorry." He whispered laughing back at her. 

"You should be. It's all your fault." She said as she turned to face him and snuggled closer. "Plus, it's not quite the image I'd like you to have of me."

She needn't worry. Right now, all he could see was how she looked at this moment. Her eyes dancing with laughter, her hair glinting like spun gold in the fading sunlight, she was the most gorgeous thing he'd ever seen - in heaven or on earth.

She lay in his arms, completely content for a few moments. She didn't think she could want for anything more than this but their child didn't seem to agree. Suddenly she was incredibly hungry. 

"Are we going downstairs for dinner?" Alison wondered. 

"Do you want to?" Rafe asked as he ran a hand up and down her spine.

"Honestly?" She admitted, not at all ashamed of herself. "I really don't want to have to get dressed. Can't we order something instead?"

Rafe began to grin. If she wanted to stay undressed he had no problem with that. It was more than a good enough reason for him. "Absolutely. They do have 24 hour room service, you know."

She pulled his face to hers and kissed him gently as she sighed. "I knew there was a reason I loved this place."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The night air floated into the room, the scent of it announcing it was nearly summer. Dinner had come and gone and now Alison slept soundly, completely at peace. Hours later she woke slowly, carefully easing from their bed and moving towards a set of french doors. She pulled on a robe and stepped out onto the balcony.

When she heard him stir she urged Rafe to join her. "Come out here and look." Alison said with a smile as she leaned at the railing. A soft breeze made her silk robe billow. The moonlight made her hair seem to glow. 

She heard him softly come up behind her and sighed. "Look at all those stars. I haven't done this in a while, just stared up at the sky at night. It's so beautiful isn't it Rafe?  
  
"You're so beautiful, I can't see anything else." He replied as he placed a kiss on her temple.   
  
She heart skipped a beat at the sound of his compliment but was still caught up in her thoughts. She tilted her face heavenward as she spoke. "I used to do this all the time. Whenever you were gone, whenever we were separated, I'd go outside and gaze up at the stars and I'd talk to you. I swear it made me feel like you were right there next to me."   
  
Alison turned to face him and spoke softly. "I haven't had to do that so long. I never want to have to **_ever_** again." She said with a little shiver. "It's nice to just look up and not have to wonder where you are, because you're right here beside me – just like you're supposed to be."  
  
He leaned down to place his lips on hers. She kissed him back, all the love in her heart pouring into the kiss as she pressed herself closer to him.   
  
Alison leaned back in his arms and ran a finger over his cheek. He caught her hand in his and kissed it gently. She looked down and smiled as he did. "You've made me so happy Rafe. I have everything in the world I ever wanted. And just when I think you couldn't possibly give me anything more – you do something else to amaze me. I am so, so lucky to have you." She said as she gazed into his eyes.  
  
Her words were sweet but he knew the truth. "I'm the lucky one, Alison. Without you, I'd never have had this chance. I'd never have had known what it's like to be a father, to have a family and a home or a life for that matter. I'd be nothing if it weren't for you."  
  
She shook her head at him. "No. Stop. Don't say that. You could never be nothing - Rafe. There's too much that's special about you for that to ever be true."  
  
Rafe was amazed. She did this constantly. Her words humbled him and made his heart burst with love. He was reminded once again that he was the luckiest man alive.  
  
"Alison…" He sighed as he pulled her closer. "I love you."   
  
"I love you too." She said as he kissed her breathless.   
  
Rafe grinned as he pulled away. "I know you just said that I've given you everything, but I actually do have something else for you."   
  
"Rafe…" She gave him a look. "I have you. I have Kate, Grant and Becky and a new little one on the way." Alison's face softened as she ran a hand over her stomach. She looked up at him in wonder. "What else could you possibly give me?"  
  
Rafe knew exactly the thing to show her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. He looked at her nervously. "I was going to wait until Sunday – but I just can't so…close your eyes." He ordered as he pulled a box from the pocket of the terrycloth robe he was wearing.   
  
Always agreeable when gifts were involved, Alison's eyes fluttered closed as she felt him take her hand in his. Rafe placed a small box squarely in her palm.   
  
"OK. Open them." He said, anxious to see her reaction to what he had bought her.   
  
"Oooo! Jewelry!" Alison guessed, her eyes sparkling. She opened the box, expecting to see a simple pair of earrings or something similar and almost staggered backwards. She placed a hand over her heart. "Rafe…" She breathed. It took her a second to find her voice. "Oh my God. It's stunning."  
  
It was just the reaction he was looking for. "Do you understand what it's supposed to be?" He asked as his face broke out into a huge grin.   
  
She wasn't sure what he meant. All she could see was the delicate ring, as dazzling as the stars but far more colorful. Nestled in the velvet lining was a platinum band set with four sparkling gems lined up in a row. There was one peridot and one emerald flanked by two amethysts. They were fairly large, brilliantly cut and gleamed brightly even in the moonlight.   
  
She didn't care what it meant – she couldn't take her eyes off it. "No. It's just gorgeous." She said honestly.   
  
He took the box from her hand and moved to place the ring on her finger, explaining as he did. "Katie was born in February – she's the first one. Then, the lighter green – that's peridot…" He said proudly, he'd learned a lot as he researched birthstones "…is for Grant, since he's next. The emerald is for Becky..." He continued as he watched happy tears start to fall from her eyes.  
  
"…and the other amethyst is for the new baby, since "she" should be born in February too." Alison stared into his eyes and gave him a smile, understanding now. "Rafe…" She whispered her voice choked with tears. "I can't believe you."   
  
That smile. It was his goal in life to make sure that she always wore that smile. He took her hand and kissed it again. "I have to tell you - you did not make this easy. It was all ready and then you told me you were pregnant. I didn't think he'd be able to add the new stone in time, but he did."

"What if the baby's born early?" She said with a smile.

"Then we'll replace it and make a ring for Katrina." He replied, thinking quickly.

Rafe pressed his lips to her hand once more as he continued, "He called it a mother's ring. Since you're the best one in the entire world I thought it was a perfect gift for you." He leaned down to kiss her quickly as he said, "Happy Mother's Day."   
  
"Rafe..." She said again softly, completely overwhelmed as she held her hand out to admire her ring.   
  
"Do you like it?" He asked with a laugh even though the answer was obvious.   
  
Did she like it? Was he crazy? Alison brought her arms to twine around his neck and melted against him. "I love it. I love you." She sighed as she moved to capture his lips with hers. 

"I love you." She whispered again between kisses just to make sure he understood. 


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Terri and Melody - thanks sooooo much! I'm so glad you liked it!!! Melody, hon. The timing seems perfect b/c PCGirl asked me to write a chapter for them earlier in the week. Believe me - I don't plan out the holiday's that far ahead. :)

And now…back to the story! ;) Until 31 - enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Thirty

"Hello?"

Colin almost hung up. Almost. He couldn't bring himself to. He knew despite it all how much it would mean to her.

He took a deep breath and said softly. "Please put Mom on the phone."

"Hello to you too, son." Caleb said.

Colin tried to ignore him. "I'd like to speak to her please."

"Where are you?" His father demanded.

Colin snapped back, "As far away from you as humanly possible."

Caleb chuckled, "I find that hard to believe. You couldn't get that far. Nice try, though. You watching your back? Because I could find you if I wanted to."

"Then find me." Colin challenged. "I'm not afraid of you."

The kid sounded so serious Caleb laughed harder. "No?"

"No." Colin insisted, the fact that he was being mocked making him all the more furious. "Honestly - most days? I barely give you a second thought. Now if you're done terrorizing me, please let me speak to my mother."

"No time to chat with dear old dad?" Caleb said bitterly.

Colin gritted his teeth. "It's Mother's Day tomorrow. I just want to talk to her. I'm asking you - one more time - politely - to please, let me speak to my mother."

Caleb's temper began to rise. For all his talk, it secretly killed him that his son wanted absolutely no part of him. "You're pathetic - you know that? Tell me something, what makes you think she wants to speak to the likes of you?"

"You're unbelievable." Colin replied, his voice full of contempt "Is this the way you think you'll get me to choose you? You think insulting me will make me want to follow in your sick, sadistic footsteps? C'mon _Caleb_. Are you actually **_that _**stupid?"

He could hear his mother pleading with his father to let her take the phone. This is why he stayed away. He knew their fighting would destroy her. Colin couldn't let that happen.

Though his son infuriated him, Caleb couldn't deny his Olivia something that would make her so incredibly happy. With tremendous effort, Livvie finally got Caleb to hand the phone over.

She couldn't wait to hear his voice. "Colin? Honey?"

Colin was still ready to pound his fist into a wall. He had to take a minute to try and reign himself in. "Happy Mother's Day." He said softly.

"Thank you so much for calling." Her voice was full of concern. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to wish you a happy one." The sound of her voice always made him realize how much he truly missed her. "I can't talk long."

"I'm so glad you called. Those flowers you sent, sweetheart, they are just beautiful."

Colin had thought enough to send her flowers from a florist in Seattle, but even with that he knew it was only a matter of time before his father tracked him down now.

For the first time in his life, despite that fact - he didn't want to run anymore. He was ready to fight it out. He was through having to distance himself from his father. He wanted more from his life and it was all because of Katrina.

Livvie's voice was full of love as she asked. "Are you doing OK, little man? Do you need any money?"

Little man. Tears welled in Colin's eyes as he heard her call him that. It was what she had called him all the time when he was younger. It was so many years ago.

Flooded by emotion, he had trouble finding his voice. "No - I've been working. I'm fine. Thanks Mom. Please take care of yourself." He began to hang up.

Livvie couldn't let him. She missed him so much. She remembered how it was when he was little, before he and Caleb were at each other's throats. Her sweet, precious little boy.

Their son had turned out to be the very best of both of them. It was difficult to actually believe - but that is exactly what he was.

"Colin..." She said softly.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"I'm so worried about you. I hate to think about you out there all alone."

Colin's mind filled with thoughts of Katrina and his grandfather. For the first time he wasn't alone at all. "It's OK, Mom. Don't worry about me so much. I've got some really amazing friends. I'm doing OK."

"Are you sure?" She asked unconvinced.

"I'm sure." He replied.

Livvie took a moment and glanced at Caleb. Despite the way he acted towards their son she knew there was a part of him that ached because of the conflict that surrounded them. He had moved to stand outside, pacing back and forth. Livvie was constantly torn. She loved them both so much, she couldn't stop herself from trying.

"Colin? Do one thing for me, please? For Mother's Day? Just talk to your father for a minute." She pleaded.

He wanted to make her happy, but that was too much to ask. He shook his head no. "I have nothing more to say to him, Mom." It was past time to hang up now. "Have a nice day tomorrow."

"Colin…" Livvie tried again, her voice choked with tears.

"Love you." He said softly as he hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite all her plans she didn't have two days with Colin. Turned out he had a gig on Friday night 50 miles away and Grant had had a set back with Chloe. Kate swore that soon she was taking matters into her own hands because the two of them were too ridiculous for words. Chloe had been dropping hints about the prom for days and Grant - as usual - was completely oblivious. Tired of waiting, Chloe found herself another date and Grant was thrown into despair once again.

To combat that fact, Grant said yes to the first girl who asked him. The night of the prom he was going to be miserable. Kate could see it all now.

She loved her brother dearly but he was a complete and total moron.

Still, she couldn't help wanting to make him feel better so on Friday night they ordered dinner in and she went out and rented his favorite movies. They stuffed themselves on junk food and fell asleep in the den with the TV blaring, just like they had done all the time when they were younger.

Now, Kate had only one night left before her parents came back home. She intended to make it count.

Humming to herself, she turned round the corner, in a bit of a daze. Just a few weeks ago, the day she met Colin, Kate had been on her way to finally be with Danny. On that day, as the time grew closer, all she felt was nervous and fidget-y. It felt like it had been a hundred years ago. Knowing what she planned to do tonight should make her just as nervous but today, all she felt was calm - almost too calm.   
  
Her mind was completely made up. Tonight, she'd spend the night with Colin.   
  
"Damnit Cameron. I can't believe you're working late " Abby snapped into the cell phone. She was furious and was yelling at him. "Where am I? I'm at the market and let me tell you I am not amused. How the hell do these little plastic bags work?" She grumbled as she tried to pry one open. "I swear to God, in five more seconds we're having pizza tonight." She couldn't do both things at once so she hung up on him.  
  
"Aunt Abby?" Kate said with a laugh.  
  
"Katie, sweetheart, hi." Abby said, completely embarrassed. She hated grocery shopping more than life itself.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Torturing myself in order for my children to have a nutritious dinner. What are you doing here sweetie?"  
  
"Just picking up a few things." She said, trying to sound blasé.  
  
"For dinner tonight?" Abby gave her a look. "With Colin?"  
  
"You know?" Kate shouldn't have been shocked but she was.  
  
Abby's voice got serious. "Yes. I know."   
  
"Do you know…" Kate asked, afraid of the answer.  
  
"Who he is? Yes. I know." Abby replied. "Katie. Your father isn't going to take this well. You have to know that."  
  
"I know." Kate said as she stared at her feet. She looked up to stare Abby in the eye, tears threatening to fall. "Aunt Abs. I can't help it. I love him."

"Katie…" She sighed, her heart melting.  
  
"I do. I love him." Kate said again, realizing it's was the first time she said the words aloud. "It's completely crazy. It makes no sense. I should hate him. I should be horrified to even stand within ten feet of him but I'm not. When I'm with him I can't be near enough. I just want to get closer."  
  
Abby knew exactly what that meant. She could see it in Katie's eyes. She knew Kate was on the brink - ready to do something about that. She recognized that look because she wore it herself once. It was the way she first looked at Cameron.  
  
Oblivious, Kate babbled on with stars in her eyes, wishing it was her mother she could be talking to. But as much as she wished she could confide in her, she knew that her mom wouldn't keep anything from her dad. Not for long anyway. Abby might - for at least a little bit. "He's so amazing, Aunt Abby. He's so brave. He's nothing like his father. I promise you. He's not."  
  
Abby knew what she had seen. Kate may be right. Colin might not be like his father but that wouldn't stop Caleb from finding a way to get at Rafe and Alison again. Abby could see it coming. Rafe was sometimes his own worst enemy when it came to Caleb. The whole thing made Abby extremely nervous. She knew that this time, Caleb could hurt them all without even lifting a finger himself.  
  
Abby thought that perhaps if she got Kate alone she could get her to slow down. She had to at least try. "Honey? Somehow I don't feel like the produce section of the supermarket is the place for this conversation."  
  
"Probably not." Kate agreed with a sigh. She glanced at her watch. She wanted to get to Colin's before he came home. "I'm running late though. Maybe we could talk tomorrow?"  
  
Short of locking her up, Abby knew there was no way to stop her. It was inevitable. If there was anything she'd learned from the gift she had it was that sometimes things happened for a reason. As much as it pained her, Abby nodded reluctantly, feeling helpless.  
  
Kate began to walk away and then stopped in her tracks. "Are you going to tell them Aunt Abby?"  
  
Abby knew exactly what she was asking. "Your parents? Honey, you know I might have no other choice. If I think you're in danger I'll have to."  
  
Kate nodded. "I understand. But I'm not in any danger at all. Not with him"  
  
Abby could tell that Kate was about to take a step that could change everyone's lives forever. She also knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.   
  
"Just be careful, Katie." Abby cautioned her. "I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
Kate smiled widely, her decisions already made. "I will. I promise."


	31. Chapter 31

A/N: The next 2 chapters are a lot of Kate and Colin. This is the longest Mother's Day weekend in history - I'll tell you what. So funny that I didn't even plan on it and it's become an integral part of the story.

Thank PCGirl - it's all because of her. She asked for a Rali chapter and all heck broke loose. FYI - it's a busy work week for me my dear ones. I've got tons of chapters, but don't know if I have the time to edit and post. I'll do my best to get at least another one up before Saturday.

Notes about this chapter - first and foremost - please forgive my translations!! If you're German or Romanian please know that it was the internet that gave me those tidbits of info. As for the dish Rafe likes well - it was simply the most exotic thing I could find. LOL!

Hope you're liking the story so far. It's definitely fun to write. Until 32! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-one

He walked into the cabin, completely in awe. The lights were low, candles were burning, and there were incredible scents drifting from the tiny kitchen.  
  
Colin gasped as he saw her there standing with her back to him. Her hair was gleaming in the candlelight, soft waves cascading down her back. Her feet were bare.

She wore a pale green dress made of some sort of soft silky fabric. It was nearly the same shade as her eyes. As Kate turned to face him he knew for a fact that he'd never seen anything more beautiful.  
  
"Hi." She whispered.  
  
"Hi." He replied as he set his guitar case down. "What are you doing here?"

"Making you dinner." She said with a smile.

"I can see that." He laughed. He walked towards her and pulled her into his arms, kissing her sweetly. His hand moved to rest on her cheek and he kissed her again.   
  
As her eyes fluttered open she was half convinced that she was dreaming. When she saw she wasn't she grinned wider as she said, "Go ahead and sit down, It's almost ready."   
  
"It smells delicious." He replied as he nuzzled her neck.

Kate pushed him away gently and turned back to the stove. "It's nothing very fancy, but it's my mom's recipe and she's a fantastic cook. I hope you like it."

Colin believed without a doubt that she could serve anything at all and he'd like it, just because she made it for him.

As he watched her serve dinner, the time and thought she'd obviously put into this meal staggered him and made his heart ache. No one had taken care of him in years. Colin felt awkward and nervous and completely undeserving of such treatment. He was used to macaroni and cheese and drive-thru dinners. No one had made him a homemade meal since…

His mind was suddenly flooded with memory. Colin was back at his parent's home - or at least where they were at the time he was 10. His father was playing in…Germany he guessed, or maybe it was Austria. Marta, their cook at the time, had always paid attention to what he liked to eat.

"Essen Sie, essen Sie meinen kostbaren kleinen Jungen. - Eat. Eat, my precious little boy" She would say to him with a smile. It was one of the few times he could remember that he felt like someone paid close attention to him and to what he liked.

He knew his mother had tried, she honestly did and he knew deep down, that she truly loved him. But her first priority was his father - always. Colin had learned long ago not to ask for more than she could give him.

Kate felt him leave her as she sat across from him. She reached across the table to grab his hand. "Colin? Are you OK?"

He nodded his head and looked into her eyes. "Yes. I couldn't be better." He looked down at his plate, inhaling the delicious aroma floating up from it. "This looks fantastic."

"It's pasta with chicken and tomato basil sauce." She said with a smile. "It's my favorite - so I thought you might like it too."

"I do." He said as he swallowed. "Katrina - this is amazing."

"Thanks." Kate blushed a bit. "I'm so glad you like it. I didn't know what your favorite food was so I just decided…" She trailed off, feeling like she was babbling. "What is your favorite so I know for next time?"

Next time. Colin grinned at the thought. For the first time he actually believed there would be a next time for him. He took another bite.

Remembering Marta he heard himself say. "I've always really liked German food."

Kate knew she was a pretty good cook, but she didn't really know how to make German food. "We never had much of that at home but you know - I could try."

He laughed softly. She was trying so hard to make him happy. "It's OK."

She was determined. "If that's what you really like I'm sure I can do it. Like my mom learned to make ciorba acra de miel, oh - sorry." Kate forgot that Colin would understand Romanian and explained. "That's sour lamb soup - for my dad. The rest of us can't stand it, but he loves it. Mom didn't know anything about Romanian food but she learned to make the ones that were his favorite."

"That's so funny. My dad likes that too." Colin said softly. "When he isn't snacking on someone else, that is."

Until he mentioned it, Kate honestly had forgotten. Whenever she was with Colin the fact that Caleb Morley was his father barely crossed her mind.

Suddenly, the topic of conversation made him lose his appetite. Colin pushed himself away from the table.

"Don't do that. Please." Kate said softly. She knew this was coming. It actually made her sigh with relief to finally deal with it.

"What?" He asked.

"Don't shut me out. Colin. We need to talk about this." She said, her voice shaking a bit. He was so lonely. He'd lived for so long by himself. Kate was desperate to comfort him.

"There's nothing much to say. My father is a vampire - and he likes it. He wants me to become one too. I'm not thrilled at the prospect. It makes me ill. End of story." He said bitterly.

She gently pulled him around to face her. "Yeah. OK. I got that. And I'm a vampire slayer. Colin. This isn't something that's just going to go away. We have to deal with this."

Colin knew her father was a slayer, but for the first time it dawned on Colin that she was one too. "You are - aren't you?" He said, shocked.

"I am." She said softly as she moved towards him and took his hand in hers. "And so are Grant and Becky."

Kate smoothed the fabric of her skirt as she sat down, bringing him to sit beside her. She held his hand tightly as she spoke.

"I remember when my dad told me and I didn't want to believe it was true. I was still young enough to half believe that monsters slept under my bed." She giggled. "Still, I knew he simply wanted to keep me safe so I began to train."

He didn't dare speak, just let her continue on.

"Grant is the one with the strongest of our gifts." Kate laughed softly. "It's the bane of my Uncle Cam's existence that he only runs track and doesn't play baseball. He's convinced Grant could be a major league pitcher, he can throw so fast and accurately."

"And Becky?" Colin heard himself whisper.

"Doesn't know just yet. He's training her without her really realizing it. To her - right now - it's just my dad playing games with her. "

Kate made him meet her eyes. "We're not to have the life my father led." She stated quietly. "He's been very clear on that. His whole life, I mean - before he had us, he sought evil out and tried to destroy it. It would devastate him if we chose that kind of life too. He's simply made sure we'd be prepared to take on whatever happens to cross our path."

Colin's mind was spinning as he tried in vain to process what she was saying. None of this made any sense. She should hate him, yet she gazed at him with love in her eyes. He didn't know what to do.

A feeling of calm came over Kate. To her, it didn't matter who he was or where he came from. Despite who his father was, maybe in spite of him, Colin was one of the kindest people she'd ever known. He deserved better than the life he'd been dealt.

Tears filled her eyes as she took his face in her hands. "My father didn't have a much of a life before he met my mom. She saved him, Colin, in so many ways. Please. Let me do that for you."

"Katrina…" He sighed as her lips touched his.

Kate was still incredibly nervous, but the best kind of nervous. She took a deep breath and said softly. "I can stay with you tonight Colin. If you want me to."

As an answer, Colin's arms closed around her, pulling her to him. As his mouth closed over hers again and again he knew he'd do anything he had to in order to keep her here forever.   
  
His hands moved from her hair down the curve of her neck and gently over her body until they settled at her waist. Kate shifted to lie down, bringing Colin with her. 

Completely overwhelmed, thinking of nothing but her and how he felt at this moment, Colin pulled back slightly and moved to slide the delicate straps of her dress off her shoulders, his hands running down her arms, circling around to the zipper in the back. Gazing into her eyes he eased it down, his breath catching in his throat as he caught a glimpse of what she wore underneath.

Her fingers fumbled as she took hold of the hem of the shirt he wore. Suddenly she needed nothing more that to feel his skin under her hands. She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it aside.

Kate's eyes grew heavy as she tentatively reached out to trace her fingers along the smooth skin of his chest. She bent her head and repeated her actions with her lips, savoring the taste of him.

Kate wasn't completely naïve. She had been with Danny. Though they'd never made love they'd gotten fairly close. But she'd never felt quite like this. She shivered and clung to Colin, never believing she could get close enough.

Kate knew this was right. Despite all that was wrong around them she knew with all her heart and soul that she was meant to be his. Her heart beat faster in anticipation, giddy with the knowledge that she had waited until she had found the person who she was destined to be with. 

Tears slipped from her eyes as Kate's hands moved to frame his face. "Colin..." She pleaded, her voice a mere whisper "Make love to me."


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty-two

Her words gave him pause. He wanted to, Oh God, he thought, he wanted nothing more.   
  
"Katrina…" He whispered near her ear. Though it killed him he pulled back and looked into her eyes. "Hold on…"  
  
She shook her head no, her hands dragging him back to her. Her eyes and her voice pleaded with him. "No. Please. Colin…"  
  
"Let's…c'mon. Give me a second." He replied as he smoothed the hair off her face. He moved to sit up and then realized he was still too close to her. Colin stood and walked across the room.  
  
Kate pulled herself up and sat facing him. She was completely confused and slightly embarrassed. "Colin? What is it? Did I do something wrong? Don't you want me?"  
  
"Don't I want you? Katrina." Colin was shocked at her words. "I've wanted you from the moment I first met you." He fought to keep himself from crossing the room and showing her just how much. "But let's just think about this - OK? You and me? All of this. It's moving pretty fast. I want you to be with me because you want to . I don't want you to do anything that you might regret later. When you and I are together, I want you to be sure."  
  
"But I am sure." She promised him, her voice shaking a bit.  
  
"Sure you are." He said with a smile. She looked so beautiful was all he could think. "Katrina…"  
  
Pulling the straps of her dress back onto her shoulders, she stood and moved closer to him. "No one's ever made me feel like this before."   
  
"Then how can you be sure?" Colin's voice was almost a whisper.  
  
"You are something else." She said with a shy smile. "What are you doing? Most guys in this situation would be trying to talk me into bed with them - not out of it."   
  
Her voice got soft and serious as she came to stand a few feet in front of him. She stared into his eyes. "Colin, please. I want to be with you."   
  
Just looking at her made his knees weak. He took a deep breath as he said, "I - Oh God. I'm trying to do the right thing here and you're killing me."  
  
"So stop trying." She said as she moved closer.  
  
"Katrina." He said as he held out his hand to stop her. "I don't want to rush this."  
  
"No?" She said with a grin. "OK, then. I promise to go slow."

She was teasing him but he wouldn't dare take advantage of her. He loved her far too much. "Are you sure?" He heard himself ask.

She looked into his eyes and nodded, "I'm sure. I'm ready. It's OK."

Colin's mind was spinning. "We have to be careful - Katrina."

"It's OK. I've already taken care of that." Kate wasn't stupid. She'd taken precautions. There were many things standing in their way, but that wasn't one of them.

She took his hands in hers. "Trust me. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you - Colin." Kate said, her voice steady.

His heart melted and as he looked at her he knew it was true.

"I love you too." He promised her as he stared deeply into her eyes.

That was all she needed to know. In one swift movement, she closed the distance between them and he swept her up in his arms, He held her against him as he moved towards the small bed in the corner of the room, pausing to draw the covers down and finally bringing her to rest there.

Kate sighed as she felt his hands on her, gently easing the dress down the length of her body. It caught at her waist and she tilted her hips to help him reach his goal.

She closed her eyes as his lips met hers, her arms tightening around him, pulling him as close to her as she could.

It still wasn't close enough.

While he kissed her, Kate's hands moved slowly down his chest, her fingers dipping below the waistband and easing open the buttons on his jeans. He sucked in a breath, wanting her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life.

Colin kissed her again, stealing her breath as her lips parted under his. His mouth was gentle, yet demanding as it closed over hers. She moaned into his mouth, her tongue tentatively moving to dance with his.

Kate gasped each time he touched her, as his mouth traveled over her skin sensations that she'd never known before began flooding over her and making her dizzy. Through it all one thing was crystal clear. She was exactly where she wanted to be.

She suddenly realized there was nothing at all between them anymore. There wasn't an inch of his skin that wasn't right next to hers. Though she wasn't quite sure what she was asking for she cried out to him, "Colin - please."

His heart beat wildly and he knew there was no turning back now. "Katrina…" He whispered, wanting her to be absolutely sure.

Kate pulled him closer and stared into his eyes. "Please…" She said again.

He had his answer.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes stayed closed, but she'd been awake for hours, just listening to his heart beating, trying to bring herself closer to the warmth of his skin.

When she was in his arms she forgot everything that was wrong. It only felt right.

Kate nearly fell under again, the sound of his breathing lulling her back to sleep. The sound of a cell phone ringing jarred her.

She realized it was hers. Reaching for a shirt of Colin's lying on the floor near the bed, she tugged it over her head quickly and answered.

"Hello?" She whispered.

"Where the hell are you?" Grant snapped.

She ignored his question. "Grant? What's the matter?"

He was still more than a little annoyed. "Oh. Nothing much. Just that Mom and Dad are on their way home. Thought you'd might not want to be whereever you are now when they get here."

"They're coming home already?" She asked, beginning to panic. Colin stirred and hearing the tone of her voice, stared at her with concern.

"They have a surprise for us - or something. Plus - it happens to be Mother's Day."

She forgot. Kate completely forgot. "OK. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Better stop at the store and pick up milk or something. That's where I told them you were when they called."

It must be killing him to cover for her when he had no idea what was going on. "Thanks Grant."

She was right. Grant still couldn't help himself from warning her. "You are going to tell me what you've been up to - right?"

Maybe not the specifics, Kate couldn't help but think with a smile. "Alright." She agreed with a sigh. "Be home in a sec." She said as she clicked off the phone.

She turned around to see Colin watching her. "Hey." She whispered with a smile.

Looking at her there, his shirt hanging nearly to her knees, he couldn't help but grin. He caught the look on her face and was suddenly really worried.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he sat up in bed.

Kate walked over to sit beside him. "My brother's mad at me. My parents are on the way home and I've been gone all night. God! He's a mini version of my dad sometimes."

Colin took her hands in his and leaned over to kiss her. "I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Too late." She laughed. "You were trouble the day I first met you."

He couldn't deny it was true and he certainly didn't want to let her leave. "Katrina..."

Kate could see by the look in his eyes he didn't want her to leave and she wanted nothing more than to stay with him. She took a deep breath before she spoke. "Colin...Oh God. I want to stay. But - I can't. They'll be home really soon. If I don't get home before them I might never be able to get back here."

That was something he couldn't dare risk. Still, he couldn't leave before he made sure. "Katrina. Are you OK?" He asked as he ran a hand over her cheek.

He was so cute. "I'm fine. I'm fantastic." She grinned.

"Are you sure? Colin wasn't convinced.

"I'm sure." Kate said softly, trying to convince him. "Colin. Please don't worry. I'm fine. Last night..." She sighed. "You have to believe me. Last night was everything I ever dreamed of."

"Really?" He thought she'd deserved so much more than he could offer her.

"Really." Something finally dawned on her. "Do you realize you always call me Katrina?" She said with a laugh.

"That's your name." He said, puzzled.

"I know, but everyone else calls me Kate or Katie most of the time. It's sort of sweet that you don't. My parents call me Katrina when they are especially mad or extremely proud. Speaking of which..." She sighed again, tears welling in her eyes.

Kate took Colin's face in her hands and kissed him quickly. "I love you." She promised. "I gotta go." She wiped a stray tear from her cheek and eased away from him scooping her clothes off the floor. She ran into the bathroom, afraid if she didn't move away from him now she'd never be able to .

Colin rolled out of bed and tugged his jeans back on as he waited.

As she emerged from behind the door he still couldn't believe everything that had just happened. Being with her had seemed like a dream. He was so thankful that it wasn't. When Colin woke this morning, suddenly - everything was different.

It was all because she loved him.

As Kate tried to walk past him he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her again.

"Colin..." She breathed, wanting to stay right in his arms forever.

"I love you." He whispered.

She touched her forehead to his, reluctant to be away from him for any length of time. "I love you too. I don't want to leave but I have to. I've got to go."

He knew he was pressing his luck. If he ever wanted to see her again he needed to let her go. "OK." He loosened his hold on her and kissed her again.

"Keep your phone on." He said as he pulled away. "I'll call you later." He promised.

"OK." Kate nodded as she kissed him again. "Love you." She said with a huge smile as she finally eased out the door.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty-three

"Remember the last time we were keeping secrets together? When Rafe and Alison bought the house? Oh God, Lucy. That was so much fun." Abby sighed and stared at her tea. "I'm just glad to have someone to talk to. I want to tell Ali, but I'm terrified."

"I can't tell Rafe. I want to. It's killing me not to. Abby, Colin's a great kid and Doc's happier than I've seen him, well – since Livvie left town. I don't want to do anything to spoil it."

Abby needed Lucy to get exactly what they were up against. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and stared into Lucy's eyes. "She loves him. So much so that I'm 99% sure she spent the night with him last night."

"Oh Abby." Lucy sighed.

"It's serious Lucy. This isn't a crush or a fling. I think this is it for her. Kate certainly believes it and I have to tell you, I recognized well the look in her eyes. Can you imagine if this goes where I think it's headed?" Abby couldn't believe the words were coming out of her mouth. "Rafe and Caleb as in-laws?"

"It's too absurd to contemplate." Lucy shivered.

"It's too inevitable not to." Abby countered. "You didn't see her Lucy. She's over the moon."

"You're right. I know you are. I'm just…" Lucy trailed off, at a loss as to what to do next.

"There's nothing we can do to stop her. She's eighteen. If Rafe takes this badly…"

Lucy stared at Abby, her eyes opened wide. "**IF**!?!"

Abby shoved her hair out of her face and gave Lucy an exasperated look. "OK, **_WHEN_** then. C'mon Lucy. I get what the problem is and I'm trying to figure out a solution. Work with me here."

"Goodness. We'll have to tell Rafe with either Chris or Ian standing right next to him. He'll keel over for sure." Lucy nibbled at the biscotti the waitress placed at their table. "He'll be furious at both of us too, for knowing all along and keeping him in the dark."

Imagining just that type of scene in her mind Abby sighed heavily. "You said it. Lucy. And here we are, stuck right in the middle. What are we going to do?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate came bouncing down the stairs. Lucky for her, her parents went to pick up her sister before they came home. It gave her enough time to cower under Grant's glare and rush upstairs to hop in the shower. Her hair was still wet and she was dressed in an old t-shirt and faded cotton shorts. She had just reached the bottom when the front door swung open.

"Hey sweetie." Alison smiled as she saw her daughter. She ran a hand over Kate's damp head. "Late start this morning?" Kate was usually an early riser, just like her dad.

"Hi Mom!" Kate was still so giddy. She hugged her mother close. "Happy Mother's Day!"

"Thanks!"

"Hey Mom!" Grant called out from the kitchen.

"Hi! Honey? Can you go help your father with the bags?" She grinned at him. "I stuck him with them again."

"It's Mother's Day." Kate laughed as Grant made his way to the door. "You're allowed."

"Watch it, Squirt." Grant cautioned a speeding Becky with a smile. She nearly mowed him down.

"Oops sorry! Katie! Guess what?" Becky asked as she sprung up and down.

"What?" Kate replied.

"Danny broke up with that other girl. I heard him tell Dr. Ian."

"Becky!" Alison scolded. "You shouldn't be eavesdropping."

Becky turned to look at her mother curious. "Maggie's mom said that too. Why is everyone telling me Danny's mom dropped something?"

"What?" Both Alison and Kate said at the same time, completely confused.

"Danny's real mom - wasn't she Eve?" Becky looked at them with innocent eyes. "Isn't she with Grandpa Ed? What did she drop? Why is she so clumsy?"

Kate looked at her mother and they both burst into hysterical laughter. "Becky…" Alison tried to catch her breath. "Sweetie. That's not what it means." 

Becky stared up at both of them wondering why everyone always found her so funny. She guessed she didn't understand. She blew her bangs out of her eyes and placed her little hands on her hips, glaring at them both. "How should I know? I've only been eight for like two weeks. Give me a break."

Her reaction made them laugh louder. Becky somehow thought being eight was a huge milestone in her life. Finally, Kate was able to speak. "OK. We'll give you a break." She grinned.

Becky wasn't finished with her story. "Anyway, Dr Ian said if Danny wasn't such an idiot he wouldn't have let Katie go."

"I agree." Rafe said loudly as he and Grant came back inside.

"No kidding." Kate smiled at him.

Becky turned to look at Kate again and gave her a lopsided grin. "And I told Mrs. Thornhart too bad for him because Katie has a new boyfriend now."

"Really?" Rafe asked, staring straight at Kate.

Becky twirled the end of one of her pigtails around her finger. "Yeah. Colin. He's her boyfriend now - right Katie? I mean - you let him kiss you and everything."

"When was this?" Rafe's voice began to rise.

Kate blushed to the color of a ripe tomato. "Umm. I – well – I…"

Rafe continued to look intently at his older daughter. Grant all at once knew exactly where Kate had been all night. Becky snapped her bubblegum and started to hop up and down and Alison, though quite curious about all this herself took pity on Kate.

"Leave her alone, all of you." She turned to focus her attention on the worst of them all. She gazed lovingly at her husband. "Rafe we came home early for a reason remember?"

He didn't respond. Alison could see that his mind was spinning furiously and he looked like he was going to lose it.

"Rafe Kovich - are you ignoring me?" Alison's voice was incredulous.

"No." He said, glancing at her quickly. "Hold on. Just a minute." He whirled back to glare at Kate. "Who the hell is this kid? Where did he come from? What are his parents like?"

Kate thought she would have more time before this came up. She stared at him nervously. "Daddy. Can't we talk about this later?" There was no answer to any of those questions that would diffuse this situation.

"No. NOW." He demanded.

It was clear Rafe wasn't budging. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyes.

How did she begin to describe Colin? She couldn't very well say what she was thinking. He's amazing, Dad. He's the kindest person I know. He's gentle but strong and he's so funny. I'm going to spend the rest of my life with him so get used to it. And oh - by the way - his father's a bloodsucking cretin who killed you once and ruined your wedding. But it's no biggie.

Kate knew she wasn't going to get out of this easily so she decided to give him at least something. "I met him on my way home from visiting Danny. He's not from around here. He plays guitar and he's very nice..." She began.

"If he was nice he'd at least meet your parents before taking you out." Rafe countered.

"He hasn't actually taken me out yet." Kate replied, telling the complete truth.

"Then it's not serious." Rafe sounded relieved.

Kate didn't reply. She simply stared at her feet. If he only knew. If he only knew she was sure Colin would be in danger of losing his life and she'd never see the light of day until she was well into her 50's.

Alison wasn't convinced Rafe was right. She saw something come over Kate's features as they talked about Colin. From what she could see, this was way more serious than Rafe had even a clue about.

There were other things to discuss and Alison thought they should get to them. "Kids, now that you're all here, let's sit down. Your father and I have something to tell you."

"Are we moving?" Grant asked

"No. We're not moving." Alison replied with a smile as they followed her into the kitchen.

"Is someone sick?" Kate asked, worried.

"No one's sick. Everything's fine." Rafe assured her.

Both Grant and Kate were clearly nervous, but Becky was barely paying attention. As she sat on the window seat before them she was busy tugging at the band-aid on her scraped knee. It was pink with white polka dots. Her knee really hurt when she had tripped the other day but the band-aid was so cool it was almost worth it.

Alison grabbed Rafe's hand and smiled. "We love you all very much." She began.

"That's supposed to be news?" Grant said with a grin.

Rafe gave his son a look as a warning.

"Sorry." He grinned wider.

Alison looked lovingly at all of them again. "And we are so happy to have each one of you – but your dad and I were thinking that maybe we should add on to our family…"

She didn't get to finish.

"Oh my GOD!" Kate's mouth dropped open in shock. "Mom's pregnant?!"

Grant nearly fell over. "No way!"

Becky finally perked up. "Mom's what?"

"Mom's going to have a baby, Angel Face." Rafe crouched down to look in the little girl's eyes. "Becky. You're going to be a big sister."

"Like Katie?" She asked with a huge smile.

"Like Katie." Alison replied.

"Cool." Becky's eyes got dreamy. "I can teach a baby all kinds of stuff."

"You sure can." Alison turned her attention to the other two kids. "You guys OK with this?"

"Are you? Mom really…" Kate didn't know quite how to finish.

"What?" Alison asked.

"I think it's great. You two are nuts – but it's great." Grant interjected with a smile.

Alison had expected that. Grant was always easygoing. "Katie?"

"Its wonderful news I'm just – I mean maybe I shouldn't be – but I'm just really surprised." Kate looked from one of her parents to the next. "Weren't you?"

They smiled shyly at each other before glancing back at her.

"You mean you planned this??" Kate couldn't believe it.

"It was your father's idea at first but yeah – we did." Alison replied.

Unbelievable, Kate thought as she shook her head, but then, she suddenly understood. At this moment she could almost see the rest of her life with Colin. How many kids would they have? Where would they live?

She could feel three sets of eyes on her and blinked. Snapping out of her dream world she finally spoke again.

"Well." She smiled. "You two are amazing parents. You should have as many kids as you can."

"I wouldn't go **_that_** far." Grant snickered.

Kate was truly happy for them. They were where she wanted to be when she was their age. Falling in love with Colin gave her a whole new perspective. As she looked at them she knew there was nothing more to do but celebrate. "Congratulations!" Kate said as she hugged them both.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty-four

"Are we going somewhere?" Livvie asked.

Caleb crossed the room and pulled the closet door nearly off its hinges. "Yes." He said his voice sharp. "Go pack."

"Mind telling me where?" She asked, annoyed.

"To find our miserable excuse for a son." He snapped back.

Livvie walked over to chaise lounge on the other side of the room and lay down. She didn't look like she was going anywhere anytime soon.

"Olivia? What are you doing? I said we're leaving. Get a move on." Caleb's voice shook with unleashed anger.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She replied.

He was not at all in the mood for this. "Olivia…"

She stood to face him, her eyes glittering with annoyance. "NO. I'm not. I'm warning you Caleb. Leave him alone."

He stared at her and couldn't hold back a bitter laugh. "You're warning me??"

Livvie glared at him. "Yes. And I couldn't be more serious. Leave him alone. This whole thing is already a catastrophe. I won't let you make it worse."

He stared at her in disbelief. "What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me. You know exactly what I'm talking about. I'm talking about the fact that our son hasn't stepped foot in that door for three years. **_Three years_**, Caleb."

Completely frustrated, Livvie began to cry. "When he left – Caleb, he was just a little boy. Now.." She sighed. "…now - he's a man and you can't order him around anymore."

Livvie stared Caleb in the eye as she added. "Not that you ever could."

The truth of her words stunned him. "I thought you wanted to see him." Caleb countered.

"I do." She replied. "But not like this." Livvie walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Leave him alone."

"He's my son." Caleb stated.

"Yes – he is." Livvie replied. In so many ways she thought to herself.

Caleb wasn't finished. "He's denying his legacy. If he doesn't follow – you know what that means." His voice grew soft as he said, "We'll watch him die, Olivia."

Livvie nodded sadness filling her eyes. She hated to be reminded of that fact. "I'm not at all happy about that, but that's his choice."

That was exactly the point. Caleb thought. He'd made the wrong one.

Caleb took her face in his hands and kissed her quickly. "Ah, but it's not mine." He smiled as he pulled away.

"You've made that clear, Caleb. Colin wants no part of this life. Neither did you once, remember?"

Resuming packing, Caleb simply glared at her in response.

Livvie began to plead with him, hoping she could make him see reason. "You had this forced on you and then when you had a second chance to be mortal – ultimately - you chose this life instead. You tried to do the same with me and look how that turned out. This time, you let me choose on my own and I chose to live this life too, despite the sacrifice. If he doesn't want to follow us Caleb, please, don't force him to."

"Olivia…" He sighed.

"Please." Livvie begged. "Please. Let him be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rebecca Elizabeth - how many times do I have to tell you? This is not a playground." Rafe called out, clearly irritated.

"Sorry Mr. Kovich." Chloe said sheepishly. "I was teaching her a cheer."

Rafe glanced over at Becky, who's bottom lip was quivering. It was so hard for him to stay mad at her she was so precious. But she had to understand. He was simply trying to keep her from getting hurt. "It's not your fault Chloe. Becky knows better than to do cartwheels in the gym." He said as he gave her a glare.

Confident she got the message, he went back to sort through the order forms in front of him.

"Daddy?" Becky's sweet little voice broke his concentration. She tugged on the hem of his sweatshirt.

"What Angel Face?" He asked, not looking up.

"How come Chloe does cheers in a gym all the time but I can't do them in this one?" She said quietly, her voice shaking with tears.

Rafe sighed. Guess he was wrong. "Ah, Becky..." He bent down to scoop her up, setting her on the counter. He kissed her nose and smiled. "Because the gym where Chloe does her cheers is much bigger and there aren't other things in the way. If you slipped in here and hit your head do you know how sad I'd be?"

She scrunched up her face and tried to guess. "Sad times a million?" Becky asked, wondering how much that actually was. It sounded like the right amount to her.

He couldn't help himself. He burst into laughter."No. Try sad times a **_gazillion_**." He replied as he pulled her close.

"That's a lot a lot isn't it?" She said hugging him tight.

"Yep. It's a lot a lot." Helpless to resist her, he stared to cave in. He pulled back and kissed her forehead. "I'll tell you what. Go ask Chloe to put the mats down in the studio. You can do your cartwheels in there OK?"

Her little face lit up like the sun. "OK!"

That look in her eyes made it all worth it. Rafe helped her down off the counter and patted her head as she ran off. He watched as she took Chloe's hand and skipped toward the studio.

He was so busy staring after Becky he didn't hear the door open. He grinned when he saw who came inside.

"Hey Luce!"

"Hello Cousin." She smiled back. "Busy afternoon?"

"Pretty busy. Plus, I brought Becky with me to let Alison sleep a bit. She's been sick half the day lately. I thought I'd give her a break. What brings you over here?"

"To give my congratulations to you." She pulled him into a hug. "Goodness! Another baby - how exciting!!"

"Thanks." Rafe laughed as she pulled away. He squinted his eyes at her, curious. "You don't think we're nuts?"

"No. People like you and Alison are the ones who should have kids. Look at how you just were with Becky. Gosh, cousin. I never had a doubt, but you are. You're an incredible father."

"Yeah well. They're so easy when they're her age. It's Kate I can't figure out lately." Rafe admitted with a frown.

Lucy's heart began to pound. How much did he know? She thought frantically.

Rafe seemed to be thinking out loud. "There's this new guy who we've seen but never met. I know she's sneaking out to spend time with him and it seems I can't stop her."

"Don't try." Lucy cautioned him.

"What?" He asked confused.

Lucy took a deep breath and began. "If she cares enough about him to sneak out to see him don't try and stand in her way. It'll push her right towards him Rafe."

"Is there something you want to tell me?" Rafe asked suspiciously.

Lucy shook her head at him. "Just that I know how much you love her. Don't lose sight of that. Don't let other things get in the way." She needed to get out of there before she said too much. She began to move towards the door. "Wow. Look at the time. Kevin's going to kill me I'm so late."

She was acting so strangely. Rafe looked at her with concern. "Lucy?"

"Ta!" She called out as she turned and walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was amazing but she'd been able to keep them apart. Though her father was adamant that Colin should meet him, Kate had managed to avoid it for two whole weeks. She had spent every moment she could manage with Colin. Today they had spent part of the afternoon talking - and the other part of it not talking at all.

"Five more minutes." He whispered against her lips, his hands moving to toy with the buttons on her shirt again.

She smiled and swatted his hands away. "I'm going to be in trouble, Colin. I'm already really late. I have to go."

Relunctantly, Kate stood and moved to grab her purse.

"This arrangement isn't working for me." He said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her back into his arms.

"Me either." Kate sighed. "We have to figure something else out. Becky's made my father even more suspicious if humanly possible. He wants to meet you and he won't take no for an answer."

Colin tried to appear nonchalant as he asked, "When?"

"At my graduation party this Saturday." Kate shivered just thinking about it. "I knew it wouldn't last. We're really lucky that Lucy and my Aunt Abby have kept quiet for so long."

Colin's voice held more confidence than he felt. "So. I'll meet him."

She gave him a look. "Kevin and Lucy will be there. Are you going to pretend you don't know them?"

"I'll figure it out." He said as he pulled her close.

"Colin…" She said with a sigh.

"I'll figure it out." He promised as he placed a kiss on her hair.

"You don't know my father Colin. He is going to **totally** freak out. It is not going to be pretty – trust me." She held him tighter.

"Give me a chance. I'll get to know him. I'll win him over with my incredible charm." He laughed.

His confidence was cute, but she knew her father too well. "Colin. This isn't a good idea. If he reacts the way I'm expecting him to my party will be completely ruined. My mom will be all upset and it's not good for the baby. If she gets stressed out my father will get even more mad. I can see it now. Believe me – that's exactly what will happen."

Colin eased back and looked into Kate's eyes. Tears threatened to spill from them as she blinked furiously. "Katrina? Do you not want me to come?"

She shook her head and pushed him away gently. She began to pace the room. "No. That's just it. I want you to be there. I want us to be able to leave this cabin and walk down the street together. I want you to meet my friends. I want to stop having to hide the fact that I'm crazy about you."

"You're crazy about me huh?" He asked with a grin.

"Stop fishing for compliments Morley, I'm not in a good mood." She glared at him.

She looked amazing when she was angry. Her cheeks got flushed and her eyes turned a deeper shade of green. He loved how she looked when she was annoyed with him. Even with that, he wished there was something to do to make it all go away. "So I gathered." He began to smile wider. "Want me to legally change my name to Molloy?"

She sank into the couch again and began to laugh at him despite it all. "That might be a good start."

"It's going to be OK." Colin said as he sat down beside her.

"That's really easy to say, not easy to accomplish." Kate replied as she turned to face him. "I know you're trying to make me feel better but this is pretty much hopeless."

"It's not hopeless. It's just not easy." He gave her a grin as he leaned in and began to nibble on her ear. "Nothing worthwhile ever is." He whispered.

"Colin." She sighed as she melted into him. "Oh God. I really can't stay."

"I know." He murmured as his lips sought hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry I woke you." Abby said again.

"It's OK. I'd had slept all day if you didn't stop by." She said with a yawn. Alison moved to push her hair off her face and her new ring glinted in the sunlight.

"That ring is so beautiful Ali." Abby said with a sigh. "I need to have a talk with Cam. All I got was a new bathrobe and breakfast in bed."

"It is gorgeous huh? Rafe has excellent taste - doesn't he?" Alison said as she let it catch the light again. "You know, you and Cam should go to that Inn sometime, Abs." She gave her sister a dreamy grin. "It's pretty amazing."

"You certainly can't stop smiling for days every time you two get back from there." Abby commented, already trying to figure out how to make it happen.

She watched as Alison ran her finger over the stones in the ring. Something in her face changed as she did. "Alison? What's the matter?"

"I'm worried about Katie." She replied. "Something's strange is going on with her and this Colin guy. It's making me really nervous and for the life of me I don't understand why."

Abby knew exactly why and averted her eyes. "I'm sure she'll be fine."

"If you knew something you would tell me right Abby?" Alison asked.

"Ali…" Abby said softly.

Watching her sister's reaction, Alison began to panic. "Abby. C'mon. Tell me. What's wrong? Is he going to hurt her?"

"No." Abby promised as her head shot up. "I don't think so. It's just that it's complicated, Alison. I really think Kate should be the one to explain it to you."

"It's serious though, isn't it?" Alison asked then. "She thinks she's in love with him doesn't she?"

"From what I can see, yeah. She does." Abby replied.

"I can see it." Alison looked off into space. "I can see the look on her face lately and I know exactly what she's thinking. I see her rushing off – now that school's done – and I know she's not going to work half the time. I just don't want her to get hurt – Abby."

"Talk to Rafe then." Abby said softly.

"What?" Alison was completely confused.

Abby took her sister's hand and looked into her eyes. "Trust me. Please. Talk to him and get him to ease up on her a bit. If he gets on her case this is going to end badly and I don't want to see that happen."

"Abby. What do you know?" Alison pleaded.

"If I see something else I'll tell you – I promise." Abby hung her head, already feeling like she'd said too much. "Just tell him to go easy, Alison. It'll be for the best."


	35. Chapter 35

A/N: The first part of this chapter is for Nat – who'd better get all A's since it seems she's studying so hard that she's begun to slack off on her ff.net duties. She asked for something like it – so here goes. Oh and according to PCGirl - the word of the day is "punk".

Until 36! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-five

"Take a hike - lover boy, she's not here." Julia said with a frown.

"Relax. I'm not here to see Kate. I just wanted some coffee. You sell it here don't you?" Danny replied looking sullen.

"Do you want me to guess what kind? I'm Lia remember? Lynnie's the psychic." She said as she glared at him.

"Iced mocha – milk, 2 sugars." He replied. Danny watched her huffing and puffing, clearly annoyed with him as she worked.

Lia jabbed a straw through the opening of the plastic lid on his cup with much more force than was necessary.

"Have a nice day." She said as she shoved it at him, holding out her hand for him to pay.

Danny dug into his pocket and handed her a five dollar bill. He stared at her, wondering out loud. "God. Julia, seriously. What did I ever do to piss you off so much?"

"Like I need to tell you." She snapped as she rang him up.

"I know what I did - but seriously. I cheated on Kate, not on you." He said as she handed him his change. "I made a huge mistake and believe me – I learned my lesson."

"I happen to love Katie to death. Here's how it works. You mess with her – you mess with me, punk" Lia shook her hair back and placed her hands on her hips.

Did she just call me punk? Danny asked himself. What the hell was wrong with her lately? He looked down and shook his head, trying to hide a smile. He guessed she was trying to sound tough but she sounded like a bad imitation of Clint Eastwood.

Lia continued to stare at him. "Now that you have your coffee I have to ask. Why are you still here?"

Danny's head shot up at that. OK. That's it. He'd had enough. He began to get annoyed himself.

He paused for a minute and tried to reign in his temper. His first thought was to leave but just after he turned to go he whirled back around to face her. His voice shook with anger as he spoke.

"You know what Lia? Despite what happened, you forget that I love her too. From what I hear she's moved on – so lose the attitude will you?"

"I don't see why I should. I'm not the one who lost the best thing that came his way for something that lasted a few measly weeks." She said, disgust lacing each word.

"Your concern for my love life is heartwarming." He glared back at her. God, she was so stubborn. He looked her over from head to toe. That was odd. He never noticed before how the gold flecks in her eyes sparkled when she was angry. He never noticed there were gold flecks in her eyes before come to think of it.

This was stupid, he decided as he gazed at her. They shouldn't be fighting like this.

Danny took a deep breath and tried again. "C'mon Lia. We've been friends forever. Cut me some slack."

As he leaned against the counter and prepared to take a sip of his coffee he eyed her suspiciously.

"Did you poison this?" He asked. The way she was acting he wouldn't put it past her.

"Alas, no. But what a brilliant idea though." She grinned wickedly.

Lia tried to stay angry but was quickly losing steam. Danny was right. They were friends, had been since they were little. Plus, he looked a bit pathetic at the moment and she hated to kick a guy when he was down. She did have some standards.

Still, she had a point to make. "You hurt her." She said softly.

He nodded. "I know I did and I wish I could change it." He looked into her eyes again. "Lia, c'mon. Kate's moved on - why can't you?"

She honestly didn't know why this whole thing was concerning her so much. Still she it seemed she couldn't help herself.

"What about Taylor?" She heard herself ask.

Hearing the sound of her name being spoken didn't sting as much as he'd thought it would. Danny shrugged and gave a little sigh. "It was the whole long distance thing. She wasn't into it. You need to believe that I wouldn't have hurt Kate like that if I'd seen it coming."

"Lynnie could've told you she'd bail." Lia said, smiling a bit. "Me? All I can give you is great coffee and a hard time."

Lia did that all the time. Compared herself to Lynnie, lamenting that she was less than her twin because she didn't share her gift. It had always bothered Danny now that he thought of it.

"You give yourself too little credit you know that?" He replied, looking at her thoughtfully.

Danny always could turn on the Irish charm when he wanted to, Lia noted. "Trying to get back on my good side huh?"

"Do you even have one?" He asked with a glimmer in his eye.

She couldn't help it. She started to laugh.

He smiled wider at the sound. His voice got soft. "Really, though - I'm serious Lia. I know Lynnie's got that thing going on that makes her special but – you know what?" As he said the words he realized he was being completely sincere. "So do you. The way you care about your family and friends? That's really amazing."

Now he was complimenting her? What the hell was going on? Lia suddenly felt unbelievably nervous and completely embarrassed. No one ever made her feel like that – and for God's sake - especially not Danny Thornhart.

Lia knew one thing for sure. She needed to stop feeling this way and quick.

She glanced at him and her face flushed pink. "Ugh. Please. What's made you so sentimental? Seriously, I like it tons better when you're annoying me, Thornhart."

Lia moved to straighten the counter and knocked over a whole stack of coffee cups. She bent down to pick them up and pushed her hair off her face, completely flustered.

"Am I making you nervous, _Donovan_?" Danny laughed. It certainly seemed that way. He'd never seen her rattled before. She looked cute when she was off balance. He'd never been able to do that before. He planned to do it more often now that he knew what set her off. It was fun. 

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm not used to you saying something nice to me that's all." She insisted as she tried to busy herself, completely unsure of what to say next.

"You can deny it all you want - but I really think I am." He laughed harder. "Not only that - I'd never thought I'd see the day. I have rendered Julia Donovan speechless."

Lia almost sighed with relief as her temper flared again. She slammed the cups back on the counter and threw daggers at him with her eyes. "Let me tell you something. I've got words for you, Thornhart. Tons of them. Words that my mother would wash my mouth out with soap for saying. Want to hear a few?"

Danny decided he was through trying to make up with her. The truth dawned on him. He liked the way she looked when she was angry. Despite her rough exterior, maybe because of it he'd always really gotten a kick out of Lia. Now that he really stopped to think about it one thing was for certain. Lia was alot of things but she certainly was never boring.

He took another sip of coffee, feeling much, much better than he had when he'd walked in earlier. "No. That's OK." He grinned at her. "I'll see you later, Lia. Tell Kate and Lynnie I said hi."

"Yeah. I'll get right on that." She spat back at him.

She was so angry now for no reason the look on her face just cracked him up. "See that you do." He laughed at her as he eased out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe walked into the house, hearing the TV blaring in the den. He knew he was late for dinner but he didn't think he was that late. He peeked his head in and saw his children settled comfortably on the couch eating dinner while watching TV.

"Why are you all eating in here?" He asked, confused.

"Mom's sleeping." Grant replied with a grin.

"OK…" Rafe still didn't understand. "Is there something wrong with the kitchen table?"

"Umm. Yeah." His son said, smiling wider. "She's sleeping right next to it."

"Katie finished making our dinner, Daddy. It's chicken with rice. I almost ate all mine already." Becky informed him.

"Did you?" He said as he came over and kissed the top of her head.

Rafe looked over at Kate, his voice soft. "How long has she been sleeping?"

She smiled up at him. "About an hour I guess. She asked me to check on dinner while she took a little rest. The next thing I knew she was out cold. We came in here so we wouldn't wake her."

They were such good kids. Rafe thought as his heart melted. Despite his worries about what Kate was up to he always knew that. "I'll go check on her." He said as he moved towards the doorway.

He sighed at the sight of her, curled up on the window seat with her head on a pillow. One of the kids had covered her with a blanket from the living room and they had even thought enough to dim the lights.

Rafe moved next to her and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Angel?" He whispered.

She grunted and turned her back to him in response.

Smiling, Rafe bent down and picked her up in his arms. She barely stirred as he carried her upstairs and gently placed her on the bed. As he did she immediately turned on her stomach and grabbed hold of the pillow. He carefully arranged the blanket around her and sighed as he moved to sit down on the chair next to the bed.

As he watched her sleep he couldn't help but comment. "I can tell already. You're going to wake up at 2 am and make me go out to get you something to eat aren't you?"

"mmmm." Was all he got from her as she pulled the blanket closer around her..

"What'll it be this time?" He asked, not expecting a response. "Cheeseburgers? Chinese? All sorts of sweet stuff like with Becky?"

He was left to wonder as she simply sighed in her sleep.

Rafe ran a hand over her head, and then moved down to rub circles on her back over and over. He knew this week had been pretty tough on her. She was more sick than usual this time around. It lasted almost all day long. "I'll get you two whatever you want. You just let me know, OK?"

She began to snore.

Laughing, he bent down and kissed her forehead before going back downstairs.

Hours later Rafe felt her tugging on the sleeve of his t-shirt. Then he felt her lips kissing that place night near his ear.

"Yes?" He asked as his eyes opened slowly, knowing exactly what was next.

"Pizza." Alison whispered with a grin. "We want pizza."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty-six

"It's raining." Alison said with a sigh.

"It's going to be fine." Rafe insisted as he moved to stand behind her.

She leaned back into his arms completely unconvinced. "30 people in our house and you say it'll be fine."

He leaned close and whispered in her ear. "We have nearly 30 people in our house nearly every holiday and it works out OK."

He had a point but she didn't like it. She suddenly was incredibly nauseous. "Plus – I feel absolutely miserable."

The first thing he'd noticed when Rafe saw her today was that she looked really pale. He felt the need to apologize. "I know. I'm sorry."

Alison touched a hand to her stomach, willing it to settle down. "GOD! Just once I'd like you to know how horrible this is."

He let out a chuckle. "Angel – if that was the way it worked Kate would have been an only child for sure."

"You're not making me feel better." She snapped at him. "I'm serious, Rafe. There's so much to do."

He tried to stifle the grin that was about to spread across his face. "Abby will be here in a few minutes."

"Oh fantastic. You and Abby. I'll have to two most apathetic chefs in history helping me out." Alison rolled her eyes and sighed. "I need Cameron."

"He's coming in an hour." Rafe started to laugh. "I promise. I won't burn anything."

Running through her to do list in her mind, Alison knew she needed to get started. Lifting a tray full of cookies, she got incredibly dizzy as she moved to put them on the table. "Whoa." She said as her knees nearly gave out.

"Hey. Easy." Rafe whispered as he caught her. He took the tray from her hands and made her sit down. "Relax for a second. Maybe we should cancel the party. Everyone would understand." He got her settled and went to get her a glass of water.

The only thing Rafe was worried about was that there'd be a little issue with the surprise he'd arranged for her. Even if they cancelled everything he was sure it would all work out.

She gave him a weak smile as she took the glass from his hands and took a long sip. "No. I won't let Kate be disappointed like that. The party is for Lia and Lynnie too. The Donovan's are coming and everything. Plus, how are you going to explain it? Not everyone knows I'm pregnant, Rafe. Right now, it's just the kids and Cam and Abby…" She trailed off and stared at him, realizing her mistake. "OK. Who else have you told?"

He knew he'd get caught sooner or later. "Lucy – so of course - Kevin knows too." He grinned.

"And?" She knew that wasn't the end of it.

"Ian and Aisling." He said, wincing as he knew she'd start to scold him.

Alison knew there was one more but she asked anyway. "And?"

He had to laugh then. "And Jack and Melissa."

"EVERYONE KNOWS???" She cried. "Rafe. That's not a good idea. It's so early. What if something happens…" Her voice shook a bit.

He wouldn't let her finish the sentence. It was too scary to contemplate. He kissed her to calm her down. "Nothing will happen. I won't let it."

"Rafe…" Alison wasn't convinced. He was sweet but she knew there were some things he couldn't control. Still, she pushed the worry from her mind and concentrated on all there was to look forward to.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The TV was on low. Kate sat on the floor with her legs stretched out in front of her, talking to Lia, Lynnie and Danny, getting the scoop on what she'd missed having spent all her free time lately with Colin.

"So then what happened?" Kate asked her eyes sparkling.

"Can we please stop talking about this?" Lia pleaded.

Kate laughed at her. "No. I need to hear details. You forget - I missed the prom.."

"Because you wanted to…" Lia interjected.

Her cousin nodded. "Right. But I still need information."

"Aw...Lia c'mon. Let her talk. I think it's sweet that you went with Warren." Danny said with a laugh.

She could take it from anyone but him. "That's it. I'm leaving." Lia stood quickly and stormed off.

Danny watched her go, still laughing. Did she spend every waking moment angry? He wondered.

"Details, Gwendolyn." Kate continued. She was trying to distract herself. As soon as Colin got here it was going to get crazy – specifically because the weather was so bad and they were stuck inside. It was like being trapped. There were very few places to hide.

"So Lia told Warren that a year's worth of root canal held more appeal than him. He's so dense he didn't realize that she was insulting him. Luckily, Cassie was there to step in."

"But Cassie went with Grant didn't she?" Danny was completely confused. He'd been out of high school for a few years and was trying to keep up.

"Exactly." Lynnie giggled. "But after he called her Chloe for the fifth time she'd had enough."

"He did NOT!" Kate nearly screamed. That was it. Her brother had run out of time. She was going to make this her new pet project. If she had to lock the two of them in the attic later she'd do it. It was getting too ridiculous.

Lynnie laughed louder. "Did too. Poor girl. But she and Warren looked pretty cozy in the limo later so I guess it worked out for the best."

"Where do you think Lia went?" Danny asked.

"Good question." Kate replied. "She's probably in the kitchen."

"Anyone want anything?" Danny stood and grabbed his empty cup.

"Vodka Tonic?" Lynnie smiled, shaking her own in his direction.

"Yeah OK. Like your uncle doesn't already scare the crap out of me. You're getting Sprite." He said as took her cup as well and walked towards the kitchen.

"It's nice that you and Danny can still be friends." Lynnie commented as they watched him go.

"It is -isn't it?" Kate sighed. "I hope he finds someone to make him happy. I know now for sure it's not me."

Kate looked towards the door for the millionth time. She bit her bottom lip, completely nervous.

Lynnie's eyes got serious as she gazed at Kate. "He's late huh?"

"Yeah." Kate gave Lynnie a look. "And as much as I want him to be here already I'm so scared - Lyn."

Lynnie nodded. She knew exactly what could happen. "You should be. How are you going to handle this?"

"I have no idea. This isn't something you can plan." Kate sighed.

"It sure isn't. Its worth it though – right? You really love him?" Lynnie asked her then.'

Kate's eyes filled with love. She spoke softly. "I know all the things that are wrong about us – Lynnie. I know that it makes no sense. But if you really think about it – he and I – we're not so different. He's been fighting what his father is forever. He's so passionate about it that sometimes I think he's more of a slayer than me. Colin doesn't want any part of that life. That's what I'm hoping I can get my dad to understand."

Lynnie took Kate's hand and tried to smile despite how unsettled this whole situation made her. "I hope it works out. I truly do, Katie. I can't lie to you. It scares me."

"It scares me too." Kate agreed. "But don't you see? It's too late, Lynnie. I don't have a choice anymore. I can't possibly let him go now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I can't believe he got you here without me knowing!" Alison said for the one millionth time. She gave Jamal another huge hug.

Rafe looked on and smiled. He knew this was what she needed to feel better.

"Relax there Spunky. I can't breathe." Jamal laughed at her.

"I'm so, so glad you could make it." She gave him a bright smile. "How is Alabama?"

"Different." He grinned back. "Good - but really different."

Jack gave him an enthusiastic pat on the back. "It's great to see you man."

"You too. It's been a while since we've been up here. Too long." He replied, giving Imani's hand a squeeze. "This place still looks the same."

"The kids certainly don't. The last time I saw Justin he was barely four feet tall." Rafe remarked.

"I know." Imani sighed as she watched her son and Quinn play some handheld video game. They were mesmerized by it, had been for hours. "He's growing so fast I don't know what to do with him."

"And Jade is just gorgeous." Alison commented. "I need to apologize in advance. She'll probably wind up with gum in her hair if she hangs out with Becky for too long."

"It's OK." Imani laughed as she glanced over at the little girls playing in a corner. "It'll grow back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Grant stood in the doorway of the den chatting with Chloe. Actually, he spent most of the time just staring at her. As usual, they talked about everything but the one thing they should be discussing.

Despite the weather outside the party was a huge success. Having Cameron's family around always made things interesting. The guys were already drawing straws to see who would wind up driving Ian home, since he'd been chatting with Cam's brothers for hours. The whiskey wasn't far behind.

Still there were a few people on pins and needles waiting for a certain guest to arrive. Kate had begun to pace. Lucy grabbed hold of Kevin's hand - wondering if they'd make it through the night. Abby and Lynnie caught each other's eye, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

They were waiting for the sound of a doorbell, but suddenly, there was a crash from the kitchen and everyone went silent.

Danny's voice floated through the house. "Jesus - Julia! What the hell!?! I was kidding!"

Red faced and furious, Lia ran straight past the room full of adults and up the stairs, slamming the door to the bathroom behind her.

Danny came out into the room, his shirt soaking wet. He wiped his face with a towel. "I can't believe it. She threw that drink right at me!" He was still in a bit of shock.

Having looked just the same way a few times in his life, Cam suddenly knew exactly what was going on. "Poor kid. He picked Lia? Ah man. She's my daughter and I love her but he's got a tough road ahead of him."

Ian knew it too. "This is insane. They're falling for one right after the other. Honestly, these kids need to branch out a bit. It's like a bloody soap opera." He said with a sigh.


	37. Chapter 37

A/N: I wanted to post this last night. Problem was - I started to edit it and fell fast asleep - while still logged on to the computer mind you!! Sooo - here it is now.

This was a tough one - I hope you think I made Rafe sufficiently crazy!! This isn't the end btw - not by a long shot.

Until 38! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-seven

He looked in the mirror for the thousandth time. What exactly is the right way to look when you're meeting your girlfriend's parents? Colin thought. He'd never gotten to that point before. He'd known girls before Katrina but he never stuck around long enough to meet their parents.

He'd never wanted to before.

Colin grabbed his keys as he heard the taxi driver honk the horn. He guessed he'd stalled long enough. He glanced at his shoes again – wondering if it looked like he was trying too hard. Maybe he should go back and put on his sneakers.

As he looked towards the floor, that's when he saw it.

A single sheet of paper – obviously expensive. It wasn't like a page ripped from a notebook – it was heavy and had gilded edges.

Colin bent over and picked it up, wincing as he got a paper cut in the process. As soon as he did he knew who it was from.

He brought his finger to his mouth, nearly gagging at the taste of his own blood. He opened the note slowly, his mind spinning as he saw the one word scrawled in dark red ink.

**__**

"Gotcha."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rafe. Look at her." Alison said softly as she nudged him. Kate looked like she was near tears. The party was winding down and Colin still hadn't arrived.

Rafe's head went up and he began to get angry. He hated to see any of his kids so upset. "Do you think he's too scared to show up?"

His question was left unanswered as Kate walked past them and opened the front door, moving outside to sit on the porch. She needed some air. It was torture waiting for Colin. She'd tried to call him at least ten times. All she got was voicemail.

Terror filled her. Maybe he wasn't coming after all.

Hurt and suddenly angry she moved towards the porch swing, unable to sit because it had been so windy earlier that the rain soaked the cushion. It had cleared up some, but every inch of the porch was saturated.

Just then, she spotted Colin as he walked across the lawn, clutching a small bouquet of flowers in his hand.

Seeing him approach, she flew down the stairs and into his arms. Kate clung to him tightly, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I thought you might not come." She whispered.

"I almost didn't. Katrina…" Colin sighed. "This isn't going to work."

"What?" She asked as she pulled back. She leaned close and kissed him softly.

"Don't do that." Colin held her at arms length. "Please. I won't be able to make it through this if you do that."

"You're scaring me." She said, her voice shaking.

"Good." He said, staring into her eyes but not focusing. "Good. You should be scared. Katrina – he's coming for me. He knows where I am. He just sent me a warning."

Kate had never seen someone look so sad. "Colin…"

It was like he didn't see her. Tears filled his eyes as he continued. "My being here isn't safe for you or your family. My loving you just makes it even more dangerous. Katrina - I'm leaving. I mean it this time. I'm going to go. I just needed to say goodbye first."

"You're not going anywhere." She said softly, her voice deadly.

"Katrina – didn't you hear me? My father's coming here for me. You know what type of damage he's capable of." He tried to walk away.

Kate nodded and pulled him back to her. "I heard you. You have to stop running Colin. No where will be far enough and deep down I know you know that. Your father has left my family alone for almost 18 years. It's about time this whole stupid thing ended anyway. We can make that happen. We can do it together."

He couldn't believe her. "You're so optimistic. God – I love that about you. But I won't let him hurt you."

Kate's voice began to rise in anger. "Stop it!! Stop talking about him! I don't care about him. It's you. You're hurting me – Colin. If you leave now – do you have any idea what that'll do to me?"

He couldn't stay. He knew that he had to leave. "Please. Let me go."

"Not on your life, Colin Morley. Your family is in there." She said, pointing to the direction of her house. "Are you going to leave them too? Do you know how happy you've made your grandfather? You can't just walk away like this."

She could see she was getting through to him so she kept right on. "You say you know he's coming? Good. I've got a head start then. There are more slayers in town than when he was here last. And trust me – this one's just dying to kick his ass."

She looked so serious. When she spoke the words he actually believed she'd do just that.

"Katrina." He couldn't help laughing at her.

"I'm serious." She said as she glared at him.

"Oh I don't doubt it." He laughed harder. Maybe his father was the one who should get a warning.

He was kidding himself to think he'd actually be able to walk away. Colin smiled softly and took a deep breath. "So. Are you ready for this?"

"What?" She snapped, still so angry she could barely see.

"To go inside." He said as he ran a hand through her hair and looked deeply into her eyes. "To introduce me to your father. Are you ready?"

Her face softened as she grabbed his hand and led him to the porch. "As I'll ever be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the door opened, Alison reached for Rafe's hand, willing him to stay calm. Lynnie nearly dropped her drink and Abby clung to Cam's side. Lucy sucked in her breath, gazing lovingly at Kevin who's face filled with pride.

Holding Colin's hand tightly, Kate crossed the room. "Mom? Dad? I'd like you to meet Colin."

She looked so much like her mom, Colin couldn't help but notice. "Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kovich." Colin said softly as he held out the bouquet. He didn't stumble over the name like he thought he might. "I'm sorry - they're wilted. It's really damp out."

"They're lovely. Thank you." Alison replied. The poor kid. He was trying so hard.

"Mr. Kovich? Can I talk to you outside for a minute?" Colin asked, his voice shaking a bit.

"Sure." Rafe replied, curious as to what he was up to. He gestured for him to lead the way.

Kate looked on - completely surprised. "Colin?" She asked.

"I'll be right back." He called out to her, much more confidently than he felt.

The front door closed behind them. Colin tried to keep himself under control. He took a few deep breaths to calm himself.

"Mr. Kovich? I want to apologize. I should have come to meet you earlier. You must be thinking I'm not good enough for your daughter based on the way I've been acting."

Rafe nodded, because the kid was right. No one was ever good enough for Kate.

"Just so we both understand." Colin looked into Rafe's eyes. "I know I'm not."

Rafe thought he'd heard him wrong. "What?"

"I know that I'm not good enough for her. I don't know who might be - but whoever that is - it's too late. I'm not letting her go." Colin promised.

"Really?" Rafe was completely conflicted. Everything in him was shouting that this was dangerous, but as Colin stood in front of him he couldn't help but be impressed. The younger man knew exactly what he was up against but it didn't stop him from trying to convince him. You had to give him credit.

"Really. I know for a fact that there are many things about me you'll hate. I've been on my own since I was 15. I've never had a real home, I've been bounced all over the world. I don't have a steady job."

"Are you trying to convince me to let you keep seeing my daughter? Because, kid - you're doing a lousy job at the moment."

Colin kept speaking. "Believe me - in a second? I'll be doing a worse job. Mr. Kovich. I…" He wanted to say it. He needed her father to have all the details because he couldn't keep hiding who he was. It was bound to come out and he didn't want to start this with that hanging over their heads.

Colin decided to try this another way. "My grandfather lives here in Port Charles. I have another reason besides Katrina to stick around now."

Kate said that Colin wasn't from around here. It made Rafe feel a bit better knowing that he had some ties here. He could find out more about Colin's family if he knew who exactly he was related to.

"Your grandfather lives here? Perhaps I know him…" Rafe began.

"You do." Colin nodded, scared to death of what he was just about to do. He swallowed nervously as he finished. "As a matter of fact…" He said as he pointed towards the door. "He's right inside."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The front door flew open. Luckily there were only a few people left at the party. Cam's family had gone back to the hotel.

"KATRINA!" Rafe's voice was shaking. "Upstairs. NOW."

"Rafe?" Alison came rushing over. "What's wrong?"

"Daddy…" Kate began, tears starting to fall down her cheeks. "He's not…"

"Don't even try it. Get upstairs - go into your room and stay there until I come to get you."

Alison couldn't believe her ears. "Rafe - she's not five. What are you doing? What happened?"

"What happened? What happened!?! What always happens??? We're going along - having a perfectly nice life and that bastard finds a way to ruin it. This time - he sent his demon child to do his dirty work."

Lucy tried to step in. "Rafe."

He turned on her immediately. "Don't even speak to me. You knew this all along. You were trying to warn me the other day."

"Cousin…"

Kate looked frantically toward the door and then to Alison. "Where is he?" She asked crying harder.

Alison grabbed her daughter's hand and glared at Rafe. "OK. ENOUGH. What's going on here?"

Rafe glared back. "Kate's new little boyfriend? Seems she left out a pertinent piece of information when spouting his virtues. His family leaves a lot to be desired."

Kevin moved to stand in front of him. "Rafe. My grandson…"

Alison looked from Rafe to Kevin and back again. "Your grandson? Oh my God."

"OK!" Kate pulled her hand from her mother's grip and whirled around the room, nearly hysterical. "OK - good. So now you know." Her body was wracked with sobs as she continued. "His name is Colin Morley. His parents are Caleb and Livvie. Trust me - he didn't ask to be born to them - it just happened."

She stared at her father. "Despite that - he's an amazing person. I don't expect you to believe it. Right now - I honestly don't care if you do. All I know is that I love him." She tilted her chin at him defiantly as she spoke the words.

"You **_do not _**love him." Rafe insisted, shaking with rage. "That's impossible." He dismissed it as if it was too ridiculous to even consider.

"Don't tell me what I feel. You have no idea." Kate said as she wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Rafe fought to keep from lashing out again. "Katrina. I told you to go upstairs."

"And I'm telling you the only place I'm going is out that door to find Colin." She replied, determined to do just that. She moved to walk past him.

He grabbed her arm, gently but firmly. "You **_will not_** see him again." Rafe said softly. "I forbid it."

"Rafe!" Alison yelled. She held a hand to her head and took a deep breath. She couldn't belive what was happening. This was a nightmare.

She turned toward her daughter, her voice desperate. "Katie honey. Please just go upstairs for a second."

Kate ripped her arm from Rafe's grasp and ran upstairs, her vision blurred with tears.

Alison then looked to her husband. "Calm yourself down. We have guests - and they shouldn't have to see this."

As if on cue, their guests seemed to file toward the door, giving her sympathetic glances as they went on their way. Looking on from the den, his own mind reeling, Grant took Becky's hand and whispered in her ear, promising her unlimited games of Candyland to get her out of the line of fire.

"I won't let him have her." Rafe promised as the last of their friends walked out the door.

"Rafe…" Alison began to shake with fear. She didn't think she could do this again.

He barely heard her. "I won't. He's waited a while to make his move. I'll be ready." He vowed.

"Ready for what? Rafe - you need to stop this. Kate's a smart girl - she knows her own mind. If she sees something in Colin don't you think that's a sign that maybe he's not like his parents at all?"

She had a point but Rafe was too far gone to see it at the moment. He shook his head at her. "No. There's only one sign I see."

Rafe looked Alison in the eye as he spoke. "He's declared war again."


	38. Chapter 38

A/N: Here's one of those times when not reading my other stories comes back to haunt you. You had to have read CS to know about the first section of this chapter. It's not a ploy to get you to read everything I've written – honestly – it's not – but I have this habit of bringing stuff up from the past. If you are ever wondering about what I'm talking about please ask!

I really hope y'all are enjoying the story thus far. I feel like there are a lot of new (original) characters and that might turn some people off, but I have to say there's something I love about all of them. There's a lot to go still with this story here – but I'm at a loss as to what kind of story to write next. I'm hoping to find someplace to go and as we get closer to Resolution's end I'll be sure to keep you posted. Until 39…Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Thirty-eight

"That wasn't fun." Cameron said as he and Abby closed themselves into their bedroom. Quinn was staying at the hotel with Jamal and Imani. Lynnie went quietly to her room and Julia was still fuming over her altercation with Danny earlier. So much had happened in one day his head was spinning.

Abby agreed. "No. It wasn't. I knew that would happen. I was just hoping…"

"....that Rafe was over it?" Cam finished her thought. "Abby it's always going to be there – in the back of his mind. I understand that."

"I don't understand why he can't let it go. Caleb's been gone forever." Abby looked at him with sadness in her eyes.

Cam took her hand and led her to the bed, urging her to sit down. "Whenever we go back to Colorado – to visit my parents I go out of my way to keep from driving. Did you realize that?"

"We're usually such a big group and we don't always rent a car. I don't think I ever paid much attention."

"When we go through that passage, the one where I had my accident I hold my breath the whole time." He said softly.

"Cameron…" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

He didn't want to make her cry but Abby – like Lia, viewed everything as cut and dry. You either do or you don't – there's no gray area for them. It made them interesting and strong willed but it also made them jump to conclusions. Cam had spent most of his life trying to get Abby to be more impartial.

He leaned in and gave her a quick kiss. "I'm saying this because that must be like that for Rafe when it comes to Caleb. He killed him Abby. So what that in the end he got to come back and found Alison. I'm not saying that it wasn't amazing that he did. His life was taken from him - twice, and by the two people that gave birth to a child that is now involved with his daughter. It can't be easy. Something like that? It's not something you forget."

Abby sighed knowing that Cameron had an excellent point. She still thought he could've gone easier.

Cam could see he was getting to her now. "Rafe and I? We don't chat about what happened to us much. It's understood between us. It's amazing. He's truly just like one of my brothers to me now. So please. I'm asking. Give him a break – Abby. He's terrified for Kate. He's terrified he'll lose her to Caleb. You know this is true. Alison? Those kids? They're his life now. Right now, the only thing he's thinking about is that he knows as long as Caleb walks this earth his life can be taken from him again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's a demon child?" Becky asked as she and Grant sat together on the floor of the den. They'd started to play a game but her heart wasn't in it. Becky always got really quiet whenever there was conflict. She curled up in his lap and was playing with the chain Grant wore around his neck. It was the one that used to belong to his father.

"Huh?" His mind was elsewhere.

"Daddy called someone that. Grant, what's a demon?"

"Caleb Morley." He said, since it was the first thing that came into his head. He knew she needed a better answer so he continued. "A demon is something evil."

Becky held the charm at the end of the chain in her tiny fingers as she questioned him again. "Caleb - that's Colin's dad?"

"Yes. He's not a nice man, Becks. He hurt Mom and Dad and a lot of other people a whole lot a long time ago."

Colin's dad sounded so mean. Becky didn't think she'd like him. "So that's why Daddy doesn't want Katie to go out with Colin?"

"That's right." Grant replied.

Her little face looked up to his, full of confusion. "But Colin's not his dad, Grant. Colin's just the band guy. He's really really really nice. He's not evil at all. And he really likes Katie. I think she really likes him too."

"Looks that way." Grant said as he kissed the top of her head. She was amazing. As much as this whole thing was making his blood boil Grant knew that Becky had a point. She was thinking much more rationally then the adults in the house it seemed.

Becky sighed and snuggled closer. "I don't like it when Daddy gets mad like that. He got mad and ended Katie's party too early. I was having a lot of fun with Jade and Maggie and then all of the sudden they had to go home. Things like that make me feel like I want to cry." She said with a sniffle.

Grant's heart broke. He couldn't admit it – but the whole thing made him feel like crying too.

He held her tighter and told her. "You can cry if you want to, Squirt. I don't mind."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That went absolutely as badly as I expected." Colin sighed as he sat in Kevin and Lucy's living room. Lucy handed him a cup of coffee which he held with shaky hands.

It took everything he had not to go running right back over there. He couldn't believe he left her there to deal with that herself. Colin knew that his being there would just make it worse at this point.

His phone rang and he stood to answer it, knowing exactly who it was.

"Colin?" Kate breathed.

His heart hurt. It sounded like she'd been crying. "Are you OK?"

"No. No. I'm not. I've got to get out of here." She said, clearly beside herself as she paced her room.

Colin could see a picture of her in his mind. He knew that she was about to lose it. "Katrina. Please. Calm down…"

She kept going. "He can't stop me Colin. I won't stop seeing you no matter what he says."

"OK." He said, trying to comfort her. "Let's just give it a minute OK? You sneaking out of the house right now is not going to help things."

"Colin…" She sobbed.

"It's going to be alright. Please. Trust me."

It was odd the way they did this for each other. When he went crazy, she calmed him down. Now he was doing the same for her. It amazed him how suddenly after years of being alone and only worrying about himself what he needed was not important at all anymore. He thought of Katrina first and himself second. He didn't even realize it had happened. It just did.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her eyes for the hundreth time. She chuckled bitterly. "I know - you don't have to say it. I'm acting like a total drama queen."

Thankful that he could hear her crying begin to subside, he smiled and spoke softly. "It's OK. Please. Get some rest. Just give me until tomorrow – I'll figure something out."

"You promise?" She whispered.

"I do." He nodded. He took a deep breath. "I love you, Katrina. Just wait OK? We'll figure it out tomorrow."

"I love you too." She said as she hung up the phone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katie? Sweetheart?" Alison called out as she pushed the door open. She saw her oldest child, her first baby, curled up on her bed. The lights were dimmed but even with that she could still see the dampness on her cheeks.

Kate was hugging a pillow to her tightly and it seemed she'd cried herself to sleep. Alison walked to her slowly and pulled a blanket over her. She ran a hand gently over her head and sat down beside her.

"My sweet little girl." Alison whispered. "How did we get here? Just the other day it feels like you were learning to walk. It does. And I remember it so vividly. I think I wanted to throw a party but your father said I was crazy." She laughed softly before she continued. "You were just a little over a year old and we sat there and watched you for what seemed like hours. You kept pulling yourself up and then you'd go down flat, over and over again. It must have happed like fifty times until your face got all pink and we couldn't believe it – you got so mad. You pulled yourself up one last time and wobbled over to us with a grin on your face. It was amazing. You were determined and you weren't about to give up."

Alison sighed. "So I know you, Katie. I know you won't give up Colin – no matter what. And I promise I'll do my best to keep your father from asking you to. He worries about you a lot – you know? He loves you so much. What it really boils down to is that he's afraid you'll get hurt. He never, ever wants that to happen. He'll try anything to stop it."

She leaned over and pressed a kiss to the top of Kate's head. "So please, just be patient, OK? Don't do anything without really thinking it through. You are so like him, Katie." Alison said with a sigh. "That's part of the problem. You are both so stubborn neither one of you will want to let this go."

"I'm here to make sure you both can figure it out without making a huge mistake. Please don't disappoint me." She said as she moved towards the door, slipping through it and shutting the light.

Rafe was standing on the other side.

Alison gave him a warning. "Rafe. Leave her alone. She's asleep." She said as she moved past him towards their bedroom.

She walked in the door, kicking off her shoes and rolling her shoulders.

As Rafe watched her he knew he should apologize. He'd gone nuts earlier, in front of everyone they knew. "I'm sorry I ruined the party." He began.

She shook her head at him. "It's alright - Rafe. I don't blame you. Learning who Colin is was a complete shock. I would never expect you to take news like that lightly." She moved towards the dresser to get her pajamas.

It looked like he was off the hook but Rafe knew better. He watched as she changed quickly. It amazed him how fast she could get ready for bed, since it sometimes took him what seemed like days to get her out of it.

Pulling her hair up she walked towards the bathroom and turned to face him. "Just do me a favor OK?"

"OK." He said quietly. He'd do anything to get that sad look to leave her face. It was killing him.

"I don't know if I can do this anymore." Alison admitted. "I'm tired and I feel awful and I'm just done. People don't always grow up like their parents. Look at me - Rafe. My father two timed my mother from here to eternity. My mother's a selfish, insecure lunatic who hasn't had a meaningful relationship worth a damn in her life. She had a shot with Chris but as we all know - she screwed that up too."

"Alison..."

She wasn't finished. "And look at me. From the minute I met you I've never looked back. I've spent my whole life making our home and raising our children. I'm nothing like my parents." She said proudly.

"I know. I'm sorry..."

He did all the talking earlier and Alison still had the floor. He couldn't get more than that out because she kept plodding on. "Caleb's horrible – he's done horrible things but this kid – Rafe. He's just that, a **_kid_**. He's not just part of Caleb - he's part of Livvie too and I know she's just as horrible now but she wasn't always. She was loyal and sweet and God - she was funny Rafe. We used to laugh all the time. I'd like to think that's the part her son inherited from her. I think it must be, because Kate couldn't fall in love with someone evil. She's not made that way."

"What are you saying?" He asked then.

"I'm saying - **_don't_**. Don't force her to make a choice Rafe because if you do - you will lose. She'll walk out that door and we will never see her again." Alison's voice broke saying the words. "She'll choose him over you Rafe. As a matter of fact, she already has. If she wasn't so exhausted I am sure she'd be running to him now."

Alison wiped her eyes and stared at him. She was so incredibly tired she didn't think she could stand up much longer. She slowly walked towards the bed, reaching the edge right before her knees gave out.

"Alison, please." He pleaded as he moved to sit beside her. "I'm sorry. Please. Don't get so upset. It's not good for the baby."

"If you don't want me upset then listen to me. Don't do this – Rafe. Don't fight him this way. If you do I know what will happen. In the end – I'll lose you both."

"Alison…" He tried to touch her and she moved away.

"I'm sorry – I'm too tired. I can't talk about this anymore." She pulled back the covers and crawled into bed, turning her back to him. "Please. Just promise me you'll think about what I said, OK?" She whispered as her eyes fluttered closed.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheek. "I will." He said soflty. "I promise."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty-nine

She whirled on him as they entered the hotel room. "There is no need to taunt him like that. Sometimes I wonder just who is the child here."

"Olivia…" He sighed.

"I mean it. You sent him that note to let him know we're on our way - but somehow I don't think it said "Colin, your mother and I are coming for a visit. Take care, see you soon."

She was right of course, but somehow Caleb didn't think that discussing what it actually had said would be the best idea at the moment.

"Olivia. Can we talk about something else? Is there something you want to do or see while we're here?" They had stopped in London on their way to New York. Caleb had plans to make and needed a little bit more time to put them in motion.

"No." She said as she crossed the room and stood to stare out at the city lights below.

"No?" He asked, surprised.

"No. I just want to get some rest. I'll need it to keep the two of you from tearing each other to shreds." She said as she moved to lie down.

"We wouldn't have this problem if your son would just accept the life he's been given." Caleb said with a shrug.

Livvie sat up and stared at him. "Do you remember when he was born?"

Of course he did. Caleb thought to himself. Caleb nodded as he moved to sit beside her. "Yes."

"When he was born, you were so proud. You were so excited. When he was little he thought the world of you. And then - in an instant it seemed - it all changed."

Caleb remembered the day it happened. That awful moment when his son's face filled with disgust. "It changed when I told him who we are." He said softly.

"I know." Livvie sighed. "And you know that he doesn't want that life. You can't force him - Caleb."

"I can." Caleb promised. "I just might."

Livvie couldn't believe her ears. She pushed past him, her eyes glittering with fury. "If you do that - if you even think about it again, I promise you you'll lose me too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long had you known?" Alison asked Abby as she stocked the case in the bookstore with the day's worth of baked goods.

"Ali - let me do that. You look so tired." She said, avoiding the subject.

"I'm almost done. I have to get home. I don't want to leave Rafe and Katie for too long." She sighed heavily. "At the same time - I don't think I can take it if they start to fight again." She said, her voice quivering a bit.

"Alison. Please sit down for a second." Abby grabbed a stool and made her do just that. It was still early and the shop wasn't open yet. "C'mon. You're worrying me."

"Yesterday was quiet but they started again this morning. She's hysterical and he's beside himself. I understand why he's so crazed but he's going to push her away Abby. I'm going to lose her." Alison wiped a tear away. "I'm sorry." She apologized as she reached for a napkin. "I'm so emotional lately. I can't stop crying."

Alison looked awful. She was pale and drawn and was shaking with nerves. "Did you see this coming - Abs?"

"In a way." She admitted. "I learned who Colin really was. Lynnie and I - we saw something about to happen."

"I don't think Katie knew until it was too late." Alison said softly. "I don't think she found out who he was until after she'd fallen for him."

"I don't think so either." Abby agreed.

"Maybe this is how this will all be resolved. Rafe and I, all of us, have lived our lives waiting to see if it'll start again. We've learned to push it way back in a far corner of our minds but it was always there, nagging away at us. Maybe Kate and Colin - maybe the two of them together is the answer."

"Maybe." Abby's heart was hopeful that her sister was right. She still looked so pale though and it worried her. "Ali? Let me drive you home, OK?"  
  
"I'm fine." Alison insisted as she rose to leave, trying to deny how dizzy she felt.

Alison sank back down and clutched the edge of the counter. Abby definitely noticed. "Please? It'll make me feel better."

Knowing her sister was right, Alison nodded as she let Abby lead her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you two ever going to speak to each other again?" Grant asked.

"What?" Rafe replied, distracted. Alison wasn't home and Kate was ignoring him.

"Are you going to stay mad at Kate forever?"

Rafe sighed. "No. I'm not."

"You could've fooled me." His son replied.

Rafe glared at him." I'm not in the mood for your smart remarks today - Grant. Don't test me."

"Too bad." Grant countered. "I need to say something."

Rafe's eyes widened with surprise. His son wasn't usually so defiant. "You've got something you want to say? Then say it."

"I know what's making you so crazy about this. When it all came down the other day - I wanted to go and make sure that he never came within 10 feet of her ever again." Grant took a deep breath. "But then I realized that this is Katie we're talking about."

Grant continued. "I may be stronger than her but she's the one of us with the best instincts. Katie can read people better than anyone. Becky's heart is too huge - she only sees the good in everyone. I get too caught up in other stuff to sometimes see clearly - but Katie? Katie always knows who the 'enemy' is."

When did it happen? Rafe asked himself. When did this kid become so wise?

He placed his hand on his father's arm, squaring his shoulders and looking straight in his eyes. "She knows what she's doing Dad. She knows who he is and she loves him anyway. There's got to be a good reason for that."

Rafe was about to answer when he heard the door open and watched as Abby ushered Alison inside. His heart began to pound at the sight of her. Just another reason that he needed to resolve this thing with Kate quickly, he thought to himself.

"Alison?" He asked, his voice full of concern. "Abby? What happened?"

"It's OK. She's just a little dizzy." Abby said softly. "Has she eaten today?"

"I'm not sure." Rafe replied. "She was gone so early this morning I didn't notice."

"Hello?? I'm right here. Stop talking over me. If you want to know if I've eaten just ask." Alison snapped as Abby led her to the couch. "Newsflash for the both of you. I ate some toast before I left."

Rafe sat down beside her. "You need something more than toast." Rafe said as ran a hand over her cheek.

"If I try to eat more than toast it won't stay down." She replied, bringing a hand to her forehead and laying her head on a pillow.

"I've got to get back to the store. Get some rest, Ali - OK?" Abby said as she moved to go.

"OK." Alison whispered.

"Aunt Abs? Can you give me a ride to the gym?" Grant asked. He knew if he stayed here he'd just get in the way.

"Sure, sweetie. Let's go." She replied as she followed him out the door.

Rafe turned his attention to Alison. He knew they all had a point but was he the only one who remembered what Caleb was capable of? What if this was an elaborate plot to get to them again? Colin hadn't be turned, he knew that for sure - but Caleb had found a way to jam his radar before. When he came back as Stephen Clay his instincts went all out of whack.

He glanced at Alison again and sighed. Her eyes were closed and she looked like she was falling asleep. He pulled her feet onto his lap and rubbed a hand up and down her leg. "Angel? You need to take it easy. I'm really worried about you." He said softly.

Alison kept her eyes shut as she replied. "I'll be OK. I'm just so tired."

Rafe was wracked with guilt. He knew why she was exhausted. She spent all her time trying to explain this thing with Katie to him. Everything she said was true. He knew she was right. He had to stop this before it got too out of control.

"I'm going to fix this today, OK?" He said as he reached up and smoothed back her hair. "I don't want you to have to worry about it anymore. I'm going to fix it. I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He grabbed her arm and brought her back to him. His eyes bore into hers as he promised. "Olivia. You're not going anywhere. You know you can't ever stray too far from me. For many reasons but also for that fact that you'll need to feed eventually."

"I can find a meal on my own Caleb. I'm not that incompetent." She almost spat at him. "You know - I'm really thinking of just getting to Colin first - before you have a chance to hurt him again."

He walked to the door and held it open for her. "Be my guest."

"You don't think I'll go do you?" Livvie was getting angrier by the second. She moved to grab her bag. "He's my son - Caleb. I won't let you destroy him."

"What are you talking about?" Caleb slammed the door shut and leaned back against it. "I don't want to destroy him - I want him to join us. I want us to be a family."

"We were mortal when he came to be Caleb. If he wants to stay that way it's his choice. If you think he hates you now can you imagine what he'll be like if you force him to become something he so clearly despises?"

"If he denies his fate he's defying me." Caleb screamed at her.

Livvie let her bag slip to the ground. She brought her hands to her head and ran her fingers through her hair. "I'm so tired of this conversation. I'm not going to say this again. I want you to leave him be - Caleb. Let him live his life the way he wants to live it. If you force him I WILL LEAVE YOU." She yelled. "Are you ears working OK? Did you finally hear me that time?"

Her words bounced around in his head, the mere idea of living a life without her filling him with panic. "Olivia.." He said as he tried to catch his breath.

She swallowed and stared into his eyes, wanting to make sure he got it. "I left you once before Caleb - when you least expected me to. I'll do it again and you'll be helpless to stop me."


	40. Chapter 40

A/N: I've been waiting so long to get to this point that I simply cannot wait any longer. I'm not getting any work done today just thinking about it.

I can't tell you when I actually thought/typed up this portion of the story. It seems like a hundred years ago.

I truly hope you like where I'm going with this. If you don't - if you think I'm off base - please let me know. I'll take anything you have to say under advisement. There's always room to adjust. There's only one - OK - maybe two - :) things I'd have a major objection to. Y'all are smart - you can surely figure it out. ;)

So now without further adieu...

Here's the beginning of a chain of events that will bring the whole story together. Things are heating up and stuff is going down. Be prepared - it's a pretty rocky ride.

As always - have faith, dear readers. Until 41! xox-G

Chapter Forty

"Katrina. This isn't a good idea." Colin said softly. He'd moved into Kevin and Lucy's for a few days. Lucy wanted to keep an eye on him. It made him smile. Katrina was dying to escape and Colin didn't mind being taken care of like this at all. It had been so long since anyone cared to pay attention to him he was basking in it.

"I can't stay here Colin. Listen to me - please? We should just go away for a bit." She had a thought and her heart lifted. "You can take that job with the band. You can tour with them in Canada and I'll go with you. We can go away for the summer and come back in September. Maybe things will calm down by then."

It was tempting but Colin knew it was a horrible solution. "I'm trying to win your parents over – not alienate them forever. You're supposed to go to college - you've made all these plans. C'mon. You know it's true. This isn't a good idea." He said again.

"He won't listen. He refuses to." She tried to make him see. Suddenly her plans didn't seem so important anymore. "I've been fighting with him all morning. My mother's about to lose it."

"This can't surprise you. He hates my father and he doesn't trust me. The whole thing is understandable. And you know what? I don't think this is even so much about who I am. It's the fact that your father will never think there's anyone worthy of you. It's just some he sees as worthier than others."

"You're being way too nice about this. Colin – please?" She pleaded, unable to think of another solution. "Let's just get out of here."

"I know how close you are to your whole family and especially to your dad. You know you'll never truly be happy if we run away. You know that – deep down - I know you do."

"This is what we talked about." He reminded her. They'd had a long discussion the other afternoon. "Remember? We said this whole stupid war has gone on long enough. Maybe we could stop it by being together."

He wondered how realistic that idea actually was, but with Katrina he truly believed anything was possible. "Just remember that. Please. Try and talk to him again, OK?"

Kate sighed and hugged her arm around herself. "I'll try. But if he doesn't back down this time I'm leaving. I mean it. I've already got a bag packed so if I show up on your doorstep don't be surprised."

He could just see her, her eyes sparkling with anger and her face determined. He realized all at once how much he missed her. Despite his words, part of him wanted her to run away with him. Part of him wanted it just to be the two of them alone together for the rest of their lives. But he knew what was best.

"Just try and see OK?" He asked her again.

"OK." She replied and he could tell by the tone of her voice she was pouting as she did.

The image made him smile. "I love you." He whispered. "Call me later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb watched Livvie sleeping, having finally convinced her he'd leave their son alone. Perhaps he still might – but there was a lot to consider.

He'd always wanted to have a child. The fact that he had been able to have one of his own was beyond remarkable. He was determined to see his destiny fulfilled. He'd waited centuries to see it happen.

His cell phone rang and he picked it up quickly so as not to disturb his wife.

The person on the other end did not bother to identify themselves before speaking. "She's blond – about 5' 5" with green eyes. They're not seeing so much of each other at the moment. The girl's father had a problem with them being together for some reason."

"Blond huh?" Caleb said thoughtfully. "Interesting. I've always preferred women with dark hair myself. Guess that's another way he doesn't take after me."

Caleb had a feeling there was something besides meeting Kevin that would keep his son in Port Charles. His little boy had found love it seemed. Colin hadn't been there too long, it couldn't be that serious. Caleb figured there was time to turn his son's head in another direction.

Turning his attention back to the caller, he moved on to the real question. "Did you find someone who'll do?"

"I think so." The voice replied. "There's a young girl – no family to speak of – lives in a small apartment on the waterfront. Pretty young thing. I spoke to her the other day and she fits the part."

"Good. Go ahead with it then. When I get there, bring her to meet with me. I'll be the one to instruct her."

The voice on the other line was tentative as it asked. "You think this will work?"

"Don't question me – just do what I ask." Caleb spoke in a harsh whisper. "Enjoy yourself. Remember, I'm trusting your judgment."

"Thanks boss. I appreciate the opportunity." The caller replied, already licking his lips in anticipation of such an assignment.

"Don't mention it. You've earned it. Just have fun." Caleb smiled as he clicked off his phone.

It had been a while for him, but there was something about the thought of a fresh kill that made his pulse race.

He looked out the window. Dawn was about to break, the possibilities of the new day making Caleb grin. His plan was taking shape. Soon, it would all be over. He knew Livvie was against it now but she'd see in the end he was right. Their son needed to join them.

There was no other option.

"I know what you like now, son." He whispered as his grin grew wider. "Now - let's see how you like the little present I've got planned for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He heard a scream, then another. Cam's head shot up from the desk where he was working.

Quinn peeked his head into the study. His voice shook a bit. "Dad. Something's wrong."

His heart racing, Cameron pushed back his chair ran out into the living room.

Abby was standing there, her face ashen. She had just come through the door and had left it wide open. She looked like she'd seen a ghost.

Just then, Lynnie came flying down the stairs, sobbing as she ran into her mother's arms.

Obviously they had both seen something horrible. Cam and his son stood by helpless, wondering what was about to happen now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She walked across the hall, determined to try and sort it out. She saw her father sitting on the chair reading. "Dad…" Kate began.

He lifted his head and gazed lovingly at her. She looked so much like Alison lately. He couldn't help but remember how it was when she was little. It was so easy then.

"Katie." He said with a sigh. "Please. Let's stop fighting like this."

"I want to. Daddy. I just wish you could understand." She stared into his eyes. "I didn't plan this. I didn't know who he was and when I found out - Dad, it just doesn't matter. I know who his parents are but it doesn't mean he's like them. If you'd just get to know him you'll see. He's not like his parents at all."

"Ah, Kate." He took a deep breath, trying to control the tidal wave of emotion washing over him. You promised Alison, he said to himself.

Rafe took another deep breath before continuing. "You have to understand. This is what he does."

"This is what who does?" Kate's voice began to rise.

He could see that she was getting upset. He fought to keep his voice steady. "Caleb. He makes you trust him. He works slowly, sneaking up on you when you least expect it. When he makes his move it's already too late. You've never seen it coming."

She looked down and stared at her feet but didn't respond. Rafe used the opportunity to get his point across. "Katie - it's more than just who his parents are. You're so young. You have so much time. You've made all these plans and now you're just throwing them away? Don't you remember? Just a few weeks ago you were so excited to go to college. Just a few weeks ago you were in supposedly in love with Danny. Can't you see? This might not be as serious as you think it is."

Kate's voice was shaking. She stared into his eyes, needing him to take her seriously. "I'm not Becky - Dad. I don't have a silly little crush on Colin. I know how I feel. What I feel for Colin is completely different than what I felt for Danny. I don't know how to explain it exactly - I just know. It's huge. It's like I look at him and I can't see anything else. I know it doesn't make any sense. I know there are a million reasons that it seems wrong but I don't care."

Rafe knew well what it was like, to care about someone else so much you didn't even think about yourself anymore. When he met Alison it was over for him. He had so much love for her he was sure there wouldn't be room for anyone else. But each time they brought a child into the world it grew.

He looked at her now and his heart burst with love. The way she spoke to him frightened him. He spoke softly, hoping to make her see that he just wanted to keep her safe. "You need to care - Kate. More than that - you need to be careful. What if he's using you…"

"To get to you? God - Dad!" Kate whirled around to face him. She was going around in circles with him. She couldn't do it much longer. She began to yell.

"This is MY life we're talking about. This isn't about you anymore. Do you know why you didn't get a chance to meet Colin the last time he came over here? It's because he found out who we were and freaked out. He's told me at least 20 times since I've met him that he's going to leave me for my own good."

"That's an excellent plan. Too bad he never went through with it."

The words were out before he even knew he'd spoken them.

Alison slowly walked upstairs, the sound of rising voices having woken her. Her heart was heavy, her eyes full of tears. It was breaking her into pieces having to hear them going at each other like this.

"Oh my God. I can't believe you just said that." Kate said her voice full of disbelief. Tears began spilling from her eyes. "I'm sorry. I can't do this anymore. I'm leaving. I'm leaving and I'm going to be with Colin. Don't try and stop me."  
  
Rafe tried to reel in his temper but he was having a hard time. Panic filled him when he heard her words. This was exactly what Alison had warned him about. She was slipping away. He was desperate. What would it take to get through to her?

He was so scared and confused he continued to say the wrong thing. "You want to go to him - fine. Katrina - I just don't understand. I can't believe you would even consider this. You know who he is now. How can you even look at him?"  
  
"Because." She said with a sob. "I love him Dad. You - of all people - should understand that."

It was at that point that Alison reached the landing. Kate ran past her mother and into her room. She wiped at her eyes as she grabbed her bag, fleeing down the stairs and moving towards the door.  
  
Tears flowed down Alison's face. With a desperate look at Rafe, she ran after her daughter. "Katie! Please. Don't go!!"  
  
She was so full of concern for her that she wasn't paying attention. Alison's mind spun as she stumbled near the last step, falling forwards, her forehead hitting the table in the entry way. She lay at the bottom of the stairs, lifeless and still.  
  
"Alison!" Rafe cried out in horror as he watched her fall. "No!"  
  
"Oh my God! MOM!!" Kate screamed as she heard her crash to the ground.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty-one

They sat in the waiting room at GH, not speaking - mostly because they were all struck silent with fear. Rafe paced the floor, his heart in his throat. She and the baby had to be alright. There was no other option.

Abby sat on the couch, holding Kate's hand, until Kate couldn't sit still any longer. She jumped up and ran outside, suddenly needing air.  
  
Grant looked around the room, fuming. They were all so stupid. He looked over and saw Becky sitting alone, clutching her favorite stuffed animal.  
  
She shouldn't be by herself, Grant thought, getting even more angry. This was a complete travesty. What was wrong with everyone around here?   
  
He walked over and sat beside her, running a hand over her head. "Hey Squirt." He said softly.  
  
"Grant." She looked up at him with eyes full of sadness, her bottom lip quivering. "Can you do something for me?"  
  
"Sure, kiddo." He replied as he kissed her forehead. "Anything you need."  
  
"Can you give him to Daddy?" Becky said as she thrust her little bunny at him. "Can you ask him to give him to Grandpa Ed?"  
  
"Becks…" Grant sighed.  
  
Her eyes were shining with tears but they were serious as she spoke. She reached for his hands and made them take what she offered.

"I want Grandpa Ed to have it. Then maybe he won't take Mommy to live with him. I'm going to give him my bear too, so that we can find my baby brother or sister. I heard Dr. Ian say that the baby might be lost." She was trying so hard not to cry. "I don't understand though - Grant. Mommy has the baby in her tummy - right? How can it be lost? Why can't they find it?" Tears began to spill down her cheeks.  
  
"Oh Becky." His heart broke as he pulled her onto his lap and held her close.  
  
Her little voice was choked with sobs. "Mommy told me lots of times to put my bunny away but I forgot. I was outside playing and I forgot to pick him up. It's my fault she fell down. I left him on the stairs."   
  
"Becks. Sweetie. Listen to me." He pulled back and stared into her eyes. He needed to make her understand. "This is not your fault. OK? It was an accident. It wasn't because of you or your bunny."

Grant couldn't take it anymore. He rubbed her back as he held her. Within minutes, Becky had cried herself to sleep.  
  
He picked his sister up and walked over to the so-called adults, all standing around talking.

"Someone needs to call Elizabeth." Rafe was saying to them, his voice hollow and dead. "I would call her but don't know where she is. Someone has to find her. If something happens, she has to know..."

Abby placed a hand on his arm and spoke softly. "I'll find her, Rafe. You concentrate on Alison, OK?"

Still fuming, Grant tapped his father on the shoulder.  
  
"What is it, Grant?" Rafe asked, his voice impatient.  
  
"Not that any of you would notice anyway, but I just wanted to tell you I'm taking Becky home. Oh and here." He said as he shoved the toy at Rafe.  
  
"What are you doing?" He asked his son, confused. "What's this?"  
  
"Becky thinks that Mom fell because she left this on the stairs. She wants you to give it to Grandpa Ed so that he won't take her to live with him. There's a bear she has at home that she wants to give to him too. It's so she can "find" the baby. She's worried about it being lost."  
  
Rafe stared at him speechless. Abby and Cam looked at him with surprise. No one said a word for a full minute.  
  
Grant's voice shook with anger as he turned on all of them. "Did any of you even think to try to explain anything to her? She's beside herself. She's willing to give up everything she loves to make this right again."

Grant hitched Becky up so that her head rested on his shoulder, her little arms twined around his neck. She was tiny but she was getting heavy. "While you and Kate were busy going at each other this poor little kid's been sitting here thinking she had done something to cause all this. If Mom or the baby doesn't make it, I don't know exactly who to blame but it sure won't be her."  
  
This thing just kept getting worse. "Oh my God. Becky…" Rafe said softly as he placed a hand on her hair. It stayed in midair as Grant pulled her away and moved towards the door.  
  
Devastated by everything that had happened today, Rafe sank into a chair, holding his head in his hands.   
  
"Grant!" Abby called out softly.  
  
He didn't turn around. Cradling Becky in his arms, he strode out of the ER and straight to his car.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate sat on a bench in the park across from the hospital, her breath coming out in frantic pants. She fought to get herself under control. She could barely breathe. She knew this whole thing was her fault.

Colin stood by and watched her. He had seen her run from the hospital in tears. He got here as soon as he could after Kevin called and told him what had happened.

She looked up and saw him coming towards her. She wanted to run into his arms and at the same time, she wanted to shove him away. It was all so confusing. Shouldn't it be easier than this? She thought to herself.

Silently, Colin sat beside her and tried to take her in his arms.

"I need you to stay away from me." Kate's voice shook as she pushed him away.  
  
"Katrina…" Colin looked at her desperately.  
  
She shook her head at him, cringing when he tried to hold her. "No. I mean it. I need you to go. We were wrong. This isn't right. I can't do this anymore."

He knew something bad would happen. His father would make sure of it. His pulse raced with fury as he thought of him. This was why he didn't want to get involved with her in the first place. But now that they were - he couldn't let her go.

"Katrina. Please. Just talk to me. We promised each other this didn't matter."  
  
"I know." She said, her heart breaking as she caught the look on his face. "I know, and I thought we really could do this. But it's no use. Don't you see? Too much has happened that we can't fix, no matter how much we want to." She squirmed away from him.  
  
"What about what we said? That us being together was finally a way to end all of this." He pleaded, his hands aching to touch her.  
  
"That's just it. It's not ending!!" She stood and yelled at him. "It's worse than ever and my mother…." She began to sob. "If she - Colin, if something happens to the baby… I swear to you - I won't ever be able to forgive myself."  
  
He pulled her back and held her tight. "Stop. Please. I love you Katrina." He said as he crushed his mouth to hers. He kissed her again and again. "I love you. Tell me you can walk away from me. Tell me you don't love me and I'll leave you alone."  
  
"Colin…" She couldn't do it. She couldn't walk away from him. From almost the moment she met him she knew it was impossible. "Please. Just let me go."   
  
"Katrina. You were the very first person besides Doc to look at me and not see my father. Do you understand what that means to me?" He moved his hands to frame her face and stared into her eyes. "All my life, I've been trying to escape him, and with you - I finally can. I never thought I'd ever be lucky enough to find you. I can't let you go. Please. Katrina, please. Don't leave me."  
  
"Colin…" She sobbed, finally clutching his shirt and bringing him closer instead of pushing him away. "My mom. My family. It's completely falling apart and it's all because of us."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe's head shot up as he saw Ian approaching. He jumped up and pleaded. "Please. Ian. Let me see her."  
  
Ian held Rafe's arm, keeping him from sprinting to Alison's room. "Yes. Of course. You can go in just a minute. First, I need to talk to you about her condition." He pulled Rafe to sit back down.

Ian's voice got quiet as he explained. "She's still unconscious Rafe and that's not a good sign. I don't have to tell you it's important for her to wake up soon."  
  
"I understand." Rafe nodded. Rafe was terrified to know the truth, but he needed answers. He took a deep breath and spoke softly. "Please. I need you to tell me. What about the baby?"  
  
Ian wasn't about to sugar coat it. "I can't tell you what will happen. I can let you know that right now? They are both stable. But, the next 24 hours are crucial. We'll be monitoring them both.

He nudged Rafe, prompting him to stand. "Go to her. I have a feeling it's exactly what she needs most."  
  
"Thank you for taking such good care of her, Ian." Rafe said softly, his voice shaking as he moved towards her room.   
  
"Don't mention it. Go on with you." Ian urged him.  
  
Rafe walked through the door, his heart in his throat when he saw her.

Seeing Alison lying there brought the images to his mind again, of watching her fall, of hearing Kate's scream, of the look of terror on Becky's face as they took Alison off in the ambulance.

He moved to sit beside her, taking her hand in his. It took him a few minutes to find his voice. He didn't quite know what to say. 

Rafe tried to keep his tone light. "Hey Angel. I thought we were going to stop coming here? I think we should make a pact. No hospital visits that aren't to the maternity ward."  
  
As he said the words he tried to smile, but all he could think was that maybe they wouldn't be making a visit there after all this time. The realization had his hands beginning to shake and tears filling his eyes. How could he have let this happen? Nothing else mattered but her.

Just then he noticed the ring she wore, the four stones representing all that was precious to them both.

How many times? Rafe thought to himself. How many times would he let this happen? He was supposed to protect her - always. Over and over again she was the one that wound up hurt. It was the last thing he ever wanted to occur and yet here they were again.   
  
Rafe brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. A tear ran down his cheek unheeded for the moment. "You have to be alright. Both of you. Do you hear me?" He whispered as he placed his other hand gently on her stomach. "Please Alison. Please, come back to me. Can't you see how much I need you?" He said as his voice broke. "I do. I need you so much. I can't…" He trailed off, the mere idea making him crazy, leaving him speechless once more.

Rafe took a deep breath and spoke again, praying she could hear him. "This whole thing - me - the kids? You have to know that we don't work without you. Even with you I manage to screw things up. So you see? You have to wake up because I know that I can't do this by myself, Alison. I wouldn't even know how to try."  
  
He continued to hold her hand tightly. Sighing, he brought his chin down to rest on their joined hands. "I'm sorry. You warned me and you were right. Alison. I'm so sorry." He said again, fear coursing through his veins. "Please. Wake up and tell me I told you so. Wake up and be furious with me. I know how much I deserve it." He continued to whisper, over and over. "Just please wake up."


	42. Chapter 42

A/N: To: PCGirl, Bethany and Melody and anyone else I missed who has been waiting for Grant and Chloe to "get to a barn and fast." No barn - :( but I hope it'll do. :) To my long lost Nat - where oh where are you??? Hurry back!! Unitl 43! xox-G

Chapter Forty-two

Grant carried his sister upstairs and tucked her in, his heart breaking all over again when he heard her whisper, "Mommy…"

He pressed a kiss to her forehead and eased away, shutting out the light and closing the door behind him.

Running a hand over his face, he slowly walked back downstairs. As he reached the bottom he heard a soft knock on the door. He wasn't in the mood to see anyone, and practically everyone he knew was at the hospital anyway. He was sure it wasn't anyone special.

"Go away." He called out.

"Grant?" He heard her answer. "Grant. Please. Let me in. It's me…it's…"

There was no one in the world he wanted to see, except her. Even though he was still dealing with the fact that nothing would ever happen between them, she was still his best friend.

"Chloe." He sighed as he opened the door.

"Hi." She whispered. "I'm so sorry. I heard what happened. I went to go find you at the hospital. Your Aunt Abby told me you brought Becky home."

"She was asleep." He said sadly as he turned and walked back into the living room. He was suddenly exhausted himself.

"Are you OK?" She asked, already knowing the answer as she followed behind him.

He laughed bitterly. "No. Not by a long shot. My mother's lying unconscious in the hospital, she might die or lose the baby or worst of all both and speaking of losing - my father's about to totally lose it. He- Clo, I know for a fact he can't function without her. Top that off by the fact that Kate wants to run off with the son of his worst enemy and my baby sister thinks it's all her fault because she didn't put her toys away when my mom asked."

"Oh Grant." Chloe's eyes filled with tears. She placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Everything's so messed up and I don't know how to fix it." Grant turned to face her, his voice desperate.

"Who says you have to be the one to fix it?" Chloe asked as she laid her purse down on the side table. "As far as I can see, Kate and your dad are the ones with the problem. Grant. You have a right to be upset about all this too."

He shook his head at her. "No. I can't be. Someone has to hold it together."

"Well. OK. Hold it together when you see them then. You don't have to do that with me." She said as she took his hand in hers.

She was right, he knew. Here, with only her, he was finally able to let go.

"Clo.." Grant said softly, his own eyes filling up. "My mom. What if…"

"I know." She shushed him as she pulled him to her. His arms closed around her and held tight. "It's OK. I know."

"Chloe…" He whispered. He buried his nose in her hair, inhaling the scent. Now he knew why she always smelled so amazing. His hands ran up her back and he couldn't help it. Whatever the circumstances, Grant was just glad to be this close to her.

"I…" He eased away and stared into her eyes.

"It's going to be alright." She promised him as her own eyes fluttered closed. Her heart began to pound. She titled her face towards his, desperate for him to finally kiss her. Chloe knew she might be taking advantage of the situation but she didn't care. She brought her hands up to frame his face and sighed as she closed the distance between them.

Suddenly, there was nothing filling his mind but her. His lips sought hers and as he kissed her it was just as he always imagined. She felt so incredibly soft. As Grant's mouth closed over Chloe's again and again he knew that this was exactly where he belonged. He belonged with her.

Her lips parted under his and as they did, Chloe sighed into his mouth, desperate to bring him closer. Her head was spinning and her stomach was doing flip flops. Her fingers clawed into the fabric of his shirt, holding on tight. Finally in his arms, she couldn't bear to be away from him for even a second.

"Chloe…" He murmured her name over and over between kisses. "Chloe…"

His hands moved to push her jacket off her shoulders, his fingers fumbled as he reached for the buttons on her shirt. He needed to feel her. There was too much in the way, too much keeping her from him.

Chloe arched against him, welcoming his touch. She smiled against his lips as she felt his hands move over her skin. This was exactly what she wanted.

Grant eased her gently back onto the couch until he was hovering over her. He tore his mouth from hers, placing soft kisses across her cheek, his breath warm on her neck. One of his hands tangled in her hair, releasing it from the clip she wore to hold it back.

"Grant…" She breathed his name as she felt his free hand skim down across her stomach. Every nerve in her body was screaming for him.

A soft sound carried down the stairs. "Mommy!!" Becky sobbed, her voice becoming more and more frantic. "Mommy!!"

Hearing her cry, Grant pulled back sharply. "Becky." He said, trying to focus.

Chloe fought to catch her breath as she ran her fingers through his hair, pausing to caress his cheek. "Go to her. It's OK."

"Clo?" He said as he pulled himself up, unsure of exactly what had just happened. It was so unbelievable that he thought he might be dreaming.

"It's OK." She said, sitting up herself and straightening her clothes. She leaned in and kissed him quickly. She smoothed back her hair and gave him a smile. "Go. I'll still be here when you get back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What are we going to do now?" Kate whispered as she pulled Colin closer.

He placed a kiss on her hair and hugged her tight. "Let's go back and make sure your mom is OK."

Kate's face was full of fear. "She has to be, Colin. I can't…"

"I know. Shh. I know." He pulled her back to him.

She suddenly moved away and stared into his eyes. She shook her head no and whispered. "Wait. I'm sorry. I can't."  
  
"Katrina?" He asked, confused.  
  
"I can't." She insisted. "I can't do this anymore."  
  
"What are you saying?" Colin was beginning to panic.  
  
She backed away - needing to put more distance between them. "No. I did this to her."  
  
"Katrina?"  
  
It all came crashing down around her. Despite how much she loved him she knew what she had to do to begin to make things right again.

"She asked me to stop and think. She asked me to…" Kate was sobbing. "She wanted me think first and my temper got the best of me. And now she's lying there Colin. She's the one who got hurt."   
  
He looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to stop.  
  
She had to choose and knew that she needed to put her family first. "I did this. It's my fault. I love you Colin - I do, but choosing you can't be the right thing if everything else is going this wrong."  
  
Colin moved closer to her and managed to grab her hands in his, "Don't do this. Don't make a decision like this tonight, OK? Let me take you inside."  
  
She twisted away from his grasp and begged him. "Please. Don't fight me on this. I have to. It's the only decision I can make." Her heart shattered as she saw his face. She could barely speak she was crying so hard. "I'm sorry, Colin." She began to walk back towards the hospital.

He shook his head and pleaded with her. He couldn't let her do this. "Katrina. Please..."

"I love you. I'm so sorry..." Kate said softly as she ran back inside, leaving him more alone than he'd ever felt before.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A half hour later, he walked back down to find her calmly curled up on the couch. She had fixed her shirt but had taken off her shoes and jacket.

"Poor kid." She said as she looked up at him. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah." Grant replied. "She's back to sleep. Finally"

He was so sweet, taking care of his sister like that. He never ceased to amaze her. Every second she fell more in love with him.

"You should get some too." Chloe said, her voice full of concern.

He ignored her suggestion and moved to sit beside her. He still couldn't believe it was true.

"Chloe?" His hands were shaking with nerves. He was afraid of the answer, but asked anyway. "What just happened here?"

She sighed as she gazed lovingly at him. "What I've been waiting to happen for years."

Grant swallowed the lump that was lodged in his throat. He didn't dare hope. "What do you mean?"

"Grant." She began, for once, completely unafraid. "I've been waiting for you to notice me forever. And tonight - I can't believe it. You finally did."

She shook her head and looked deeply into his eyes. "I know it might have a lot to do with the stuff about your mom - but you know what? I don't care. I'll take it." She tentatively took her hand and ran it over his hair. "I'll take any second that I can to be this close to you."

"What are you saying? You've been waiting for me to notice you!?" Grant was nearly speechless. He took a deep breath and decided he had nothing more to lose. "Are you kidding me? Chloe."

He took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes. "You had to have known. I've never noticed anyone else. I've loved you for as long as I can remember. Whenever I tried to look anywhere else, I could only see you."

Upon hearing his words her eyes filled up. He pulled her close and kissed her again. She sighed as she kissed him back, all the love she felt for him almost visible around her.

Grant lay back down on the couch, bringing her with him. He was so exhausted, he couldn't keep his eyes opened. That was fine with Chloe. She wasn't in a rush anymore.

She knew now that they had plenty of time. They had their whole lives ahead of them. "Grant. It's OK. Go to sleep." She whispered as she lay her head on his chest, her hand moving to rest over his heart. "You can worry about taking care of everyone else and I'll be here to take care of you."

Despite all the things that were wrong in his life at the moment, nothing could be more right than the way he felt right now.

His arms tightened around her. "I love you, Clo…" He whispered as he drifted off.

Tears of joy spilled from her eyes as she was finally able to reply, "I love you too."   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
She gave his hand a squeeze, the pain in her head too intense for her to actually open her eyes.   
  
"Rafe…" She whispered. "Katie…" She said on a sob.  
  
He was overjoyed to hear her voice. "Shh. I'm here." He said softly. "I'm here."  
  
"Katie…" Alison said again.  
  
Rafe didn't know what to say to her. He wasn't sure where Kate even was at the moment.   
  
"What happened?" Alison asked.  
  
"You fell, Angel." Rafe replied, his voice full of guilt.  
  
"The baby…" Her eyes flew open despite how much it hurt. She began to panic. "Rafe…"  
  
He ran a hand over her hair. "Shh. You're both OK. They're watching you. It's going to be alright." He prayed what he told her was true.  
  
She closed her eyes again. "Rafe. Where's Katie?" She asked.  
  
"I'll go get her." Rafe promised as he reluctantly let go of her hand and moved towards the door. "Let me tell the doctor you're awake first OK?"   
  
"OK." Alison said softly as she leaned back into the pillows.

He'd been gone mere seconds but when Rafe got back he realized it was too late.

She had fallen under again.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty-three

She had been here before. She remembered it now. Alison's eyes hurt from the intense violet light shining around her. She was wearing a long white gown that she hadn't seen before. More than anything, the thing that confused her most was that she felt kind of out of it – like she was floating.

She heard someone calling her name and turned around.

"I promised him I'd wait a while before I met you." The man before her said with a grin.

She knew all at once who was speaking to her.

"Ed…" She whispered.

"Such a smart girl my son went and married." He looked at her thoughtfully. "Blondie – what are you doing here? You're not slated to come up for decades."

She wasn't really sure how she got there exactly herself. "I'm sorry. I don't know. I don't know why I'm here. I only know that I'm just so tired."

"I don't doubt it. I only had him with me for ten years – you've had a much harder time of it." Ed replied with a bit of a chuckle. "If you need a little break I don't blame you."

"Sit down my dear and tell me your troubles." Ed motioned for her to take a seat. "Are my grandkids misbehaving?"

Alison nodded. "You've probably seen it for yourself. It's Katie."

"And Caleb's kid? Ironic, isn't it?" Ed said with a sigh. "This whole thing's not sitting well with my son I'm sure."

"No." Alison felt herself begin to cry. "It scares him to death. I've tried to tell him to go easy and not to push her but it's no use. He wants to keep her safe. He just can't help himself."

Ed nodded in agreement. "He never could. Stubborn as a truckload of mules that boy is. Then again, if he wasn't so stubborn those four amazing kids wouldn't be on this earth."

"There's just three." Alison whispered, her voice catching in her throat.

"Hmm?" Ed asked.

"Just three." Alison said again. "I fell - running after Kate." She looked down and noticed her ring still on her finger, the four gems twinkling at her. She placed her hand on her stomach and wondered aloud. "I'm not sure we'll have that fourth one after all."

Her father-in-law looked at her with concern. "Let us be the judge of that. Unless you're saying you're tired enough to stay up here with me?"

Alison didn't speak. She simply stared at her hands.

"Let me ask you something sweetheart. What do you think would happen if you left them right now? Can you see it in your mind?" He tilted his head and spoke to her softly. "I could show you if you want but why don't you tell me what you think it would be like?"

Alison shook back her hair and looked at him. His eyes were so kind. Just like Rafe's she couldn't help but think.

"Tell me." Ed prodded.

"I've never really thought of it before. But - I think I know exactly what would happen." An odd sense of peace came over her as she spoke. "Katie and Grant – they're grown. Katie would blame herself at first I'm sure but she'd have a lot of people around who'd love her and help her through it. Eventually, I think she'd be OK. Not ever the same – but OK."

It took her a minute to go on. The thoughts spinning through her mind.

"Grant is always optimistic - but this would make him furious. He might lash out and do something drastic. But maybe - maybe because of it he'd finally turn to Chloe. They belong together." She said with a nod. "If he finally realized that they could be together that would be a good thing."

She was far too modest. Alison was way off base. Kate would never let go and move on. Grant would never let himself depend on Chloe. He'd be terrified he'd lose her too.

"And Becky?" Ed asked softly, wondering if she'd see it this time.

It was then that she fell apart. Alison voice was choked with sobs. "Oh no..." She trailed off, unable to go on. "My baby. She's so sweet and innocent and happy. She's a ball of sunshine - my little one."

She looked up at him, tears running down her cheeks. "Rafe always said she was so sweet because of all the sugar I ate when I carried her." She fought to catch her breath. "I don't know if she'd ever understand. She's so small she sometimes gets confused and mixed up about things." It was part of what she loved so much about her little girl. Alison began to shake with fear. "Losing me could change her in so many ways. She could become sad and bitter..." The image horrified her.

"What about Rafe?" Ed prompted.

Alison stood and paced while she spoke. Her voice was barely a whisper. "It would be far worse than Becky. He'd blame himself completely."

Knowing he'd done his job and then some, Ed simply stood by and let her go on.

"I know how much he loves me. I know he thinks it's his job to protect me - always - and he'd blame himself." She tried to imagine exactly what he'd do. "He might lock himself away. He'd definitely begin to neglect himself and as much as it would pain him - he'd neglect the kids too. At least I think he would - at first. He'd eventually come back to them, but it would never be the same."

Ed nodded. She'd come pretty close. "And then later?"

"Sooner or later it would come back to what it always does. He'd try to find Caleb. He'd want to destroy him. It would consume his every thought - all of his energy would be focused on bringing him down." Alison was still crying. She wondered how, she shouldn't have tears left. "And I hate to think what he might try to do to Colin."

Her eyes were huge and shining with love. "Rafe loves our children fiercely." Alison said softly. "He's the most unbelievable, amazing father. He'd still take care of the kids, but without me once they were grown I think he'd turn back to the way he was before. He'd be so alone his life would be something he'd become careless with."

She was right on the money. Ed turned her to face him. "My son is a strong man." Ed said with pride. "But he's got nothing on you."

"What?" She asked, completely baffled.

"You amaze me young lady. Don't you see it? You are the one that holds your little family together. You're the one that enables all of them to live the lives they're destined to. Without you it falls to pieces. None of them are as strong as you."

She moved to sit back down, mesmerized by Ed's words. Rafe always told her she was brave but she thought it was just him being sweet. She didn't think she was strong at all.

Her father-in-law took her hand as he continued. "If the tables were turned, if Rafe was the one up here you'd grieve for him. You'd hold him to you forever and you probably would never love again. I know what you would do - I know you would focus all that love on your kids. You'd never give up."

"But I'd want to..." She whispered. "Living without him - I've done it before. It's so incredibly hard. Every single day I'd want to give up."

"But you wouldn't." Ed insisted. "You would never."

Alison wiped at her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew what she needed to do.

"Rested enough, Blondie?" Ed asked with a smile.

"Yes. I think so." Though her heart was still aching, she grinned back at him.

Ed leaned in and pulled her close. "Do me a favor will you? Make sure that son of mine grovels a bit. It serves him right for being so pig-headed."

Alison smiled softly as she kissed Ed's cheek, knowing what he was really saying. "Don't worry. I will. And I'll be sure to tell him you love him too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When he saw her seem to go back under, Rafe panicked. He had every available hospital staff member in her room in seconds.

Hearing the commotion, Alison opened her eyes and wondered what all the fuss was about.

She had only been out for a few moments, but to him it seemed like hours.

"Angel..." He sighed. "You scared me. Where'd you go?"

"Your dad says hi..." She whispered, closing her eyes again.

He must have heard her wrong. "What did you say?"

She looked over at Rafe. He looked like a truck ran over him. She knew there was a lot to work out, she knew everything was currently a mess, but she also knew Rafe was blaming himself  for it all. She was sure she was the only one who could convince him otherwise.

"Rafe. Please. Stop blaming yourself. I'm going to be fine." Alison said softly. "I just needed to rest - that's all."  
  
Rafe held her hand tightly in his and moved closer to her side. He stared into her eyes, cringing when he saw the bandage that covered the gash in her forehead. "You're not fine. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have pushed her to choose. You warned me that she'd choose him. I just - I never believed it was true."  
  
"She loves him, Rafe. She loves him like I love you. You can't expect her to give that up." Alison replied as she ran a hand over his cheek.  
  
"I know. I made a mess of this - Alison. I'm so sorry. I - I don't know how to fix it." Tears filled his eyes as he thought of all that was going on. There was a lot to deal with. He needed to talk to Becky too, to make sure she understood. And Grant. Grant was so angry. How had everything gone so wrong?  
  
"We'll fix it together, OK? As soon as I'm better we will." She was desperate to soothe him. She knew he'd take this all on himself. "Rafe, please. Listen to me. It will all be alright. Trust me. You just need to accept the fact that Colin is not Caleb. He may be part of him but don't you see? He shuns everything that Caleb holds sacred. He just wants a normal life - a life he never got to have. You don't have the right to deny him that. And you can't tell Kate how to live her life either. She needs to choose for herself."  
  
Rafe knew she was right. He kicked himself knowing it was lesson he should have learned before she got hurt.  
  
"You look so tired." Alison said then, running her hand over his hair. "You should get some sleep."  
  
"I won't leave you." He insisted, shaking his head.   
  
Her eyes were fluttering closed again. Her head was pounding and it hurt just to see. "Rafe…" She whispered. "The kids need you. Please, go home and get some rest."  
  
She was right, as usual. He needed to be with them too. "I will. I promise. But not until we know everything's OK." He took her hand and kissed it again, his mind spinning.

It had to be alright, Rafe thought desperately. It had to.


	44. Chapter 44

A/N: A new reviewer!! YAY! Kathy - thank you. Reviews like yours bring **_me_** to tears. As for your suggestion, wow. Well, right now it's a just a little hobby/obsession. :) I'll let you know if it ever changes.

To my dear PCGirl who likes to give me a little challenge every chapter - thanks for the jinx. LOL!

As you'll see for yourselves - this chapter's jumpy - I've got a lot of ground to cover. Until 45! xox-G

Chapter Forty-four

"So here's the deal. I play my guitar, and you pay me - with beer." Colin said to the bartender, already well on his way to feeling no pain. He'd managed to get someone to buy him a six pack earlier but it was long gone.

He looked at Colin sympathetically. "Kid. I can't serve you."

"I'm not a kid." Colin insisted, becoming belligerent. "Does a kid raise themselves? Does a kid start working at age 15? I'm not a kid, buddy. Make no mistake." As he finished his little tirade as he knocked over the basket of pretzels on the bar.

"Sure you're not." The bartender replied as he cleaned up the mess and served Colin a soda.

He took the glass and slumped in his seat. He was so full of pain that he wasn't aware of someone coming to stand beside him. "Rough night?" a sweet voice asked.

"No. Not a rough night at all. My girlfriend didn't dump me and her mother's not lying in a coma either." He said bitterly.

"It was a rhetorical question, by the way. And I'm sorry I asked." She said with a bit of a laugh.

"It's not funny." He replied, finally turning to look at her. As he did - all he could think was that she looked like Katrina.

Colin's eyes ran over her. She looked a lot like her. The girl's hair was blond, but wasn't nearly as thick as Katrina's. Her eyes were green, but not at all as bright as Katrina's. Her smile was warm, but no where near as warm as Katrina's.

All in all, the fact was that she wasn't Katrina of course. Colin had enough to drink tonight that he was almost at the point to where he didn't care.

Colin knew he'd jinxed himself, just by falling for Kate in the first place. Maybe he could pretend. He thought to himself. He knew he'd be doing that for the rest of his life anyway.

He'd thought about how it was going to be from now on. He guessed he'd resume his old life, never have a home of his own, going from place to place and never staying long enough to get attached. But something would be different now. Now, he knew he'd always be looking for her.

Everywhere he went he'd search for someone who laughed like her, or had the same colored eyes, or hair the same style. He'd know the whole time that it was a cheap imitation of the real thing. But he also knew it was as close he could ever get again.

He looked at the girl and smiled. Grabbing the beer the bartender had just served her, he chugged it down almost in one gulp. He didn't want to move on, but he knew he had to. He thought he might as well start now.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It feels weird, being back here." Livvie said as they settled in at the villa. She looked around the room and remembered way back when. This is where they'd spent their time when she first met him. This is place she always thought of when she remembered when her life changed.

"But right. Doesn't it?" Caleb said, his mood lifted as he came up behind her and snaked his hands around her waist. He was finally content. His plans were in motion now. A quick meeting would take place and all was going smoothly. At this moment, he was sure his son was well on the way to taking the bait.

It was a shame it had to be that way, but as far as Caleb was concerned, completely necessary.

Caleb had sent his trusted friend Marcus ahead to Port Charles. When he decided to track his son down, he knew Marcus was the one for the job. Plus, he also had enough charm to always turn a lady's head and it seemed this time was no exception. He'd done well with his choice for the job and would be rewarded.

Caleb smiled as he held Livvie close and pressed his lips to her neck. His mind was still swimming with the possibilities. As a unexpected bonus, wasn't Marcus full of amazing tidbits of information? Seems Colin had latched on to - as impossible as it seemed - Alison and Rafe's precious little princess.

He couldn't have arranged anything better if he'd planned it himself.

The slayer went crazy, as expected and his darling, sweet angel wound up in the hospital once again. As he began to take nibbles at Livvie's skin, Caleb thought they should stop by in the morning and pay her a little visit. It was a friendly sort of thing to do.

Caleb turned Livvie in his arms, thoughts of their son pushed aside for the moment. As he slowly sank his teeth into her throat he could think of nothing but her. Caleb's last coherent thought was that he knew she would be angry with him at first.

The result would be more than worth it. She'd see in the long run, that he was right.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What is your name again?" He whispered as he held her close. She had told him but he forgot.

"Ariel." She said softly as she smiled, her lips pressed to his neck.

This whole thing felt uncomfortable but he was trying desperately to pretend. "Ariel." He murmured. It sounded odd, the name didn't roll off his tongue. It came out choked and awkward.

The scent she wore was wrong, he noticed. It was too heavy, too spicy, too…something. Katrina smelled like wildflowers he thought sadly. Not like this.

She didn't fit quite right, he realized as she moved closer to him. She was just an inch or so too tall. Katrina's head fit right under his chin. She was perfect.

Katrina's perfect. He thought sadly. Katrina...

This was wrong, he realized as he felt Ariel kiss his neck. Her body was pressed firmly against his. She knew what she wanted and it seemed she was determined. Despite the fact that his judgment was severely impaired at the moment he knew how wrong this would be.

"Sorry…" He whispered as he pushed her away. "I can't…"

"C'mon…" She batted her eyes at him and clutched the fabric of his shirt, dragging him back to her. She swayed to the music, brushing her body against his. "It'll be fun. Don't you like to have fun Colin?"

This wasn't fun. Colin thought as he held her in his arms. This was so wrong. He pushed her more forcefully this time, nothing but thoughts of Katrina filling his mind now. Now that his vision cleared he realized, this girl looked nothing like her. What in the world was he thinking?

He needed to get out of here. He needed to get as far away as he could before he made a horrible mistake.

"I can't." He insisted as he stumbled towards the door.   
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kate?" Rafe whispered as he walked towards the couch. It was early morning and he could tell she hadn't slept. He didn't know when she'd gotten back. She looked so pale and distraught, it frightened him.

"Daddy…" She sobbed as she looked up at him.

He knew what she was feeling. That awful desperate aching feeling that settled in the pit of your stomach. The unbelievable guilt. He sat beside her and pulled her close. "Shh. Princess. She's OK. She's awake now."

"And - the baby…" She asked, her voice broken as she clung to him.

Rafe swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't lie to her. "I'm not so sure. Right now, your mom just needs to rest. We'll see. Katie. The good news is that she's going to be OK. You don't have to worry."

He looked around the waiting room, a bit confused. Rafe expected to see them together. "Honey? Where's Colin?"

"He's gone." She said so softly he didn't quite hear.

"What?" Rafe asked, confused. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

"It's over. I knew I had to choose." Her voice sounded hollow. "I let him go."

He stared at her. "Katie…"

She shook her head at him. "I love him, Daddy, but if loving him does this much damage to all of you - I have no choice but to let him go."

Her words should have made him happy. This was what he thought he wanted. He wanted her as far from Caleb's son as she could get. If that was the case, why was his heart breaking as he looked at her?

"Kate…" He sighed as he held her close.

"I let him go…" Kate said over and over, burying her face in his shoulder. She was hoping she'd be able to accept it if she said it often enough.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty-five

"Grant, honey?" Abby's heart melted as she stood over the couch, looking at the two of them finally together. "Chloe, sweetie?"   
  
Grant stirred first. "Aunt Abby?" He said his voice groggy. He began to panic. "Mom..."  
  
She knew what he was asking. "She's doing OK." Abby promised, trying to calm him. "She's awake."  
  
Chloe's eyes fluttered open. For a second she didn't know quite where she was. Then she could hear his heart beating and she knew she wanted to stay right here forever. "Grant?" She whispered against his neck.  
  
"Chloe." Grant sighed as he placed a kiss on her hair. "Wake up."  
  
He moved to sit up and brought her with him. As he did, Chloe was shocked to see Abby standing nearby.  
  
"Mrs. Donovan. Hi." She said, completely embarrassed.  
  
"Hi sweetie." Abby said with a smile.  
  
"I was just…" Chloe tried to explain as she moved out of Grant's arms.  
  
Abby could tell what the poor girl was thinking. Abby shifted Becky's toy rabbit in her arms and smiled wider. "It's OK. I just came to tell Grant that his mom's doing better. I'm here to sit with Becky so he can go spend some time with her."  
  
"You sure she's OK?" He asked then.  
  
"She is. She needs some time to rest. I'm going to be honest with you." Abby's voice got soft as she blinked back tears. "It's still touch and go as far the baby is concerned. Your mom took a really nasty spill. But, the good news is there's still a great chance that they'll both be just fine. Mostly, she's worried about all of you. She needs you there, sweetie. Go on ahead."  
  
"OK. I'm just going to change. I'll be down in a second." Without thinking, Grant gave Chloe a quick kiss and ran up the stairs.  
  
Chloe straightened her skirt and smoothed down her hair. She was suddenly very nervous.

"Mrs. Donovan?" Chloe suggested sweetly. "You know, I'd be happy to stay with Becky. I don't mind. Then you could go back too."  
  
Abby couldn't help smiling. Like she would ever keep them apart after it took them so long to get together.   
  
"That's very sweet of you Chloe but I can't let you do that." She insisted. "You should stay with Grant. He needs you."  
  
Chloe hoped he did. She knew how much she needed him. She nodded as she moved to put on her shoes, still nervous that despite the circumstances, it was all too good to be true.  
  
To Grant there wasn't even a question as to where Chloe needed to be. He bounded down the stairs. He grabbed her jacket and reached for her hand. "Clo?" He called to her.  
  
"Coming." Chloe smiled at Abby as she let him lead her out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rafe..." Alison whispered as she struggled to open her eyes.

"No, Mom. It's me." Grant said softly as he sat beside her.

"Grant..." Alison smiled as her eyes began to focus. "God, you look just like your father."

"What? You're kidding me. I don't have any gray hair do I?" He laughed as he ran a hand over his head.

"No. You're such a smart aleck." Alison smiled wider. "You look so much like him. That's a good thing, honey. Trust me."

"I'm so glad you're awake now. How're you feeling?" He asked as he took her hand in his.

"Better. I'll be even better when I get a chance to see all of my kids. How's my Becky?" She asked her voice soft. She knew how good he always was to her.

He didn't want to lie to her. "She's not so good, Mom. She's all confused. I tried to make her understand..." He trailed off.

"I'm sure you did." Alison gave his hand a squeeze.

"Aunt Abby's with her now. I think she might do better than me. And she'll bring her to see you. They're going to bend the rules a little bit I think to get her in here."

"I'm sure you did plenty. You're so good, Grant." She said, her eyes filling up. "You make me so proud."

He blushed a bit, embarrassed at the compliment. "For what?" He said looking down. "I don't do much."

"That's so untrue." She replied, her voice rising a bit. "You're absolutely amazing. You do so very much for all of us. Part of what makes you so incredible is that it's so effortless to you, you don't even realize it."

Alison could see he still didn't believe her. "You work with your dad all the time, and that makes him so happy, that he has someone who's taken pride in the business he's made. You share his gift, and you use the powers you have so wisely. And you are so good for your sisters. You calm Katie down when she gets too crazed and you take care of Becky like she's your own. I can see it now. You'll be a wonderful father."

He almost cried listening to her words. A tear or two might have escaped actually. He wiped at his face with the back of his hand.

She loved the fact that she could get to him like that. Alison placed a hand on his cheek and made him meet her eyes. "Do me a favor, though sweetie. OK? It's actually a favor for you."

"You name it, Mom." He said with a grin. "Anything you want."

She smiled at him and whispered. "Tell Chloe you love her."

"What?!" Grant was shocked. How did she know?

Now that Alison had brought it up she was on a roll. "Stop wasting time. It's silly. Can't you see she loves you too?"

"I can - actually." He said with a laugh. "Mom? You can ask me for another favor because I already took care of that one."

Now it was Alison's turn to be shocked. "What?!"

"Chloe's here with me. She came over last night and we - umm - talked." He said, blushing again.

Alison laughed at him. He looked _exactly_ like his father now, back when she first met him. "You "talked" huh?"

Even though it was a bit awkward to talk to his mother about it he was so deliriously happy he just didn't care.

"Yeah. We did. She loves me, Mom." Grant's voice was full of awe.

Alison's wasn't at all. "Of course she does." She said as she held his hand tightly in hers. "What's not to love?"


	46. Chapter 46

A/N: To those of you who are unaware (and haven't read CS) Abby's mom died in a hiking accident (please don't ask me how I came up with that one - LOL!) four years before Cam died in a car accident. Cam is back - obviously - her mom is not. In EYHD - Abby meets her mom up above and makes peace with all this. Just so you know. ;) - Until - OMG - 47!!! Have a lovely holiday one and all!!! xox-G

Chapter Forty-six

Abby walked into the waiting room, bringing Becky with her. She clutched her aunt's hand tightly, her face still full of fear. As soon as he saw them come in, Rafe rushed over and scooped Becky up in his arms, hugging her tightly.

Abby glanced around the waiting room, giving Chloe a smile. She saw Kate sitting in a corner of the room, pale and quiet. She made her way over to sit down beside her.

"Hey, Angel Face..." Rafe whispered, hoping to comfort his little girl. He'd done such a bad job earlier he was wracked with guilt. He ran a hand over her hair and kept her close.

"Daddy?" She asked softly. "Is Mommy still sleeping? Aunt Abby said no."

Rafe held her tighter and sighed. "Aunt Abby's right. She's awake now. And you know what?"

"What?" Becky asked with a sniffle.

"She's been waiting to see you." He replied with a smile as he pulled back to get a look at her sweet little face.

"She's not mad?" Becky asked, her lip quivering.

"At you baby? No. Of course not." Rafe assured her.

She wiped at her eyes with her little fist. "Because I should've put my bunny away. Mommy always says not to leave him on the stairs or someone will trip over him."

Rafe's heart shattered. He stared into his daughter's eyes, begging her to understand. "Becky. No. Your mom didn't fall because you left him on the stairs. You should've put him away - that's right - but she didn't fall because of you."

"You promise?" She asked, sobbing a bit.

"Yeah, sweetie. I promise." He replied with a sigh as he kissed her cheek softly. He couldn't believe he'd made such a mess of things. "What do you say, Angel Face? Do you want to go see her now?"

"OK." Becky said as she took a deep breath.

Rafe took one too as he carried her to Alison's room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katie, honey? Have you been to see your mom yet?" Abby was exhausted, but she wouldn't rest until she helped to pick up the pieces.

"No..." She whispered. "Not yet."

Abby rubbed her hand over Kate's back. "Why not sweetie? She's been asking for you."

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry doesn't seem good enough." Kate looked up at Abby, her eyes vacant.

"Katrina." Abby sighed. "There was a lesson your Uncle Cam had to teach me a long time ago. I've tried to teach it to Lynnie too, but she has a tough time of it."

"What's that?" Kate replied, half listening.

"I see the future, but it doesn't make me responsible for what I see. For four years I wondered if I could have saved Cam. For four years before that I wondered if I could have saved my mom. Things happen sweetie, for so many reasons. Sometimes the things that happen are horrible and heartbreaking. When my mom died, I had Cam to turn to. I became a part of his family in a way that I probably wouldn't have had my mother still been around. I loved her, more than anything - but she made me realize that though it was one of the most difficult things I've ever lived through - it was ultimately the way things had to be."

"Are you saying I'm going to lose her too?" Kate began to panic, she was shaking. "No. Please. I can't possibly lose them both - "

Abby was more than a little frightened. Kate was totally distraught. Something was terribly wrong. Abby thought what she was saying would help comfort her niece, but instead, she was in worse shape than before.

"Kate..." Abby tried to get her to focus.

"He's gone. I can't lose her too. I can't...I can't...." She chanted, seemingly in a trance, over and over again. She rocked herself back and forth as Abby tried to get her to stop. Grant had come back to sit with Chloe. They both looked over at Kate with concern.

"Katie?" Grant whispered as he walked over to where she sat. He sat beside her and placed a hand on her hair.

"Go get Ian or Chris, Chloe please?" Abby pleaded as she held Kate in her arms.

Chloe nodded in response and dashed off to find help.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Reaching the room, Rafe held Becky close as he moved toward Alison's beside.

"You said she was awake..." Becky whispered.

"I am sweetie." Alison replied as she opened her eyes. "There you are. I've been waiting for you. How's my best little girl?"

Rafe placed Becky on the edge of the bed and moved to sit in the chair beside it.

Alison noticed Becky's outfit. It was close to one that Kate owned, and Becky always felt grown up when she wore it. "Don't you look pretty." She said with a smile. "Come here and give me a hug."

Becky leaned in and clung tight, afraid to let go. Alison sighed and held her tighter. Despite how it pained her, Alison shifted so she could hold Becky in her arms. The little girl's head laid on her shoulder.

Rafe saw her wincing but Alison shook her head at him. "It's OK..." She whispered.

"They say little kids can't come in here. I wanted to see you so I wore this to look bigger." Becky said as she smoothed the fabric of the flowered skirt.

Despite her intentions, Alison couldn't believe how little Becky looked.

They sat together like that for a while. Alison pressed kisses to the top of Becky's head, inhaling the scent of the baby shampoo she still used. Rafe sat beside them and looked on, his heart overflowing with love.

"Mommy?" Becky spoke softly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Alison replied.

"Did you find the baby?" She whispered.

Rafe had forgotten that part. Hearing her say the words brought it back.

"What honey?" Alison was confused.

"They said you could've lost it. Did you find it?" Becky asked. "Did someone kidnap my baby brother or sister?"

Alison was shocked. Rafe leaned over and grabbed Becky's hand in his. "Honey - no. No one kidnapped the baby. It's just..." He tried to explain but couldn't go on.

Alison took a deep breath and tried to make Becky see. "Sweetheart. When I fell they thought that the baby might be hurt too. You know how we told you it's really, really little right now? It's not big enough or strong enough to live outside my tummy yet. That's what they meant by the baby being lost."

"It wouldn't be born? Ever?" Becky asked then.

"That's right. Sweetie. Do you hear that?" Alison paused and looked into Becky's eyes. "That machine over there that makes a noise? That's keeping track of the baby's heart beating."

She pressed a kiss to her daughters head. "Right now? Everything seems OK. I just need to rest and take it easy and then we'll see. When I get home you can help me, OK? You can make sure I do what the doctor tells me to do." Alison made a face. "You know how I sometimes don't like to do what your Daddy says and he's going to be worse than the doctor."

"OK." Becky's face began to light up again. She felt so much better than before. "I can help you lots and lots."

"I know you can. You're such a good girl. That's why Daddy and I wanted to have another baby - because if this new baby is as good as you we'll be so, so lucky."

"I'm **_that_** good, huh?" Becky asked with a grin.

"Yeah. You are. You're **_that_** good." Rafe said, smiling himself as he kissed her forehead.

"You know what's **_not_** good?" Becky asked her mother with a frown.

"No. What baby?" Alison looked at her with concern.

Her little girl's face brightened and she began to giggle. "Daddy's cooking. If you're going to have to rest I bet we'll be eating alot of pizza."


	47. Chapter 47

A/N: I have a real busy weekend so I don't know when I'll get the chance to post again. You can count on me at least every few days (if not less) unless I warn you otherwise - but didn't want to leave you hanging. :) Honestly?? Its mostly that I have to get through this section of the story (and then one more chapter with Kate and Alison) before I can move on. So - as a Memorial Day bonus - here you go. How can you not love Grant?? Gosh, Chloe's a lucky girl. LOL! ;)

Until 48! Enjoy!! xox-G

Chapter Forty-seven

"OK. Katie-girl. Let's get a look at you." Ian said as he tried to hold her still.

"She's shaking, Ian." Abby whispered.

"She sure is." He said, his voice gentle as he looked into her eyes. "Been through a lot lately haven't you sweetheart?"

Abby pulled a blanket over her niece's shoulders. Kate finally stopped babbling and sat there quietly. Now she simply looked devastated.

Ian pulled back and rubbed his hands up and down Kate's arms. "She'll be OK. It's shock mostly and also because she's exhausted. Let's move her into the room over there and I'll give her something to help her rest." He helped Kate to stand and began to lead her to the door.

He saw Grant and Chloe looking on scared to death. "She's OK." Ian promised them.

Abby walked with him into the room and they got Kate settled. "She hasn't slept has she?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"No. She hasn't." Abby replied.

Ian handed Kate a few pills and a cup of water, urging her to take them. He ran a hand over her hair as he said softly. "That's a good girl. You'll sleep now."

Kate handed the cup back to Ian and laid her head down. Her eyes closed almost immediately.

"What about you Abigail? When did you last get some sleep?" Ian asked his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine." She insisted.

"Sure you are. Want me to call that husband of yours and ask him how fine you are?"

She sighed at him. "Ian…"

"Abby." He cut her off. "Except for when you went to look after Becky, you've been here since the moment they admitted Alison. You need to take care of yourself."

"I'm OK." She said as she moved to the door.

"You look pale. Why don't you take a break too?" He said. "There's two beds here."

She shook her head at him. "I need to take Becky home."

Ian looked over at Kate, wanting to wait till she was asleep before he left her. He called out to Abby as she tried to slip out unnoticed. "Abby. Take care of yourself."

"I will." She promised him as she made her way to the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Now that things had calmed down a bit, Chloe stood by the vending machine wondering what to get. She was thirsty and thought Grant might be too.

Despite all the problems swirling around them at the moment just thinking of him made her smile and become completely distracted. As she went to put in some change she dropped her purse, causing her wallet to skid across the floor.

Chloe crouched down to retrieve it, but before she could someone else did. She stood slowly staring at the dark, dangerous looking man standing across from her.

"Chloe Ramsey. Let's see. You could belong to Chris or to Jack." Caleb said as flipped her wallet open. He stared at her driver's license and then into her pretty green eyes. "I'm going with…Jack. Last I heard Chris was with my ex-wife and I can tell from the looks of you she's not your mother."

Fear snaked up Chloe's spine as he spoke to her. She suddenly felt incredibly uneasy. She looked around frantically for Grant. She knew that if she was gone much longer he'd come to look for her.

"Guess your father finally gave up on brunettes and picked a redhead." Caleb commented as he leaned in and gently picked up one of Chloe's curls, letting it run through his fingers.

Pretty girl, he thought to himself. Maybe she would be the one to convince Colin to see the light. He ran a finger down the column of her throat.

Chloe's eyes grew wide with shock as she shrank away from his touch. She retreated until her back hit the machine causing it to rock back and forth a bit.

"Don't talk much do you, Chloe?" Caleb said with a wicked grin as he ran his hand over the leather of her wallet. "Leaving you speechless, huh? I'm not surprised. I tend to have that affect on women – no matter what their age."

Just then, Grant walked up behind him. His senses were heightened and his pulse was racing. Every inch of him was preparing to fight. "Clo?" He said softly. "You OK?"

She still was too scared to speak. She glanced at him and nodded. Caleb slowly tore his eyes from Chloe's and turned to face the young man behind him. "Oh will you look at this? If it isn't Slayer Junior."

Grant snatched Chloe's wallet from Caleb's grasp. He handed it to her and held onto her hand for a second. "Go to the waiting room." He said his voice deadly serious.

"Grant?" She finally was able to whisper.

"Go." He said again as he gave her a quick kiss. "I'll be there in a minute."

As he watched her go he looked into Caleb's eyes. Caleb began to laugh at him. "A minute - huh? You share your father's delusions I see. Think all it will take is a minute to deal with me?" Caleb sighed. "Guess again, Junior."

Grant wasn't in the mood to play games. "Save it, Caleb. I'm not planning on dealing with you at all."

"Good." He said with a nod. "Makes my job easy."

Grant wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of thinking he scared him. "You can try to turn this town upside down again. I know how it is. Every once in a while the rest of the world gets too tough for you and you have to come back here where you feel safe. You can stop wasting your time." Grant stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest. He squinted his eyes and said softly. "No one here's biting."

"Poor kid. You look a lot like your father." Caleb continued to taunt him. "Where is the old man by the way? You know – that's a figure of speech but I bet you he actually looks old too." He tilted his head and smirked. "That's something that fortunately I'll never have to deal with."

"He's with my mom." Grant said softly.

Caleb started to pace casually back and forth. "Oh. That's right. He knocked her up again and then seems she knocked herself down. Poor sweet Alison. Living with your father has proven to be quite dangerous."

"Are you through?" Grant asked him then, appearing bored with it all.

"Am I through?" Caleb asked. "With the likes of you? No. Not nearly."

Grant moved quickly and took Caleb completely by surprise. He held onto his throat and banged him against the vending machine. "Guess what? I am. I'm through with you. Take your fangs and your sick plans and go find somewhere else to play." His hand tightened around Caleb's neck as he leaned close and whispered. "Because as far as we're concerned? Game's over - vampire."


	48. Chapter 48

A/N: Melody - hehehe. Thanks for the idea. :) Until 49! xox-G

Chapter Forty-eight

Grant didn't have hold of Caleb for long. Seconds after he'd cornered him, Caleb vanished. Grant expected nothing less of such a cretin. He took a deep breath and walked back to the waiting room.

"Grant…" Chloe breathed as she ran into his arms.

"Hey." He whispered as he held her close.

"That man. He was so…" Chloe shivered and moved closer. "It was Caleb, wasn't it?"

"Yes. It's OK. He's gone now." Grant said as he placed a kiss on her temple, running his hands up and down her back. He realized all at once that they were alone again. He smiled as Chloe tilted her face up to his. His lips moved to take hers, kissing her slowly.

Rafe turned the corner, a bit shocked at the sight in front of him. He had felt..something. He thought it was Caleb. He was not expecting this at all.

"Ahem. Grant!?" He said a little too loudly.

Chloe jumped back at the sound, blushing crimson. "Hi Mr. Kovich." She said softly, completely and totally mortified.

"Chloe." Rafe said with a nod. "Grant? Could I talk to you for a second?"

"Yeah Dad." He said as he pulled away, giving Chloe a smile. He turned to look at his father. "Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate felt awful. She knew she looked awful. Despite the fact she'd gotten to sleep some, she looked an absolute mess. She walked into her mother's room and pulled a chair over to the bed, careful not to make any noise.

"Hey Mom." Kate said softly.

"Hi sweetheart." Alison whispered. She had heard from Ian that Katie was distraught beyond belief. "Honey. You need to take care of yourself."

"I need to take care of you. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have acted like I did. But I'm going to fix it - I promise - I will. I wanted to tell you I'm not going to school in the fall. I'm going to take some time off so that I can do that."

"Kate." Alison sighed. "I need some time to rest and I won't be back to my old self for awhile, but I'll be fine months before you have to go to school." She reached for her daughter's hand. "Unless there's another reason you don't want to go away right now."

"Like what?" Kate asked, her voice barely audible.

"Like Colin."

The sound of his name pierced her heart and caused her to bleed. How long would it be before she could hear it and not want to die?

"That's over." Kate replied, tears already threatening to fall.

"Oh it is?" Alison asked as she moved to sit up, feeling much stronger today than she had the day before.

"Yes." Kate promised as she stared at her lap.

"Wow. I'm surprised. The way you were acting - I thought it was more serious than that." Alison gave her hand a squeeze. "It was just a crush or something?"

The look in Kate's eyes told her it was the exact opposite.

Alison sighed, her voice gently pleading. "Katie. Talk to me. Tell me what's going on in that pretty head of yours."

She knew lying was useless. " I won't deny that I love him. I always will." She began.

"OK." Alison said, urging her to go on.

"But the minute I chose him - everyone else I loved got hurt. Especially you, Mom." Kate looked up at her mother, her face full of sorrow. "It's a choice I had to make."

"So you're giving him up for me?" Alison asked.

Kate couldn't speak anymore. She fought to catch her breath as she nodded.

"Don't be ridiculous." Alison admonished her daughter. She reached over and took her hand. "They told me for months to give up on your father and I wanted to. Oh God Katie. Every morning when I woke up I wondered how I'd ever make it through another day. But I got through one, and then another and in the end I not only had him back - I had him back and we were able to have all of you. It's a miracle and it only happened because I didn't give up."

"I can't…" Kate insisted.

Alison was getting angrier by the second. "Then you're not the daughter I thought I had. Maybe there was a switch at the hospital."

She wasn't making any sense. Kate wiped at her eyes as she gasped. "What?"

"My daughter is one of the bravest people I know. She's fiercely loyal and sometimes has a bit too much of a temper but she's a fighter. You look like her but you must be an imposter."

Kate rolled her eyes a bit, feeling more like herself than she had in days. "Mom. Cut it out."

"Not until you stop feeling sorry for yourself and go fight for what you want. This girl who sits here and cries is someone I don't even recognize. Where's my tough little Katie?"

Kate knew what her mother was trying to do. She shook her head at her. "Mom. This won't work. Dad will never accept him…"

"You leave your father to me. This is your life we're talking about. Do you want to spend it with Colin?"

Kate didn't even have to speak. The answer was clear as day and written all over her face. "I do."

"There's my girl." Alison leaned close and kissed Kate's cheek. "Then go get him." She whispered.

"Mom…"

"Don't argue with me go." Alison pushed her towards the door a bit. "I love you."

"I love you too, Mom." Kate smiled as she hugged her tight, "I'm sorry."

Alison wasn't about to let her start with that. God, she was just like Rafe when it came to holding herself responsible for things. "Stop. Katie please. Stop apologizing. All I want is for you to be happy. If he makes you happy - then that's what I want for you."

Kate suddenly was full of energy. She nearly sprinted out the door.

"Katie?" Alison called out after her. "You might want to stop at the house and fix yourself up a bit."

Kate looked down at her rumpled clothes and then smiled. "Just can't help yourself, can you Mom?"

"No." Alison said with a laugh. "Go get him sweetie."

"Oh trust me." Kate flashed her a huge grin. "He doesn't stand a chance."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He was here, wasn't he?" Rafe asked his son.

"Yeah." Grant nodded, knowing exactly the "he" his father was referring to. "He threatened Chloe. I told him to back off."

"Did you?" Rafe said with a slight grin.

"I did." Grant smiled back. "Of course, he disappeared as soon as I cornered him."

Rafe couldn't help feeling proud, but he was also incredibly worried. "Watch yourself, Grant. Do not underestimate him."

"I know Dad. I won't." Grant promised. "He has no idea what he's up against though."

It was amazing to think his son handled himself so well. Still Rafe hoped he'd be closer when Caleb crossed Grant's path again.

Sighing, Rafe paused for a moment, wondering how to bring up the next subject. He was clearly uncomfortable. "So. You and Chloe?"

The question took Grant by surprise "What?!" Then he remembered what he'd been doing right before he'd started this conversation. He smiled dreamily. "Oh, yeah. Me and Chloe."

"Grant." Rafe began, wondering how to actually get his point across. "I know that right now you think that nothing can go wrong. You think that everything's so perfect but you need to be responsible…"

His son looked at him and burst into laughter. "Oh God, Dad…"

"What?" Rafe asked, trying to keep his composure.

Grant laughed harder. "You're not seriously trying to give me this talk in the middle of a corridor at the hospital are you?"

"What?" Rafe began to blush a bit. "No. I was just saying…"

Grant cut him off. "I know what you were saying and let me tell you - you're one to talk. Seriously, Dad. Please. Don't think we all don't know that Katie was born like six months after you and Mom got married."

God, it was torture having kids who were so smart. Rafe took a deep breath as he insisted. "That's not the point - Grant."

His son decided to let him off the hook. Grant placed his hands on Rafe's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Dad. Relax. That was like the third time I ever kissed her. But I promise. I'm not stupid."

"No. You're not." Rafe said with a grin. Grant smiled back and turned to go.

Rafe looked after him proudly and then it dawned on him. "Hey. Are you saying I'm stupid?"

"Am I?" Grant fought to reign in his laughter as he walked away. He shook his head and grinned. "No. Dad. I'm just saying that maybe I'll be more careful than you were."


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter Forty-nine

Colin threw another glass toward the door. Destroying things wasn't making him feel as good as he thought they might.

How could he have been so stupid?

"Ariel." He said the name bitterly under his breath. He stood in the middle of the room and shouted. "Cheap trick - **_Caleb_**!!!" He refused to call him his father. "Really cheap. You honestly thought I'd fall for that? Tell me you're not that stupid."

He looked around the room and his eyes fell on a sweater thrown over the couch. He reached out to pick it up with trembling hands and brought it to his face, inhaling deeply. As he caught the scent of her perfume it was as if she was right there in the room with him. He lowered his voice and sighed. "That bimbo you sent to me can't possibly hold a candle to Katrina. You'd be wise to learn quickly that there's no one who can."

There was a knock at the door and his heart skipped a beat. It was her. He was so sure that he ran to the door, surprised to see who stood on the other side.

"Colin…" Livvie whispered as she stepped inside, carefully trying to avoid the shattered glass.

"Mom." Colin tried to hide his disappointment.

"Were you expecting someone else?" She asked.

"Yes. No. I mean, hi." He said as he gave her a hug.

Livvie sighed as she held him close. "Hi honey. I missed you."

"I missed you too." Colin said softly. "I should have known it was you."

She looked on sadly as he eased away from her. After all this time - she only had him close for a moment.

"I got his message by the way. Tell him nice try." Colin said, his voice tinged with hatred.

"What?" Livvie was completely confused.

Colin stared at his mother and explained. "His little trick. That cheap imitation of Katrina. Trying to make me fall for her and take the bait. I should have known better."

"Katrina?" Livvie gasped. "Alison's Katrina?"

"I didn't know you knew who she was." Colin said, surprised.

"I didn't know **_you_** knew who she was." Livvie replied.

Colin was done hiding his feelings, especially to his mother. He shrugged as he said. "I didn't. Not until after I fell in love with her."

"Colin…" She sighed. This was certainly news to her. Her mind spun. Seemed Caleb knew and didn't tell her. She began to get angry.

Colin was so wrapped up in thoughts of Kate he didn't notice. "Don't. OK? It's over anyway - she made a choice." He didn't realize saying the words would be so hard. He should have - but he didn't. Colin realized he was still holding her sweater. He hugged it to himself and his voice broke as he whispered. "She walked away. She chose her family over me."

Livvie could have told her son that. She was a Kovich. Rafe and Alison were so incredibly bound by those things. They lived and breathed it. Home, family. The familiar pang of jealousy filled her again. She was able to have a child but she'd never had a family. Not like that. Rafe and Alison would cling to that as long as they were able to walk this earth. Livvie knew she never would have it - and she had an eternity to live.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate went home and took her mother's advice. She took a shower and a short nap and then dressed with care. She chose the same dress she wore the first time they'd spent the night together. As she got ready she couldn't help but remember that night. She didn't want to recreate it - it was too special - but she knew that she wanted to try to match it for the rest of her life.

It was odd the sense of calm that washed over her. Just the night before she had felt lost and hopeless but today - today she was back to her old self. Everything seemed like it couldn't get worse, but Kate figured that's just how things were - right before they got better again. It looked like her mom and the baby would be OK. Grant finally gave in and he was now with Chloe where he belonged. Everything was back to the way it should be. Actually - it was getting even better.

Smiling all the while, Katrina stopped at the market to get a few things. She'd show up on his doorstep and beg him to let her in. She'd promise him dinner. Armed with a German recipe and her love for Colin she made her way back to her car. She knew that would be all she'd need to make her dreams a reality.

She'd gotten about a half a mile away from the cabin when she realized the car was acting funny. She pulled to the side of the road and sighed. Being careful not to stain her dress, she looked under the hood and then laughed at herself. She could change a tire and use jumper cables but she was clueless as to what else could be wrong. She grabbed her phone and realized she had no service.

Cursing herself for the fact that she had chosen to wear heels, Kate grabbed the groceries and started to walk. Nothing was going to keep her from Colin. She had turned off the main road and up the path to the cabin when she suddenly felt something. She dropped the bag and whirled around.

There was no one behind her.

As she picked up the bag she turned back around and he stood there, facing her.

"They called your mother a witch, once upon a time." Caleb said softly. "Some of it must had rubbed off on you - since it seems you've cast a spell on my son."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Despite the torrent of emotion swirling inside her, Livvie fought it back to try and comfort her son. "Colin. Maybe it's for the best."

He didn't want to hear it. "Don't say that. Don't. OK? Enough. I'm glad to see you Mom. I'm happy you're doing OK - but don't do this. Don't you dare come in here and tell me what's best for me alright? Because you have NO idea. You don't know me. You don't know what I need."

He stared into Livvie's eyes. "This is the life I want. You want to live with him and continue to tear people apart - that's your choice. I've made my own."

Colin suddenly realized what he was saying. If Katrina thought she could simply walk away from him she had another thing coming.

Still clutching her sweater he gave Livvie a parting glance. "I gotta go." He said as he ran out the door.

Time and again, he pushed her away. How had she made such a mess of this. Desperate to bring him back to her she called out after him. "Colin!? COLIN!!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate slowly placed the bag on the ground beside her and stared into Caleb's eyes.

"You are so full of tricks. You can't just have a normal conversation. You have to mess with my car to get me alone?" Anger overran her fear. Her father had trained her for this moment. She knew exactly what she needed to do. "Once a coward - always a coward aren't you, **_Caleb_**?"

"Livvie and I should have had more kids. All these puny slayers running around. There's a tiny one too I hear - isn't there?"

Kate's eyes nearly glowed with rage. "You come within ten feet of Becky…."

Caleb interrupted her with a wicked laugh. "Is there some script you all carry? I swear you all feel the need to use that same line. "If you come within ten feet of insert name here I'll…." He rolled his eyes a bit. "With your father it's Alison. Your brother? I'm sure he'd say Jack's little Chloe. So you're your little sister's champion huh? Interesting. I thought you had a taste for darkness."

She took a deep breath and spoke slowly, clenching her fists and straightening her back as she faced him. "The only taste I have for darkness is a bad one."

"I beg to differ. You seemed to like it enough to take my son to bed." Caleb gave her a smirk.

He was trying to bait her. He thought to embarrass her she guessed, but she was now completely livid. He was trying to get her infuriated enough to be careless. She knew it, but couldn't help telling him off a bit. "Your son? Please Caleb. Who are you kidding. You didn't want a son you wanted a puppet. You expected to be able to pull his strings or make him follow you like a rabid puppy dog. You've already got one of those, don't you? I think you call her your wife…."

"For such a prim and proper princess you've got quite a mouth on you." Caleb said, undeterred.

Kate ignored his comment. "Colin will never be like you." She promised him then.

"He could be. I've always thought he had potential." Caleb walked towards a nearby tree stump and gave her a look. "You see if he'd just focus all this wasted energy on joining me - he could surpass me eventually. You see, Slayerette. Our gift - it gains power through the ages."

"And ours is now fourfold." Kate stared into his eyes. "You don't stand a chance, Caleb. You might as well go now."

"How many slayers do I see?" Caleb mocked her as regarded his hand, pretending to count. He held up his index finger and grinned. "One. One little girl slayer. Face it sweetheart. You are no match for me."


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter Fifty

Katrina was scared, but kept her wits about her. She stared at Caleb as she slipped off her shoes. Her feet were killing her. She kept them in her hands and swung them casually by her side.

"Are you saying that you're not scared of me?" She asked, her voice full of innocence.

Caleb laughed. "Hardly." He made himself a bit more comfortable as he sat and regarded her.

"I guess you're right." Kate said softly, staring down at the dress she wore.. "I mean look at me. How did I ever think I could go up against you."

Caleb's face brightened with surprise. "There you go. See? That's a lesson your dear old dad should have learned. Glad his stupidity wasn't passed on to you."

He had some colossal nerve. Kate was done talking. In one swift movement she went into action. She'd been kickboxing nearly since she was a toddler. She kicked Caleb square in the chest and he fell off the tree stump and onto his back. She was on him in an instant, her knee pressed into his stomach holding him down, the heel of her shoe hovering right over his heart.

"Will you look at that?" Kate said as she blew her hair out of her eyes. "One little girl slayer got to you and didn't even break a nail."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What's the matter?" She asked as she looked at him, concerned.

"Caleb…" Rafe said quietly. "It was only a matter of time." He yawned and sat back in the chair next to her. "He's here…he's close by."

Alison knew this moment would come. She reached over and took his hand in hers. "Everything's going to be alright. Rafe, please. Go and get some rest."

His mind was spinning. Caleb was close, but how close? The kids, he thought desperately. He was being tugged in four different directions. Still, at the moment all he could see was Alison. "I can't - especially now."

"Now's the time you'll have to. When I come home who's going to take care of me if you're too tired to?" She asked.

His eyes widened. He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'll take care of you."

"While sleepwalking?" Alison was beginning to get angry. "I am **_begging_** you. Go get some sleep."

"I'm fine." He insisted.

"You are not fine." She snapped back at him. "Rafe, I am warning you. Don't do this. I have three children and one on the way. I was counting on the fact that you could take care of yourself."

"Alison…"

"I'm not talking to you until you go home and rest." Alison promised. "This is the last sentence I'll say to you until you do. I love you. Sweet dreams." She blew a kiss at him and moved to click the TV on.

"C'mon. Alison." He sighed. "It's not even nighttime."

He sounded like Becky when she wanted to stay up past her bedtime. Alison ignored him as she clicked the TV off and shut her eyes.

He stared at her in disbelief. "Alison - please?" Rafe stood over the bed and ran his hand over her hair.

She smiled to herself and snuggled into the blankets.

He stood there, nearly furious for a few moments. Was she really serious?

Seemed that way to him. She was determined.

"OK. OK. Could you actually be any more stubborn? Alright - you win. I'm going home." He said, defeated.

Alison turned back to him, opened her eyes and smiled. "Goodnight." She whispered.

Rafe couldn't help laughing. She would not have given in until he did, he was sure of it. He should have known better by now. He would leave, but he'd make sure she was safe. Ian was still on. He'd make sure someone checked in on her constantly while he slept for an hour or two. He'd be back before she woke in the morning.

"Goodnight." He said as he leaned over to kiss her. "I love you. I'll be back in the morning."

Finally, she thought with a sigh. "Love you too. See you tomorrow." She replied as she kissed him back.

She watched him go and then shut her eyes again. Alison was just about to drift off when she heard the door open.

"Rafe Kovich! I told you to go home - - the kids need you." She warned as she opened her eyes.

Her words made Livvie's blood boil. "Oh you and your precious little kids. You have plenty, Alison. I'll be damned if you take mine too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How does it feel, Caleb? Knowing that as long as you walk the face of the earth they'll be a Kovich waiting to take you down?" Kate asked with a smirk.

"Kat-trina" Caleb said her name mockingly. "Feisty little kitten aren't you? You look all cute and cuddly but you've got sharp claws." He tried to shift under her and Kate pressed the sharp tip of her heel to his chest with increasing pressure.

"You're amusing me to no end, but darling, your threats are empty. You can't destroy me without destroying your own flesh and blood. I'm sure your Daddy taught you that lesson too."

"I don't buy it." Kate said with a shake of her head. "You were gone once and he was still here."

"Care to test it out?" Caleb challenged her. "Go ahead. Try it. See what happens." Underneath her hold, Caleb's body went lax in surrender.

Kate's mind spun. She wanted to do this so that Colin could live in peace. She knew she could rid the world of Caleb but at what cost? Her father? As much as she wanted to - she couldn't do it. It was too great a risk.

Still, she couldn't just let him walk away. Her hand began to shake as she stared into his eyes. She was about to pull back and stand when suddenly there was a voice behind her. "Katrina…"

She couldn't turn around without taking her eyes off Caleb. "Colin…" She breathed.

Caleb noticed the change come over her face. "Oh this is so heartwarming I think I might shed a tear." He began to smile. "Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou Romeo?"

"Katrina. This isn't your fight." Colin said softly. "Please. Go to the house. Leave him to me."

"Colin…" She sighed.

"Katrina. Please. Don't argue with me about this. Go. I'll be alright."

Katrina leaned close to Caleb. Hatred filled her eyes as she whispered. "If you hurt him, make no mistake. I will be back and I will find a way to kill you."

She pulled herself up and backed away. Caleb sprung to his feet and began to dust himself off. He wore a satisfied expression and an evil grin.

When she reached Colin tears formed in her eyes. He reached out and touched her hand, giving it a squeeze. "I love you." He whispered.

She leaned in and kissed him softly, letting her hand linger on his cheek. "I love you too."

"Go." He insisted as he stared into her eyes. "Please Katrina."

With great reluctance she moved to pick up the spilled groceries. With one last look she started to walk away and do what he asked.

Caleb looked at his son with utter disgust. "You always were pathetic. Now you've got a girl fighting your battles for you?"

"You know what? I wouldn't be so smug. She promised me she'd kick you ass and from what I saw was pretty close." Colin countered. The image made him want to smile.

Colin wanted to keep Katrina out of this discussion from this point forward. "This is about you and me. I won't let you hurt anyone else when it's me you're after."

"Really? How do you intend to stop me?" Caleb asked, still completely amused by all that had transpired..

Colin stared at him, his voice deadly serious. "With everything I have." He promised.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Livvie. Stop." Alison sighed as she moved to sit up in bed.

"No. You stop. Everyone says that my reaction is irrational. That you really didn't take everything I loved away from me. No one has ever seen you for your true self but me and now - now you want to take my son. You can't have him Alison. I promise you - I'll kill you first."

"Well this is new. You threatening to kill me. It's been some time but it's never far away. Rafe and Caleb want to kill each other - you want to kill me. It's just the way things will be forever I guess."

"Stop being Little Miss Innocent, Alison. I don't have time for this. You can't have him."

Alison sighed loudly. "I DON'T WANT HIM Livvie. I've already got three of my own children."

"Rub it in my face why don't you?" Livvie spat back.

"Livvie!" Alison's voice began to rise. "What do you want from me?! I'm not going to apologize for the life I have. I'm done trying to justify myself to you. I have the life I always wanted. You had a chance to have one just like it but you chose differently."

Alison's voice shook as she stared at Livvie, wondering how someone could keep making the same mistakes, over and over again. "You were granted a miracle and had a child. Be thankful for what you have Livvie. Stop lashing out at me for having what you don't. You wanted more kids? You should have chosen someone to spend your life with who can actually reproduce."

Livvie nearly hummed with rage. Her voice was soft and deadly as she spoke. "If you weren't already in the hospital I swear to God I'd make sure you ended up here."

Alison shut her eyes. She had felt so much better and now she felt like she was right back where this all began, so many years ago.

She turned to look at her former friend and spoke softly. "Livvie. I'm not going to do this. Our kids met and fell in love. It's amazing, and shocking but that doesn't make it any less true. At one point I'm sure we both dreamed that might happen, but that was a lifetime ago."

Alison felt tears spring to her eyes. "If you want to talk to me about your son, I'll listen. If you truly want to keep him this isn't the way. I know it's difficult, but Colin made a choice not to follow you. You need to make peace with that - not start another war with me."


	51. Chapter 51

A/N: I'm off to parts unknown until Sunday. I might bring my laptop - if so - more chapters before then. If not - be back Monday. Until 52 - Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Fifty-one  
  
"It was different when he was little." Livvie said softly as she moved to sit in the chair next to Alison's bed. "When Colin was born? Caleb was so proud. They were together constantly. Colin was Caleb's shadow. He'd follow him around everywhere. I used to love to watch them together. It was the cutest thing - when Caleb taught him how to play guitar…." She trailed off, too emotional to go on.  
  
"Livvie…" Alison said sympathetically. If they could just get past the part where Livvie announced how ready she was to kill her it was almost like when they were friends long ago. Alison gazed at Livvie and sighed. When Rafe and Katie were fighting, she'd had a taste of what it would be like to be constantly at odds with one of her children. It broke her heart just thinking about it. She couldn't imagine feeling like that for years.   
  
"It was when he was about fourteen." Tears began to spill from Livvie's eyes. "We figured he'd realize what we were sooner or later and we wanted to be the ones to tell him. Caleb sat him down and spelled it out for him." She took a deep breath and looked desperately over at Alison. "As you can already guess - he reacted - badly. We sent him to boarding school and soon all he did was study. He went to school all summer long so he could finish. He graduated when he was almost sixteen. I rarely saw him after that."  
  
"Livvie." Alison reached out to grab her hand. "You can still fix it. You just have to accept who he is. He just won't be like you."  
  
"That's so easy for you to say, Alison." Livvie laughed bitterly. "You, hopefully, will outlive your children. You won't watch them age while you yourself will never die."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"This should be easy then." Caleb said with a grin. "Because you have nothing."

"I have everything I need. I don't need anything from you." Colin replied. "I don't need your legacy. I don't need any thing from you except to be left alone."

"I can't do that." Caleb insisted.

"Why?" Colin asked, his voice full of pain. "Why can't you just leave me alone? You can have the rest of the world. I just want this little piece of it."

"You're denying everything I want to give you. Power, privilege. You'll experience everything in a new way."

It was as if Colin didn't hear him. "How did your father pass down this wonderful gift to you?"

Caleb shrugged. "You know that already."

"Yeah. I know. I know you didn't want it. He forced you and you struggled with the life that was thrust upon you. Why do you insist on making me follow you when you know exactly how I feel?"

"She's destined to destroy our family. You realize that?" Caleb said then.

"She's destined to destroy the likes of you. I know that." Colin said quietly. "It doesn't matter to me."

"You'd let her kill me? Or your mother?" Caleb's voice shook with rage.

"Oh please!" Colin yelled. "Stop. She can't kill you – you reminded her why. And she wouldn't ever try and kill Mom. Don't you dare. You don't know her." Frustrated Colin began to pace. "You know what? You and her father? God - you are so alike. I swear that's why you two can't get along."

"We are not." Caleb was shocked at his suggestion.

His son nodded. "Oh you certainly are. I don't know him well but I can see it - in so many ways. Except – there's one really big difference."

"Oh enlighten me." Caleb said as he rolled his eyes. "I'm on pins and needles."

Sarcasm was like a weapon his father used. Colin ignored it. "He was angry and frightened for Katrina when he found out who I was. He told her to stay away from me. But she's here now."

As Colin said the words he honestly didn't believe it. His voice shook as he realized she really had come back to him. "She's waiting for me up there and I know for a fact that it's partly because though he may despise me - her father won't keep her from being happy. By some miracle – she thinks she can be happy with me. Ultimately, that's all he wants for her. Why can't you do that too?"

"Please. Are you reading romance novels now?? Surely you don't believe that crap." Caleb's voice was full of disgust.

Colin's anger returned. "No. You don't believe that crap because you're too scared too. You're so afraid Mom wouldn't love you the way you were so you messed her up and now she can't live without you. "

"You don't know what you're talking about." Caleb's voice was shaking. The truth hitting him like a slap in the face.

Colin saw that he was getting to him. He took a deep breath and continued. "I think I do. And more than that? I think you know it. Keep trying if you have to. I'm used to it. You don't want to give up? Fine. Just know this. I'm a lost cause –**_ Dad_**." Colin choked on the word. "No matter how hard you push I will never follow you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Does Caleb realize that's what you're afraid of?" Alison asked then.

Livvie nodded. "He does. It's actually his biggest fear. He loves him, Alison. That's the biggest problem. He loves him and Colin's rejecting him. It's what's been wrong his whole life. The ones he loves the most turn on him."

"Livvie..." Alison didn't know quite how to put this. "I know that Rafe is not a normal guy." She giggled a bit, mostly from nervousness. "We don't live in a normal place and though we pretend, every day? I know how unusual it all is. But your life - I don't get. I don't understand the way you take hold of people and bend their will. I don't understand how essentially biting and killing someone brings them a better life, how feeding on other people is desirable to anyone. But I can see you love him - and I can see you love your son too. I hope you all can find a way to be happy. I truly do."

Livvie was suddenly embarrassed. She was getting angry again. Everything was so complicated. Unable to sit still anymore, she stood and moved towards the door. "I shouldn't be here." She said as she wiped her eyes.

Ian burst through the door. "You all right in here Alison?"

"I'm fine, Ian. Thank you." Alison said with a smile.

"You sure?" He asked again, waiting to see her nod before he turned and glared at Livvie. "Visiting hours are over Mrs. Morley."

"No kidding?" She said bitterly as she walked out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin turned and walked away. There was nothing more for him to say at the moment. He just wanted to be with Katrina.

He looked over his shoulder, happy to see he wasn't being followed. Then he realized his father could be waiting on his doorstep.

Luckily, that wasn't the case. Colin moved to turn the doorknob when it swung open. Kate nearly ran him down as she burst through.

"Whoa. Where do you think you're going?" He said with a grin.

"Colin…" She breathed as she jumped in his arms. "Oh my God."

He pulled back and stared at her. "What the hell were you thinking??"

"What?" She asked innocently.

"What do you mean what? Tell me - is that common slayer practice? You tried to kill my father with your shoe?" He said, laughing a bit in spite of how scared she'd made him.

"I can't kill him, you know that. I just wanted to prove a point." She said softly. "You know - slayers are very resourceful. That's what I had handy. All you really need is something pointed and sharp, actually. My mom once tried to use a letter opener."

"Really? I thought your dad was the slayer?" Colin asked confused.

"He is. She…." Kate stopped talking and stared at him, realizing that none of this was important anymore. She looked deeply into his eyes and reached up to touch his face. "I wanted to make you dinner. It was something German but I lost the recipe somewhere…" She trailed off

"I don't want dinner." He sighed as he stared into her eyes. He moved closer and whispered against her lips. "Katrina…" His mouth closed over hers and he stole her breath. Everything about her was so soft. Her hair, her skin, her lips. If he hadn't seen for himself just how tough she was he'd never believe it.

Kate ran her hands through his hair, amazed that she was back here with him. She thought she'd never feel this way again. "I was trying to be brave. I was going to make a sacrifice," She said softly as she kissed him back. "I wanted to do the right thing - but I can't live without you - Colin." She kissed him again and pressed herself closer to him. "I don't even want to have to try."

"You won't have to worry about that at all anymore." He replied as his arms closed around her. His lips sought hers and he kissed her breathless. Pulling away he gave her a huge grin. "There's no way I'm letting you go."


	52. Chapter 52

A/N: OK Cabby fans. I know there are at least 3 of you. You asked for it - you got it. Here you go. And now - I'm off!! :) Enjoy! Until 53! xox-G

Chapter Fifty-two

"She still sleeping?" Lynnie asked.

"Yes." Cameron said with a sigh. He was so worried about her. She'd been up for 72 hours straight. He and the kids had walked around quietly all day, hoping she could catch up.

All of the sudden there was a crash upstairs. "Cameron Donovan! I'm going to kill you!!" He heard her cry.

Lia stared to laugh. "What did you do Dad? She sounds like she means it."

"Go to bed girls. It's getting late." He scolded them, exasperated.

He wanted her to rest. Why couldn't she ever do what he wanted her to do? Cameron thought as he climbed the stairs. He took a deep breath before he walked into the room.

"Honey?"

"Don't honey me." She whirled on him with tears in her eyes. "This is your fault!"

He sighed and sat in a chair by the bed. "I'm sure it is. Abby - you're exhausted. Why don't you tell me what I did and then you can get some rest?"

"I - I - I - can't." She said, beginning to hyperventilate. "Cameron. This is impossible. I mean. I can't do it. I can't."

Cam had thought this was something like he'd left the towels on the floor again or missed the hamper when he took off his socks. Abby looked like she was about to keel over, he suddenly realized.

"Abby? Sit down." He made her put her head between her knees and ran his hand up and down her back. "What's the matter?"

"You - y - y -you!" She sobbed. "You tricked me! I'm sure you did. You heard about Rafe and Alison and - and - and - and…"

"And I what? Abby - c'mon. You're scaring me. What's going on?"

"This one's yours. After my job's done I'm not helping you at all. I'm telling you RIGHT NOW." She yelled.

"OK. OK. Shh!" He pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently. "Abby. Tell me what's wrong?"

"We're - I'm - Cameron." She pulled back and stared into his eyes. "I can't believe it. I'm pregnant!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She felt like she was home in her own bed, but that couldn't be - could it? She thought she could feel Rafe beside her - but that wasn't right. She was in the hospital.

The last thing she remembered was Livvie leaving. Alison turned over and her face collided with Rafe's chest. "Ow." She said as her eyes flew open.

He started to laugh as he pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. "Sorry."

"What's going on here?" Alison's eyes went wide with shock.

"I brought you home." He replied as he grinned at her.

"In the middle of the night?" She asked her voice full of disbelief.

"It's still pretty early - but yes. Ian called and said you'd had a visitor. I was on my way back anyway and he said that it was OK for you to go home." Rafe smoothed her hair off her face, careful to stay away from the bandage on her head. He pressed a kiss right beside it and then moved to take her mouth, making her head spin.

"I'm home." Alison sighed as she inched closer to him.

"Yes. Exactly where you belong." Rafe whispered as he hugged her to him tightly. "Now. Go back to sleep."

Alison knew there was more to it then just the fact that she was home. "What did he say? I'm sure you two were plotting against me. What were his conditions?"

Rafe shook his head. "We'll talk about it tomorrow." He promised.

She was determined. "No. Now. What did he say?"

"Your head is fine. You'll have to go get the stitches out soon."

She knew there was more. "Rafe. **_Tell me_**."

"Two weeks complete bed rest." He placed a hand on her stomach and spoke softly. "That's for the baby."

"OK…" She whispered back at him. She snuggled closer and shut her eyes.

"No fight?" He asked, unconvinced. "That's it? You're not going to argue with me about it?"

"No. That's not so bad. For two weeks I'll live like a queen." She giggled. "You'll wait on me hand and foot. It'll be lovely."

She was agreeable now but Rafe knew better. In a week he knew he'd be fighting to keep her in bed.

The possibility made him grin. That could be fun, he realized. Rafe smiled widely. He was now really looking forward to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I was going to ask if you're sure but if you're this upset you must be." Cam said, trying to hold back a laugh. "Honey? Is this really so bad?"

"No." She admitted, having finally calmed herself down. "No. I love you. I love our kids but Cameron - really. We were done. We were finished…"

"And now Rafe and Alison's kid will have a playmate." Cameron smiled at her. "It'll be fun Abby. Just think of it."

"I know." She said with a sigh. "Cam. I just was so surprised." Abby said, amazed again that she didn't see this coming.

"What made you figure it out?" Cam asked her as he kissed her softly.

"My calendar and the fact that my pajamas don't fit." Abby wiped at her eyes, feeling better as each moment passed. Despite it all she couldn't help but be happy. It scared her to death but she knew it was pointless to fight it. "God, Cameron. The ironic thing is that I'm sure I'm further along than Alison. At least two weeks I'm sure."

"Really?" He said as he laughed as he took her in his arms. "How did that happen?"

Abby recognized the look in his eyes. She grinned and pulled him closer. "You know full well how…" Cameron cut her off with a kiss. "…this happened." He kissed her again.

"I'm not sure." Cameron pressed her down into the pillows and got to work on the buttons of her shirt. "Let's try and figure it out."

She stared into his eyes and brought her hands up to frame his face. "Cameron. Oh my God. We're going to have another baby."

"I know." He said with a smile.

"The kids are going to freak out. I can hear Lia now." Abby laughed as Cam blazed kisses up and down her neck, tickling her.

"She's going to go nuts." He murmured as he made his way down the length of her body and pressed a kiss to her stomach. Suddenly, it dawned on him. He crawled up towards the top of the bed and stared into her eyes. "Abs. Oh God. What if its…"

"Don't say it Cameron. Don't even think it." She warned, her voice deadly. "I refuse to have another set of twins."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison couldn't be happier, safe at home in the arms of the man she loved. Rafe buried his nose in her hair and she pulled his arms closer around her. His hands rested on her stomach. She felt him place a kiss on her neck just before he whispered. "Go to sleep."

"I've done nothing but sleep for days. You go to sleep." She said with a smile.

"Are you going to argue with me?" He yawned.

"No." She insisted as she turned around to face him.

Rafe looked into her eyes and said softly. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" Alison asked as she turned to face him.

He didn't know quite where to start. "I'm sorry for everything. For getting so crazy. For pushing Kate away."

"It's OK. She'll be fine now." Alison smiled. "But you can do something for me."

He leaned close and kissed her. "Anything Angel."

"Accept Colin as part of her life. She won't give him up and you can't ask her to." She said softly. "It's what's meant to be. It's the only way she can be happy. You saw what happened. She was beside herself at the hospital. You can't want her to live like that. We know what it's like don't we?"

"Know what what is like?" Rafe asked as he stared into her eyes.

"To try and live without the one you love. It torturous and I won't let her live that way. I won't." Alison promised. "Not if she can be happy with him. You know you want the same thing." She tried to make her voice strong as she spoke but her emotions were getting the best of her. Her little girl was all grown up and starting her own life. Tears sprang to her eyes.

He noticed the change over her face. "Alison…" Rafe reached out and grabbed her hand. He'd promise her anything. He couldn't stand to see her sad. "I know I might mess up again. In fact I'm sure of it."

"What else is new?" Alison wiped at her eyes, her lips curving in a slight smile.

"I want to keep her safe and Colin is a clear path to danger." Rafe continued. He saw her about to protest and he kissed her to keep her from talking. "But." He said softly. "I'll try. Because you are right. I don't like it but I can see she loves him and I can't deny her something that will make her happy. I love her too much."

"Rafe." She said softly.

"It won't be easy, but I promise you I'll try. I know what the consequence could be and I couldn't bear it if you got hurt again…" He stopped speaking, too overwhelmed to go on.

"Rafe…" Alison said again as she tilted her face to kiss him. That had to be so hard for him. How was it possible to love him more than she did before? She couldn't believe it was true.

"I promise." He whispered as he kissed her. "I promise."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"This is insane." Abby said for the thousandth time.

"Isn't it? But it's great." Cam laughed as he nibbled on her ear.

"Had to keep up with Rafe - huh? You can't stand for him to be ahead of you." Abby sighed as she snuggled closer to him.

"If he played basketball this wouldn't be an issue. "

"So having children is a sport to you?" Abby laughed out loud.

"I'm telling you - it's Rafe's fault." Cam insisted.

Abby sighed as she looked at him. "OK. Perhaps you should keep that little phrase to yourself. People will talk if you start saying that all over town."

Cam laughed louder. "Are you still mad at me?" He asked with a sheepish grin.

She looked into his eyes and sighed again. "No. How can I be mad? The kids drive me crazy but they're ours Cam. They're little pieces of you and me and no one can deny that they're absolutely amazing."

"They are aren't they?" Cam agreed.

"They are." Abby said softly. "So as much as this is freaking me out, as much as you are going to pay for this - make no mistake - you owe me BIG time. Despite all that. I can't help but be happy." She grinned at him, her lips a breath away from his. "You make me so happy."

"That's my job." He replied as he pulled her closer and kissed her.


	53. Chapter 53

A/N: Surprise! Here's a chapter! It moves around a lot b/c I want to keep the story moving. Until 54 and I'm back home. xox-G

Chapter Fifty-three

"Daddy?"

"Yes Angel Face?"

She took another bite of her cereal. Grant was already up and out, going to the gym as was usual nowadays. Katie hadn't made an appearance yet. Becky and Rafe were in the kitchen, fixing breakfast for Alison.

"Mommy's supposed to rest - right?" She asked as she crunched loudly as she chewed, She loved crunchy cereal.

"Yes. She's not supposed to come downstairs." Rafe smiled at his little girl. "You're going to help me make sure she listens right?"

"Uh huh." Becky nodded. "She might listen if you don't try and cook - or mess her kitchen up."

"Becky? Honey? Is my cooking that bad?" Rafe was genuinely concerned.

She scrunched up her face at him. "It's pretty bad."

Laughing, Rafe busied himself with putting Alison's breakfast on a tray, complete with a small bouquet of pink roses from her garden. He was just about to lift it when the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Becky scrambled off her chair.

Rafe watched her go and called out after her. "Rebecca!! Make sure you ask who it is first."

"I will." She replied as she got to the door. Becky put on her best big girl voice. "Who's there!?"

"Someone with presents!" was the reply.

"Gramma Lizbeth?" Becky squealed as she opened the door.

"Katie?" Elizabeth said with a smile.

Becky's little face fell. "No. Gramma. I'm Becky."

"I know sweetie - I'm just kidding." Elizabeth crouched down and gave her granddaughter a hug. She looked up at Rafe and asked. "Is she OK?"

Rafe nodded and took a deep breath. He half expected her to come - and half didn't. It really depended on her mood. You never knew with Elizabeth. Alison would be so happy to see her. "She's fine."

Elizabeth kissed the tip of Becky's nose, making her giggle. "I was so worried. I caught the first plane."

"I know." Rafe said softly. "We all were."

"OK." She replied as she took a deep breath. "So. I think I promised presents. Becky honey. Check that bag over there."

"Elizabeth. There's no need to be extravagant." Rafe warned her.

"Oh. There's no such thing." She waved him off.

"Wow. Daddy look!!" Becky said, her voice full of awe.

He took the garment out of his daughter's hand. "Absolutely not!"

Elizabeth looked from her granddaughter to Rafe and back again. "What?" She rolled her eyes. "Oh c'mon Rafe it's the latest thing."

"Elizabeth - Becky is eight - not twenty-eight. She does not wear leather miniskirts."

"Says who?" She challenged him.

"Says me." Rafe sighed, "Elizabeth - please tell me you know that this outfit is inappropriate for a child Becky's age. Please? Because the alternative is too scary for words."

"What?" She asked, confused.

Rafe's face was awash with fear as he replied. "That you're designing children's clothes now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lia? Are you OK?" Lynnie asked.

"Hmm?"

Lia poured coffee beans into a canister on the counter, spilling more than a few and not seeming to notice.

"Julia?" Lynnie asked again. "C'mon. Talk to me. Is it about the baby because frankly I don't think anyone is more surprised than Mom?"

"It's…no. I don't know what it is." She replied, nervously as she looked at her sister, "OK. Please don't laugh at me."

"OK." Lynnie sat on a stool and grinned. "Is it Danny?"

"What? No." Lia blushed and spilled more coffee.

"Uh huh. Lia.." Lynnie sighed. "Do you like him?"

"What?" She asked, trying to avoid the subject.

Lynnie wasn't going to let her get off so easy. "Stop saying what - this is me you're talking to. It's OK if you like him. Danny's cute."

"Danny's annoying." Lia replied, trying to make her voice sound casual.

Lynnie wasn't buying it. "Lia. I see what's going on here. I know what you're scared of."

"I'm not scared." Lia insisted.

"Yeah you are." Lynnie smiled. "You act so tough all the time but Danny gets to you - doesn't he?"

Lia would keep putting up a front - with anyone else but her sister. "I've been his friend forever. All of the sudden he makes me nervous and clumsy. I hate it. Plus - he's Katie's ex-boyfriend Lynn - isn't that weird?"

"We're talking about a few different issues. First of all - stop it. Katie's in love with Colin. She and Danny weren't meant to be."

Lia closed the bag of coffee and stuffed it back on the shelf. "This conversation is stupid anyway. He probably doesn't even like me that way . "

"Oh OK. Danny's had more coffee in the last month than the whole time we've known him. I don't think he knows what to do either Lia. You're not the easiest person …"

"What!?" Lia gasped.

"That's not an insult." Lynnie sighed. "Lia admit it - you know it's true. "

"I hate this Lynn. I hate being unsure of myself. It sucks." Lia sighed and sank down into a chair.

"I know. Nothing's happened yet so relax. Just go easy, Lia. OK? Don't be in such a rush. If it's meant to be it's meant to be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom - Rafe's right. Becky can't wear that." Alison laughed. "**_I_** can't wear that!!"

"How does a daughter of mine have such little fashion sense?" Elizabeth sighed.

"Mother!" Alison was shocked.

Her mother gave her a grin. "I'm sorry baby but you are not exactly cutting edge." Her eyes filled with concern. "How are you really?"

Alison smiled widely. "I'm good. I'm going a little stir crazy but Rafe is the sweetest in the world. The kids are helping him out."

"I can't believe you are having another one!" Elizabeth laughed. "I'm too young to have so many grandkids."

"Sorry. Too late." Alison beamed as she ran her hand over her belly. "Did I tell you Abby's pregnant too?"

"She's as crazy as you are!" Elizabeth shook her head. She reached out to grab her daughter's hand. "You've got to stop scaring me baby."

"I know. I'm OK." Alison insisted. "I know it's not easy for you to come back here."

Elizabeth had a pang of regret about how she'd ended her relationship with Chris. She usually pushed it away - but it nagged at her always. "I don't think I could have picked a worst time either. So what's this I hear? Caleb's in town? Why isn't Rafe running all over town trying to catch him?"

"He wants to." Alison said softly. "It's killing him not to but he's holding off because of me - and Katie."

"Katie?" Elizabeth was confused.

Alison nodded. "…and Colin. Caleb and Livvie's son. A lot has gone on here Mom. It's going to take a while for you to catch up."


	54. Chapter 54

A/N: Bethany – Poor you and poor Nat too – both w/computer trouble. :( Glad to see you've caught up! I'm back and ready to post – so here you go!! PCGirl - you can log off now. :) Until 55! xox-G

Chapter Fifty-four

"I'm not going over there." Colin insisted.

"He promised me he'd be nice to you." Kate said with a smile.

"Do you remember the last time I came over? A day or two later your mom was in the hospital and you broke up with me." He sighed as he stared at her beautiful face, her eyes pleading with him.

"Katrina…" He rolled his eyes. "I can't say no to you when you look at me like that."

"Really?" She grinned wider. Kate batted her lashes at him and whispered. "Are you saying I can get anything I want then?"

"Oh God. What did I just say?" Colin was kicking himself and Kate was slowly inching closer to him.

"You said you can't say no to me." Kate moved to kiss him. "You can't - can you?"

As her lips found his Colin knew it was hopeless. She wanted him to make peace with her father and as scared as the prospect made him he knew he'd have to try. Kate pulled back and smiled at him before moving closer and kissing him again.

He held her tighter and admitted defeat. Now that he had her back he knew he never wanted to let her go.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Though Kate and Colin were closer than ever there were two other who couldn't be further apart. "Are we ever going to discuss this?" Livvie asked.

"Discuss what?" Caleb tried to avoid the subject.

His wife was having none of it. "The fact that you've been trying to trick Colin into being turned." Livvie glared at him.

"He didn't bite." Caleb shrugged as he walked out onto the balcony of the villa, the white curtains flowing in the breeze behind him.

"Or she didn't. Caleb." Livvie sighed. "What are you doing? You are repeating history exactly. Why can't you leave him alone? Why would you want to do that to him?"

Caleb's eyes began to glow with rage. "He doesn't want that life, Olivia – he's just too stubborn to see it."

Livvie glared back. "He looked like he was pretty determined to me. Stop forcing him. I'm begging you."

Caleb had had more than enough. "Why are you fighting me, Olivia? You should want this too. You should want him to join us. You'll let them take him from us? After all that it meant to us to have a child – you'll let him live that boring life? You'll let him die – Olivia. That's what you're saying. How can this be OK with you?"

She was completely torn. Part of her wanted to give her son the life he wanted, the other was terrified of losing him forever. Livvie stared at Caleb with tears running down her cheeks. "I don't want that." She sobbed. "I don't…"

Caleb grabbed her by the shoulders and turned him to face her. "Then, please - don't fight me." He pleaded with her, staring deeply into her eyes. "Help me make sure it doesn't happen."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You hate it. Go ahead and say so." Rafe sighed.

"I don't hate it. I love it." Alison giggled.

He eyed her suspiciously.

"OK. You're right. I do hate it." She admitted. That had to have been the worst sandwich she ever tried to eat. "But…" She gave him a huge grin. "I love you."

"I'm hopeless at this – you know?" Rafe sighed as he sat down on the bed next to her.

"What?" She asked as she drank more iced tea to wash away the awful taste in her mouth.

He stared at his hands, defeated. "Everything that you do. Running around, taking care of the kids. Pretty much all of it. Thank God for Katie or else you'd starve."

Alison wanted to tell him it wasn't true but she couldn't lie. She looked over at him and smiled. Not all of it was true anyway. "Rafe…" She said softly as he took his hand in hers.

He looked up at her sadly.

Poor baby. Alison thought. He really, truly looked upset. "Rafe. You take the best care of me. You do a great job with the kids. So you can't cook. It's OK."

"Making a sandwich isn't even cooking." Rafe said softly. "I can't even do that."

Alison knew she was in for a fight but decided to broach the subject anyway. "I think maybe you should go back to work."

"NO." He said, his voice saying he wouldn't budge. "You have almost another week left."

"Maybe just half a day?" She tried again.

He shook his head at her. "Forget it Alison. I'm going to be here to take care of you."

She didn't want to admit it – but Rafe was driving her a little bit crazy. He was so sweet, but he was a tad bit over protective. Not that it surprised her at all. "I promise, I'll stay in bed."

"Uh huh. Sure. Until the phone rings or you just want to grab something from the kitchen or you need a book to read." The mere idea made him worried. "Melissa and Grant have the gym under control. I'm staying here."

Alison looked at him lovingly as she tried again. "Rafe. Please? I promise I'll be good…"

"NO." He leaned in to kiss her, muffling her protests. She sighed as he did, leaning back into the pillows and bringing him with her. She suddenly realized that there were benefits to having to stay in bed.

"I'd be happy to stay here for as long as you want. That is - if you'd join me." She whispered.

Rafe smiled against her lips and kissed her again. "It's tempting, no question – but I've got to go pick Becky up from ballet."

Alison sighed and pulled him closer. "Can't she drive yet?" She said with a grin.

Rafe laughed out loud. "No. Not yet." He said as he kissed her once more and reluctantly pulled away.

He was nearly at the door when he heard her call his name. "Yes?" He said as he turned around.

She tried to keep from laughing as she asked him, "Since you're going out anyway - could you bring me back something to eat?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to hurt him." Livvie said, her voice still choked with tears.

Caleb held her close. "He'll be hurt more if we leave him alone Olivia, deep down I know you know that."

"Caleb – he's so sure he doesn't want our life. How do you think we can convince him?"

He took a breath before he spoke. "If anyone can convince him it's you."

"Caleb…" Livvie sighed, not quite sure she could do what he was asking. Colin would fight her, every step of the way.

"You have to, Olivia. We will lose him forever if you don't." As if to make his point Caleb dragged her to him and kissed her, leaving her breathless. "You have to." He said again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They reached the front door and Kate held Colin's hand tightly in hers. "We don't have to stay long. I just want him to get used to having you around."

Rafe nearly mowed them down as he came out the front door. "Whoa Katie!" He said with a laugh as he grabbed her shoulders to steady her. He glanced over at Colin and nodded, not wanting to say something he'd regret.

"Going somewhere Dad?" Kate smiled at him.

"To pick up your sister." Rafe replied. "What are you two up to?"

"Colin wanted to say hi." Kate said as she gave Colin's hand a squeeze.

Rafe took a look at the young man standing before him. Colin looked like he wanted to be any place but here.

"Katie. Why don't you go check on your mom? I think Colin and I need to have a chat."

Colin's face filled with fear, Kate's filled with worry. "Daddy?"

Still Colin knew it would have to happen sooner or later. There was no use trying to put it off. "It's OK Katrina."

Still terrified, Kate eased in the door and went upstairs. She didn't want to leave Colin alone but her dad really seemed to be trying. She knew as long as her mom was still resting it would be OK. Both she and her father still felt so much guilt over the fact that because of their bickering, she got hurt.

Incredibly nervous, Colin cleared his throat and said softly. "Mr. Kovich..."

Rafe held up his hand to tell him to stop. "Colin. I love my daughter. I will not let her get hurt – not if there's something I can do to stop it."

Colin simply nodded, knowing that it'd be better if he kept quiet.

"I've made many mistakes in my life. I've allowed my emotions to get the best of me and I promised my wife that I'd be reasonable about all of this."

He didn't look reasonable, he looked downright scary. All Colin could do was nod again.

Rafe couldn't believe he didn't choke on the next words but he'd promised Alison. "And I will be. I'll let you see her. I won't stand in your way but hear me when I tell you this. If I find out she's in danger, if your father thinks to use her to get to you I swear to you you'll never see her again. Am I making myself clear?"

Colin fought to find his voice. He looked Rafe in the eye as he said, "Crystal, Mr. Kovich."

Though he couldn't quite believe it was true, Rafe could tell he meant it. He gave Colin one last menacing look. "Go on. Go inside. Keep an eye on them for me, OK?" He extended his hand to Colin and fought a smile.

Colin was stunned that he'd trust him enough to leave him alone with his wife and daughter. He took Rafe's hand and shook it firmly.

"Absolutely." Colin replied.


	55. Chapter 55

A/N: Some of this was a bit of Melody's idea, PCGirl gave me the word of the day and Tempted's giving me lots of inspiration for the rest of the story. I'll leave it at that. Until 56! xox -G

Chapter Fifty-five  
  
"Grandma?" Kate called out.  
  
"Katrina, darling. Please. Don't call me that." Elizabeth groaned. The mere thought of an eighteen year old calling her Grandma made her shiver.  
  
"Oh. Sorry. I mean, Elizabeth." Kate began to grin. "How long are you staying?"   
  
"Tomorrow - next week. Who knows? Whenever Paris calls I'll be on a plane."  
  
"The whole city calls you?" Kate giggled.   
  
Elizabeth grinned. She'd given up a lot but she loved her life. "Almost, sweetie. That's a fabulous dress on you." It made her so happy to do things for her grandchildren. "It'll knock Colin's socks off."  
  
"You think?" Kate asked her voice hopeful as she spun around in a circle, letting the skirt flair out.   
  
Elizabeth gave her granddaughter a grin. "I know. When I was your age I wore one just like it. I'm sure it helped me snag Malcolm."  
  
"Mother? Please. Do not give Katie relationship advice." Alison said as she walked slowly downstairs.  
  
"Mom? You should be in bed." Kate ran to the bottom of the stairs to take her arm. She looked at her with great concern.  
  
"I can't take it anymore. I just needed to get out of bed. I'm going to sit right here on the couch honey. I'll take it easy, I promise."

"Mom…" Kate wasn't quite sure it was a good idea. Dad was going to have a fit, she thought to herself.

"I'm fine." Alison insisted. She ran her gaze over Kate and smiled. "Don't you look lovely?"

"Colin and I are going to the restaurant where he first…" Kate trailed off and blushed.

"First what?" Alison asked with a smile. Elizabeth sat down next to her and was all ears as well.

"I can't believe I didn't tell you what happened before." Kate looked at both of them and beamed. "Lia, Lynnie and I went to hear Colin play months ago and Danny showed up with that girl Taylor. It was like less than a week after we broke up and I didn't expect to have to deal with it so soon."

"OK." Alison prodded, completely curious.

"When Colin found out Danny was there with his new girlfriend he came back to the table with me and he…" Her eyes got dreamy. "Right before he had to go onstage he grabbed me and kissed me."

So that's when it all began. Alison smiled wider. "Some kiss huh?"

"Yeah. Some kiss." Kate suddenly had the insatiable need to kiss Colin again. It had been like that from the very first. She should have known then where it would lead. "He's unbelievable Mom." Kate said with a sigh.

"Must run in the family, Caleb is as wicked as they come but he was absolutely fantastic in bed." Elizabeth said then with a faraway look in her eye.

Kate was horrified. She looked at her grandmother in shock.

It barely fazed Alison. Nothing her mother said had much effect anymore.

"Mother please. Keep it to yourself. We're not interested." Alison turned and took her daughter's hand. "Katie honey, if you think he's that wonderful then I'm sure it's true."

"I meant…he's an amazing person. I'm not talking about…" Kate stammered, still mortified. She never imagined she'd be discussing such things with her grandmother.

It was then that Alison knew. Her little girl was all grown up. Tears filled her eyes. God help them all if Rafe found out. She almost shivered just thinking about it. No wonder Kate felt so strongly about Colin. He was her first. Alison knew exactly what it was like to want and need someone like that, to love someone so completely.

From all she could see, despite where he came from - Colin felt the exact same way about Kate.

"I know sweetie." Alison glared at Elizabeth. "It's not necessary – OR APPROPRIATE - to elaborate."

Kate looked at her watch. She was really early but she wanted to be anywhere but there at the moment. "I'm going to go. Are you sure you're OK?" She asked her mother.

"I'll sit right here sweetie. Go and have fun." She whispered as Kate bent to kiss her cheek.

"Bye Elizabeth." Kate called out as she raced out the door.

Alison turned to look at her mother, her eyes glittering with anger. "Honestly Mother. Is it possible for you to be more indiscreet?"

"I hate to break it to you sweetheart, but if she's wearing that dress out on a date with Caleb's son there's only one place she'll be ending up when the night is over." Elizabeth was completely oblivious. Her eyes twinkled as she added. "I wonder if what they say is true. Like father, like son?"

"What do I have to do to make you stop?" Alison asked, frustrated. "This is your granddaughter you're talking about for God's sake."

Elizabeth, obviously, did not know when to stop. She sighed as she said, "Lucky girl."

Alison stood on shaky legs. "OK. That's it. Get out." She said as she pointed towards the door. "You miss Caleb so badly? Go find him and make an even bigger fool out of yourself this time - Mom."

"Oh c'mon. Sweetheart. I was just kidding." Elizabeth looked hurt. "Please sit down before Rafe gets home and I get into trouble."

"You're already in trouble. I don't think it's funny. I don't think it's appropriate for you to talk with her like that. If she confides in you fine – but you don't know when to stop. You embarrassed her and you embarrassed me." Alison was visibly upset. She'd been wanting to say a lot of things to her mother for a while and this latest conversation certainly did the trick to set her off. Now that she'd started, she couldn't seem to stop.

"You hurt Chris. He actually cared for you and you threw him away like he was nothing. Paris called or Milan or wherever it was and you ran – as fast as you could. I'm used to you hurting me. I'm immune to it – but don't you dare come sweeping in here with your arms full of presents and expect it all to be OK. I won't let you do that to my children. I won't."

Elizabeth wasn't quite sure what had brought on this tantrum but she, deep down, was most concerned about Alison getting herself upset. Rafe would have a fit if he saw her in a state such as this.

Too late. He walked in the door with Becky as if on cue.

"Mommy! You're up!" Becky ran and threw her arms around Alison's waist and hugged her tight.

Rafe wasn't as pleased. "How'd you get downstairs?" He asked with a scowl.

Alison ran her hand over Becky's head and took a deep breath. "I walked. Rafe, please. I'm fine."

She was far from fine. She looked furious and more than a little upset. He was certain he knew the cause. "Elizabeth?" Rafe said softly.

Elizabeth face flushed and looked frantically around for her purse. She clutched it to her tightly. "I'm glad you're back. I was on my way out."

"Mother. We're not done talking." Alison voice shook a bit.

Rafe looked from Alison to her mother and back again. Something was very wrong.

"You get some rest sweetie. I know Rafe will make sure you do. I'll be back later." She nearly ran out the door.

Becky gave Alison another squeeze and then pressed a kiss to her stomach. "Hi little baby!" She said with a grin. "Did you miss me?"

As she did, Alison caught Rafe's eye and they both melted.

Watching her with Becky, Rafe knew there would be no discussion at the moment. "You'll tell me later?" He asked, certain it was Elizabeth's fault. The only question was what did she do exactly?

Perhaps. Alison thought to herself as she nodded at him. Most of it anyway.

Alison ran a hand over her stomach and looked down at her youngest child. "We certainly did. How was the game?" She asked with a smile.

"Great! I scored two times." Becky said proudly.

"Wow! Two?" Alison said, impressed. "Are you going to show the baby how to play someday?"

"Of course. I'm making a list." She said as she looked up at her parent's and grinned.

"A list?" Rafe asked.

Becky nodded. "Of all the things I can do that the baby needs to learn. Wanna see?"

Alison fought to hold back a smile. It never failed. She felt better already. A few minutes with Becky worked like magic. "Sure, honey." She said as sat down on the couch.

The little girl dug in her knapsack and pulled out a piece of pink paper. She had drawn hearts and flowers as a border. She held it in her little fist and squeezed herself between her parents.

"OK. Let's see." Alison watched Rafe hold the paper a bit in front of him. He needs glasses, she chuckled to herself. He'd look cute with glasses but she knew it'd be forever before he gave in and got them. Laughing softly, she leaned over to read the list for herself.

"Swimming will have to wait a bit – OK Becks?" Alison said with a grin as she read the first item on the list.

Becky kicked her feet back and forth in front of her. She knew some things would take time. "OK. Like till the baby's one?"

Alison smiled wider. "Hmm. Older I think. When did you learn?" 

"I was five." Becky said after a moment's pause.

"So that's when you can teach the baby, OK?"

"How do you teach someone to watch TV honey?" Rafe tried not to smile as he did.

"You have to concentrate. Sometimes if you don't you miss stuff." Becky replied, her voice very serious.

They both looked the list over, trying their hardest not to collapse with laughter. Apparently Becky thought it was important for the baby to learn how to chew gum and blow bubbles, play hopscotch and not to eat broccoli. Among other things, of course.

Rafe was finally able to control his voice. "That's a really great list, Becky. Thanks for showing us. Why don't you go wash you hands and we'll go order something for dinner?"

"OK!" She said as she scrambled from the couch and dashed off.

As soon as she was out of earshot they both went into hysterics.

"Thank you." Alison said softly as she finally got control of herself.

"For what? Breaking up the fight you were having with your mom?" Rafe asked as he smoothed the hair off her face. "Don't think I forgot. I still want to hear about it later."

"I know you do." She said with a sigh. "But that's not it. Thank you for Becky. She's absolutely amazing." Alison said as she gave him a dazzling smile. "They all are. We're so lucky."

Even though his mother-in-law was a menace, Rafe knew it was true. He was still worried but at the moment what mattered most was that Alison was safe and happy. His lips found hers and he kissed her thoroughly, causing her to snuggle closer.

"We are aren't we?" He said, smiling himself as he kissed her again.


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter Fifty-six

The music was loud, the atmosphere far from romantic but for Kate and Colin it didn't matter. It was as if no one else in the world existed.

She leaned across the table and took his hand in hers. "If you had told me this is where we'd end up, I wouldn't have believed you."

"I know." Colin replied as he leaned close to kiss her. "I never would have thought it would work out."

"But it did." Kate said, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah it did." He grinned back at her.

She took his hand and threaded his fingers with hers. She wouldn't have believed it could be like this. That her father would actually let them be together. She was overjoyed and overwhelmed with all that had happened in the last two weeks.

Colin gazed at her, never had he imagined that he would be looking at a face as beautiful as hers and knowing to the depth of his soul that she truly loved him. Him. The way he was, despite the family he came from.

They were so wrapped up in each other they failed to notice someone approaching the table.

"Hey handsome. You never called me." A husky voice broke through and shattered their moment.

Kate eased back and looked up at the girl standing next to the table. "Can I help you?" She said, her voice dangerous.

"No. But Colin can." Ariel said with a confident smile. She ran her hand over the top of Colin's head and traced the like of his jaw with her finger, her touch almost possessive. "I thought we had something going. Did it mean so little to you?"

Colin's blood began to boil as he cringed from her touch. "I have no idea what you are talking about." He said quietly.

Kate looked from Colin to the girl and back again. Something inside her was screaming that danger was close by. She looked up at the girl and realized what it was.

She was looking into the eyes of a vampire.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"A martini, little brother, and keep them coming." Chris said as he settled at the bar.

"Rough day?" Jack replied with a grin.

"Interns. I can't believe I was one of them once. Surely I wasn't like them ever." Chris clutched the drink in his hand and brought it to his lips, sipping deeply. The first taste was bliss, the second delightful. Three more Chris thought with a sigh, and he'd reach ecstasy.

He drained his glass and motioned for another. Jack complied and gave him two martinis this time. Chris looked at him with distain. "Where'd you learn to bartend? I'll have another just one at a time."

"It's not for you…" Jack started to say.

"It's for me." Elizabeth finished as she sat on the stool beside him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He should go home. Rafe went out to get dinner but couldn't help himself. Alison likened him to a superhero on occasion but he had to laugh. No superhero he knew ever called on evil while on his way to pick up pizza.

He stood at the overlook gazing at the town he'd made his home. The town where he chose to raise his family. He'd managed normal for eighteen years and he knew it was too good to be true. In the back of his mind he knew this day would come.

Alison's face filled his mind. An image of her and their children make his blood race and his heart pound. He would do anything he could to keep them safe.

Anything.

"You rang, Slayer?" Caleb sighed as he walked behind him.

Rafe turned and looked him in the eye. "I did. I thought - you know - if you're done terrorizing my children - that you might want to speak to me."

"Me? Terrorize? No such thing." Caleb regarded his ring and then looked up at Rafe. "Let me tell you that daughter of yours is quite feisty. Tried to take me out with a three inch heel. Didn't have the guts to go through with it, though. Runs in the family I guess."

The image of Kate fighting Caleb made Rafe want to scream. Rafe turned away and took a deep breath before started to speak. "Everything was fine. We were fine. We lived on opposite sides of the world. It worked out well - don't you think?"

"I'm here for my son, Slayer. Not for you." Caleb said then. He looked down and then up at Rafe again. "I'd stay out of your way - except you're trying to keep him from me. Opening your arms to him, having your temptress of a daughter take hold of his mind."

Rafe wasn't at all comfortable talking about Kate and Colin's relationship, but he couldn't let him talk at all badly about his daughter. "I didn't approve of it either. Vampire. But it happened, and he makes her happy." Rafe stared at Caleb again. "That's all I want." He said softly. "That's all I ever wanted."

Caleb stared back, his gaze mocking. "Happiness is overrated Slayer."

"You've never had it." Rafe replied. "How would you know?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm sorry - I can see you know Colin, but I didn't catch your name. I'm Kate." She said with an artificial grin. Colin knew she was about to lose it.

"Ariel." The girl replied, still concentrating on the task she'd been sent to accomplish.

Ariel's red nails traced over Colin's jaw again. "Did you just get a manicure?" Kate heard herself ask.

Colin looked at Kate strangely. Ariel gave her a weak smile and glanced at her blood red nails. "Maybe. What's your point?" She said with much more confidence than she should. She didn't know what she was up against.

"They look nice." Kate said as she swatted Ariel's hand from Colin's face. Her fingers closed around her wrist like a vise. "I'm going to say this one time only. Either you get your hands off him now or I'll break each one individually."

"My nails?" Ariel replied with a nervous laugh.

Kate squeezed tighter. Her voice was dangerous as she said. "Your fingers."

Ariel fought panic. The man who sent her didn't warn her about this. About the way this girl would look at her, the way it seemed she could see right through her, the way it looked like she could snap her in two with her bare hands.

"Go home - little girl." Kate whispered a warning as she stood, her grip still tight on Ariel's wrist. "Go tell the big bat that it won't work. I see the plan - but you're a cheap version of the real thing."

"Kate…" Colin stood beside her and put his arm around her waist. "Leave it alone."

Ariel finally got a clue. Her eyes were wide with fear. She struggled with all her might to get away.

Kate wasn't done. "You tell him that he's going to lose, because he pissed off the wrong slayer this time." She squeezed tighter and grinned as Ariel cried out in pain. "Your powers are so weak that I could get rid of you using a toothpick sweetheart so you'd better listen up." Hatred laced her voice as she finished. "Keep your skanky hands off of him. Take your cheap clothes, your cheap shoes and your…" She sniffed the air and pretended to gag. "..cheap perfume and get the hell out of here. Go now, while you still can in one piece. If I even get a feeling your thinking of coming near him I'll make good on my promise."

Ariel summoned up the last of her courage and spat back. "Which one?"

"Guess." Kate said as she shoved Ariel across the room with a flick of her wrist.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Sleep your way through Europe? On your second American tour?" Chris asked as he stared at Elizabeth.

"I deserve that." She replied.

"You deserve much less than that. You don't even deserve me speaking with you." Chris drained his glass again and slapped it down. He shoved himself away from the bar and moved towards the door.

"Am I really that bad?" Elizabeth said, her voice shaky.

Chris turned and glared at her. "You're really that selfish. You ran the first sign that you'd have to share time with someone else. The minute the spotlight fell off you - you were gone in a flash. It took a lot for me to open up to you Elizabeth. It was a mistake."

He looked at her sadly and finished. "I don't make the same ones twice." He finally eased out the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb yawned. "Did you call me out here for a happiness lesson because I have to tell you - it reeks of boring."

"No. I called you here to say the following. Stay away from me. Stay away from Alison and stay away from my kids."

"You should exchange the white picket fence for barbed wire. You live in a prison or a house, Slayer?"

Rafe ignored him. "My life is fine as long as you stay out of it."

Caleb sighed again. "Do you need a reminder that we are intertwined - in more ways than one now?"

Rafe knew in his heart that if it came to it he'd do it. It would be hard but they'd live in peace. "I need nothing from you except to leave them alone. If you don't…"

"If you don't what?" Caleb replied.

"I'll leave." Rafe said, his voice steadier than he felt. "And I'll take you with me."


	57. Chapter 57

A/N: There are so many ways I can go with this story. I hope the way I'm leaning doesn't disappoint. If you think so – please don't be afraid to tell me. Believe me – I can take pretty much anything that you throw at me. Just ask PCGirl, she knows. ;) LOL!

Lots going on in this chapter. Oh - I'm getting back to Chris and Elizabeth - in due time - so don't worry. And Nikki - if you're reading - I wanted to say thanks so much for the reviews - even for the stories I've finished. It makes me so, so glad to know you enjoy them!! Sorry it's taken me so long to say so!! Until 58! xox-G  
  
Chapter Fifty-seven  
  
"Chloe? Can you hold this?" Becky asked as she held up the stuffed dog Grant had won for her at the ring toss.  
  
"Sure." Chloe smiled down at the little girl, the concentration clearly shown on her face as she tied her pink shoelaces. "You're getting good at that Becks."  
  
"I know. It just takes practice." Becky replied as she straightened her sweatshirt and held out her arms for the dog. "Thank you." She said with a smile, revealing her newest missing tooth. Soon she'd be lisping for sure, her two front ones were really wobbly.  
  
"You're welcome sweetie." Chloe replied as she took the little girl's hand.  
  
The carnival was in full swing. Grant had been worried that she would think it was weird for Becky to join them on their date but she didn't at all. Becky was a riot – the sweetest thing on earth. Next to her brother that is.  
  
Chloe still couldn't believe that they were together. She couldn't believe they'd wasted so much time. Grant had kept his feelings to himself for years but now that he'd told her he made sure he said it every day. She'd get text messages on her phone before the sun went up, so that she'd see them whenever she turned her phone on. Just a simple, "I love you Clo." The thought of him made her smile.  
  
"Chloe?" Becky's little voice roused her from her little dream.  
  
"Yes?" She replied.  
  
"Thank you." She said again, her eyes serious.  
  
"You already thanked me for holding the dog for you, honey. It's OK."  
  
Becky shook her head with excessive force, causing her pigtails to sway back and forth. "No. Not that. Thanks for making Grant un-sad."  
  
"Un-sad?" Chloe asked trying not to laugh..  
  
Becky nodded. "He's my best friend. I say Maggie is but really it's Grant. And he was sad all the time. I asked him what was wrong but he told me he was fine, 'cause that's what grownups do when they don't want to tell you stuff. I don't think that was really the truth. I think he missed you. Now that you let him kiss you he's happy all the time now."  
  
Chloe blushed as she stopped by a bench. She sat and pulled Becky on her lap and held her close. "You think so huh?"  
  
The little girl nodded again. "I know so. People think I'm too little but I notice stuff. I know he does. He loves you like Daddy loves Mommy and he loves her lots and lots."  
  
Tears sprang to Chloe's eyes as she said. "Well that's a good thing because I love him lots and lots too." She gave Becky a kiss on the nose.  
  
"Are you going to get married?" Becky asked then.  
  
"Maybe - someday - sweetie. If he asks me." Chloe said with a sigh. Her head was swimming with dreams of the future.  
  
"Oh he will. He's just got to get a job and a house. Then you'll be all set." Becky's voice was definite.  
  
"You think so?" Chloe said with a laugh. "Just a job and a house, huh?"  
  
"Yep. Hey Chloe? Will someone love me like that someday do you think?" Becky asked with her nose scrunched up.  
  
"You can bet on it." Chloe replied as she gave Becky a hug.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"Oh but if you truly meant it." Caleb said with a sigh. "The god's below would rejoice. They'd throw a huge party – I guarantee it."  
  
"I'd go – Caleb. If my leaving this earth would keep them safe I'd do it."  
  
"Always had a flair for the dramatic haven't you Slayer." Caleb grinned wickedly. "Can't beat me so you'll sacrifice yourself. Please. All this white knight, martyr crap makes me ill."  
  
"I'd do it." He vowed.  
  
Caleb stared at him with disbelief. "You'd do it? You'd leave little wifey and the mini-slayers to live alone in the big bad world? You'd let the one in the oven grow up never knowing you. C'mon Rafe. Stop with the bluffing. You wouldn't be able to. You couldn't orphan your kids that way. Besides, what's to say I'd leave them alone without you?"  
  
"You'd be gone too." Rafe promised.  
  
"That's a theory you'd be willing to test out? Is my son making time with your daughter really all that bad?"  
  
Rafe finally had Caleb where he wanted him. "You tell me, Vampire. You're surely going to a lot of effort to rip them apart."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I tell you I have to get used to this slayer stuff." Colin laughed as he finally got her to calm down. "Katrina – remind me never to piss you off."  
  
"She touched you." Kate was still ready to punch someone's lights out.  
  
"Scary wasn't it?" Colin laughed harder.  
  
"It's not a joke Morley." Her voice and gaze were deadly. "When did she make her move on you?"  
  
He looked deeply into her eyes, hoping she'd believe the truth. "Katrina – I met her the night you pushed me away. He made me think she looked like you – but we started to dance and it was all wrong. I went home and that was it. I haven't seen her since."  
  
"How many others?" Kate asked him with tears in her eyes. "How many more will I have to fight until he leaves us alone?"  
  
Colin didn't want to promise her this was the end so he didn't say anything. He simply pulled her to him and held her close.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Caleb's eyes began to glow red. His temper was lit and ready to combust. "The matter between my son and me is none of your concern."  
  
Rafe's gaze was icy. He stared him down and didn't blink. "He's with my daughter. That makes it my business."  
  
"Maybe if your daughter wasn't around..." Caleb began.  
  
Rafe grabbed Caleb's shirtfront and slammed him into the bricks of the Overlook. "If you touch a hair on her head I won't need a stake. I'll rip your excuse for a heart right out of your chest."  
  
Caleb shook his head to clear it and replied. "Can you let me change my shirt first? This one's a favorite of mine – I'd hate to ruin it."  
  
"We need to come to an understanding." Rafe's voice shook with rage as he ignored the joke.  
  
Caleb was done playing games. He shoved the slayer off of him, a blow striking Rafe's chin. causing Rafe to stumble and land on the dirt path. "I'm not in a charitable mood right now. I'll get back to you." He said as he faded away.  
  
Rafe wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, wincing at the sight of blood. His clothes were dusty and as he looked at his watch he knew he was late. He was sure they'd made other arrangements for dinner since he'd been preoccupied for so long. It wouldn't have been so bad if he'd actually accomplished something.  
  
But he had gotten nowhere.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
"I don't know." Colin whispered into her hair as he held her. "But we'll figure it out."  
  
"I don't want to leave here. Everyone I love is here. We have to make him go." Kate began to cry.  
  
His tough girl had a real soft side. Despite it all, she made him smile. "We'll figure it out, Katrina. I promise you we will."  
  
Across the room, Lia and Danny sat at a table with a group of friends, each trying their best to ignore the other.  
  
"Did you see that?" Danny asked as he reached for the peanuts.  
  
Lia did the same at precisely the same time. As she touched his hand she pulled away sharply- as if touching something hot, afraid of the burn. "Yep. Don't cross Katie." She took a breath and looked into Danny's eyes. "How'd you get away in one piece?" She asked with a slight grin.  
  
"She sent you in as back up – remember? I'm still scarred by you." Danny smiled widely at her.  
  
He had to stop doing that. It made her lose her concentration. All she could think was if she got involved with him, would he cheat on her too? Where the hell was this coming from? Lia thought furiously. She should not feel this way about him. Not Danny freaking Thornhart - of all people. God. What else could happen? Despite her initial reaction her head defied her. It was now full of thoughts that if he recalled how she tore into him maybe he might not make the same mistake once he was with her.  
  
The fact that she was thinking of them as a couple made her even more angry. Lia needed to get a hold of herself but it seemed it wouldn't happen tonight. She gave him a look that could kill as she said. "Yeah well. Don't you forget it."  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The music of the carnival was blaring. Between the sounds of a DJ and the merry-go-round it was hard to hear anything.  
  
"Something's the matter." Becky said with a shiver as she gazed across the carnival grounds. "Over there." She pointed to a dark corner of the field, on the outskirts of the woods.  
  
She left her toy dog on the bench and stood up. She was halfway across before Chloe could stop her. "Becky! NO!" She cried as she ran after her.  
  
Grant caught Chloe midway, his arms full of popcorn. He dropped them immediately as he heard her cry. "She just took off – Grant. I couldn't stop her."  
  
Together they ran off in the direction Becky went.  
  
"You're a very bad man." Becky's little voice called out as she stood a few feet away from the trouble she sensed. "You're hurting her."  
  
Marcus, Caleb's messenger was holding Ariel in his arms, punishing her for her lack of success. He was nearly done draining her of all her blood and leaving her limp and lifeless. He tossed her carelessly to the side in a tangled heap.  
  
The vampire gave Becky a devilish grin. "I'm pretty full now but I could use some dessert." Marcus wiped the stray blood from his chin with his sleeve. "You look awfully sweet."  
  
Becky didn't know how she knew it, but she was sure she could stop him. She looked on the ground and found a broken stick. Daddy always told her to look for ones like them for him. She never knew why before, but she felt better the minute she held it in her hand. "I'm telling you - you need to stop. That's not nice. It's not nice to hurt people like that."  
  
"Ask me if I care." Marcus replied. His breath was ragged as he slowly inched towards her. "Come to me, little one. Let's get a taste of you."  
  
In the distance Becky could hear her brother and Chloe calling her name. She didn't turn around.  
  
Marcus lunged for her and she threw the stick with lightning speed. She used so much force that her little body flew backwards and onto the ground.  
  
"Becky..." Chloe said as she reached her side and bundled her up in her arms. The little girl was shaking like a leaf.  
  
"Oh my God. I don't believe it." Grant said as he glanced over at his little sister in complete shock. He caught Chloe's gaze and stared into her eyes. "She actually got him."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter Fifty-eight

"Katie. Sorry to interrupt." Danny stood over the table and looked at her and Colin together. It didn't pain him like he thought it'd might.

Kate pulled away at the sound of his voice. "Yes?" She said, sounding a bit annoyed.

"You need to go home. Lia sent me over here, she left with Lynnie."

Panic filled her. If Lynnie was upset it meant she'd seen something bad. "What happened? Is it my mom? Is it the baby?"

"She mentioned Becky – Kate that's all I know. You should go now. And get home safe, OK?"

"Katrina – it'll be ok. Let's go." Colin helped her up and to the door. Kate could barely walk she was so frightened. "Thanks, man." He called out to Danny as he eased her outside.

"Don't mention it." Danny replied, surprised that he really meant it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison was pacing the porch. She knew where he was. She was sure of it. The kids had gotten tired of waiting for pizza and left for the carnival. That had been hours ago.

She wouldn't blame him. He didn't need her nagging at him about the fact that he wanted to protect them, she just wished that he would someday be able to live in peace.

A car pulled into the driveway. It still wasn't Rafe. It was Grant, Chloe and Becky. Grant leaned into the backseat and cradled Becky in his arms. Chloe plastered herself right next to him as they walked towards the house.

Alison's lips curved into a smile. She was sure Becky had gotten so wound up she exhausted herself.

"You're back earlier than I thought. Did you have fun?"

"Mom." Grant's face was ashen. "Where's Dad?"

The color drained from her own face as she looked at her son. "He's not home yet sweetie. What's the matter?"

Chloe was still too shocked to speak. She knew that Grant and his sisters were slayers like their dad, she just never dreamed she see them in action. Especially not Becky.

A squeal of tires brought Kate and Colin into the driveway. Kate was out of the car in a flash. "What happened to Becky? Lynnie saw something."

"Let me bring her inside." Grant said as he did just that, the rest of them following behind.

"Mommy. He was bad. I had to." Becky's bottom lip quivered as she babbled on. "I don't know why, but I knew he had to stop. Mommy…"

"Shh. OK sweetie. It's OK." She held Becky tightly in her arms, running a hand over her hair again and again. She was shaking so violently, Alison was almost sure she was convulsing. A million horrific possibilities raced through her mind. Even still she was not prepared for the truth.

Knowing she'd have to tell the story, Chloe finally found her voice. "She was sitting with me. We were talking, she was so sweet, the way she always is. And then her face went blank. She said something was wrong – and before I could catch her she ran across to the edge of the woods."

"We chased after her, Mom. I tried. But when I got there it was already over. She…"

"She what?" Rafe said from the doorway, his face full of concern.

"She slayed him." Grant said softly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He looked over at her, riddled with guilt. He didn't know quite what to say. After hearing Grant's words they brought Becky upstairs and got her into bed. The older kids knew they'd need to be alone so they packed up some things and without so much as a word went to stay with Cam and Abby.

Alison had been upstairs for hours, coaxing Becky to sleep. Just a few minutes before she had come down to sit quietly beside him on the couch.

"Alison…" He began.

It was like she didn't hear him. "She's eight years old, Rafe. Just eight. She's such a little girl and she's the sweetest thing in the world."

He hung his head. "I know…I – "

She kept on speaking right over him, her voice shaking with anger. "You didn't tell me it would be like this. You didn't warn me. You never said she'd have to actually do it."

Alison finally turned to look at him, pain filling her eyes. He wanted to hold her but he wasn't sure she'd let him. "I figured it would be Grant. He was the best at it. I figured he might have to someday and that was alright. It was like he was following your footsteps. Even Katie. If it were Katie I could handle it. She's tough. She's always been like you."

Tears flowed down her cheeks as she gazed at him, each one blasting through and shattering his heart. She shook her head violently, "But not my baby, Rafe. Not her. How could you let this happen?"

"I never imagined it could." He replied. He couldn't help himself. He inched closer to her and ran a hand over her hair.

Alison cringed away and stood. Her voice began to rise. "This is supposed to be **_your job_**!!! You're supposed to protect her. Where were you? Fighting the one vampire it's impossible for you to slay?" She whirled around and snapped at him. "You were busy fighting Caleb weren't you??"

She looked at him and started to sob. "**_You're_** supposed to keep her safe. You told me you would. You promised me. You **_promised_** me."

She was right. Rafe stood there and let her go at him because she was right. He'd failed. He wasn't there when he should have been. It was all his fault. Even if he'd been around it was only because of him that she was a slayer to begin with. "Alison…" He whispered as he moved towards her again. He didn't know what else to do. He just needed to somehow start to make it better.

"You promised me." Alison said again as she started to sway. Rafe moved to hold her and she tried to fight him off, pounding her fists against his chest. The full effect of the night's events hit her like a runaway train. "You promised me." She whispered over and over through her tears until she finally collapsed in his arms.


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter Fifty-nine  
  
Caleb slammed the door open.  
  
"It's over, Olivia. We are done playing nice." He said as he stared into her eyes.  
  
"What happened?" She asked.  
  
"He killed Marcus. I don't know how he did it – unless." Realization washed over him. "Ah ha. I see it now. It was one of the kids. They've both been itching to take one of us down."  
  
"Do you really think they did it?" Livvie was shocked.  
  
Caleb nodded. "It wasn't Rafe – it wasn't Lucy – it had to be one of the kids." He sat on the couch and looked at her thoughtfully. His eyes began to glow. "They'll have to pay."  
  
Livvie began to panic. "Caleb. We need to focus. You can't be sure that's what happened."

"Oh I can." He promised her. 

Livvie was through listening to him. He was so hell bent on revenge he wasn't thinking clearly. She whirled around and started to speak, her voice dangerous."What's the goal now - Caleb? Tell me so I can keep up. Do you want to go after our son? Do you want to go after Rafe's kids? You tell me when you've decided. I'll sit and wait."

She turned and walked across the room, sitting on chaise lounge and glaring at him. He was driving her crazy. She had broken down and decided to turn against her son - but now she was having second thoughts. This would never end unless someone figured out a way to please everyone involved. It scared her to think she didn't have the first clue how to make it happen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You saw her do it Grant?" Kate sat on the couch in Cam and Abby's family room, wondering what was going on at home. Though it scared her she needed more details.

Guilt washed over him as he replied. "I was just a few seconds too late. She threw so hard Katie - and so...perfectly. The guy literally didn't know what hit him. He had just killed this blond girl...it freaked me out because she kinda looked like you."

"Ariel..." Kate said in a whisper.

"Huh?" Grant asked, confused.

She got a faraway look in her eyes as she gazed at him. "I met her. Her name was Ariel. The plan was for her to turn Colin but it didn't work. He was punishing her for not doing her job I bet."

Kate looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I can't believe she was the one to go first. I was sure it'd be me or you."

He pulled her close and gave her a hug. "It happened so fast. I don't know if she really knows what she did exactly. I think she'll be OK, Katie. I really do. She doesn't really know what she's done I don't think."

"I hope you're right." Kate said with a sigh as she lay her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. "I really hope you're right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He brought a hand to the bridge of his nose and shut his eyes tight. She was giving him such a headache. "Olivia. I'm getting tired of this. You fight me at every turn."

She stood and glared at him. Livvie knew that if he touched a hair on one of Rafe's children's heads it would be over. She'd lose him for sure. She struggled to keep her voice steady as she replied. "You always give me reason to. Just calm down for five minutes and stop to think. We're going in circles here. You say you're here for Colin but I think you miss this war with Rafe. I think that's what it's always been about. You can't live with or without each other. Please. I'm begging you. Relax for a minute."

"I can't..." He sighed.

"Yes you can." She said with a sexy grin. She sauntered over towards him and ran a hand up his arm, curling her own around his neck and pulling him to her. "I'll help you."

"Olivia..." He drew her body against his and ran a hand down her spine.

She pulled him closer, her lips ready and waiting for his, her fingers curling into his hair and tugging none too gently. "Relax..." She said again, hoping he'd obey her.

He tried to resist, but she was clouding his senses.

"Don't think about anything else. There's just you and me." She kissed a path to his ear and she whispered, "Just us."

One taste and he found himself caught up in her despite the way his mind raced. Though it cost him, he did what she asked.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe didn't sleep at all. He held her until she fell under and then carried her upstairs. He didn't stay with her, but came back downstairs and paced the floor.

He could barely breathe, guilt strangled him. He didn't know what to do. Rafe was terrified to know how Becky would be when she finally woke. Would this really change her? Had he ruined his own daughter?

"She'll be OK." He said to himself and if wishing made it so it would be true. "She'll be OK." He said again.

Dawn was breaking and he moved outside to sit on the porch swing. They had had a good run. Nearly twenty years of peace and Rafe knew in the back of his mind it was too good to last. His mind went back to the time he was Becky's age. He had an experience so similar it gave him chills.

The truth was he should have warned Alison. He had known all along it was possible for something like this to happen.

Because it had happened to him.

He remembered the feeling. He was walking along the street with his mother at dusk. She stopped to talk to someone and turned her back to him briefly. He was tired of shopping. He wanted to go home. Bored, he began to wander a bit, still in her sight but just far enough away to suit him. It was then he felt it. The feeling that crawls up your spine, the knowledge that evil is near. He walked past an alley way and saw a scene so horrible that he had no other choice. He took the stake his mother had taught him to carry and lunged straight ahead without a thought to his own safety.

It was that night that his mother told him everything. It was almost like that was night that his life before was mapped out for him. If he thought back it only came to that night....

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison had woken when he carried her upstairs but she was still too upset to talk to him. She didn't want to say something she'd regret and right now she didn't know what to say. She was angry and frightened and shocked at the knowledge that her youngest child had done something so dangerous.

In the back of her mind she knew it could happen. She knew that there was a possibility that one of her children would have to do it someday but she never imagined it would be Becky.

She knew he was beating himself up but at the moment she wasn't able to help him feel better and that, amidst everything else, was truly what was killing her.

She'd tried to punish him. She lashed out at him and he just stood there and took it. He must be going crazy, Alison thought, nearly rising from the bed and running to him at that moment. She almost did, but she still didn't trust herself to do the right thing, to say the right thing, to comfort him the way he'd tried to comfort her.

Things would be better in the morning. She thought with a sigh. They always were. Alison began to make plans. She'd get up early and make breakfast. She'd do whatever she could to be there for her precious little girl.

Once the sun rose again she'd knew that she'd also do what she could to help the man she loved. Despite the jumble of emotions swirling inside her, she knew he was punishing himself far more than anyone else ever could.


	60. Chapter 60

A/N: OK. It's official. This is the longest story I've ever written. Even with that - the end is actually in sight - though I have trouble believing it myself on occasion and I'm struggling with letting it go. For those of you who were surprised about Becky - I was torn about this whole thing. I know I'm the one who created her but I gotta say I just love her to pieces!! Of course, anyone who reads what I'm writing know that if it's a fanfic by me - all will be OK in the end. It always is. Until (gulp!) 61! Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Sixty

Alison walked downstairs expecting to see him in the living room or at least the den. He must be outside, she thought with a sigh.

She rubbed at her eyes and moved into the kitchen, arranging the things she'd need for breakfast on the counter.

Right before she ventured downstairs, she had checked on Becky and found her sleeping soundly, her beautiful little face peaceful, her tiny arms clutching her bunny tight. Alison felt herself calming down as she simply gazed at her little girl. She suddenly had a feeling it would all be all right.

She heard the front door open as she began to stir pancake batter. At the same time she heard a little set of feet running down the stairs. Her heart caught in her throat. The moment of truth was here.

Alison heard Rafe greet their little girl. She moved towards the doorframe but kept herself out of sight. As she heard him talk, tears formed in her eyes. He sounded so sad.

"Hey there Angel Face."

"Hi Daddy." She gave him a grin. Her eyes squinted a bit. "You look really tired."

She looked OK, but he still wasn't sure. He gave her a smile. "That's because I am. Come here." He said as he crouched down to look her in the eye. She skipped over to him. "Are you alright sweetie?"

"I'm OK. I was tired too." She said with a little yawn.

"You had a rough night honey." He took her tiny hand in his. "Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"I don't remember alot. I remember I was talking to Chloe. Did you know she loves Grant?" Becky smiled at him. "He loves her back too."

Rafe sighed. She looked so precious. "I know baby. Tell me what happened when you ran away from her."

"There was a bad man near the woods. He was hurting the lady. I wanted him to stop it." Becky said with a frown.

"And you did." He said as he ran a hand over her head.

"I did?" She looked at him shocked. "I don't really remember. I just knew I had to do something. I threw a stick at him. It was like the ones you have Daddy."

"I know. Yeah, sweetie you did. And you did a great job. But I don't want you to take a chance like that again OK? If that ever happens again you go get Grant or Katie OK? Don't try to take care of it yourself."

"What about you?" Becky asked.

"What?" Rafe stood upright and stared off into space. He was visibly upset and distracted.

"Daddy? Why shouldn't I find you?" She looked up at him.

"Becks, sweetie?" Alison called out as she moved into the doorway.

Becky turned towards her and flashed a huge smile. "Hi Mommy. Can you make me pancakes for breakfast? Pretty please?"

She fought to keep her voice steady, she was so relieved to see that her little one was OK. "Sure honey. As a matter of fact, I knew you'd ask that. I've already started."

Becky giggled as she ran towards her. "Cool. How about chocolate chip?"

"Of course." Alison replied with a smile.

Becky threw her arms around Alison's waist and gave her a hug. She paused a second, just like she always did lately, and kissed her stomach. "Good morning, baby." She whispered before easing away. "Can I go watch cartoons until breakfast is ready?"

"Sure honey. Go ahead." Alison said absentmindedly. She waited until she heard the TV click on. It was Becky's favorite show and would occupy her for a while. She sighed with relief. Now that she knew Becky was OK, there was someone else who she needed to take care of.

Rafe had turned away and was staring out the window.

"You didn't answer her question." Alison called out to him.

"I couldn't." He said softly.

"Why not, Rafe? Is it because you don't think you'll be here? Could that be it?"

"Alison. Please." He said as he turned to face her.  
  
He looked at her beautiful face, happy that she had finally stopped crying. For at least that much Rafe was glad, since whenever he heard her cry his heart broke over and over again. He didn't know what to do to make it better. It seemed the right thing that he should make good on his threat to Caleb. He should find a way to kill him even if it meant he'd be gone too."

"I understand you don't want to upset her - but you will answer me." Her voice was a mixture of rage and sorrow. "Do you want to leave me? Are you saying you're going to leave us?"

He could barely speak. He tore his eyes away from her. His words were broken as they tumbled from his lips. "I don't - I think it's the only way..."

"You said you'd never leave me." She cut him off.

Rafe took a deep breath. He knew she'd fight him but he had to make her see. "Alison..."

She shook her head at him. "You see what happens when I'm without you. I know what you're thinking but it's no use. It won't work - Rafe. Even if you leave it won't be for long. I won't rest until you're back here with me."

He held his hand up to her to make her stop. "Alison, don't. I don't deserve it. I let this happen."

She knew she had made him feel this way. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and spoke again. "I'm sorry, Rafe. I didn't mean...you have to understand I was scared last night. I said things I shouldn't have."

"Everything you said was true." He insisted.

She walked closer to him. She wanted to grab his hand but he kept his arms crossed in front of him. She touched his elbow instead and he almost leap away from her. She grabbed on and held tight. "No. Rafe. No. I knew who you were before we even were together. I've known it all along and I love you for it."

"Stop." He said, unable to look her in the eyes.

She didn't listen. "I know that the kids are a part of you. I was just shocked. That's all. She'll be fine. I know that now. It's obvious she's OK. You taught her well."

His eyes pleaded with her to understand. "I taught our children how to kill. Do you get that? How did I ever think this would be OK?"

"You taught them to protect themselves and others. It's always amazed me how unselfish you are. You amaze me Rafe."

He shook his head at her. "Your life would be so much simplier if you've never met me."

She shoved him and stared into his eyes, her own glittering with anger. "What did you just say? OK. That's enough. My life would be empty without you. Rafe Kovich, don't you dare. That's it!! I'm not going to let you do this."

"Alison..." He said quietly.

"Don't you dare. You won't do this. You want to feel guilty - fine. Go off and sit somewhere until you're done beating yourself up. I won't watch it anymore. I won't let you do this in front of me. You wish you never met me? You'd like to live your life without our children? Is that what you want?"

Her words hit him like icy cold rain. It made his head snap up and his eyes go wide. "I didn't say that." He replied.

"Oh yes you did. You said you were going to leave. You were already planning it. I could see it in your face. Don't worry - you don't have to go anywhere because I don't even recognize you right now. My husband is no where to be found at the moment."  
  
"I'm sorry." He said for the millionth time. "I never dreamed, you have to know – I never imagined..." He couldn't finish the thought.  
  
"I know." She said her voice full of love. "I know you didn't."  
  
"But you still can blame me. I deserve it." He said, his voice soft and full of incredible guilt.  
  
Rational thought had begun to take over Alison's brain. She moved to wipe at her eyes. "Stop. I'm so sorry. I know what I said to you and that was unfair. You weren't even there Rafe. How can I blame you?"  
  
"I wasn't there..." He said, his eyes brimming with tears.  
  
Just hearing the sound of his voice, just looking at him, Alison had been able to let it all go. Now it was time to be there for him. "You prepared her Rafe – she knew what to do."  
  
Rafe was so far away from her. If she didn't see him standing right there she would swear he was already gone. "Why did you say yes to having another kid, Alison? Why would you ever want to start a life with me? Look at what has happened. She was the most amazing little girl and I ruined her. Alison, I ruined her."

It took tremendous effort but she made him uncross his arms. She eased close to him and put her arms around him, holding him tight. She lay her head on his chest and whispered. "You did no such thing. She's fine, Rafe. We're all fine. I wouldn't change one moment, Rafe. I would never want to live a life without you. I'd live with danger everyday as long as it meant I'd have you with me. You have to believe that."

Rafe's arms closed around her and he clutched her to him, inhaling the scent of her hair. "I'm sorry..." He whispered.

"Shh. It's alright. Just stop. It's OK..." She said again, hoping to make him finally see. She tilted her face up to his and kissed him softly. Once she did he knew he was kidding himself. He'd never be able to walk away from any of them. Especially not her. It was crazy to even think of trying.

From the doorway leading to the den Becky looked on and giggled. "Hey Mommy? When you finish kissing Daddy can I please have some pancakes? I'm really hungry."

Rafe laughed against Alison's lips and at that moment, they both knew everything was going to be just fine. Alison gave him a look as she answered, "Sure, in a second honey. I'm not finished yet." right before she kissed him again.


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter Sixty-one

"That was a nice distraction." Caleb whispered into Livvie's hair. "But you can't keep me here all day."

She snuggled into him and pulled him closer. "I can try." She murmured against his neck.

"We have work to do." Caleb said, not really at all anxious to get started himself. He knew full well that Colin would continue to drag his feet and the whole issue with which slayer actually did the job was tricky. It was either Rafe's son or daughter. Punishment, though necessary would come at a dangerous price. Though he could think of many ways to pass the time, the truth was it was on his mind. He ran his fingers through her hair and said softly. "There's the problem of our son – and revenge to plan."

Livvie leaned her head on her hand and regarded him closely. She was so tired of this type of conversation. Part of her wanted to threaten him with leaving but after all this time she decided to be honest - with herself most of all.

Push come to shove she's choose him – always. There wasn't a question. She'd never survive alone. She'd choose him over her father, and she'd just recently proven she'd choose him over her son. It pained her but she knew, deep down, it was the truth.

That didn't mean she couldn't influence him. "Caleb…" She sighed. "Let's deal with it tomorrow. Let's take a day off. There's no rush."

"Olivia…" He tried to put up a fight but the truth was, this wasn't one he wanted to win.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Breakfast was hours ago, and everyone in the Kovich household was still worn out from the night before. If you asked Rafe or Alison they couldn't tell you exactly how, but they'd wound up back upstairs in their bedroom, lying in bed with their little girl nestled between them. Alison had fallen asleep watching Becky's sweet face, her little cheek resting on Rafe's chest, her tiny hand curled around Rafe's forearm. Rafe's arm curved around to hold her as well, keeping his two girls as close as he possibly could.

Kate and Grant came home and knew in an instant something was out of the ordinary. As they quietly made their way upstairs Becky stirred first. She shifted out of her father's arms and sat up, grinning at Grant when he peeked in his parent's bedroom. She quickly scrambled off the bed and joined him in the hallway. Grant shut the door softly behind her.

"We took a nap." Becky said as she beamed up at him. "We were all tuckered out."

She was so cute he couldn't help but grin at her. "I can see that." Grant scooped her up in his arms. "How you doing, Squirt?"

She pulled back and gave him an exasperated look. "Why does everyone ask me that today? I'm good. I was sleepy but I rested lots. Hi Katie." She said over Grant's shoulder.

"Hey Becks. You had me worried." Kate blinked back tears. She didn't cry though. She didn't want to worry Becky and it looked like she was going to be all right. She was so relieved.

Becky slid from Grant's hold back onto the ground, looking much younger than her eight years in her pink nightgown and matching ballet slippers. "Hey Grant? What happened to the bad man after I threw the stick? Is he going to hurt her again? Daddy says no he won't but he's acting kinda weird. Is he really gone?"

"Yes. He's really gone." Grant replied. "But Becky – don't go talking to your friends about what happened at the carnival OK? If you need to talk about it you find one of us. Do you understand?"

She looked a bit puzzled but then agreed. "OK. I'm glad he's gone. I won't tell anyone, if you say so." She looked up at Kate and did a little pirouette. "Want to watch a movie? I can make the popcorn in the microwave. Mommy showed me – I just can't open the bag by myself. It gets too hot."

"Sure." Kate replied with a sigh of relief. "You go pick a movie and I'll help you in a second. I'll be right down."

"Cool. Movies and pajamas in the daytime." Becky started down the stairs and then stopped. She turned to give them another smile. "It'll be a lazy day today huh?"

"Yeah. A real lazy day." Grant replied with a smile as he watched her dash off.

Kate placed a hand gently on his arm. "I guess she's really OK."

Grant nodded. "Yeah – looks like she's fine."

She watched her little sister bounce down the stairs and wondered how to keep her as happy as she seemed to be at the moment. "Someone's going to have to take responsibility for what happened." She said ominously, wracking her brain for a solution.

Her brother did the same, and knew in an instant he had found it. "Yeah." Grant said softly. "That someone is me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Becky moved away Alison inched closer to Rafe. His arms closed around her and held her tight. She sighed as she rested her head on his chest, her ear near his heart which she almost could feel beating strongly. The sound kept her under for a few more minutes.

When she opened her eyes a short time later, she could feel his breathing quicken and knew that now he was awake too. "Is she OK?" He asked in a whisper. "Where did she go?"

Alison's heart melted when she heard his words. He was still so worried. Could there be a better father? "The kids are home. I heard Grant say hello to Becky." She took a deep breath before she continued. "They're watching a movie."

"How do you know that?" Rafe asked with a yawn. "Taking up Abby's hobby?"

"Nope. Popcorn." Alison replied with a smile. "Can't you smell it?"

"So that's how you do it? You're full of tricks. I always wondered how you seem to know everything about them." He said as he held her closer.

She shook her head and giggled. "No. I know everything about them because I'm their mother. That sixth sense comes with the job."

Smiling to herself, Alison twined her leg around Rafe's and pressed herself nearer to him. Rafe dipped his head down and buried his nose in her hair. They stayed just like that for a few more gloriously lazy moments. "It's nearly three." Rafe commented as he glanced at the clock.

"You had a rough night." Alison said as she pulled back to look at him. She lifted a hand to his cheek. "She's OK." She said for the thousandth time. She could see in his eyes he was still so worried.

"I should have told you. I knew it could be Becky all along." He said quietly.

There he was, beating himself up again. Alison wouldn't let him keep doing it. "No. C'mon Rafe. You could not have predicted it."

Rafe took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. He looked into her eyes, his voice shaking a bit as he told her. "Yes. I could. Because when I was her age, it happened to me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As Becky went to get another soda Kate grabbed her brother's arm. "Grant? Are you insane?"

He shook his head. "No. I'm practical. Caleb's going to go after someone. He'll know you were with Colin and he'll find out I was at the carnival. It's a logical choice that I'm the one. You don't want Becky to go up against him do you?"

The though had fear snaking up her spine. "No. But Grant. If Dad finds out, he'll have a fit."

"He'll have a fit anyway. Besides, you had a shot at Caleb yourself didn't you?"

She stared into her lap. "That was different."

"How?" He asked.

Kate desperately tried to find a reason to convince him but she couldn't at the moment. "It just was. Grant…please."

He shook his head and glared at her. "This isn't debatable. It's either me or Becky and you know it can't be Becky."

"There has to be another way." But for the life of her Kate couldn't figure out what it could be.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Her eyes filled with tears. She clutched his shirt in her hand and pulled him towards her. "Oh my God. Rafe. How come you never told me?"

He shrugged and looked away. "I was trying to be normal, remember? You think normal is an eight year old slaying a vampire?"

She couldn't believe he'd started so young. The thought made her start to shiver again. "Tell me now." She whispered as she made him meet her eyes. "What happened?"

"It was a long time ago." Rafe replied.

"And you remember it like it was yesterday don't you?" Alison pleaded with him. "Rafe. Tell me please."

Rafe shifted and sat up in bed. Alison followed and pulled him so he faced her. "I was bored. She was shopping - I hate shopping." Rafe began, his voice sounding far away.

"I know." She said with a slight smile.

"I wandered off a bit and then I saw it - something just like what Becky saw. There in the alley way there was a man, biting a woman, draining her of her blood and ending her life. He needed to be stopped. I didn't know exactly what I was doing but I knew that. I knew it as well as I knew my own name."

Alison placed her hand on his cheek and made him meet her eyes. "And you stopped him, Rafe. You were protecting people even then."

Rafe was still off somewhere else in his mind. "My mother was so upset. She dragged me home. The upside was that I didn't have to go shopping again for a while."

Rafe finally focused on Alison's face. He knew that it was all his fault. He'd started this, all those years ago. "Alison - this all started because of me. The vampire. The one I killed? He was Caleb's uncle." He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him to make sure she understood. "That day - when I was eight years old, I slayed the first of the Morley vampires."


	62. Chapter 62

A/N: It's been rough the last week. I'm in a little slump - but it's nothing that a bit of MH can't fix. :) So - here you go. A little Cabby, a little Rali and a bit of GC mixed in. ;) Until 63! Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Sixty-two

"Abby. Calm down." Cam said for the four millionth time since he'd met her.

"Cameron. I can't. Don't you see? There's so much happening." Abby looked at him, completely frustrated.

"No. I don't see actually. You're the one who's clairvoyant." He said with a laugh.

"You're not funny." Abby glared at him.

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her close. "Don't lie to me. You think I'm a riot usually." He said with a grin.

She started to kick as he moved to lift her off the ground. "Don't spin me around. I swear to you I'll get sick all over you." She said as she kicked him again.

"Ow!" Cameron shivered and set her back down.. "God. What an image."

"Are you finished?" Abby asked with a sigh.

"Yes. Yes. I was just…" He smirked at her. "I was just trying to cheer you up."

"I know sweetie and it's precious and charming but we've got vampires roaming the streets."

Cam looked at her curiously. "Do you ever wonder what it'd be like if you ended up with Rafe instead of me?"

"WHAT?" She cried, wondering what the hell he was saying.

Cameron kept laughing, unable to stop. The look on her face was priceless. "Can you imagine it? If you and your sister switched places. You two would be out chasing evil and Alison and I would open a catering business."

Abby blinked and looked at him in shock. "Should I be jealous?"

"No. You should be resting." Cam said as he pulled her to him and kissed her soundly.

As always, he made her smile but she was still so worried. She took his face in her hands and made him look at her. "Cam. I can see it. Trouble is all around us."

Cam shrugged. "So. We'll get rid of it. We've done it before."

"It's more complicated now. The kids…" She trailed off and looked into his eyes. "I thought we were finished."

"I know we all did." Cam replied as he kissed her softly. "We'll figure it out together. It'll all be OK."

"How?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'm not sure - but we will." Cam said softly. "We always do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rafe. I'm sure you didn't start this." Alison said softly as she ran a hand over his hair.

Rafe pulled away and got up. "I did. It had been peaceful up until that point. I didn't know what I was doing and now it's the same with Becky. He'll want revenge."

"He always wants revenge." Alison said with a sigh. "Rafe. That doesn't mean you have to fight him right now. Let's just see what happens."

"Alison." Rafe said as he moved to sit beside her again. She looked so hopeful, the way she looked at him with her eyes opened wide, trusting that he'd know the right thing to do. He stared into her beautiful eyes and took a deep breath. It pained him to have to admit it, especially to her. "I don't know how to fix this."

"It's OK." She said with a smile as she moved closer to him. "I'll help you."

"NO." The word came out more like a command. "You won't."

"Rafe…" She began.

He wouldn't hear it. "I said no. One of our children is already in danger. I can't let you do that. Alison, please. You still need to take it easy,"

Alison continued to smile. "I don't mean I'll go out there and fight him - Rafe. I mean I'll help you figure out the best way to. Colin is the key." She said, her voice definite.

"Colin?" Rafe asked.

"Mmmm hmmm. Can't you see? Caleb and Livvie are up against the unthinkable. A son who prefers to be mortal. Imagine how you'd feel if Katie and Grant shunned their calling to be slayers. Imagine what it would be like if - and I know it's impossible - but if they chose to live a life like Caleb and Livvie do. It would just about kill you."

Rafe had no idea where she was going with this. He stared at her, completely confused.

Alison could see he was missing the point. He looked so cute when he was perplexed. She giggled and kissed him soundly before she spoke again. "We need to get them to accept each other. Then they'll be able to live in peace."

He shook his head at her. She was always so optimistic. "Oh. Really? Is that all?" He needed to figure something else out because that plan was next to impossible. He tried to stand but she held on tight.

Alison pulled at his hands and made him sit. "Rafe. You've been fighting for so long, longer than I ever imagined. You've won so many battles and I couldn't be more proud of you. This one's different. It can't be won by slaying Caleb - you know that's not the answer."

He sighed as he leaned in and gave her a kiss. "And you know what the answer is?" He asked, unconvinced.

Alison nodded. She had to make him see. "Of course I do. It's not going to be easy. It's going to take a lot of hard work but we can do it. I know we can. It won't be that hard if we can just make them see the truth."

She made his eyes meet hers and she looked at him lovingly. "Rafe, despite it all they love each other. And we know that evil is no match for love now don't we?"

"Alison…" Rafe said with a laugh. He couldn't argue with her there. There was still a lot to consider, but she did have a point.

As he moved closer Alison smiled wider. She knew he'd see the light eventually. "Don't we?" She said again as she pressed her lips to his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate ran her hand through Becky's hair again. Her little sister was sleeping soundly and thankfully untainted from her ordeal. She had been so worried about her but it had all turned out OK.

It was her brother she was worried about now.

Grant had left about a half hour before. She tried to talk him out of his plan to no avail. There was still something she could do, she was sure of it. In the morning she'd talk to Lia and Lynnie. Together she was sure they'd find a better solution.

In the meantime, Grant was making plans of his own - and the thought of them scared her to death. In just a few short months, suddenly her life was full of drama.

She was terrified of how it would all end.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Grant?" Chloe whispered as she walked into the gym. It was hard for her to sneak out but she had no choice. Grant had called and said he needed to see her. Nothing could keep her away.

"Over here." He replied from a far corner of the room.

She walked carefully over towards him, trying not to bump into anything. "Grant? What's going on?"

Chloe gasped when she got to the door of the studio. Grant had lit candles and spread a blanket on the mats that lined the floor. He'd brought a little picnic too.

"Is there some sort of occasion?" She asked with a smile, wondering what he was up to exactly.

Grant didn't smile back. "No. I just needed to talk to you alone."

He sounded so sad. "Is Becky OK?" She asked, thinking that was the cause of his sadness.

Grant shook his head no. "She's fine. Clo? Sit down with me for a second." He held his hand out to her.

She began to get an uneasy feeling in her stomach as she placed her hand in his. "You're scaring me." Chloe said in a whisper.

Grant sighed. That was the last thing he wanted to do. "I know. I'll explain in a minute."

Chloe sank to the ground and turned to face him, keeping his hand in hers as he moved to sit beside her. Grant's heart broke as he looked at her. He knew he'd woken her up when he called. It was clear from the way hair was curling crazily about her face, but even with that he couldn't help but notice how the candlelight made it glow. The color reminded him of a sunset. She rubbed at her eyes a bit, and they were heavy with sleep. He took a long look at her. She wore a soft green sweatshirt that nearly matched her eyes and an old faded pair of jeans. She'd never looked more beautiful to him.

He didn't want to drag this out. It was going to be so hard. He just wanted to get it over with. "Clo. You were there. You know what happened. Becky slayed one of Caleb's men."

"I know." She replied, still confused.

"She's too young to have to face up to that." Grant continued as he looked into her eyes.

Chloe nodded in agreement. "Oh. Of course."

Grant took a deep breath and held her hand tighter. He spoke so softly, she almost didn't hear him. "So I have to."

"What?" Chloe asked, not understanding.

"I have to Chloe." He said, his heart shattering as he did. He tore his eyes from hers and looked down to stare at their joined hands.

He was so brave, and sweet and kind. Chloe thought. If she hadn't known Grant her whole life, she'd be sure someone like him would be too good to be true. "It's OK." She said as she gave his hand a squeeze, causing him to look at her again. "I know you're trying to protect her."

Grant could see in her face that she didn't get it. "If I fight him, I might not make it back, Clo."

"What?" She gasped.

He took her face in his hands. "I might not make it back." He said again.

"That's crazy." Chloe said as she moved to stand. "Of course you will."

"Chloe. He's very strong. He's very powerful. My father was close to my age when he went up against him and lost. It could happen to me."

"No." Chloe shook her head at him.

"Chloe…" Grant just wanted to try and make her see.

"No." She insisted. "You'll come back to me. You have to."

Desperate to comfort her, Grant tried to pull her into his arms. "Chloe…"

She pushed him away and begged him to see reason. "Grant. You can't do this if it means you'll be in that much danger."

He sighed and crossed his arms in front of his chest, looking very much like his father. "Chloe. I can't let Becky take the blame for what happened. She's too young."

Chloe took a few deep breaths to calm herself. Fighting with him was pointless. He was incredibly stubborn. She knew that. She looked lovingly into his eyes. "I love you, Grant Kovich. I love what you're trying to do but it's not going to work."

Grant tried again. "I have to protect her."

It took a bit to get Chloe's temper riled up but now he'd done it. "I get that. I do. But you're too young too."

"I'm ready." Grant replied.

"To commit suicide?" Chloe stared at him, her eyes lit with anger. "Sorry. I won't let you."

"Chloe…" He sighed, his voice full of frustration. Why couldn't she understand that this was the only way to keep everyone safe?

Grant tried to speak, but it seemed Chloe wasn't finished. "I waited my whole life for you. I won't let you go now. You can't ask me to. It's unfair and it's impossible anyway. If you try to do this you won't be alone. I'll be right beside you."

"Oh no, you won't." Grant warned.

She shook back her curls and glared at him. "Oh yes. I will."

He took a deep breath and insisted. "No."

"Yes." She snapped back, her temper simmering.

"NO." Grant said again.

Her eyes were glittering a dangerous shade of green. He loved the fact that they changed color depending on her mood. Grant didn't think it was quite the time to compliment her though. She looked like she could snap him in two.

Her words certainly made him believe she could do it if she wanted to. "Don't you tell me what I'll do." Chloe yelled. "You can't stop me. You want to go fight Caleb, FINE. But you'll be bringing me with you."

Grant couldn't believe her. "What if I don't tell you when I'm going after him?"

"I'll find out." She vowed.

He almost laughed at her she looked so determined. "How?"

"I'll ask Lynnie. I'm sure she'll see it."

"Chloe, please." He tried again.

She cut him off again. "Grant. Get used to it. You're not alone anymore. You have me."

It was then that he smiled. "I do - don't I?"

Seeing him grin at her made her knees weak, She couldn't help but smile back. She stepped into his arms and touched her lips to his. "Yeah. You do."

Grant kissed her slowly, making her head spin. Chloe pressed herself closer to him and sighed. Her lips curved into a smile as she added. "And I'm telling you again, I'll never let you go."


	63. Chapter 63

A/N: This is for Melody who's kept Kleenex in business this week with her heartbreaking (but excellent) fanfic. I can't promise happiness in my little world just yet – but in honor of Rali's first kiss – my "mini-Rali" gets an extension of their last chapter. The plans coming together or is there a twist? Hmmm. Read and find out. Until – good golly – 64! xox- G

Chapter Sixty-three

"You should go home, Clo." Grant stated, though his arms tightened around her.

"I told you I wasn't ever going to let you go." Chloe replied as she snuggled closer. "I meant it."

"You probably will have to eventually." He laughed as he moved to sit up bringing her with him.

She went about putting the things from their picnic back in the bag Grant had brought. He stood and watched her.

Chloe could feel his eyes on her. She looked up at him and smiled. "What?"

"You're beautiful, Clo…" He said his voice serious.

She blushed a bit and moved to smooth down her hair. Grant loved how she was always doing that. She knew what she looked like. She had rolled out of bed and hadn't even bothered to run a brush through her hair. She must look a fright. "You think so?"

Grant nodded. "I do. God…" His heart was in his eyes as he stared at her. "I still can't believe you're actually with me."

There was one thing that had changed where the two of them were concerned. Now that they admitted their feelings, Grant could hold nothing back. He spoke most times without thinking – without wondering if he should be embarrassed by what he said.

"Is this it for you?" He asked her then. "Are you OK with this?"

Chloe stood and brought the blanket with her. She went about folding it and looked at him strangely. "Grant? I have no idea what you're asking me? Am I OK with what? Is what it for me?"

He looked around the studio. "This. I want to know if this is what you want. I'll be working here full time someday. My dad – he's talked to me about it. He won't be finished anytime soon but someday…" Grant trailed off and sighed. "Someday – it'll be mine. Is that OK with you? Would you be happy?"

Chloe's heart began to pound. She knew what he was saying but asked him anyway. "Are you asking me if I'll be around when it's your turn to run the gym?"

"Yeah." Grant tore his eyes from hers, suddenly feeling foolish. They were still in high school. If he told her right now that he wanted to marry her someday he was sure it'd freak her out. But it was true. He dreamed of a life like his parent's had and he had always known Chloe was the one. His voice shook a bit as he finished. "I mean. It's a long way away. Anything could happen." He was terrified that she might not feel the same way, but he knew exactly what he wanted. He wanted her, right next to him, for the rest of his life. Grant wondered if she knew what he was thinking.

He didn't need to worry. She did. She'd been dreaming of a life with him since she was a little girl. She remembered when they were about five and she was about to cross the street without looking. He grabbed her hand and pulled her back, saying something like. "No, Clo. We're supposedta wait till its green." Chloe knew right then that he'd be someone who'd always watch out for her and keep her safe."

Chloe smiled at the memory and took pity on him. He was so adorable. She dropped the blanket and moved to stand in front of him. She rose on her tiptoes and gave him a smacking kiss on his lips. She looked into his eyes and smiled. "I'll be there, Grant. You won't be able to get rid of me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the light of a new day, it all seemed better. Alison looked over at Rafe and smiled. They had both fallen asleep in the clothes they wore the day before. She leaned close to him and gave him a kiss before slipping from the bed. She took a second to steady herself, still queasy. Morning sickness was lasting forever this time.

Fresh from her shower, she felt so much better. She dressed quickly and made her way downstairs. Abby and Cam and the rest of their friends would be over soon. They were going to put their heads together and try and find a solution to this whole mess.

"Becky!" Rafe called out as he came down the stairs. He couldn't find her and was beginning to panic.

He came barging into the kitchen. "Becky!" He cried.

Alison smiled as he approached her. His hair was still damp and as he got closer she could tell that he had used her soap by mistake again.

"Don't you smell pretty?" She said with a laugh as she kissed his cheek.

Normally he'd joke with her, but he was too worried about his daughter. "Alison. Where is she?"

Alison nodded towards the bay window. "She's right there. She's outside."

She saw him exhale sharply and she pulled him to face her. "She's fine Rafe."

He nodded. "OK. Alison? How are we going to make her understand that she can't go anywhere but here at home for a while?"

"She likes it here. It shouldn't be a problem." Alison replied.

"Relax, sweetie. We'll figure it out." She said as she moved into his arms and held him tight.

Rafe wanted to believe her, but he was still so worried. If something happened to his little girl, he'd never be able to forgive himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They sat around and drank coffee. Grant and Chloe kept yawning. Kate knew why. She had heard him sneak in at about 4 am. Lia had seated herself almost on the other side of the room from Danny, looking uncomfortable.

Colin sat right next to Kate but was a million miles away. He didn't understand why she felt the need to have them all sit around and discuss this. He knew the easiest solution. He could just give in and get it over with.

Right now, their collective attention was focused solely on Lynnie at the moment. They hated to put pressure on her but she was their secret weapon. She could tell them what they were up against first.'

She had other things on her mind besides visions at the moment. She looked around the coffee shop and sighed. Everyone was paired off around her. Kate with Colin, Grant with Chloe and though her twin was fighting it with all she possessed, Lia and Danny were as close to a couple as they could be. She suddenly felt a tightening in her chest, like she couldn't breathe.

They were all staring at her. She knew these were her friends and they loved her but she couldn't take it much longer.

"So the plan is to wait for Lynnie?" Danny voice broke through the thoughts spinning in her head.

Lynnie glared at all of them from behind the frames of her glasses. "I don't have visions on demand." She snapped at him.

"We know, Lynn." Kate looked at her concerned. "But you'll tell us when you do – right?"

"Maybe. Maybe not." Lynnie muttered.

"Lynn? What's wrong?" Lia asked.

She whirled around and her voice started to rise. "What's wrong? Everything's wrong. Don't you get it? I don't want to be able to see things. I don't. It's not fun you know, seeing horrible things happen – not knowing if you can keep the people you love safe. It sucks – quite frankly." Lynnie stood and tried to get out of the circle of chairs. She tripped and fell, knocking her glasses off.

"Lynnie. " Her sister whispered as she helped her to stand. "Are you OK?"

"I would be if all of you would get off my back." She said in a huff. "You've got enough people here to figure it out. I'm going home." She grabbed her purse and nearly ran out the door.

Lynnie walked as fast as she could to the park, tears blurring her eyes. This had been building up for months, maybe years. She didn't tell anyone – even Lia – but she always had this nagging fear that she'd always be alone. And from the way things looked - it seemed to be true. Who'd want a freak like her?

No one. She decided. There would never be someone who could understand.

She had run so far so quickly that her legs were about to give out. Gasping for air, she stopped on a bench to catch her breath and wipe her eyes and though it was a steamy July morning she got a chill. A shadow fell over her and she gasped when she saw who was nearby.

"God, you're just like your mother. Bookish, uptight and in a perpetually bad mood."

"Caleb." Lynnie whispered.

"Could it be true? You're out here in the world with no one who loves you? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone."

Caleb gave her a sinister grin and stared into her eyes, mesmerizing her in almost an instant. "You look like Abigail, but tell me you're smarter than her. I don't want to have to take you captive. Agree to help me, Gwendolyn."

She wanted to fight him, but was she was so worn out she was having trouble. She shook her head at him. "I can't…I won't."

He could see he was winning. "That's it, sweetheart. You'll be so useful to me."

"I won't…" She said, right before she placed her hand in his.


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter Sixty-three

"Alison – do you have any more of these?"  Abby asked as she polished off the remaining chips in the bowl.

"Sure."  She replied as she started to get up.

"No.  Sit down."  Abby insisted, holding the last chip in her fingers.  "I'll help myself."

"Babe…"  Cameron shivered.  "It's one thing when you eat that crap at home but we're in public."

Abby took the potato chip and dipped it in the bowl of relish, just as she'd done with the rest of them.  She looked pointedly at him and crunched down on the chip loudly.  Smiling as she swallowed, she brought the bowl into the kitchen.   "I'm pregnant.  Deal with it."

Rafe laughed and called out after her.  "It's OK, Abs.  Alison eats tortilla chips dipped in mustard."

"Rafe!!"  Alison gave him a look.

Just then, Becky squealed as she and Maggie ran through the living room.

Rafe called out with a warning.  "Rebecca!!  Do not run in the house!" 

Becky looked sheepishly at him.  She knew she was in trouble now.  He called her by her whole name.  It wasn't as bad as Rebecca Elizabeth, but it was still bad.

"Sorry Daddy.  I forgot."  She gave him a little grin.

He grinned back.  "It's OK.  Just be careful."

Ian caught Maggie around the waist and flipped her upside down.  "Yes Magpie.  You heard Rafe.  No running."

"Sorry Da."  Maggie said as he put her back on her feet. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and walked slowly with Becky upstairs to her room. 

Cam leaned over and whispered to Rafe.   "Do you realize how old we'll be when the babies are their age?"

"Please.  Don't remind me."  Rafe grumbled back.

"Honey?  How did we decide to stop at one?"  Jack said with a grin.

Melissa laughed out loud and leaned in to kiss him.  "My mother raised seven.  I vowed I'd never put myself through it."

"Is seven your goal too Rafe?"  Ian chuckled.

Rafe hesitated and Alison elbowed him in the ribs.  "No.  Ian.  Four is fine."

They sat around joking until there was a crash from the kitchen, drawing them back to the matter at hand.

"Abs…"  Cam whispered as he sprung up off the couch and raced to her, with Alison and Rafe trailing behind.

Abby stood there with a pile of potato chips and broken glass at her feet.   "Oh my God.  He's got Lynnie."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"How long has she been gone?"  Chloe asked Grant.

"About an hour and a half."  He said with a sigh.  She looked terrified.  He gave her hand a squeeze and asked.  "You OK?"

She forced a smile and squeezed back.  "I'm fine.  I just wish we could find her.  It's getting dark."

"It's not like her not to answer the phone."  Lia said, her voice shaking.  She hit redial for the hundredth time.  "Not when it's me calling.  She knows better." She looked up at Danny and pleaded to him with her eyes.  "Oh my God.  Danny, I have to find her."

Danny knew there was no way he could joke with her now.  His heart was in his throat as he looked into her eyes.  "It'll be OK."  He said softly as he pushed her hair off her face.  "We will.   We'll find her."

Colin was extremely quiet.  He followed after Kate, who was calling out. "Lynnie!!  Lynnie!!"

He knew he was the one to end it.  If he'd give in to his father no one else would get hurt.  If he'd done it before now, Becky would be safe, Lynnie wouldn't be missing. 

"Colin?"  Kate grabbed his arm and made him face her.  "Are you alright?  Where'd you go?  I was calling your name for the last few minutes."

He shook his head to focus.   "I'm here.  I'm sorry.  I was just trying to figure out…"  He couldn't finish the sentence.

"Where she is…"  Kate finished his thought, incorrectly.  "We have to find her."

Just then they heard Lia yelling and turned toward the sound.  "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

"I'm sorry."  Lynnie said softly as she approached them.

"You're sorry?  You're sorry?  You scared me to death Lynn!!  Don't you ever do that again do you hear me?? EVER."  Lia's voice broke and tears began to fall.  Normally she'd be mortified for Danny to see her like this but she was too upset to care.  She pulled her sister into a hug and held tight.  "Don't you ever…"  She said over and over again.

"Lynnie?  Sweetie?  Where'd you go?"  Kate asked as she ran a hand over her head.  Lynnie looked terrible.  Like she'd been sleep deprived for days on end.

"He needed help.  I couldn't see.  Soon I will and I can tell him."  Lynnie murmured.

"Who?"  Lia asked as she pulled back.  "Who needs your help?"

"What?"  Lynnie replied, her gaze finally focused.

Lia shook her a bit.  "You just said 'he needed help'.  Who are you talking about Lynn?"

She suddenly couldn't remember.  "I don't know.  I'm sorry I'm babbling."  She pulled Lia to her, hugging her this time.  She rocked her back and forth in her arms. "I'm OK, Lia.  It's OK.  I'm alright." 

"We're sorry we put so much pressure on you Lynnie."  Chloe said, her sweet voice almost a whisper. 

Grant wound his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him.  "Clo's right.  It's not fair.  I'm sorry."

"It's OK."  Lynnie insisted.

Her phone rang again and she moved to answer it.  "Hello?"

"Lynnie?"  Cam sighed.  "Honey.  Where are you?   I'm coming to get you out of there."

"What?  No Dad.  I'm with Lia.  I'm fine."  She replied.

"You're where?  With who?"  Abby had been so sure about what she had seen.  This wasn't making sense.

"In the park.  With Lia and everyone.  I'm OK."

"You're OK?"  Cam asked again. 

"Yeah." 

"Do me a favor sweetheart?  You kids come back to Aunt Alison's OK?"

"OK."  Lynnie promised.  "We'll be right there."

Colin, like everyone else, looked on in a bit of shock.  Something was going on, but Lynnie wasn't talking.  But he was sure he knew.  

Colin had a sneaking suspicion who wanted Lynnie to help him and he'd be damned if he'd sit by and let it happen.


	65. Chapter 65

A/N: I'm back!!!!!! You'll be glad to know I know where we're headed in the story now. Finally!! It's all coming together. :) Hope everyone had a great holiday and that those of you w/SoapNet are enjoying all the early Rali moments. I know I sure am. :) Makes me smile just thinking about it. Of course, here - Caleb's still wreaking havoc - dastardly bat that he is. How will it all be resolved?? Keep reading. Until (YIKES!!!) 66! xox-G

Chapter Sixty-five

It had been a week since Lynnie had gone missing and all seemed peaceful. But the truth was that Abby felt anything but.

They sat by the pool at the Barrington mansion, watching Becky and Maggie swim. Nothing had happened yet, but Rafe wasn't about to take any chances. Becky was getting bored and the weather was so hot. This was the compromise they came up with.

"I don't understand what's going on. I saw it, Alison. I know I did." Abby said with a sigh.

Alison sipped her drink and took her sister's hand. "Maybe – somehow – it didn't happen. Maybe we caught her in time."

Abby would love that to be the answer but shook her head. "No. Lia said she was gone for nearly two hours. He got to her. I know he did. But she remembers nothing."

Alison shivered, thinking of how familiar this all sounded. "I guess all we can do is keep an eye on her. How does she seem otherwise?"

"Sad, mostly. And left out. " Abby knew the feeling. Up until Cameron admitted his feelings for her she was sure she'd be all alone. "She's the only one not paired off. She feels like she's an outsider and I know what's like. But - I don't know what to do for her, Ali. And I'm the one who should know – I'm her mother. I gave her this so called gift. "

Alison and Cameron joked all the time how similar Abby and Rafe were. It seemed that this was just another way. "Abby. It's not your fault."

"Yes. It is." She insisted. "If it wasn't for me…"

Alison wasn't going to let her throw this pity party. "I know that you know this. If it wasn't for you – Cameron wouldn't be back. If it wasn't for you, those kids wouldn't be here at all. And they're incredible – Abby."

All at once, Abby felt guilty for complaining. "I know. I know. I'm just scared, Alison. And I'm tired of being scared."

Alison felt the same way. She glanced over at her little girl, who seemed to not have a care in the world. She wondered how long it would last.

"Me too." She said as she turned to look at her sister with tears in her eyes.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Alright Lynnie. What the hell are you doing?" Lia whispered under her breath as she followed behind her sister.

She watched as Lynnie made her way through the park to a bench. Her pulse raced and fear crept up her spine. She was determined to get to the bottom of all of this.

Lia saw her twin move to sit on a bench, one that was very close to the one they had found her near a week ago. Lynnie sat in sort of a daze. It made Lia's heart break. She knew that her gift was a hard thing for her to cope with and had wished all her life that she could help her. Now it seemed was the time she needed her help most.

She crouched in the bushes nearby and kept a close eye on her. Lia might not be able to see the future but she saw the present clearly. Lynnie was about to get into trouble and she was determined to keep her out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You can't do this, Caleb." Livvie pleaded with him to see reason. "Abby's kids are like Rafe's own. This is not going to end well. I can see it. Let me talk to Colin, please."

Caleb shook his head at her. "No, it's You've tried. He's too stubborn…"

"I wonder where he gets that from." Livvie muttered.

"Excuse me?" Caleb replied, his face full of disbelief.

"You heard me. God. He's so like you. You forget that because he's standing up to you and you're angry."

"Olivia…"

Livvie took a deep breath. She knew she'd promise him she'd help convince Colin and maybe that would turn out to be his choice. But right now she just wanted, for a minute or two, to feel like she had a family. She had avoided her father since they got here, she has only seen her son briefly. She wanted more and if she was going to get it, she needed to move quickly.

"Let me talk to him, please? Leave the girl out of it. Nothing good will come from you using her – I think you already know that."

"Someone killed Marcus, Olivia. Someone has to pay." Caleb insisted. 

"I'm not saying it's your fault at all Caleb, but can't you admit that coming to the one place where you know for a fact there are five slayers walking around is not the smartest move."

"They don't scare me." Caleb promised.

"Well they scare me." Livvie countered. "Does that count for anything, Caleb? Or are we right back where we always end up?"

"Where is that?" He demanded.

Livvie stepped into Caleb's arms and looked into his eyes. "Living in a place where we aren't wanted, leaving you, vengeful and me miserable."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I still think I have to…" Grant began for the hundredth time.

"And I still think you're crazy." Chloe replied, her voice shaking a bit.

They stood and stared at each other for a few long seconds.

Grant finally spoke. He took her hands in his and gazed into her eyes. "Chloe. I'm called to do this. It's not a choice."

"I understand. I do. But I just…" She trailed off, fighting back tears.

"You what, Clo?" He asked her, trying to make her meet his eyes.

She shook back her curls and stared up at him, her eyes glittering like emeralds. Grant couldn't get over how beautiful she was.

She looked at him and tried to keep the tears from falling. Chloe finally was able to speak, her voice almost a whisper. "I don't want to lose you. I haven't had you long enough yet."

"I know." He said with a sigh. "I don't want to lose you either. But it's my turn now. My dad shouldn't have to fight anymore and I can't let Becky fight."

Chloe felt guilty for giving him a hard time. "Grant. I don't want you to feel you have to choose. I love that you want to fight for them. I do. But I can't…"

Grant pulled her close, never imagining that he would have to have this conversation with her.

"I know." He said as he held her tight. "I know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"So. Teach me." Cam demanded.

Rafe shook his head. "Cam. Slayers are born, not made and if you kill Caleb you'll be ridding the world of me too."

"Tough break, but I've always said someone with so little knowledge of sports trivia doesn't deserve to walk the earth." Cam shrugged.

The statement made Rafe smile. "Funny. Cameron. I understand what you're thinking..."  
  
Cam cut him off, his voice full of pain. "She's my little girl, Rafe. I can't let him try and control her." He paced the gym furiously. "I can't just sit by and do nothing."

Rafe knew the feeling. He felt it a million times in his life. He actually felt the same way himself at the moment. "I know. I feel the same about Becky...and Kate. Cam - I can help you confront him - but I can't kill him. I promised Alison and I intend to keep my promise."

"What do we do then?" Cam's voice was full of frustration.

"I have a plan. Are you up for it?" Rafe asked then.

Cameron stood his ground and stared him in they eye. "If it will keep my daughter safe I'm up for anything."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Colin?" Kate tried to get his attention for the third time.

"Hmmm?" He murmured.

"I'm going to go jump off the top of the lighthouse, OK?" She said to see if he was paying attention.

"Good idea." He replied.

She finally hit him to make him notice her. "Colin! What is wrong with you?"

He turned and finally acknowledged her. "I'm just thinking."

"That's all you've done for the past week." She took his hands in hers and made her face him. "Talk to me." 

"I figured out how to end this. How to keep everyone safe."

Kate ran a hand over his cheek and looked into his eyes. He looked so pale and serious. "OK. How?"

Colin looked at her with eyes that barely focused. His voice was steady though as he told her. "It has to end with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A hand clamped down on her shoulder, causing Lia to jump nearly a foot.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Danny asked her.

She pulled him a safe distance away, wanting to be out of Lynnie's earshot. "I'm keeping an eye on my sister."

"Oh yeah? Who's keeping an eye on you?" He demanded.

"You apparently." Lia snapped back. "Though no one asked you to."

Danny took a deep breath to calm himself. God, she got him so angry in like a split second. "Lia. C'mon. If Lynnie's in trouble – you shouldn't be doing this alone."

"I don't need any help." She replied, trying to make it sound like she meant it.

"Sure you don't." He said then, trying to make her see. "Lia. You've got to be careful. I'm worried about you." Danny took her chin in his hand and made her meet his eyes. "Please."

She tore her eyes away from his, completely uncomfortable. "I'm worried about Lynnie." She said as she looked over at her sister again. "She's gotten herself all tangled up in something and I have to get her out of it."

Danny knew he couldn't convince her to give this up, not when Lynnie was concerned. "I'm staying with you."

"Do what you want." She shrugged and moved closer to the bench, desperate to find out what's going on. She would never admit it to him, but secretly, she was happy to know she wasn't in this alone.


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter Sixty-six

As they sat at the diner, Danny looked across the table and stared at Lia. She looked so upset and he had no idea how to console her. To top it all off, Mike almost didn't take his order – payback he was sure for breaking up with Kate. Good thing for Danny Mike finally relented, because he was starving.

He took the last bite of his burger and thought he'd try to get through to her once more. She'd been uncharacteristically quiet since they left the park.

"Lia. She's OK." Danny said softly.

She looked at him with eyes full of sadness. "You really think so?"

He nodded and reached for her hand. For once she didn't snatch it away. "Yeah. I do. We watched the whole time and nothing happened. She just sat there for hours and then she went home. It looked like she just needed to have some time to herself."  
  
Lia wanted to make him see. This whole thing was so much more than that. "You just don't understand. She usually tells me everything. She's shutting me out, Danny and I don't know what to do about it."

"Just give her some time. She's…" He stopped, unsure of exactly how to say it. "She's just lonely I think."

"She shouldn't be. She has me." Lia gave him a confused look.

Danny took a deep breath and tried again. "Yeah. Of course she does. But she's the only one of us not paired off."

She continued to look at him like he had two heads. "Thornhart. We're so not a pair."

Her words stung. He didn't see this coming. He had no idea why it was suddenly the most important thing in the world to change her mind. "Lia…" He whispered and held her hand tighter. "C'mon. Would it be so bad?"

When he looked at her like that she could barely breathe. Her stomach did somersaults. Her mind was spinning. Lia hated feeling like this. She had to make it stop. She let go of his hand and pushed away from the table. She grabbed her purse and ran towards the door.

As she slipped out the door Mike placed the check on the table. As he watched the door close behind her, Danny dug into his pocket to pay the bill and muttered to himself. "Guess so."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb looked out into the night. He had called Lynnie to meet him but it was clear that his wife had other plans for him today. She was insistent on talking to Colin and he had decided to let her give it one last try. Olivia always had a better way of dealing with their son then he could ever hope for. In his mind he went back in time to when life was much more simple.

_"Is that right, Dad?" Colin asked as he played a chord on the guitar._

_Caleb smiled. "Good job. You've almost got it. Just hold your fingers this way." He took his son's small hand in his and helped arrange them properly. "Now. Try it again."_

_Colin strummed the guitar perfectly. The kid was a natural, Caleb thought with pride._

_"When I grow up I'll be just like you Dad. I'll be the best in the world." Colin smiled as he gazed at his father. _

_Emotion washed over him, unlike anything he ever experienced before. He had a chance to make it right, but he was worried how his son would react when he realized that his father was not just a musician, but something much rarer._

Caleb shook his head to clear it, fighting the images swimming in his brain. He knew what came next – what always came next. The day he told his son the truth. Though he was sure to live forever, a part of him died that day. It was a part he was sure he could never get back.

Colin stared at them both and looked physically ill. His voice was choked but he managed two words.

_"That's sick." He said, his eyes wide with horror._

_"It's your destiny." Caleb explained as he moved to place a hand on his son's shoulder._

_Colin cringed and backed away, causing Livvie's eyes to fill with tears and Caleb's to cloud with rage. "I can't believe this. How can you…"_

_"Colin, sweetheart.__ You're afraid of what you don't understand. Let your father explain."_

_He shook his head at her vehemently. "Oh no. That's OK. I've got it. You feed on other people. I always wondered why you had so many people at your beck and call, how you could get Mom to change her mind by giving her a look. I thought it was because you were a rock star. I thought it was just your charisma that made people want to be near you. But now I see the truth. It was something far more menacing."_

_"Son…"_

_Colin cut him off and continued his retreat. "I'm not your son. Not anymore." He looked at them both in disgust as he opened the door and walked away._

That was years ago and now Caleb was sure it would always be true. Olivia could try but he was convinced it wouldn't make a difference. Despite his efforts, despite all the powers he possessed, he had lost the thing he had always wanted. He had lost his family.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison sat in her favorite chair by their bed. She shivered despite how warm it was outside.

Worn out from too much sun and much more swimming, Becky had fallen asleep the moment her head hit the pillow. Alison knew it would be hours before she would fall asleep herself.

It always came back to the same thing - always. In her heart she truly wanted for everyone to be happy and that even extended to Caleb and Livvie. The problem was, Caleb and Livvie were never happy unless she and Rafe were miserable.

She knew where Rafe was. He was out with Cam - plotting. It had been so long since anything had come close enough to touch them she was way out of practice, and the fact that she was pregnant and overemotional anyway didn't help matters much.

Alison heard the door creak open and watched him back into the room. She smiled to herself knowing he was trying to be quiet for her sake.

"I'm awake Rafe. It's OK." She called out to him softly.

He looked at her with concern filled eyes. "Hey. It's so late. What are you still doing up?"

Rafe walked to kneel beside the chair. Alison blinked back tears as she moved to put her arms around him. He shifted to hold her close.

"What's the matter?" He whispered as his arms tightened around her. "Is everything OK?"

"Yeah." She sighed. "For now."

"You don't have to worry..." Rafe began.

Alison pulled back and stared at him in disbelief. "No?" She tried to laugh but it came out garbled. "Are you sure?"

Rafe nodded and pulled her back into his arms. He whispered against her hair. "I'm going to take care of it. Everything will be OK."

She gave in and let him hold her, but she couldn't help the words from coming out of her mouth. "I don't want you to."

"What?" He asked, not understanding.

She pulled away again and moved to stand, pacing a bit as she spoke. "I don't want you to take care of it. I don't want any of our kids to take care of it or even Lucy for that matter. I don't want Kate or Grant or - my God Rafe - or Becky to have to do it either."

Alison turned to face him and rested a hand on her stomach blinking back tears. She needed him to understand what she was saying. "I don't want Cam or Abby to have to worry about Lynnie either. It's so unfair. I'm just really tired, Rafe. Enough is enough already. Why can't we just be left alone to live our lives. I was hoping that maybe it would be different but I'm not sure I'm up for anymore of this."

Her voice sounded like she was pleading with him as she finished. "I just want it to stop - once and for all."

He heard every word and it had his heart breaking. As he gazed across the room at her almost couldn't say the words. It was so hard for him to admit it, but he knew he had to.

Rafe looked into her eyes and told her the truth. "I know, Angel." He said with a sigh. "I'm just not sure it ever will."


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter Sixty-seven

Lia walked towards the car she and Lynnie shared, shivering in the night air despite the temperature outside. She didn't realize how late it had gotten.

She heard a voice behind her. "Excuse me."

Lia whirled around, so off balance she really had no idea what she'd do if it was Danny who called out to her.

It wasn't. It was a young kid who looked like he might be homeless or a drug addict or something. Fear crept up Lia's spine as she began to back up.

He handed her a note with a shaky hand. "He told me to give this to you. Must be important. He gave me $20.00 to make sure you got it."

"Who told you to give it to me?"

"He said you'd know." He said with a shrug before he ran off.

Lia got into her car and unfolded the note in her hand. As she read what was written she knew exactly how to finally do something to save her sister.

She hoped and prayed she could pull it off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ever going to talk to me about what's going on with you?" Kate whispered to Colin.

They were lying on the couch in the cabin – which was blessedly cool. It was a hot and humid night. Kate really should have left an hour ago but he was worrying her.

Colin didn't want to talk. He simply wanted to hold her, just like he was doing, until he finally had the nerve to leave her.

He took a deep breath before he said. "I'm fine."

"No. You're not. But I don't want to argue with you." Kate shifted to sit up and he moved with her.

"Katrina…"

She pulled away. "I gotta go. My father will send out a search party if I don't get back soon." Kate said softly as she got up and straightened her clothes.

Colin didn't want her to leave like this. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head at him. "Don't be. You tell me when you're ready. I just can't sit here in silence anymore. You need to figure out what you want." Her eyes pleaded with him. "When you're ready I'm here. I want to know what's going on with you but you don't seem to need me so…"

"I do need you." Colin insisted.

Colin moved to hold her again but Kate sidestepped him. She moved toward the door and further away. "Good to know. Sweet dreams Colin. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Katrina…" He didn't want her to go, but he didn't want to worry her. If he told her what he was planning she'd go crazy.

"I'll talk to you tomorrow." She said again as she slipped outside, shutting the door sharply behind her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"MOMMY!?!? DADDY!?!? NO!!!!"

Alison woke with a start. It had taken her forever to fall asleep. She and Rafe had been up to all hours discussing the predicament they were in – getting nowhere. She didn't want to think about anything anymore but Rafe and her children.

It didn't help matters that she had had another argument with her mother earlier in the day. She didn't have the time or energy to deal with her selfishness right now. She knew, eventually, Elizabeth would wear her down and she'd forgive her - again. This thing with her mother would never end it seemed.  The mere thought exhausted her.

But right now, all she could hear was Becky's cries. She looked over at Rafe's side of the bed and realized he must have already gone to get her.

Rafe carried a whimpering Becky into their room. Sweat soaked the little girl's brow, her baby fine hair sticking to her forehead. Her nightgown looked to be damp with sweat as well. He placed her down on the bed and moved to the bathroom to get his daughter a glass of water.

Alison curled her arms around Becky and pulled her onto her lap. "Shh. Shh. Baby – it's OK. Mommy's here." She held her tight and rocked her back and forth in her arms.

Becky's voice was broken and almost inaudible. She was shaking as she continued to sob. "He's coming to get me. He – he - he's gonna get me."

"Shh. It's OK. Shhh. No one's going to get you, sweetheart. We won't let that happen." As she said the words, fear coursed through her own veins. She was just as terrified as Becky at the moment.

Alison looked over Becky's head at Rafe and saw the sorrow in his eyes. He placed the glass on the bedside table and pressed a cool washcloth to Becky's forehead.

The look of terror on his daughter's face almost made him want to cry himself. Rafe rubbed circles with his hand over and over on her back.  "It's OK, Angel Face. You're safe. Mommy's got you."

"I'm going to get her something else to wear." Rafe whispered as he pressed a kiss to Becky's brow.

"Thanks." Alison said with a sigh.

Her daughter's arms closed tighter around her neck. "Mommy?" Becky sniffled.

"Right here sweetie. I'm not going to let you go. Shh. It's all right." Alison held her closer.

"I had a bad dream." Becky said softly, finally beginning to calm down.

"I know honey." Alison almost didn't want to know but had to ask. She pulled back and wiped Becky's hair off her face with the washcloth. "Do you want to tell me what happened sweetheart?"

"He said that I'd pay for what I did." Becky looked at Alison, her sweet face full of confusion. "Is he coming to hurt me because I got rid of the bad man?"

Alison fought to keep from worrying Becky even more. She shook her head no. "You did what you knew was right, Becky. Don't you worry. No one will hurt you."

"Daddy won't let them." Becky's tone of voice was definite.

Alison glanced at Rafe as he walked back inside the bedroom, carrying a tiny pink nightgown. "That's right." Alison replied. "Daddy won't let them."

Rafe sat beside her and took her small face in his hands. He stared into his daughter's eyes. "I promise you. No one will ever hurt you. Not while I'm here to stop them."

"I know.  I'm OK." Becky said with a sigh, putting on her best grown up voice. "I just don't like being scared."

Alison hugged her closer smiling a bit at how brave she was trying to be. "We don't like you being scared either."

"Can I sleep here tonight?" Becky asked. "I know I'm eight and everything but I slept here the other day when we took a nap. Is it only OK on lazy days or can I?"

Rafe's lips curved into a smile at her question. She was still as sweet as ever. Rafe was terrified for her but he'd make sure he'd do what he'd just promised. "Yes. Sure. It's OK. Drink some water honey."

"I need Bunny. I forgot him." Becky blinked back tears as she looked up at him.

"I'll go get him." Rafe replied, going to her room for the third time.

Alison got Becky changed and watched her drain the glass of water Rafe had given her. Moments later, nestled between her parents with her stuffed bunny in her arms, Becky was fast asleep.

Rafe and Alison weren't that lucky. "Rafe…" Alison's voice was broken as she ran a hand over Becky's head and stared up at him.

"I know." He said simply as he blinked back tears of his own. "I know."


	68. Chapter 68

_A/N: It's always darkest before the dawn. Just keep that in mind my Awians and others. I have to get everyone to a certain point and I know it's not a happy one... Please bear with me, watch Secrets on SN to get your happy Rali fix and trust that we are almost there. :)._

_I have a vague idea of how many of you are reading along or who have been reading along since I began this crazy obsession I've seemed to have acquired. I wanted to give you a little warning, because I keep having to repeat it to myself to believe it's actually true._

_You might suspect that the title of this story denotes finality – and it does. Basically that's my flowery way of saying; this will be the end of my little series. :( I've taken Rafe and Alison as far as I think I can – and I don't know about you – but writing about them in a retirement home doesn't thrill me in the least. LOL!_

_I'm not done yet – but I just wanted to take the opportunity to say thank you to all of you for taking this little trip with me. Especially as always my little crew that have been with me this whole way, my dear darling Aw Triplets (aka The Awians) – my precious PCGirl (my pseudo beta reader, fellow ice cream fanatic and the girl who makes me laugh so hard late at night that I'm sleep deprived), the heavenly Melody (who better let Ali have that baby soon) ;) and the long, long lost Nat (where are you sweetie??? I miss ya!) :( _

_ Thanks bunches also to Bethany and Terri whose reviews never cease to make me smile. _

_(OMG Katie – doesn't that sound like a Swordy acceptance speech?? LOL!) _

_To everyone else that's dropped by to send a review for any of my stories – I appreciate and treasure each and every one of them. I'm never happier than when I've got a little review alert in my mailbox. It never fails to make my day – unless you're a shiver __Cali__ lover and want to tell me Rafe and Alison make you sick. That stuff just makes me mad – but strangely also inspires me to write more. :) _

_OK. sniff sniff enough babbling. Let's get to it shall we? Until 69 - enjoy! xox-G_

Chapter Sixty-eight

He sat in the villa alone. Livvie had finally decided to go and visit her father. The idea made him nervous, as it always did when she mingled with mortals. He knew there was a part of her that still craved that life. He, long ago, found it easier to deal with immortality. His powers gave him the strength he never possessed when he was human.

One of those powers was the ability to hear the slayer calling out to him. Screaming was more like it. He had plans to meet with that sweet Gwendolyn shortly anyway. If he wasn't so in love with Olivia, he'd be tempted to see what lurked behind the girl's serious expression. He guessed there was some spark lying beneath. She was – after all – Abigail's daughter. With a sigh and a bored expression he suddenly appeared at the Overlook.

"What if I was busy?" Caleb gave Rafe an exasperated look.

Rafe shrugged back at him. "I couldn't care less. I'm hear to make a deal with you. This ends now, Vampire."

Caleb walked casually over to a large rock and took a seat. "Seems I've heard that before. Trouble is - I don't see this ending any time soon."

Rafe took a deep breath. The image of Becky's sweet face was burned in his mind. He couldn't let her grow up being terrified of what was to come next. He had to make Caleb understand.

His earlier plan was to find a way to trick Caleb into doing what he wanted. He and Cameron had been plotting the whole week to do just that. But there was no more time for games. His family was too important to gamble with. 

"I know you're looking for revenge Caleb and you can have it. Just tell me what you want to do here. Do you want to start up a band? You have my blessing. Looking to open a nightclub? Feel free. I'll agree to anything if you promise one thing."

"Why do I have the feeling I'm not going to like this?" Caleb said with a smirk.

Rafe would have begged. He'd gotten to the point where he simply would have. No one was safe while Caleb hunted vengefully. He needed to make some sort of compromise to keep them safe. There was no other option.

Instead he stared Caleb dead in the eye and said, "Stay away from my wife and children. Keep away from our family and friends. You can live here, just find someone else to terrorize. As long as they stay safe I'll let it go on. I've made my peace with this." Rafe's face softened as he spoke this last. "I just need you to make peace with me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynnie wiped the counter and stared into space for a moment. Her visions had virtually stopped in the past week. She had no idea why and she should be enjoying the well needed break. But she couldn't sit still. There seemed to be something she was forgetting. Something important.

A voice broke through her haze. "Lynnie?"

She shook her head to clear it and gave Chloe a smile. "Hi Clo."

She looked so pale, Chloe thought. "Hi. Are you OK?"

"I'm fine." Lynnie promised. "What can I get you?"

"Iced skim vanilla with an extra shot, thanks." She watched as Lynnie went to work. "Can I ask you something? You can tell me no."

"It's OK. Ask away."

"Do you see something happening to Grant? I'm so afraid for him Lynnie. He thinks he needs to protect all of us and I'm so scared that he'll get hurt."

This was why they called it a gift. Her mother always reminded her. When you could help ease the mind of someone you loved it was always welcome. But Lynnie hadn't seen a thing since the day she ran out on them at the coffee shop.

"I would tell you if I had." She said softly. "I haven't seen anything lately. The only thing I can really say is that you need to remember that Uncle Rafe gave Grant the best training in the world. He is very good at what he's been trained to do. He'll be careful, Clo. He won't risk what he and you have."

"You really think so?" Chloe's voice brimmed with hope.

Lynnie nodded. "I really do." She handed Chloe her drink and said, almost too softly. "It must be amazing for someone to love you like that."

"Like what?" She asked as she took a sip.

Tears welled in Lynnie's eyes. "The way Grant loves you. The way he's always loved you."

Chloe blinked at her friends words. "Always?"

Lynnie nodded and took a deep breath. "He's loved you forever. Since before he even knew what it meant. I'm so happy for both of you."

Chloe suddenly felt guilty. She gave Lynnie a smile. "Lynn – there's someone for you too."

A tear escaped and Lynnie dragged a hand over her cheek to erase the trail it left down her face. "No. Not me."

"Sure there is. I may not be able to have visions like you but I can see that. You are so amazing Lynnie that most guys are scared. They like to feel like they protect you and the fact that you can see trouble first puts them off balance. But there's someone who gets it Lynnie. And he'll be the luckiest guy in the world when he gets you too."

"That's sweet Clo, thanks." She said, not believing a word.

Chloe knew Lynnie didn't believe her but at the same time she somehow knew it was absolutely true. "I'll make you a deal OK?"

"OK."

"If I'm wrong - if in the next year you don't meet someone who fits that description – I'll break up with Grant and live alone with a cat in the apartment above the gym for the rest of my life."

Lynnie laughed then. "Chloe. You and Grant will get married the minute you finish college – who are you kidding?"

"I'm telling you – I'll do it. That's how sure I am I'm right."

Lynnie didn't want to hope, but she somehow found herself daydreaming instead. She gave Chloe a grin. "OK. It's a deal."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I don't want to start a band or a club – so it's no deal." Caleb replied.

Rafe couldn't let go. He'd fight as long and as hard as he had to to make this happen. "Caleb. Tell me what it is you want then and I won't stand in your way."

Feeling he had nothing to lose, Caleb took a deep breath and said softly. "I want my son back."

"OK…" Rafe began.

Caleb cut him off. "I want him to join me - completely. And he won't do that if he's mixed up with your daughter."

Rafe shook his head at him. "I can't break them up, Caleb. God knows I've wanted to but it just doesn't work."

Caleb gave a little pout. "Oh c'mon. Just try. For me?"

Rafe's blood began to simmer. No one could infuriate him more than Caleb, only Livvie even came close. "He and Kate are destined to be together, as crazy as it seems. If you're worried, you don't have to be. He'll be happy. We'll take care of him."

Caleb could not believe what he was hearing. "What?"

"He'll be part of the family…" Rafe started again only to realize a moment too late how that sounded.

His enemy turned on him and approached, making Rafe back up nearly to the edge. "Your family is complete as it is. You are very insistent that I leave them alone. But I won't ever leave them alone if he dares to choose that brat of yours over his legacy. His destiny is to be with Olivia and me, to share the power that we have. He's been blinded by what you mortals call love but I **will** make him change his mind. Trust this. I'll do **_anything_** I have to."

"Define anything." Rafe pushed Caleb back and took a few long strides to safer ground.

"Do I look like Webster's dictionary to you?" Caleb spat back.

Rafe titled his head and regarded him closely. "No you look desperate. In fact, you're clinging to the edge here. I was so concerned before that I didn't see it – but its crystal clear now." Rafe walked and sat down on the stone Caleb had vacated a few minutes before. "We have some things to work out it seems."

Emotions he thought he'd buried swirled around him. Caleb wasn't at his strongest and he was sure Rafe knew it. "I don't have time for this." He said as he began to walk away.

He was stopped dead in his tracks. Rafe drew him back and made him face him. Somehow, seeing Caleb weak and vulnerable only made Rafe stronger.

His voice was confident as he promised. "Too bad, because you aren't going anywhere until we figure this out."


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter Sixty-nine

"I have a very important meeting to get to. You're holding me up, Slayer." Caleb looked at Rafe with obvious distain.

"My apologies. Sorry, but The Supreme Order of Bloodsucking Bats will have to do without you for a bit." He replied.

"You'd let your sweet little niece sit out in these woods all alone? I thought it was your job to protect everyone." Caleb countered.

"Lynnie." Rafe whispered, suddenly feeling a bit less confident.

Caleb could still feel himself penned in, but he could see Rafe weakening. He'd wear him down, he knew he could. All he had to do is say the magic words. "Yeah - you know what? I think I might have snatched the wrong twin. This one can't see the future to save her life. And you know, to tell you the truth I was really looking for a glimpse into the past. I have a slight problem. One of your little tribe snuffed out a friend of mine. I need to know which one of your rugrats to punish. I was hoping she'd give me a clue."

"Don't even think about it." Rafe's voice shook with rage.

"Why not? They struck first. You know what the good book says, 'An eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth.' There's one less set of fangs in this world at the moment. The way I look at it? I'm due for another. You know, just to keep it even. As a matter of fact, it's 2 against 5. I've got some work to do don't I? As a start, I have the perfect candidate in mind. Now, if I could just get to my meeting..."

Rafe fought to focus. Rafe words made him furious, distracting him. "If only I was talking to your alter-ego the bible quotes wouldn't be so much to swallow. I'm warning you, you touch her and it's over Caleb."

Caleb began to laugh wickedly. "Oh no. Here it is again. Let me guess what will happen if I touch her." Caleb paced a bit and scratched his head with one hand, keeping the other on his hip. "Ummmm. You'll leave and take me with you?" He paused a moment and looked at Rafe. "Or wait, no. You'll leave me to my own devices with the exception that I can't touch a hair on the head of anyone who ever met you?" Rafe was chomping at the bit and Caleb was beginning to enjoy himself. "No. Wait. That's not it. Let me see. I got it!!! If I just stay back in Romania then it all will be OK." Caleb broke free of the hold he was under and got right into Rafe's face. "Newsflash, Slayer. YOU DON'T GET TO MAKE THE RULES. You just get to follow them."

Rafe couldn't believe he even tried to reason with him. He shoved Caleb back and sighed. He looked at Caleb with saddness in his eyes. "You won't let this go. You'll never let this go will you?"

Caleb shook his head and gave him a grin. "Not for an eternity."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He watched her from a few feet away. She looked so scared and lost. She kept fidgeting with her glasses and fussing with her skirt. She looked years younger than she was.

He knew what she was trying to do and part of him was furious. Part of him wanted to strangle her for being so fearless, for coming out here all alone. The other part of him was proud and slightly jealous. She loved her family so much that she was willing to take a chance with her own life to save them all.

Danny took a deep breath and walked over to her.

"Lynnie." He said softly, the name sounding strange on his tongue.

What the hell was he doing there, was all she could think. Instead she pushed her glasses up her nose and said. "Hi Danny."

"Hi. What's going on?" He sat down beside her.

How could she get him to go away? She couldn't meet his eyes. "I'm meeting someone."

"A date?" He asked then, sounding a little annoyed.

Keep your cool, Lia. Taking a deep breath she replied. "Is that so impossible to believe?"

"No. It's not hard to believe. Not at all. I mean, you look just like your sister and I think she's beautiful." He admitted. A weight lifted off his chest as he said the words.

Lia's heart caught in her throat as she turned to face him. "You do?"

He stared into her blue eyes. "Yeah. I do. You look alike but you two are very different, it's easy to tell you apart. Lia's eyes are this crazy shade of brown. They're flecked with gold and it just gets more pronounced when she's mad at me. Which is all the time."

Lia suddenly forgot what she was there for. Right now, the only thing she could see was Danny's face. It was great being able to get some insight on how he felt about her. She'd obviously fooled him.

As she looked over at him, the only sound she could hear was his voice. "Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah. Lia's absolutely beautiful. You both are. But it looks to me like she doesn't care what I think." He took his hand and moved to tuck a strand of her hair behind her ear. "You and your sister both are so loyal to your family and your friends. You're always looking out for the people you love. But the big difference is that you don't have a clue as to how to ask for help. You just go off and do whatever you want. Never mind that someone might want to help you."

Her head was spinning. Her heart was melting when he said she was beautiful but then he had to go and add that she was clueless. Lia had enough. She couldn't take it anymore. He always did this. He knew the exact way to make her mad.

Her temper bubbled to the surface as she stood up and whirled on him. She didn't even realize she was blowing her cover she was so furious. "Listen up, Thornhart. I don't need your help. I'm tired of you giving me a hard time."

"And I'm tired of you running away from me, Donovan. If you don't want to spend time with me – tell me now and believe me I'll get lost."

"Good. Go." She yelled at him. "Get lost. I don't need you."

His face fell as he looked at her. "Lia…"

She saw the look in his eyes and lost steam. The words were out before she realized what she was admitting. She shook her head and sputtered the words out. "I can't need you. I can't…"

He could see she didn't really mean what she was saying and began to hope. "Why not?" He demanded.

"Because." She said softly, scared to admit the truth but too overwhelmed to keep from telling him. "If I let myself need you, I don't know what I'll do when you get tired of me."

He deserved that, he knew. He had broken up with Kate in one of the worst ways possible. But when he spoke to her he was telling the truth. The way he felt about her was so different from the way he'd felt about anyone before. She infuriated him and kept him guessing, but there was something so exciting about not knowing how she would react or what she'd do next.

"I'm not sure when or how it happened Lia. I can't stop thinking about you." Danny ran his hand across her cheek. "But, I'm positive that I won't ever get tired of you." He promised her.

He reached over and drew the glasses she was wearing off her face. She didn't need them to see, she already was wearing contacts and they just got in the way. "What are you doing out here, pretending to be your sister?" He asked with a grin.

"I'm trying to keep her safe." Lia replied. "When I left the diner the other night someone gave me a note. He thought I was Lynnie. Whoever Lynnie was with when she disappeared, I know he's supposed to meet her here."

Danny moved to take her hands in his. His voice shook a bit. " I don't know what I'd do if something happened to you because you were trying to save the world all by yourself. You can't take chances like this. "

His words startled her. "How did you know I wasn't Lynnie?" Lia asked, baffled. "I'm wearing her clothes, I have her eyes, I even bought the glasses and everything."

He didn't hesitate to tell her the reason. He started to laugh. "Julia." He whispered. "I'd know you anywhere. You can't fool me. Your sister is the sweetest, but the fact is I don't care about Lynnie the way I care you. "

"Me?" Lia asked, still not believing.

"Yeah, you." Danny ran his hands up her arms and pulled her close. "Come here. Please, Lia. Stop fighting for one second and just look at me."

"What?" She asked as she stared in his eyes. She was getting scared again. This whole thing was too scary – too real. "Danny, I don't know what you want from me." She tried to get away, she was desperate to.

He wouldn't let her. He held her still and made her face him. "I want you to kiss me, Lia." Danny replied. "Just once and if you hate it I promise I'll leave you alone."

"OK. Just once." Lia whispered as she moved into his arms, helpless to fight anymore.

He smiled as he leaned closer. Danny's lips touched hers and she knew she was in trouble. There was no way one kiss would ever be enough.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That's it, then." Rafe said as he took a deep breath. "There's nothing I can do I guess. I'll just have to find a way to deal with it."

Caleb mouth turned into a pout. "Aw, c'mon Slayer. Where's that fighting spirit? Need your wife to get out her pom-poms and do cartwheels to cheer you on?"

Rafe wasn't in the mood to trade insults. He decided it was time to lay it all out on the table. "I'd give my life up again if I thought it'd make them safe. I'd turn my head and let you take over if I thought they could still live in peace. I'd do anything I had to to make that happen."

He stared at Caleb and continued. "But you won't let it go. You cling to this war like it's a lifeline. I don't know what it is with you. You had a chance to live a normal life, to have what I've been able to and you chose to throw it away. You brought a mortal child into the world and are beside yourself that he wants to stay that way. You can have both, Caleb. It's not all or nothing. All you need to do is love him enough to let him be. That's the way to get your son back. Anything else will push him away."

Caleb wouldn't dare let him see that his words had gotten to him. "Gee. Thanks Dr. Phil." He said with a smile.

"Joke all you want, Caleb." Rafe replied, his expression showing he had had more than enough. "If you would just open yourself up to the possibility you could have what you want. Until you do that, you'll be miserable and might even find yourself alone again."

Rafe left his words hanging in the air as he disappeared. It was time to go home.


	70. Chapter 70

A/N: Despite what's going on here now – the next chapter is happier – I promise!!! :) Until 71! xox-G

Chapter Seventy

"You can do this." Grant said to himself. He held a stake in his hand and waited in the shadows. "You can."

Caleb sighed. "Come on out Junior. It's no use. I know you're there."

Startled, Grant stepped out from the cover of trees he'd been hiding in. His fist closed around the stake over and over.

Caleb sighed at the sight of him. He'd had enough for one day. "You can't kill me kid. Just run along home."

He couldn't go. This was too important. "You can't keep terrorizing us. This has to end."

"Well. It can't end this way. Just forget it." Caleb turned around and started to walk away.

Grant lunged and Caleb disappeared. He lost his balance and slammed into a tree, scraping the side of his face.

"Don't do it Junior. Your old man was just here spouting all this greeting card crap about making peace. You force me to hurt you and this war will never end. It's a noble effort. You've done your family duty, just go home now."

When he'd made the choice to fight him, Grant didn't expect it to go this way. He was way over his head he knew, but he knew he couldn't let him win. He fought to catch his breath and prepared to go at him again. "You can't keep hurting them."

Caleb tried to warn him again. "I'll say this one more time. I can do whatever I want. You can't stop me. Not this way anyhow."

Grant lunged again and Caleb knocked him down, grabbing the stake from his hand. He landed on a jagged piece of rock, crying out in pain as it tore into his shoulder.

Caleb walked over and pinned him down, placing his foot squarely in the middle of Grant's chest. He twirled the stake in his fingers. "You caught a break, Junior. I'm feeling charitable today. Consider this your "get out of jail free" card."

He moved to kneel on the ground next to him, placing the tip of the stake near Grant's heart. "Trust me. Next time, you won't be so lucky." Caleb whispered as he dropped the stake and vanished into thin air.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin sat on the couch in the cabin, slips of paper all around him. He had tried to write her a note to tell her why he'd made this choice.

Each one came out wrong. He needed to hurry. Kate would be here soon. He called her earlier in the day to apologize but he still felt so guilty. He knew that once she found out the truth it would hurt her even more.

He looked at the last draft and decided it was the best he could do. Rising from the couch he looked around the small place he'd called home for the last few months. It was the first time he really felt he had a home.

Tears stung his eyes as he placed the note on the table, next to a small bouquet of wildflowers. He paused to click on the CD player, and his music filled the air. It was a song he had written for Katrina. He was going to surprise her and play it for her but now, it was too late. He still wanted her to hear it and now - she would.

Colin grabbed his duffel bag and his guitar case. It took everything he had to make it out the door and into the waiting cab.

He didn't look back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tears blurred her vision as she ran through the woods. Please don't let me be too late, Chloe thought frantically. She had seen him leave the gym and followed him up here. When she got to the clearing she cried out in horror. She saw him lying on the ground, blood staining his shirt.

"Oh my God. Grant!" Chloe fell to her knees next to him, her hands desperately trying to stem the flow of blood.

"I'm OK." He managed to croak the words out.

She shook her head at him. "No. No. You are not. Oh God. Why did you do this? Why? I knew something would happen to you. I knew it!" She began to sob softly. "I don't want to leave you but I have to go get help."

"NO." Grant clutched her hand. "NO."

She sobbed louder. "Grant - you're bleeding."

"I know. I just…" He took a deep breath and winced as he moved to sit up. "I can't go home. My father's going to kill me."

She dug in her purse to try and find something to stop the blood from seeping through his clothes. She pulled out silk scarf she had worn the other day and wrapped it tightly around his arm.

"**_I'm_** going to kill you." Chloe promised, anger taking over her fear momentarily. "Of all the stupid, idiotic things to try and do."

"I told you I had to." Grant replied, deep down knowing she was right.

"And I told you it wasn't a good idea." Chloe snapped back. It was easier to be angry with him. Thinking of what a chance he took made her crazy.

Thunder rolled in the distance. Chloe helped Grant to stand and she looked frantically around. "It's going to pour in a minute. I need to get you inside. There's a place I saw on the way up here. It's not far; do you think you can make it?"

Grant looked at Chloe and sighed. He ran a hand over her cheek and smiled slightly. "I can. C'mon. Let's go."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate knocked softly but Colin didn't answer. She heard music and she smiled. He was always happiest when he played and she didn't recognize the song. It must be something new.

She found the spare key in its hiding place and let herself in.

Instantly she knew there was something wrong. It everything was too neat. The air was too still. The music came from the CD player and Colin was no where to be found.

Kate still couldn't comprehend that it was true. She dropped her purse and ran around the cabin, calling out his name desperately. Even as she did she knew it was hopeless.

Devastated she sunk onto the couch. Through her tears she could see the note and with trembling hands she picked it up.

_Katrina…_

_I've tried to write this a million times. I know there's nothing I can say to make you less angry or less hurt than I know I'm going to make you. I just hope I can make you understand a few things. If I can do that, maybe we'll both move on someday._

_It was already starting. The people you love are in danger and I can't let that happen because of me. I have a choice, and if I choose to do this then I know it will end. Finally – once and for all._

_I know you. I know you'll be angry and I'm so sorry. Katrina. Please, let me do this for you. Let me give you the chance to be happy. It can't happen if you're with me. I hope over time you can accept that. _

_I know right now you're ready to kick my ass. I can see what you look like in my mind and wherever I am, know that when I think of you it will always make me smile. _

_You gave me more than anyone else in my life ever has. You made me believe that I could live the life I never had and for that I will always be grateful. You gave me hope, now please; let me give something to you._

_Know that I'm doing this because I love you. I love you too much to let you suffer simply because I'm too stubborn or too scared to give in to my father. I know this choice might just kill me, but I also know it will allow you and your family to live your lives the way you should. You should all live lives that are peaceful and happy. Katrina, that's all I ever wanted for you._

_If you can ever forgive me, please believe this. I'll remember you – always and I'll love you – always. _

_I'll love you for eternity._

_Colin _

The music stopped playing as she finished reading. Kate clutched the note in her hand and sobbing she ran to the door. He couldn't have left too long ago. As she ran through the rain to her car, anger overcame her sorrow and she was more than ready to fight. There was no way she'd let him do this. Not while there was a breath left in her body.


	71. Chapter 71

A/N: This part of the story reminds me of a hurricane. This is like the eye, when there's a bit of calm before it all starts up again. Wow. Weather analogies. How profound. LOL! So you'll have 2 happy chapters and then back to the sort of sad stuff. :( Sorry. It simply has to be done. ;)

Until 72 - enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Seventy-one

The house was much too quiet. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace, odd because it was the middle of August. The air-conditioner was blasting.

Fresh flowers were stuffed into various vases; candles flickered all over the room. Something delicious was wafting from the kitchen.

Alison came into the room and he just about lost his breath.

Her hair was loose about her shoulders and she wore a flowing flowered sundress. She looked as beautiful as he had ever seen her.

"I've been waiting for you." She said with a smile as she walked over to him and into his arms.

"I'm sorry." Rafe began to apologize. "I was at the Overlook, trying to reason with Ca…"

Alison cut him off with a long, lingering kiss. As she pulled away she shook her head at him. "Stop. I don't want to hear it."

"What?" He replied.

"I don't want to hear his name for the next 24 hours. He doesn't belong here. Not tonight." She rose on her toes and kissed him again.

Rafe took a deep breath and hoped he could do what she asked. He kissed her back and then ran his hands through her hair, loving the way it slid right through his fingers. He ran a hand over her cheek and looked deeply into her eyes. "Where are the kids?" He asked, his voice tinged with panic.

"Becky's at Lucy's. Christina's visiting." She caught the look in his eyes when he heard her say she wasn't safe at home. "Lucy will protect her Rafe. It's OK."

"OK." He said with a sigh between kisses. "What about Kate and Grant?"

Alison pulled him closer and pressed her lips to his again. She told him what she thought was the truth. "Kate's staying at Abby's. Chloe had car trouble and Grant went to get her. With the storm he said they'll just stay at Melissa and Jack's tonight."

"We're alone?" Rafe pulled back, surprised.

"We're alone. It is a special occasion after all." Alison smiled at him as she leaned close and tried to kiss him again. She fought to reign in her laughter as she scolded. "Don't tell me you forgot."

Her kisses were wrecking his concentration. Her hands were running up and down his arms and he was trying hard to focus. The scent of her skin was clouding his senses. She planted soft kisses up the column of his throat and then settled her mouth on his again. As it did he realized what she had been saying. Rafe pulled back sharply, stunning her a bit.

Alison wasn't about to let him go. "Rafe, come back here." Keeping her eyes closed she nearly purred at him, clutching his shirt and trying to drag him back to her.

"I didn't really forget." He said softly, his voice full of guilt. "I just forgot it was today."

She opened her eyes slowly and gave him a huge smile. "You did?"

"I did." She was confusing him. She didn't look angry but he was having trouble gauging her mood. Rafe framed Alison's face with his hands and stared in her eyes. "I'm so sorry Angel."

"What did you forget, Rafe?" Alison asked, trying to sound annoyed.

"Our anniversary." He said as he tore his eyes from hers.

Alison smiled as she took his chin in her hand and made him meet her gaze. "I won't complain. You haven't forgotten once in almost twenty years, Rafe." Alison whispered. "Can you even believe it? Next year will be twenty years."

She looked as beautiful now as she did on their wedding day, was all he could think. "I know. I'm sorry. I was so busy trying to find out what Ca…"

Alison grabbed his shoulders and pulled him to her, bringing his lips to hers again. Her eyes cautioned him as she eased away. "Don't say it Rafe. I'm not mad you forgot our anniversary but I'll be furious if you say his name again. If you keep it up, trust me you'll be sorry."

She sounded so serious. He began to chuckle softly at her. "Oh yeah? What are you going to do?"

"Every time you bring him up I'm…I'm…" She looked around the room and saw a sweater hanging on a hook by the door. She stepped away from him and put her hands on her hips. She gave him a sexy look. "I'm going to put more clothes on rather than take them off."

He burst into laughter "Oooo! That's some threat."

"Don't try and test me. I'm serious." She pushed him gently away when he tried to take her in his arms again. "You're soaked. Go take a shower. I have to get dinner ready."

"Take one with me." He whispered in her ear.

"Tempting." Alison said with a sigh. "But I don't want to ruin my hair."

"Alison…" Rafe begged as he tried to hold her closer.

Laughing, she took a step back and moved towards the kitchen. "Go. Dinner's almost ready."

"Alison…" He said again as he moved towards her.

She almost gave in but shoved him back with a grin. "Go." She turned and looked back at him over her shoulder. As she watched him move towards the stairs she giggled and added. "I'll be waiting."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You're kidding me right?" Grant said as they walked inside.

"What?" Chloe replied, looking around the barn. "It's close to where I parked the car and its dry, which is more than I can say for us at the moment." She couldn't understand why he continued to look at her strangely. "Why? What's the matter? Is there something wrong?"

"No – it's just. This is where my parents got married." Grant said with a grin. "And today's their anniversary."

Chloe grinned back. "Really?"

"Yeah. Come here." He whispered as he walked towards a post in the center. He ran his hand over the carving his father had made all those years ago. "See?"

Grant smiled as he went on. "This is a special place for them. Kate knows more about it, I haven't gotten all the details but I know this is where they first said they loved each other. They got married here years before their 'real' wedding. They vowed to love each other forever and - well - you just have to look at them to know they kept them."

Chloe's heart melted. "Oh wow." Tears began to fill her eyes. She had felt so many emotions in the past hour. When she watched him leave the gym she was filled with panic, when she saw him lying on the ground she was crazy with fear, when she saw he was going to be all right she was so angry that she could barely see and now she was overwhelmed, wondering if she and Grant could have what his parents had. It must be incredible for be so in love for so long.

She took her hand and traced the letters. "Your parents - Grant, they're amazing." She said softly, her voice catching in her throat. She looked into Grant's eyes and shivered a bit.

"You're cold." He said as he looked around, trying to find a blanket or something to warm her up.

He tried to move away but she wouldn't let him. "You're hurt." She replied as she stared into his eyes. She moved her hand over his shoulder, catching the look on his face when he winced slightly. Her voice began to shake and a few tears escaped. "What would I have done if you…"

"Shh. I'm sorry." Grant pulled Chloe to him and held her close.

Though part of her wanted to stay like that forever, she pushed him away, getting angry again. "You should be. I asked you not to do this and you didn't care. You ignored me."

"Chloe. I had to try."

"No matter what happened? You would give up everything? Just like that?" She snapped her fingers and gave him a look.

Chloe rarely lived up to the adage that redheads have terrible tempers. But right now, Grant was getting the full effect.

"I was just…"

"Being a complete and total idiot. I can't even believe you." She moved to the other side of the barn and glared at him.

Grant wasn't sure what he could say to make her understand. "Clo. I wasn't thinking…"

Chloe's mouth dropped open and her voice was full of sarcasm. "No kidding. Really? Gee Grant, thanks for stating the obvious."

He looked at her and almost laughed, but he was afraid of what she'd do. Her hair was soaking wet and dripping into her eyes, the curls hanging limply around her face. Her t-shirt was clinging to her, leaving little to the imagination. Mud was splattered all over the hem of the Capri pants she wore and was caked all over her sneakers.

Grant thought she'd never looked more gorgeous, but there was no doubt she was completely furious at him. He finally had an idea. He moved towards her and stumbled a bit, wincing as he fell to his knees.

"Oh my God. Grant!" Concern and love replaced the coldness her voice held just moments before. 

"I'm OK. I just got dizzy." He said, trying to keep his face from breaking into a smile.

She grabbed a blanket and spread it over the hay strewn floor. "Grant, please. Sit down. Let me look at your arm."

"OK." He said softly.

Chloe moved to untie the scarf she had wound around to stop the bleeding. Her delicate hands moved to unbutton his shirt, pushing it gently off his shoulders.

The gash on his shoulder looked worse than it actually was. Chloe stood and found a pail that had been catching rainwater and went about cleaning his wound. She was concentrating so intently she missed the fact that Grant was smiling all the while.

As she worked Chloe muttered to herself, another thing Grant loved about her. "I'm glad my father's so paranoid or else I wouldn't have had this kit in the car." She placed a bandage on the cut and leaned back to admire her work. "It should be OK now." She said with a sigh.

"Is that it?" Grant asked, his voice serious.

"Yeah. I think you'll live." He could see by the look in her eyes she was beginning to get angry again.

He wasn't about to let it happen. "I don't think so." He whispered as he stared deeply into her eyes. "I don't think you're done yet."

"What are you talking about?" She asked confused. She wished he would stop looking at her that way. She was trying to be mad at him.

"You have to kiss it to make it better." He grinned at her.

She knew he'd tricked her but she couldn't care less. She couldn't help herself from grinning back. Chloe rose on her knees and half crawled closer to him. "Oh. I do?"

As his lips touched hers Grant heard her sigh. He held her closer and demanded softly, "Yeah. You do."


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter Seventy-two

"Alison. I get the point. Take off the mittens." Rafe said with a sigh.

She smiled at him and pulled her sweater closer around her. She adjusted her hat and scarf and tried not to laugh. "Tough. I warned you."

"You did. I didn't think you were serious." He grinned back at her and took another bite.

She gave him a look. "Rafe – you've known me how long? Don't you know I always keep my promises?"

Alison tried to pick up her fork but couldn't get it to stay in her hand. "I should have picked gloves instead."

"You're ridiculous Alison…" Rafe laughed as he took her hands in his and tried to take the mittens off. "Take those off."

Shaking her head at him, she snatched her hands away. "I could – or - you could feed me dinner." She suggested innocently.

"I guess I could." Rafe replied moving closer to her. He picked up her fork and fed her a bite.

Her mouth closed over the fork and she shut her eyes. "Mmmmm." She moaned softly, already tasting the next one.

"Angel – you're killing me." He said with a shake of his head, bringing her fork to her lips again. His eyes ran over her and he couldn't help but comment. "Alison – c'mon. Aren't you warm?"

"No. I'm very comfortable." She replied, giggling.

"Alison…" He whispered as he put down the fork and moved closer to her.

"Rafe?" She said with a smile and leaned toward him.

He pulled the hat off her head. The firelight made her hair seem to glow. He ran a hand over her cheek and looked into her eyes. "I think you're looking a little flushed. It won't be good for the baby if you pass out from heat exhaustion."

"No." She said softly as he unwound the scarf from her neck. "That would be bad."

Rafe drew her mittens off one at a time. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed first one, then the other.

She gave him a huge smile and inched closer to him. She hated to admit it – but even with the air conditioner on she had been sweltering.

"Feel better?" He asked, chuckling a bit.

"Much." She gave him a look and moved closer still. "I'm still a little warm though."

"Must be the fireplace." He commented. "Or maybe – it's that sweater."

"I think it's the sweater." She whispered moving closer until her face a breath away from his.

"Maybe I should help you take it off." Rafe replied, his fingers already working on the buttons.

"Maybe you should…" Alison replied as she pressed her mouth to his.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chloe tried to kiss Grant back but her teeth were chattering.

He rubbed his hands up and down her arms which were covered in goose bumps. "Clo. You're freezing. You have to get out of those wet clothes."

She pulled away and laughed at him. "Oh, that was real smooth Grant."

"I'm serious." He smiled at her.

"I'm sure you are." Chloe replied, grinning back at him. "If I didn't know better I'd swear you did this on purpose."

He gave her his best innocent look. "Oh I beg to differ. I didn't insist that we hide out in here. I think you were just trying to get me alone."

She glared at him but her eyes shone with laughter. "Yeah. I arranged the weather too."

"It's possible." He said with a laugh.

Chloe shrugged. "OK. I give up. You're right, I mean – just look. I've already got you here half undressed."

"You see. I knew it." Grant smiled as he picked up his shirt and moved closer to her. "OK. At least let me try and dry your hair."

He moved behind her and used the shirt like a towel, gently wringing out her curls. He held them off her neck and pressed a kiss there. "You're going to catch a cold."

The way he was so gentle with her made her sigh. She found herself leaning back into him. "Maybe." She said softly.

He whispered her name and she turned directly into his arms. Her hands moved up his bare chest and she twined them around his neck, leaning in to kiss him.

Grant leaned back and ran a hand over her hair. "Chloe. I was teasing. You don't…"

"I want to." She cut him off with another kiss, longer this time. Chloe pulled away and snuggled closer. "You're so warm."

She was driving him crazy and he wanted her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. "Chloe." He needed to see her face.

"Grant stop talking. You're making progress here." She whispered as she kissed him again. She pulled back and lifted the hem of her soggy t-shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside, revealing simple pink cotton underneath. Smiling she pressed her body to his and pulled him closer.

Her lips were soft on his neck, her kisses making him crazy. She wound the chain he wore around his neck in her hand and pulled him closer still. His hands roamed over her skin and he couldn't believe this was real. He buried his nose in her hair. She smelled just like summer, like a day at the beach. He took a deep breath and could have sworn he was drowning.

It was like this every time they were alone together, but something right now was different. He took her chin in his hand and made her lips meet his. Slowly he covered her mouth with his, the way it closed over hers making her head spin. Grant fought to keep his wits about him. He didn't want to stop, but before he could go on, he needed to know.

"Why are you doing this?" Grant lips were pressed against the column of her throat, awed by the fact that she wasn't kidding anymore. She actually wanted him.

"What?" Her heart was beating frantically. She didn't want him to stop. Her nails dug into his shoulders, forgetting that she'd just bandaged a cut on one of them. Gasping for breath, Chloe leaned back and stared into his eyes. "Do you really have to ask that?"

"Yeah." He said, trying to catch his breath himself. Though it was torturous to be away from her he stood and blushed a bit. "I do. I mean –" He looked at her with a sort of sadness in his eyes. He took a steadying breath and continued. "You could be with anyone."

What was he saying? Why didn't he get it yet? Chloe looked at him with love spilling from her eyes. "Grant. I don't want anyone else. I want to be with you. That's all I ever wanted." She walked to him and took his hands in hers. "Why can't you believe that I love you?"

"I do believe it – it's just – I don't know…" He smiled down at her and laughed, loving the crazy way her hair curled about her face as it dried. He ran a hand over her head. "When you look at me like that I feel like I'm dreaming."

"So do I." She whispered as she moved closer to him. "Whenever I'm with you it feels too good to be true. Like I'll wake up and it'll be over."

His arms closed around her as he promised. "You don't have to worry. I love you. It won't ever be over, Chloe."

"Good." Her lips sought his and she kissed him deeply. He held her tighter and as he did, she never imagined she could be close enough. Her breath was ragged as she pulled away. "I love you Grant. I always have. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you."

"That's OK." He replied as he inched closer to the blanket, moving to kneel on the ground, bringing her with him. "We still have forever."

"Yeah…" Chloe whispered as she lay down and pulled him to her. "We do."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dessert?" Alison said with a laugh as she blew her hair out of her eyes.

"Give me a second. I can't move right now." Rafe laughed back.

"Can't keep up with me anymore huh?" She shifted to she could look at him, needing to untangle herself a bit. She pulled the blanket closer to her. "You're getting old." She said with a grin.

His eyes went wide. "I am not." His voice was a bit defensive.

"You do realize that – technically – you are ten years older than you are." She giggled as she laid her head on his chest.

He ran a hand down her side and let it settle on her hip. "Technically – yes. But you don't age in heaven."

She shifted so his hand now rested on her stomach. "No?"

"No." He replied as he rubbed the little bump she had there lovingly.

"But you do here on earth right?" She asked as she placed a kiss on his neck.

He wondered what she was up to. "Yeah…" Rafe said suspiciously.

"So when are you going to get glasses?" She bit her lip to keep from laughing.

She did laugh when he quickly moved to flip her flat on her back. "Stop it." He warned her.

"Aww. C'mon. You'd look cute." She giggled.

Rafe kissed her then to keep her from going into hysterics. "Are you finished?" He asked when he finally pulled away.

"Yeah." She said softly as she curled into him, tracing a line up and down his arm with her fingers. "So. Did you happen to – oh I don't know – buy me something to celebrate today?"

His lips curved into a smile and he kissed the top of her head. "Alison. Is that your subtle way of asking for your gift?"

"That wasn't subtle." She said, confused. She tilted her face up to his.

"No kidding." He laughed as he kissed her quickly. "I didn't actually buy it. Hold on..." Rafe eased away and quickly tugged his jeans on.

She looked up at him and pouted. "Where are you going?"

"The garage." He smiled at her as he made his way to the door.

"Ahh. The garage." Alison made a mental note. It was the only place she hadn't looked.

She pulled a quilt around her and walked to the desk, pulling a small wrapped package out of a drawer.

She was standing there, wrapped in patchwork, her hair a mass of tangles around her face when Rafe came back in, carrying a large flat package wrapped in brown paper. He sighed at the sight of her and placed it on the coffee table. "C'mon - sit down."

Alison moved to the couch and settled in, waiting for him to sit beside her before she handed him the package in her hand. "You first."

"OK." He leaned in and kissed her quickly. Rafe tore off the wrapping and opened the lid of the box. "Alison…" He whispered.

She smiled softly and ran her hand over the frame. "I found it in a box in the attic. It was stuck in your old journal."

"You can't help yourself from peeking in there can you?" He laughed softly, remembering the times she'd looked in his journal before. "Thank you." He said so quietly she barely heard him. It was a beautifully framed picture of him and his mother, the last one he ever had taken with her, one that he knew should be tattered and discolored. It looked just like new.

She could tell what he was thinking. "You're welcome. They can do amazing things now. They scanned it and then they re-colored it." Her finger traced over his mother's face. "I though it was important to have it somewhere where you can see it all the time. She was so lovely Rafe."

"Yeah. She was." He said his voice soft. He turned to look into her eyes. "So are you."

He blinked back tears and placed the picture in his lap. "OK. Now yours." He said with a smile.

She grinned and eased the wrapping off carefully. He loved how she savored each moment of receiving a gift. As she worked, Alison could tell it was something in a frame but she had no idea what it was until the paper fell away. Then, it was her turn to be moved. "Rafe…"

He beamed at her. Nothing made him happier than seeing her happy. "I asked Kevin to paint it. I thought we could hang it in here."

Her vision blurred and the colors melded in front of her eyes. It was hard to recognize the subject of the painting until she wiped at her eyes. "It's the barn."

"Did you realize we don't really have a picture of it?" He asked with a smile.

"I didn't. Not until now." She pulled him close and kissed him gently. "I love you. I love it. Kevin did a beautiful job."

"I love you too." Rafe whispered as he pulled away slightly. He gave her a silly grin. "So. I'm forgiven for forgetting?"

"Absolutely." She replied as she moved to kiss him again.


	73. Chapter 73

A/N: Aw! LOL! Thanks you guys. Clearly I've been Secrets inspired. Nothing like some classic Rali to get the imagination working – and seeing Kevin painting Paige just sparked the idea for Ali's present. But, if you can remember – things are not as happy as they seem. Not too much longer folks! :( All I have to say is that y'all better get writing. I'm going to have a lot of time on my hands soon and I want something to read!! Until 74 – enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Seventy-three

"Lia. We have to do something." Lynnie said desperately. "Kate's going after him."

Lia's voice sounded calm but Danny knew better. She clutched his hand tightly as she replied. "She's not going to get far – look at this weather."

"Julia…" Lynnie scolded. "It looks like it's letting up and you know what will happen if she leaves here. Uncle Rafe's going to go ballistic. I'm telling you I can see it. If we don't stop this nothing will ever be the same again."

Lia moved away from Danny and folded her arms in front of herself, her voice scolding. "Speaking of seeing things – what the hell are you thinking? Who were you with the other night – when you left us? It was Caleb wasn't it?"

Startled, Lynnie took a step back. Her voice was soft as she answered. "I don't…I don't remember."

"Don't lie to me Gwendolyn." Lia snapped.

"Lia, take it easy." Danny placed a hand on her shoulder.

Lia whirled on him. "Thornhart, you might be a good kisser but you are still a royal pain in the ass. BACK OFF."

Upon hearing her sister's words Lynnie smiled in spite of it all. "You kissed him huh?"

Lia blushed a deep shade of pink. "Yes. No. He –" She stammered. Shaking her head to clear it she continued. "Never mind Lynnie, we're talking about you now."

"I'll say again for the hundredth time - I don't know what happened!!!!" Desperate to make Lia understand she kept on, her voice frantic. "I'm so confused and I haven't been able to see anything lately – well at least not until today and now I'm telling you. Lia please listen to me." Lynnie placed her hands on Lia's shoulders and held her still. "We have to stop her."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Clo?" Grant whispered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"mmm. Yeah?" She replied, snuggling closer to him.

"It's stopped raining. C'mon. We have to go." He eased away from her and pulled his jeans on.

She yawned and stretched like a cat. "I don't want to." Chloe said with grin.

She sounded so cute he laughed at her. He leaned down and gave her another kiss, making her sigh when he pulled away.

"Me neither but you know that we'll already have a ton of explaining to do. Let's not make it worse." Grant moved to stand and shrugged his shirt on.

Her eyes went wide as she watched him. "You can't wear that shirt - Grant. Look at it. It's all torn and it's covered in blood." Chloe shivered thinking how close he'd come to leaving her. "Not to mention that you have that scratch on your face." She looked up at him with worry in her eyes. "How will you explain all that?"

"I won't have to - really." He said with a smile, kneeling down to kiss her again. He gently smoothed her hair off her face."We'll stop at the gym so I can change."

She wasn't at all ready to leave. Her arms moved to circle his neck and she held him still, keeping his lips on hers. "Chloe…" He sighed. "We have to go."

"Is it my fault you're so irresistible?" She giggled at him, her eyes still closed.

"No." He smiled against her mouth. Though it was one of the most difficult things he'd ever done Grant reluctantly eased away from her. "C'mon. We've got to get going."

Resigned to what she knew she had to do, Chloe stood and pulled the blanket around her, shaking clothes free of the hay that was sticking to them. Grant discreetly turned his back while she got dressed, making her smile. Like he hadn't just seen her without them on. She thought, not for the first time that he was so incredibly sweet. Giggling to herself, she moved to pick up her sneakers which were resting near the post in the center of the barn. As she straightened, she noticed something new.

"Grant…" She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. "When did you…

He moved over to her and took her hand in his. He'd acted impulsively and was now worried it was too much too soon. "While you were sleeping. I thought – I mean – is it OK?"

She ran her free hand over their names, which were now carved right below his parents. "I think it's perfect." Chloe smiled up at him. "You're perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Carrying dessert, Alison came back into the living room and grinned. Rafe was standing by the mantle, adjusting the picture for what seemed like the thousandth time.

"I think it looks good right there, don't you?" Rafe said, his voice soft.

She placed the plate on the coffee table and moved to stand behind him, pressing herself into his back and sliding her hands up his chest. "It does." She replied with a smile.

"It's been so long since I've seen her, sometimes I start to forget. Now I'll always be able to remember." He said as he turned to face her, curling his arms around her waist.

"How long has it been? Didn't you see her when you were up there?" Alison asked as she ran a hand over his cheek.

Rafe shook his head at her. "No. I always thought it was odd, but now I think it was so that I could spend time with my dad – you know? I never knew him at all when he was here."

Alison nodded and gave him a smile. "I guess. He's great – your dad."

"How do you know?" He chuckled at her. "You've never met him."

"No. I have." She insisted. "Back when I fell – he and I had a talk."

Rafe's back stiffened as she said the words. He realized how close he had come to losing her. "You were with him?"

"For a few minutes – yes I was." She saw the worry in his eyes and rushed to comfort him.

"No, Rafe. It was really nice. We talked about a lot of things, about the kids and about you." She took her hand and pushed the hair off his forehead as she finished. "He loves you so much, Rafe and he knows you so well."

"Alison…" Rafe whispered as he pulled her close and held her tight.

She pulled back and stared into his eyes. Smiling she said, "To put your mind at ease – he specifically told me I wasn't slated to come up there for years and years."

He finally let out the breath he was holding and leaned down to give her a kiss. "You'd better not be. I can't be here without you."

"I'm not going anywhere." She said with a sigh. This was her least favorite subject and she was determined to change it. Alison eased away and linked her fingers with his. She tugged him gently over to the couch and whispered. "C'mon. Dessert's ready."

"Dessert huh?" Rafe smiled as he took a seat.

"Chocolate covered strawberries." She took one off the plate and brought it to his lips.

Rafe took a bite and closed his eyes, savoring the taste of it. "Very sweet." He said as he took the berry from her hand and returned the favor.

Alison's face lit up with a smile as she finished it off, licking her lips to get every last taste. "Very." She agreed.

His heart beat faster as he watched her. Smiling he took her hand in his. "I know of something much sweeter, though." He said as he moved nearer to her.

Somehow, in the span of mere seconds, she found herself settled in his lap. She wound her arms around his neck and grinned. "What's that?" She asked, already knowing his answer.

"You." He replied as he leaned close and kissed her breathless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate sat and fidgeted nervously, wondering if her instincts were right. Colin must have gone to Romania. His parents couldn't turn him, Marcus and Ariel were both no longer here. His best chance to do this horrible thing was back where his family originated.

She thought she might be able to catch him at the airport, but with the storm it had taken her so long to get to there. It took longer to buy a ticket, and then the flight was delayed hours before she could actually leave. But now, finally she was sitting on the plane, her seat belt tightened – ready to go.

She hoped she could get there in time. She had gotten the first flight she could, but it wasn't a direct flight. She prayed she wouldn't be too late.

Kate closed her eyes and tried to relax, but her head was swimming with worry.

"You won't do this." She promised Colin in her mind. "I won't let you throw your life away for me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Parking the car in record time, the three of them raced toward the entrance to the terminal. Huffing and puffing, they stopped just short of the security checkpoint.

"We won't be able to get through there without a ticket." Danny said with a sigh.

"Gee thanks, prophet of doom." Lia snapped at him. "What great insight."

"Why did I say I wanted to be with you?" He replied with a grin.

Her face softened as she looked towards him. "You enjoy torture?"

"That must be it." He laughed and quickly kissed her, happy that she let him.

Lia eased away and grabbed his hand. "C'mon. Let's go buy the cheapest ticket we can, then one of us can get through."

"We're too late." Lynnie said then, placing a hand on Lia's arm to stop her from rushing off.

"What?" They both replied at once.

Lynnie looked at them with sadness in her eyes. "She's already gone."


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter Seventy-four

Grant took Chloe's hand. He caught her staring at him again and smiled. He dug into his pocket for his keys and eased the door of the gym open.

Chloe giggled and pulled him inside, backing him up against the door and pressing her lips to his. His arms closed around her and he held her tight. He returned her kiss, taking his time with it – like he had all night.

Little did they both know that the night was about to end.

The lights clicked on suddenly. Startled - they pulled apart.

"Chloe Victoria Ramsey. Where have you been!?" Melissa's voice was dangerously calm.

Chloe blinked furiously trying to adjust to the light. She grabbed for Grant's hand, slightly terrified. "Mom." She gasped. "Dad."

"Grant. I imagine you have an explanation?" Jack's question sounded more like an order.

Grant cleared his throat and tried to keep his voice steady. He couldn't quite meet Jack's eyes. "Mr. Ramsey – I umm – you see. Chloe, her car was giving her trouble…"

Jack shook his head and glared at him. "I just tuned it up last weekend. Care to try again?"

It was then that Melissa noticed the condition of Grant's clothes. "Oh my God. Grant! What happened? Are you OK?" She rushed to him and made him sit on the couch.

"I'm fine." He replied, giving Chloe a look. Melissa was examining the tear in his shirt, frightened of what she might find.

"It's OK, Mom." Chloe said softly as she moved to sit beside him, grabbing for his hand again. "I fixed it. He's alright."

Jack walked to stand in front of them. "OK. You two are going to start talking and I mean now."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Rafe. That tickles." Alison said with a giggle.

"Sorry." He said as he kissed her stomach again. Alison was curled up on the couch with Rafe's head resting in her lap. "I feel like I've been shirking my fatherly duties. I haven't been paying enough attention to my daughter."

"So you're still convinced it's a girl huh?" Alison said with a smile, running a hand through his hair.

He turned his face to look up at her. "Yes. I am. And honestly Alison – it's worrying me that you have no idea."

She shifted in her seat as he moved to sit up and face her. He placed a hand on her stomach and rubbed it gently. Alison placed her hand over his. "This baby was your idea. Maybe that's why." She shrugged.

"You really can't tell?"

"Nope." She said with a smile.

"That's so weird." He said softly. "Well – I still think I'm right."

"Maybe you are." She said under her breath. "Maybe you aren't."

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be?" Alison asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

"I don't know." Rafe replied. He got up and bounded to the door, peering through the peephole before quickly pulling the door open.

"Lucy." He said softly.

Lucy came into the room, holding Becky in her arms. Rafe moved to take his daughter from her gently. "Hi Cousin." She called out softly as Rafe nodded and brought Becky upstairs. She turned to look at Alison. "Hi Cousin-in-law. Happy Anniversary. I'm so sorry to interrupt."

"It's OK - Lucy." Alison said as she stood and adjusted her bathrobe. "What happened?"

Lucy's words came out in a torrent. "She had a nightmare. I tried to calm her down but nothing worked. She wanted to come home so I bundled her up and wouldn't you know it? She fell back asleep again in the car. I was going to take her back to our house, but then I thought if I did – and she woke up again – the poor little pumpkin head would be even more afraid than before."

Finally taking a breath, Lucy looked at her guiltily. "I'm sorry to bust in on your romantic evening."

"It's OK. We got plenty of romance in." She gave Rafe smile as he came back downstairs. "Thank you – Lucy for taking care at her."

"It was my pleasure. Did you like your present?" She asked with a grin.

"I loved it. Please thank Kevin for me." Alison replied. Rafe moved to stand behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her waist. She leaned into his embrace and placed her hands over his on her stomach.

"I will." Lucy nodded. All at once she realized she was still intruding. "OK. Well. Carry on little lovebirds."

Rafe laughed as he watched her go. "Thanks Luce."

"You're welcome." Lucy hurried out the door. She peeked her head back in and whispered. "Ta!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cameron blocked the door and tried to reason with his wife. "OK. Abby. Hold on a second."

"Did you not hear me? Kate's on a plane – flying halfway across the world."

"I heard you. Quinn heard you. The entire town of Port Charles heard you." He gazed into her eyes. "I want you to take a deep breath and relax for a second."

"We don't have a second." She said desperately.

"OK." Cam tried once more to make her understand. "It's after midnight. There are no flights to Romania tonight. It's your sister's anniversary. Do you honestly think running over there to give her this news will make a difference right now?"

"YES." She snapped at him. "I do."

"WHY??!?" Honestly. He thought with a sigh. How had he not strangled her before this.

"Because Rafe doesn't need to fly commercially. He's able to get places when he needs to."

Cameron had forgotten that little detail.

"OH." He said softly.

"Yeah. OH." Abby rolled her eyes at him. "Now – sweetheart, if you don't want me to mow you down - get out of the way."

She would do it too, he knew. He needed to ask her one more thing before he'd let her go. "One quick question. Where are the girls?"

"With Danny. On their way back from the airport. They tried to stop her but they didn't get there in time. They're going to meet us over there."

"So I guess we're going to pay the Kovich's a visit." Cam grabbed his keys and ran upstairs. "Two seconds. I'll go tell Quinn." He called down to her.

"Honestly. It's about time you got with the program." Abby muttered as she stepped outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"That wasn't a smart idea, Grant. It's noble, what you tried to do but trust me – you could have gotten yourself killed." Jack sighed.

"I know that now. It's actually what Chloe tried over and over to tell me." Grant said softly as he ran a hand over her hair. Chloe looked into his eyes and sighed.

Before Jack could resume his lecture, Grant's cell phone began to ring.

His face turned pale as he gave someone on the other end one word answers. Grant clicked the phone off and turned to face Chloe.

"Grant?" She said worried. "What's wrong?"

He spoke so softly they had to strain to hear him. "That was Aunt Abby. I have to get home. I can't believe she did it."

"Did what?" Both Jack and Melissa asked at the same time.

Grant hugged Chloe to him and tried to find his voice. "She's gone. Kate went after him."


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter Seventy-five

"Abigail."  Cam's voice cautioned her.  "You barge in there and you'll scare them to death."  He turned her to face him.  "Take a deep breath and calm down."

Abby knew that he was right.  She breathed deeply and moved to hug him tight.  How lucky she was to have him.  Without him, her heart sometimes took the reigns from her head.  Cam was always right there to make sure she stayed on track.

"Thank you."  She whispered.

"You're welcome."  He smiled as he bent his head to give her a quick kiss.  Abby took another breath and turned towards the door.  Cam stood behind her and put his arm around Quinn's shoulder. 

Rafe sighed as he made his way down the stairs, just as Abby pressed the doorbell. 

What now?  He thought as he peered through the peephole.

Immediately concerned, he opened the door.

"Little late for a Donovan family outing isn't it?"  He said softly as he gestured for them to come in.

"Yes.  I'm sorry Rafe.  Is Alison sleeping?"  Abby asked.

"No.  She's up with Becky.  Lucy brought her home.  She had a nightmare.  I'm guessing since you're here I'm about to have one myself."

Just then, Grant appeared in the doorway with Chloe in tow.  Jack and Melissa followed right behind.

"Come on in."  Rafe's pulse was racing, unsure of what was going on but knowing it could not be good.  "Join the party."

As if on cue, Lia, Lynnie and Danny came rushing in. 

"OK.  Now that we are all here tell me.  Where is she?"  Rafe turned to Abby and tried to keep his voice calm.  "What happened to Kate?"

She didn't have to ask him how he knew.  "Rafe…"  Abby said.  "Maybe you should sit down."

"Abby.  No.  TELL ME."  His voice began to rise.  "Where's Katrina?"

"What's going on?"  Alison said from the middle of the staircase.  Her voice was filled with panic.  "What happened?  Why is everyone here?"

"Alison."  Rafe said with a sigh, moving to help her down the remainder of the stairs. 

"Rafe?"  She said, her voice shaking.  "Where's Katie?"

"Mom?  Sit down OK?"  Grant almost pleaded as he moved to take her arm to help her over to the couch. 

"NO."  She pulled away from his grasp.  "NO."  Alison looked towards her sister.  "Abby?"

"She went after Colin."  Abby almost whispered.  "He made a choice.  He went to…"

"Where?"  Alison asked, desperate.

"Romania."  Rafe replied before Abby could.  "When did she leave?"

"Earlier tonight."  Lia chimed in.  "Danny, Lynnie and I tried to stop her."  She turned to look at her aunt. "Aunt Alison – we really tried.  But we got there too late."

Alison nodded and gave her a slight smile.  "I'm sure you did sweetie."  Alison's suddenly felt as if she couldn't stand.  She fell back onto the couch and rested a hand on her stomach.

"Alison…"  Rafe moved to sit by her side. 

She took his hand in hers.  "I'm OK."  She promised him as she looked into his eyes.  "Rafe.  You have to go get her."

"I know."  He replied, giving her hand a squeeze.  Rafe looked towards his son.  "You look after your mom and your sister for me."

"I'm sorry.  I can't."  Grant replied with a shake of his head.  "I'm going with you."

"No."  Chloe whispered, her eyes filling with tears.  Melissa walked over to her daughter and put her arm around her. 

"Grant.  You will listen to me.  I need you to stay here."  Rafe's voice was stern as he stood and glared at him.

Grant shook his head no again.  "Not a chance.  I'm going with you."

"From the looks of you you've gotten into trouble of your own tonight – and I expect to hear all about it."  Rafe said, his voice beginning to shake with anger and fear.  "I am your father and right now - I am not asking you - I am telling you.  You WILL stay here."

"Rafe."  Alison said so softly her voice was barely audible.  "Please.  Take him with you."

His face softened as he looked towards her.  "Alison…" 

Even though the thought of both of them in danger made her feel sick to her stomach she spoke again.  "Please."  She pleaded with him as he sat beside her.  "Don't go alone."

"I'll go."  Cameron interjected.

Alison shook her head at him.  "No Cameron – you can't.  Abby needs you."

She turned to face Rafe again and took his hands in hers.  "I know you have to go get her,  And Rafe, I'll have Cameron and Jack and Ian and Kevin to look out for me.  You need someone to look out for you."

"Alison…"  She looked so sad and frightened.  No matter what he did it seemed he couldn't ever stop that from happening over and over.    As always, each time it happened, he vowed that he never wanted to see her look that way again.

"Go.  Both of you."  She said as she stared into his eyes.  "Go bring her back where she belongs."

The sooner he got going the sooner he could make it happen.  Though it was killing him, he knew he had to go – and quickly.   "OK."  Rafe nodded and took her in his arms. 

"Alison?"  Abby walked over to sit on the other side of her sister.  "Sweetie?  Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I – " Alison laid her head on Rafe's shoulder and found she couldn't speak. 

"Thanks Abby.  I'd appreciate that."   Rafe answered for her as he held Alison tighter.

Now that it was settled, Grant knew they'd have to move fast.  "Dad.  I'm going to change.  I'll be right down."  He said softly as he moved towards the stairs.

He was so focused he almost didn't see her standing there.  "Grant."  Chloe's voice was choked with tears.

"Chloe."  He said with a sigh.

She was so upset all she could get out was one word.  "Stay."  She pleaded to him with her eyes.

His heart broke just looking at her.  "Clo…"

"Stay."  She said again.  "Don't leave me."

"Honey?"  Melissa grabbed Chloe's arm and shook her a bit.  She knew that Grant was going and hoped with all her heart that her daughter could accept it.  "Sweetheart?  Why don't you two go outside and say goodbye."

Her crying was killing him.  With a grateful look at Melissa, Grant took Chloe's hand and led her onto the porch.  As soon as the door closed behind them she threw herself in his arms.

He held her for a full minute before he tried to speak.  "Chloe. I'm sorry. I have to."

"Don't apologize.  I know."  She said with a sob.  "I'm being selfish, but I really don't care.  I just…"

"What?"  He asked as he held her closer.

Don't be a baby, Chloe.  She scolded herself.  You love him, you know what he's called to do.  Kate is your friend and his sister and she needs him.  Summoning all of her strength Chloe leaned back and turned her tearstained face to his. 

Chloe fought to keep her voice steady, trying to sound braver than she felt.  "I'm sorry.  I shouldn't have said that.  You should go.  You just need to promise me something OK?" She smiled through her tears.  "Because I know you.  I know you – you always keep your promises."

"I'll promise you anything."  He touched his lips to hers and whispered.  "Anything."

Chloe clung to him and tried to find her voice again.  "Promise me you'll come back home to me.  We have forever remember?" 

He kissed her as if his life depended on it before he said the words.  "I remember.  I will.  I promise."


	76. Chapter 76

A/N: If you are reading this you are a PC fan, and as such, the willing suspension of disbelief can't be much of an issue for you. Therefore, imagining that Rafe is able to drag people with him when he disappears and reappears won't be such a stretch. I'm not saying he's taking them on a field trip into someone's head - just a more direct route from upstate NY to Romania. Just pretend for me that it would be possible, OK? Thanks so much! :)

Oh and again – I don't speak Romanian. :) Any errors with the grammar in these next few chapters is due to that fact. My apologies.

Until 77 - enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Seventy-six

Reluctantly, Grant and Chloe came back inside. Kissing her again quickly, he went upstairs to change and grab a few things to take on the trip.

Rafe went off to collect his thoughts. He needed to prepare himself for one of the most important fights of his life.

Settled comfortably on the couch, Alison looked over at Abby and sighed. "I should have known something was wrong. I should have realized she was upset when she came home to get her bag."

"Alison…" Abby put her arm around her sister's shoulder and tried to comfort her. Melissa and Jack went to make coffee, Cam followed to get some tea for Alison and Abby. The kids retreated to the den. It didn't look like anyone was going home anytime soon.

Alison stared at her lap, running a hand gently over her growing stomach. "I was just so wrapped up in getting things ready for when Rafe came home. I was focused on celebrating our anniversary and meanwhile my little girl was making plans to run away."

Abby could see that she was blaming herself. "Don't do this. Alison, please."

"I was being selfish." She said with tears in her eyes as she turned to face Abby.

"No, you were taking some well deserved time with your husband. Please, sweetie. You know even if you did realize what she was up to, you couldn't have stopped her."

Lynnie moved quietly over to the edge of the couch. She had started to have these thoughts on the ride home from the airport. She hoped she could make them understand.

"Mom?" She said softly. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure, sweetheart." Abby patted the empty cushion next to her.

Lynnie took a deep breath and sat beside her. "Mom. I want to go too."

"Gwendolyn." Abby said softly.

"Please? I feel like maybe I can help them. If I can see what happens I can tell them and they'll have an advantage."

"Lynnie. It will be OK. Your uncle and Grant will be able to bring her back." Alison was trying to reassure herself as much as her niece.

"I'm sure they can. But…" Lynnie trailed off and blinked back tears. "I need to do something for Kate. It's still really fuzzy, but I think I know what happened that time when I disappeared for a bit. I'm sure that I went with Caleb. He wanted me to tell him something. I know I couldn't when he asked me to, but the fact remained, he wanted me to try and I almost did what he asked."

Abby had always known, but hearing her daughter say the words made her heart begin to pound. "If you remember that, then you realize how dangerous this would be."

"Please – Mom? Let me go with them. I need to do this." Lynnie pleaded.

Abby knew what her daughter was asking. As she looked into her pretty blue eyes she knew that if she was in her shoes she'd want to do the exact same thing. She knew at that moment, though the thought scared her to death, she had to let her go.

"Absolutely not." Cam said as he walked in from the kitchen.

"Cameron." Abby stood and faced her husband, taking the mugs from his hands. "I know what it's like to need to help the ones you love. I know what she's saying when she says she needs to do this."

Cam didn't speak; his heart was in his throat. He shook his head no.

Abby plodded on, hoping she could make him understand. "She won't be alone; Grant and Rafe will make sure she stays safe. I think we have to let her go."

"Abby. She's just a little girl." He whispered.

Abby moved to hold him tight. "I know it seems that way. I was thinking I should go myself."

"Oh no – you won't. I'm not letting you out of my sight. Might I remind you, you're four months pregnant."

"Is that what's going on?" Abby rested her hands on her stomach. "Gee. I thought I was just becoming overly bitchy and fat." Abby said, trying to lighten things up a bit. "Cameron, I wasn't going to go - I said I was thinking of it.

"Dad? Please. I need to do something to fix this. You have to let me try. Please?"

Lynnie's eyes looked so sad; he hated to see her that way. Deep down Cameron knew she hadn't been herself lately. Lynnie was always quiet and reserved, like the other side of the coin from Lia. But recently she'd been almost silent, she looked so lost and lonely and it killed him that there was nothing he could do or say to make her feel better. For the first time in a while, she actually showed some sign of life. If helping to save Kate would bring the light back into her eyes, he knew he couldn't say no.

"She's almost eighteen." Abby began, trying a new tactic.

"Stop." Cam said with a sigh as he kissed Abby's forehead. He ran a hand over her stomach as he walked past her and over to his daughter. "You be careful, Gwendolyn, do you hear me? You listen to your uncle and don't you ever go off on your own."

"I will. I won't. I promise." She said, her heart feeling lighter for the first time in weeks.

It was so amazing to have a family like this. Alison was reminded again that though things looked like they couldn't be worse, they were so incredibly lucky to have people like these in their lives. She ran a hand over Lynnie's hair and smiled a bit. "Honey? Why don't you run up to Kate's room and borrow a few of her things? Grant can show you where to get a suitcase."

Lynnie smiled back. "Thanks Aunt Alison." She turned to Cam and Abby and said, "Thanks Mom and Dad. I love you." She hugged them each in turn and ran upstairs.

"Shouldn't I just run her home quick? What about her passport?" Cam asked as he watched her go.

"If I know Rafe," Alison smiled despite how heavy her heart felt. "She won't need it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Buna ziua" The man said as he took her bag.

"Buna ziua," Kate replied, her voice soft. She was so exhausted; she'd been flying all night. The bellman looked like he was near to a hundred and if she wasn't so tired she'd have taken her bag herself.

"Ce mai facet'i?" He asked her then.

How am I? Kate thought to herself. I've been flying for what seems like 100 hours, I have been wearing these same clothes for past 24 hours and the guy I love is here for the specific purpose of ruining his life. I've been better - buddy.

But she was polite and answered, "Mult'umesc bine, s'i dumneavoastra?"

"Bine, domnisoara". He replied.

Kate was so, so tired; she knew she couldn't keep up this conversation much longer. Her father taught her to understand Romanian something she always found to be odd. He rarely talked about where he grew up. It was like the minute he met her mother he put it all behind.

She thought she might as well give it a try. "Vorbiti engleza?" She asked her voice hopeful.

"As'a s'i as'a. Yes, miss." He gave her a smile. "I speak English."

"Thank goodness." Kate sighed. "I'm sorry but I'm not sure how long I'll be staying. I'm so happy you had a room available, I didn't know there was a festival."

"The festival begins tomorrow. I hope you have time to enjoy it. We will be happy to have you for as long as you wish." He said as he opened the door to the small, simply furnished room.

It had a bed that was the only thing she cared about at the moment. "Mult'umesc foarte mult," Kate said with a sigh as she walked through the door, digging in her purse to give him a tip. "And your English is much better than so-so." She whispered as she grinned at him.

"Cu plãcere. You're welcome and **_thank you_**." The bellman gave her another smile. Such a pretty girl, so far from home, he thought as he watched her. She reminded him of his granddaughter. "Enjoy your stay." He said softly as he pulled the door closed behind him.

She walked and clicked the lock into place and then crawled on top of the bed, giving in to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He hadn't been here in thirty years. He was surprised how much it looked the same, the small medieval looking towns, and the rolling mountains. Everything looked just like he'd left it. Despite the circumstances he was glad that his children were getting the chance to see where he came from.

Rafe didn't know why he hadn't been back before now. Maybe it was because the most recent memories he had of this part of the world was of losing his mother and then his own life. All his happy memories now resided with Alison. Once he met her, wherever she was became his home.

He remembered her face as he said goodbye, how brave and beautiful she looked. She tried not to look scared for his sake. "I love you." She said as she kissed him and held him tight. "Bring her home." She whispered as he eased away.

Sighing, Rafe knew he needed to focus. If he kept thinking of her he wouldn't be able to do what he needed to. Shaking his head to clear it, he wondered where to start.

They had settled into a hotel in Bucharest, but it was mostly just to take a bit of a break. He knew this was not where Kate would be. His daughter knew where one went to track down a vampire. The question was, where did she head first?

"Uncle Rafe?" Lynnie said softly as she touched his arm gently, trying to get his attention.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. Yes?" He said as he turned to her with a smile.

"I wanted to tell you. I just saw something. She's in hotel in a little town. I probably can't say it right but it looks like it's called Sighisoara."

Lynnie was right. She'd butchered the pronunciation, but Rafe knew where she meant. That made sense. He always knew Kate was smart. If she was in Sighisoara already then she was really close to finding Colin. "Are you sure?" He asked as he looked in her eyes.

Lynnie's heart soared, it thrilled her to know she was helping. She had definitely made the right choice. "Yes." She nodded. "I'm completely sure."

"That a girl." Rafe kissed her forehead and smiled at her as he pulled away. "I have a feeling you're going to be my lucky charm." He motioned to Grant. Now that he had a place to start he was in a rush, already walking toward the door.


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter Seventy-seven

They were sitting in the garden of the manor. It was Livvie's favorite part of this place they'd come to call home.

They had been here just a few days and Livvie could see the sense of peace come over Caleb. She would make sure they didn't leave here again. Here, in his country - this is where they truly belonged.

Caleb gazed over at her and said softly. "The slayer's daughter is here."

"Well. You knew that would happen." Livvie replied. "Caleb. Are you sure he wants to do this?"

Caleb stood and moved over towards a rosebush, it's blooms red as blood. Snapping one off he ran the petals over her cheek and then handed it to her. "He came to us sweetheart."

Livvie sighed as he leaned in to kiss her. "To save Katrina. Caleb, even you know that he's not here willingly. If he thought he had a choice he wouldn't want this."

Caleb wasn't going to let her spoil it. "I don't care how he came to be here. He's here, he's fulfilling his destiny. I'm not asking questions."

Livvie knew what was at stake. She knew this was what Caleb wanted - it would be what would make him happiest. But she honestly didn't know if she could do it. Could she sit there and watch her son give up everything he believed in to make his father happy? She wasn't sure. Part of her wanted him to join them. Part of her wanted to have him with her forever. But the other part knew that though he'd have eternity to live Colin, as she knew him, would die the minute he was turned. He would be changed in so many ways. Her sweet little man would be gone forever.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She dreamed of him. Kate fell under quickly and in her mind she saw Colin. He was sitting in a room filled with beautiful ornate antique furnishing, rich silks adorned the walls and thick carpets lined the floor. His guitar sat in a corner, looking neglected.

She saw his face and his eyes looked so empty. She wanted to run to him and throw her arms around him and hold him tight. Kate could see him but she felt so far away.

He stood and walked to a window, looking out on the grounds below. He looked angry and so unbelievably sad. In her dream she saw herself running up a long staircase, reaching a door at the top out of breath. She reached for the doorknob, finding it locked. She pounded and tugged trying desperately to get inside. She pleaded with him. "Please. Please Colin. Don't…"

Kate woke with a start, her heart racing. She'd better get moving. If she didn't act soon she might be too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey Angel Face, what are you still doing up?" Rafe said, smiling at the sound of her sweet little voice. It was the first chance he'd gotten to call.

"Daddy!! Hi! I'm hanging out with Quinn and Aunt Abby." Becky stared at her feet. "Aunt Abby painted my toenails pink. They're very pretty."

He could see her wiggling her toes in his mind. The image made him grin wider. "I'm sure they are." He said.

"Why didn't you say goodbye to me?" Becky said with a bit of a pout. "Grant didn't either."

"We did so." Rafe said with a laugh. "You just are such a sleepy head you slept right through it."

"Is Romania fun?" Becky asked then.

"It's not exactly fun – but it's nice. Maybe sometime I'll take you here."

"Wow. Cool!" Becky was already wondering what it would be like. "I've never been anywhere but Disney World. Is it true there are real castles there? Not like Cinderella's. You know how Cinderella's looks really pretty outside but inside it's just a place you can walk through or have dinner."

He remembered how heartbroken Becky was when she found out Cinderella really didn't live there. He decided then and there that someday he'd show her a real castle - if it was the last thing he did. He hated his kids to be disappointed. "There are. You'll see for yourself someday. Where's your mom, sweetie?" Rafe asked.

Becky twirled around as Abby looked on and smiled. She was so glad they called. Lynnie sounded good when she spoke to her moments before and Rafe seemed to think they were close to ending this current nightmare. It was nothing but good news.

Becky yawned herself as she answered him. "She's asleep. She just fell asleep about an hour ago. Do you want her to wake up?"

Rafe was disappointed but decided he would try to catch up with her in the morning. "No honey, let her sleep. You get to bed too. It's past your bedtime. Just tell her I called."

"OK." Becky promised. "Did you find Katie yet?" She asked him then.

"Almost, sweetie. We'll find her and we'll all be home real soon. Until we get back, you take care of your mom for me OK? Make sure she gets sleep, drinks her milk and eats her vegetables."

Becky took his words very seriously. "I will." She said solemnly. "OK. But Daddy - I won't make her eat broccoli." She added as she made a bit of a face. "It's gross."

Rafe was reminded again of how much he loved his children, when they were little especially. He took a deep breath and tried not to laugh. It was no use. He chuckled as he said, "OK no broccoli. I have to go now. You be good for your mom and Aunt Abby. I love you Angel Face."

"I love you Daddy." She said with a sigh. "Tell Grant and Lynnie I said hi and I love them too."

"I will." He said, a bit surprised at how much he missed them already "Bye sweetheart."

Rafe hung up the phone, still smiling. Now that they were in Singhisoara, he was sure Kate was right nearby. Bringing her home wouldn't be easy he knew. She wasn't going to leave without a fight. At least he knew now that she wouldn't be fighting alone.


	78. Chapter 78

A/N: Two out of three Aw Triplets agreed this would be a good idea. They also agreed on his name. I, for one think this chain of events is quite appropriate and it is my story after all. LOL! ;)

Finally - note to PCGirl. Your IM away message is responsible for one line in this chapter. )

Until 79! xox-G

Chapter Seventy-eight

He looked around, unable to believe he was even walking around down here, let alone in a place so far from where he called home. This had to be a joke.

"Ed! Hey Ed! You're kidding me right? I mean you have to be putting me on – teaching me a lesson. That's it right? How in the world do you ever think I'd succeed in this assignment if you send me someplace WHERE I DON'T SPEAK THE LANGUAGE!!!!!"

Ethan paced back and forth, pushing his sandy hair out of his eyes and shoving his wire rimmed glasses back up the bridge of his nose. He began whispering loudly again. "Because I know you're worried about your granddaughter and you want me to look out for her but are you honestly telling me no one from Romania has died recently?? Is it true what they say? The place is overrun by vampires and they live forever?"

The only response he got was silence. "I mean what about Florida? Florida's cool – there's got to be someone there I could look out for. Or – even you know – London. Rainy, damp but hey – I can at least understand them. I think you're losing it, because this was a dumb idea. C'mon. Give me a clue. Why did you send me boss? Huh? Why me?"

Ethan kicked the wall and his voice rose slightly. "OK – well. Ha! Ed. HA! I'm going to tell her. How do you like that? The minute I meet her I'm telling her who I am and what I'm doing here. Then you can yank me up and send me to Alaska if you want."

"Romania. Of all places." He muttered as he kicked the wall again.

"What did that wall ever do to you?" Lynnie said softly.

He whirled around to face her. "What?"

She smiled slightly, not quite sure why she wasn't incredibly shy around this person she'd never met. There was something about him that immediately put her at ease.

"Do you always talk to yourself?" She asked him then.

"No. It's a new habit." Ethan gave her a grin. He wondered what she was doing here. This was probably Ed sending him someone who spoke English to prove he could do his job. Though Ed was beyond annoying, he'd have to thank him for sending someone so pretty.

The girl in front of him was so tiny, she barely reached his chin. Her chestnut colored hair was bound in a loose bun on the back of her head. She wore these serious looking glasses and was dressed in khaki capris and a blue button down shirt. She had tiny pearls in her ears and looked so prim and proper. But her eyes killed him. Deep rich blue. If she wasn't wearing glasses he'd swear they were contacts. All he could think of as he looked at her was what she would look like with her hair undone and her glasses off.

Lynnie looked at him solemnly and had no idea the way she nervously chewed on her bottom lip was making him lose his train of thought.

You're on the clock, kid. He could almost hear Ed scolding him now. Don't get any bright ideas.

Whatever it was, he wanted to keep talking to her. He took a step closer to her and said, "I'm having kind of a rough day."

"You're American." Lynnie commented.

Among other things, Ethan thought. "What was your first clue?" He asked with a grin.

"Lucky guess?" Lynnie smiled back, still stunned she was still here talking to him. It was so unlike her to approach a stranger, especially a guy. It was like she couldn't help herself. Blushing a bit, she spoke again. "I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I feel so useless. I don't speak Romanian so when I heard you talking I just wondered if you could help us."

He looked around the corridor. It looked to him like she was all alone. "Us?"

"Yeah." Lynnie tore her gaze from him and stared at her feet. "I'm here with my uncle. We're trying to find my cousin, Kate. Maybe you've seen her?" Lynnie looked up at him hopefully. "She's about 5'5" with long blond hair and green eyes. You'd know if you saw her. She's absolutely gorgeous."

As gorgeous as you? He wanted to say. Where the hell did that come from? Shaking his head to clear it he muttered instead, "Must run in the family."

"What?" Lynnie asked.

"I'm sorry. No. I haven't seen her." I've got enough trouble figuring out what the hell I'm doing here. He said to himself, gazing up at the ceiling again.

Why is the cutest guy she's seen in forever all the way here in Transylvania? It was just her luck. She sighed as she said, "OK." Lynnie was reluctant to walk away. She took a few steps and then turned back and said, "Well if you do, could you let us know?"

"No." Ethan said with a smile.

The words 'thank you' were on her tongue but his reply threw her for a loop. "No?"

"I don't know your name or how to reach you." He flashed her a smile.

"Oh. Yeah. You don't." Her palms were suddenly sweaty. "I'm Lynnie - Lynnie Donovan."

He took her hand in his and shook it, gently. Her nails were painted a delicate shade of pink and as she stood closer he caught a scent of some frangrance she wore. It was clean and soft, like lavender or something. She was a bundle of mystery. Something lurked behind her eyes and he wanted to know what it was. If he wasn't working he'd stay here and see just what made her tick. He'd been staring at her so long Lynnie started to blush again. He cleared his throat and said. "Nice to meet you Lynnie Donovan. I'm Ethan.

"Ethan?" She prompted with a grin.

He smiled. "I'm sorry. Ethan Thomas."

"You have two first names." She giggled, not realizing he was still holding her hand.

"No. I have a first name and a last name." He said, puzzled.

"Which is also a first name." Lynnie replied still smiling. "But I understand. Thomas is a good name. It comes from the Aramaic word for twin." She added matter of factly.

"The Aramaic word?" He asked, more confused than before.

Before she could stop herself she said. "It's part of an important group of languages known almost from the beginning of human history, like Hebrew and Arabic. But Thomas is more of an English or Welsh surname, so I'm guessing your ancestors were English or Welsh."

Ethan simply stared at her. He tried to keep a straight face as he said, "Well. Not to be outdone, I went to a pub in Ireland called Donovan's once so I'm guessing your ancestors were Irish."

She looked away and dropped his hand then, kicking herself. Do you wonder why you're alone Lynn? Now he thinks you're a total bookish freak. "I'm sorry. I read alot. My mom owns a bookstore and my dad writes for a living. We're big into facts at my house."

He was more intrigued then before. He gave her a smile and said, "Don't apologize. That's cool. I never knew that." Ethan could see she was feeling uncomfortable. He gave her a playful shove. "I bet you're hard to beat playing Jeopardy."

She smiled up at him gratefully. "You haven't met my dad."

They stood and stared at each other for a long minute.

"So. Who am I looking for again?" Ethan finally broke the silence between them.

"My cousin you mean?"

"Yeah. Your cousin."

"Her name is Katrina Kovich. If you see her can you call this number?" Lynnie pulled a notebook out of her bag and wrote it down.

Katrina Kovich, Ethan said to himself, happy he was finally catching a break. Ah ha. Thanks Eddie! This was why she was talking to him. Maybe he'd see her again after all. Ethan thought hopefully.

"You'll be the first person I call." He said softly.

"Thanks!" She said.

"Lynnie!" Grant called from the end of the corridor, looking on suspiciously. Who the hell was she talking to? He thought, wanting her to get away from him as quickly as possible. "Let's go. She's not here."

And enter the boyfriend. Ethan sighed to himself, his hopes sinking. The guy who just called her name didn't look like someone he wanted to mess with. It wasn't an issue anyway. It's not like this was going to go anywhere you idiot. You're dead - remember?

"I've got to go. It was nice to meet you, Ethan Thomas." Lynnie whispered as she began to walk away.

"Nice to meet you - Lynnie Donovan." Ethan replied, giving her a smile in spite of it all.

"Lynnie! C'mon." Grant said again, his voice rising.

"Bye." Lynnie said with a little wave and a sigh as she walked towards the door.

"Bye." Ethan replied. He couldn't resist adding since he knew it would be true. "I'll see you around."


	79. Chapter 79

A/N: Here's what Rafe and the bellman are really saying - in case you're curious. According to internet translation of course. )

R: "Good afternoon. Excuse me. I am looking for my daughter. Can you help me find her?"

B: "Your daughter. She is quite pretty and young. With blond hair, no?"

Knowing that will help you sleep at night - right? LOL!

Until - gasp, gasp 80!!!!! Enjoy - xox - G

Chapter Seventy-nine

"Bună ziua. Scuză-mă. I sînt privire pentru meu fiică. Poţi tu să mă ajuţi află ei?" Rafe walked up to the bellman. All he wanted to know was if he had seen Kate.

The elderly bellman thought back to the guest he had helped the day before. "Al tău fiică. Ea este foarte drăguţ şi tînăr. Cu blond păr nu?" He asked.

It definitely sounded like he might have seen her to Rafe. Young, pretty with blond hair. Rafe pulled a picture out of his pocket his heart breaking as he saw the image of her smiling up at him. "Da." He said softly as he handed it over.

"American?" The bellman asked then.

Rafe's heart felt as if it was pounding out of his chest. They were so close. "Da. Yes. American. Have you seen her?"

The bellman smiled. "She is sweet, your daughter. She is staying here, yes."

"What room?" Rafe was desperate now.

"She is not here at this moment. She went to visit the festival and then…"

"Then?" Rafe prompted, getting impatient.

"She said she would visit the Morley estate. I told her how to find it. I warned her but she was determined."

Rafe's heart fell. "She always is. Could you please tell me, what time did she leave?"

"Da. About noon."

"Mult'umesc foarte mult." Rafe said with a sigh, reaching into his pocket to give the man a tip.

The older man held out a hand in protest. "Cu plãcere." The bellman gave him a nod. "Bărbat tînăr, you go get her and bring her home."

Rafe took a deep breath as he replied, "I intend to."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Good news. She's staying here. Bad news, she's gone to find Colin. I'm going to try and call your mom." Rafe said to Grant as he came back over toward his son and niece.

As they watched him walk away, Grant turned his attention to Lynnie.

"Lynnie who was that guy?" Grant asked her as he sat next to her on a couch.

"Mmmm?" She was lost in her thoughts. When they left the other hotel Ethan had said "I'll see you around." What did he mean by that?

"The guy you were talking to at the last place. Who was he?"

"You mean Ethan?" She said, finally focusing.

"Yeah. If that's his name, I mean Ethan. Who was he?"

"I don't know. I do know he was pretty mad about something." Lynnie smiled, remembering.

"Hey Lynnie, listen. I know you probably won't like me telling you what to do…" Grant began.

She turned to face him and gave him an icy glare. "You're right. I had a conversation with the guy. We talked for about 10 minutes. Give me a break Grant. Aren't I the one person who wasn't constantly harping on you about Chloe?"

That was definitely true. He should leave her alone. 'You're right. I'm sorry. I just worry about you."

"Thank you. That's sweet. Now back off." Lynnie said then, suddenly mad that she would never see Ethan again. She had the worst possible luck – ever. Too bad Grant was going to be the recipient of her bad mood.

Grant knew when to leave well enough alone. He glanced at the door to the hotel and noticed someone walking in. "What the hell? Is he following you?" Grant asked, now on guard.

"Who?"

"The guy you told me to get off your back about. Ethan."

Lynnie looked up and smiled, giving him a wave before she could second guess herself.

You're on the same team here, Ethan thought. It'll be hard to explain but you can do it. Just relax. Hanging his head a bit, he made his way over to them.

"Hi Lynnie Donovan." He said with a grin.

"Hi Ethan Thomas." Lynnie grinned back. "Long time no see."

"You want something in particular or are you just a stalker?" Grant asked as he stood in between his cousin and her newfound friend.

"Grant!" Lynnie jumped up and tried to pull him back. She looked around from behind Grant and smiled at Ethan again. "Ethan. Please forgive my Neanderthal cousin. He doesn't get out much."

"Your cousin?" Ethan asked, his spirits lifting at the possibility.

"Yes. He's Kate's brother. Is that why you're here? Have you seen her?"

"No. Actually, I'm here because, I know it sounds weird, but I'm looking for Kate too."

"What?" Grant's defenses went into overdrive. He got directly into Ethan's face. "Listen creep. I don't know who you are or what game you're playing but if you think you'll get within ten feet of my sister you're mistaken." 

Ethan said nothing, but pushed Grant back forcefully.

The sound brought Rafe out of his disappointment. He had said he wanted Alison to get her rest, but it seemed no matter what time he called, she had just drifted off to sleep. He was desperate to hear her voice.

"What's going on here?" Rafe's voice boomed as he walked into the fray.

Lynnie pleaded desperately, "Uncle Rafe. I'm not sure. Please stop them."

"This guy is following Lynnie and now he says he's looking for Kate." Grant said, his eyes never leaving Ethan's.

"Care to explain yourself?" Rafe said as he turned towards the stranger in their midst.

"Mr. Kovich. Please. You have to believe me. I'm not a stalker. I'm really not. Look, my name is Ethan and honestly - I'm just trying to do my job. I – I was sent here…" Ethan began.

Rafe didn't need him to finish. He realized what was going on right away. "Is my father giving you a hard time?" He said with a smile.

Ethan pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and grinned back. "Yes sir. He is."

Grant and Lynnie looked on with stunned expressions. They both knew full well what that meant. If Ethan knew Ed, that meant he was an angel.

Amazing. Lynnie whispered under her breath. She suddenly had a thousand and one questions. Her heart was also immediately filled with sadness. If he was an angel he was only here for a short time – most likely. Her heart broke for him as she looked over and gave him a smile.

Rafe took Ethan's hand and shook it. "Sorry to hear it." He said with a laugh. "It's kind of a bad habit with him." Rafe smiled as he continued. "Well. Ethan. Now that you're here, I wondered if you could do me a favor."

"Sure, sir." He replied with a nod.

"Can you keep an eye on my niece for me? My son and I need to go and get her cousin and I don't want her in the line of fire." Rafe looked over at Lynnie and asked. "Is that OK with you sweetheart?"

"Sure." Lynnie nodded when she finally found her voice. "That's OK."

"Great. Kate's headed to Caleb's manor. It's not going to be easy to get in there – let alone to drag her out. I'd feel better if you just stayed here. Ethan will be able to protect you."

"I'd be honored to." Ethan replied, his eyes wandering over to glance at Lynnie.

"I'm sorry I jumped down your throat. I didn't know who – er what – er who you were." Grant said as he extended a hand to him.

Ethan shook his head back and forth. "No. Don't worry about it. You were protecting her. It's cool."

"Lynn – if you see something you make sure you call us, OK?" Rafe said as he grabbed his bag and handed her a key before starting to head for the door. "Here's your key. I got us three rooms. We'll be back tonight."

"OK. Be careful Uncle Rafe." She said as she stopped him in his tracks and pulled him into a hug. She turned to Grant and hugged him as well. "You too, tough guy." She grinned as she eased away.

Grant ran a hand over her head, messing up her hair a bit. He laughed at the expression on her face as he followed Rafe out the door.

"So." Ethan grinned, feeling on top of the world at the moment. "Guess it's just you and me."

"Yeah." Lynnie replied, smoothing her hair down as she smiled up at him. "Guess it is."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kate looked up at the ornate door taking a breath before she knocked. He was here, she could feel it.

She turned and looked out at the grounds, awed at the beauty all around her. It didn't seem right that a place where evil dwelled would be so beautiful. She noticed right away. The roses that lined the road leading up to the manor were stunning. Kate remembered how Colin told her this was his favorite place on earth – until he found out what his family's legacy actually was. Then he came to despise it.

Just the thought made her angry. She took a deep breath and raised her fist – pounding on the door.

It creaked open ominously. A well dressed man who appeared to be in his fifties stood before her.

"Miss Kovich, I presume." He said in a deep rich voice.

"Presume nothing you creep." She said – unceremoniously pushing past him and walking into the foyer. Her anger rose to the surface and began to boil over. "Where is Colin?"

"My son is resting. He has a big day tomorrow." Caleb called from the entrance to the library.

Kate was beyond livid. She walked straight over to him and smacked him squarely across the face with all the energy she could muster. "You make me sick." She said with disgust.

Caleb ran a hand over his cheek and wiggled his jaw. "Picked up a few things along the way, haven't you? Your mother always was a good shot. If I remember correctly, she has a hell of a right hook."

"Care to test out my left?" Kate said, the words sounding just like a promise.

"No. That's OK." He said with a smirk. "You may take your leave, Sebastian. By the way, Miss Kovich will be our guest for the next day or so. Please make up the Rose Room."

Sebastian nodded and backed out of the foyer, off to do his master's bidding.

Kate watched the older man leave and fought to regain her composure. She looked Caleb straight in the eye. "I'm so not staying here – and neither is Colin. I want to see him – NOW."

"You are on my turf now, Slayerette. You will get your wish, all in due time." Caleb promised. "Actually, you should know. We're having quite a celebration tomorrow evening. Colin's initiation ceremony will commence at midnight. It'll be the soiree of the season. Anyone who's anyone will be there." He said his voice mocking her.

"It won't happen." She vowed as she shook her head at him.

"Oh - but it will. And you'll be here to watch. It will like a bonus for me to know you're looking on, watching every moment, witnessing his transformation from mortality to immortality. It's quite lovely and much more civilized then the sloppy way I was turned. I think you'll be pleasantly surprised."

"I'll be sickened." Kate promised. "To watch you try and break his will, to watch you destroy the amazing, loving, noble and kind person he is will be nothing short of tragic. And I think you'll be the one who's surprised. The thing that makes me happiest is that when Colin chooses me over this twisted tradition you insist he follows, it will finally destroy you."

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Caleb said to her then, more than confident of the outcome. He stared her down, doing his best to unnerve her. She was tougher than he thought.

When it came to something Kate believed in as much as she believed in Colin, tough didn't even begin to describe her. At the moment, she felt invincible. She shook back her hair and didn't flinch, her eyes glittering with fury. "Yes. I guess we will."


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter Eighty

The festival was in full swing. Ethan was sure he could just stand next to Lynnie and be perfectly entertained, but there was so much going on they couldn't decide where to go first. The streets were full of people in medieval costumes, music lilted in the air. It was almost magical, like a fairy tale.

Lynnie tried to take it all in. The colors, the sounds. She looked over at Ethan and smiled. As she did only one thought filled her mind. This could quite possibly be the best day of her life.

They bought a snack from one of the many street vendors. Ethan couldn't remember a better day. He'd never really complained about what had happened to cut his life short. His life hadn't been that great, to tell the truth. He was all alone in the world. In heaven, he found friends who then became his family. He honestly never thought he'd missed out on much.

Until today. He gazed at Lynnie while she wasn't looking. It amazed him how she studied everything. She talked to everyone who understood English asking them a million questions. It was incredible how her mind worked. He could almost see her filing away the tidbits of information in her mind.

Ethan was trying to figure out how to tell her how much fun he was having when he noticed a change come over her. She went pale, the small bundle of flowers she had bought slipped out of her hand. He rushed to her side and bent down to pick them up, taking her hand gently in his.

Lynnie's feet seemed to be stuck in cement. He spoke her name but she barely moved an inch. Slowly he saw the color start to come back in her cheeks, he heard her gasp and look over at him with tears in her eyes. Silently, he eased her over to a small outdoor café and made her take a seat.

"Lynnie. Are you OK?" He asked as he watched her drain a glass of water.

"I'll be fine in a minute. Most of the time, it's not that bad."

"What's not that bad? What just happened here?"

"My parent's let me come here for a specific reason." Lynnie began.

"I'm here for the same reason – to find your cousin. Not that I'm actually doing my job at the moment."

Lynnie looked down and said softly, "Don't let me keep you."

"Hey!" Ethan hooked his finger under her chin and made her meet his gaze. "Hey. I didn't say I minded. Lynnie – tell me what just happened to you."

"I'm here because I can see things."

"OK." He said, not fully understanding.

She took a deep breath. Here's when they all went running. Her eyes were bright with tears as she told him. "I'm clairvoyant. It means "clearly seeing." You know - like Cassandra from ancient Greece? Just like her - most people don't believe me."

This girl is a walking encyclopedia. Ethan thought as she spoke. Is there anything she doesn't know?

Lynnie plodded on. "Not my family of course. My mom – she has it too. Sometimes the opposite is true. People believe in it too much. Overall, it usually just gets in the way."

"It's got to be a hard thing for people to understand." He said then.

"It's a relatively simple concept. If people weren't so closed minded…" Lynnie's voice sounded bitter.

"Are you always this defensive?" Ethan asked.

Lynnie realized how she sounded. She blushed a bit and looked down in her lap again. "No. That's Lia's job."

"Lia?"

"My twin sister."

"There are two of you?" Ethan was dumbfounded. 

"Hardly. Julia and I are like night and day. She's fiery, impulsive and tough as nails. At the same time she's completely lovable."

"And you?" He asked.

"Me? I'm just boring." Lynnie sighed.

"Hardly." Ethan promised as he reached for her hand.

"You're sweet but I know the truth. If it weren't for my gift I'd be a boring bookworm."

He wouldn't let her put herself down like that. "Lynnie, I may have just met you but trust me – you couldn't be less boring. I, for one, find you fascinating."

She looked into his eyes and could tell that he meant it. "That's a new one." She whispered.

Ethan let go of her hand and sat back in his chair, taking his glasses off to clean them. You'd think miraculously his eyesight would correct itself once he got upstairs – but no – he still had to wear them. He was glad to keep himself busy as he made his next statement. "Seriously. Surely the guys you've dated have realized that too."

Lynnie chuckled bitterly. "My last date – Jeremy – took me to the prom so Lia would go with his best friend. Instead of kissing me goodnight he asked for the answers to the Calculus final."

"He sounds like an ass." Ethan replied.

She shrugged and looked out onto the street. A group of musicians had stopped right nearby. Lynnie was glad to have something to distract her. "It's happened before. I'm used to it now."

He looked over at her and said softly. "If I had the time, Lynnie, if I could be here longer I'd show you just how wrong you are."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two of Caleb's men "helped" Kate up the stairs. She was ushered into a room full of thick brocades and luxurious silks of creamy ivory. Roses filled vases covering every surface.

The door shut sharply as they left her alone. She walked over to it, knowing before she tried to turn the knob she was being held prisoner.

At least you're near him, Kate tried to reassure herself. You're so close now.

She saw a door in the center of the room, wondering where it led to. She somehow knew, with all her heart, that Colin was right on the other side. The door was locked of course and nearly a foot thick. She knew, if he was there, no matter how loud she might speak he would never truly hear her.

Needing to say the words anyway, she ran her hand over the gleaming mahogany and began to speak.

"Colin?" She whispered. "I'm here. I don't know why you thought getting away from me would be that easy."

She brushed a tear from her eye, sighing as she pressed her cheek to the door. "I want you to know that I love you. I'll love you – even if you have to do this. I'll love you forever."

"Nothing I've ever felt before compares to this. Nothing makes me feel the way I feel when I'm with you. It's been a few days but I can still see the way that you look at me, feel the way you touch me. When we talk, I know that you hear every word and even when we aren't talking at all, just knowing you're near me calms me."

"Do you remember the first time you kissed me?" She asked with a laugh. "The moment your lips touched mine I knew that I'd found it – what they write about in storybooks, what fairytales are made of – what I've seen my parents have all my life. I never thought I could be that lucky too, not until I found you."

As she began this next, tears streamed down her face and she began to sob a bit. "Don't do this – please? Don't do this to save me. I want you to choose yourself – Colin. I want you to think about what it is that YOU want. If you willingly wanted to follow him, I promise you I'd stand right by your side. I know you think I'm just saying that but I would. Because you would be different than he is, Colin. You've always been different than him."

"I hope maybe you can hear me. I hope you know how very much I love you. If you want to do something from me then do something my mother taught me was the most important thing in the world."

Kate took a deep breath as she whispered, "Follow your heart, Colin. Listen to it. It will always tell you the truth."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Is she OK?" Rafe asked Ethan as they spoke softly outside Lynnie's door.

"After she had that vision she seemed fine. She said she had a headache. She's been sleeping ever since."

"Thanks for looking out for her." Rafe gave him a pat on the back.

Ethan never meant anything more than the next word he spoke. "Anytime." He whispered as he went off to get some sleep himself.

Rafe walked into his room and looked at the clock. It was only 8:00 at night in New York. He crossed his fingers and dialed. Maybe she'd still be awake.

He'd never heard anything more beautiful than when he heard her say. "Hello?"

"Angel." He breathed. "Finally - you're awake."

"Rafe…" She said with a sigh. "You found her."

"Yeah. Grant and I got a glimpse of her just about an hour ago. She's at Caleb's estate."

"He has her?"

"Colin's there too. It killed me to leave her but you know Katie. She won't go quietly and Caleb won't hurt her. Not until Colin does what he wants. The initiation is set for tomorrow night."

"Initiation?" Alison asked.

Rafe nodded and began getting ready to go to sleep. He climbed onto the bed and stretched out, leaning up against the pillows. "A ritual turning. Caleb's pulling out all the stops for his heir."

It sounded just horrible to her. "Rafe. We can't let that happen."

"I know. I promise you. It won't."

"You said you were with Grant. Where was Lynnie while you were out doing all this?"

"Oh. I left her with Ethan." He said with a yawn.

"Sweetheart? Who's Ethan?" Alison asked completely curious.

"Oh. Get a load of this. My father sent him down to keep an eye on Kate."

"And he spent time with Lynnie instead?" Alison prodded.

"Yes. What are you trying to say? I told you – my father sent him. You think I shouldn't trust an angel?" Rafe asked.

"No. I think I should warn Cam and Abby."

"Why?"

Alison ignored his question and said, "Describe Ethan."

"Describe him?" Rafe said with a sigh. He loved her but she drove him nuts. "I don't know. He's a kid, maybe Danny's age."

Alison cut him off with a laugh. "Your father is a piece of work."

"Agreed - but what's so funny?"

"Lynnie is about to fall hard and fast - if she hasn't already - which she probably has."

"What?"

Could he be any denser? Alison said to herself. "Honey. You're father is matchmaking."

"What?!?" Rafe said again.

She hoped he'd finally get it. "Ethan's not there to look out for Kate. He's there for Lynnie."

"You think?" He asked.

"I don't think- I know and poor kid – she doesn't stand a chance. The women in this family have a thing for angels." She said, her smile clearly heard in her voice.

"I miss you." Rafe said with a sigh.

She sighed right back. "Me too. It's awful. I can't sleep. I keep waking up when I turn over and find out you're not there."

"Me too." Rafe agreed. His voice got lower as he added, "Tell me something."

"OK." Alison agreed suspicious. She had reason to be.

"What are you wearing?" He whispered huskily.

"Your shirt." She giggled.

"And what else?"

"Your shirt." She giggled louder.

The image was driving him crazy. He was lost in his little fantasy for a moment until her voice brought him back.

"Now you tell me something." She demanded softly.

"OK. I'll tell you something. I could use a shirt. Why don't you take that one off and give it back to me?"

"Rafe. Behave yourself." She said as she blushed a bit. "I promise. I will when you come home." She was giddy just thinking about it. "Now back to my question. Can you tell me why our daughter has suddenly been making me a bowl of peas and carrots and a glass of milk for breakfast ?"

Rafe smiled widely at the image. Becky was so literal. "I have no idea." He feigned innocence.

"Sure you don't." She laughed loudly. 

Alison stopped laughing when she heard silence on the other end. Finally, Rafe spoke again. "I really miss you." He said softly.

"I really miss you too." She replied. "So hurry up and come home."


	81. Chapter 81

A/N: I've got a busy weekend and so I'm gone until Sunday at the earliest. I know I've spoiled some of you w/daily updates – so take your time. Read slowly. :) LOL! Until 82! xox-G

Chapter Eighty-one

"I keep thinking you should just stay here too." Rafe said with a sigh.

"Dad. NO. We've been over this. I'm coming with you. You leave me here and I'll just follow you. Don't even try it."

Rafe gave him a smile. "Are you threatening me?"

"Yes." Grant said confidently. Rafe narrowed his eyes at him. "No." Grant said, feeling uneasy. Then he realized his father was kidding. He gave Rafe a smile back. "Maybe."

"Alright. I get it. You're coming. You promise me something." Rafe said softly as he stared into his son's eyes. "If something happens…"

"Dad." Grant's heart sank just hearing the words.

"Grant. If something happens you save yourself. Do you hear me? If something happens to me your mother will need you."

"Dad…"

"This is not open for debate. She and Becky are over there all alone. You agree or I'll find a way to leave you behind." Rafe promised.

"OK." Grant almost whispered. "OK. I'll do it."

"OK." Rafe said as he exhaled and moved to grab his bag. "When we come back, if all goes as planned, we'll be bringing Kate with us."

"And Colin too?" Grant asked then.

"Yeah." Rafe said, though not quite as sure. "Colin too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mother. I don't know what to tell you. You LEFT him – not the other way around. If Chris is acting hostile he has every right."

On the other end of the phone, Elizabeth protested and whined a bit. "But he hates me."

This is why you're such a good mother, Alison. She said to herself. You had tons of practice. "I'm not going to say this again. I haven't gotten much sleep and I've got to tell you – I'm losing my patience. Go and talk to him. Be a grown up for once in your life."

"You don't have to be all smug because you have the perfect marriage." Elizabeth muttered, her feelings hurt.

Alison sighed heavily. "If it appears perfect it's because we work very hard at it. Mother, please. Do yourself a favor. Suck it up and go and see Chris. The worst he could do is slam the door in your face."

"Or he could invite me in for a martini." Elizabeth's voice brightened a bit.

"Yeah. He could. Good luck. I'll talk to you later." Alison said as she rolled her eyes.

"Bye sweetheart." Her voice a bit dejected. Elizabeth knew she was getting on her daughter's last nerve.

"Bye Mom." Alison couldn't help herself from adding. "You know I love you – right? Even though you drive me crazy?" She said with a laugh.

"I know you do. I count on it." Elizabeth said with a smile on her face.

Having dealt with one "child", Alison hung up the phone and glanced over at Becky. She was sitting on the floor carefully diapering a doll. Alison had signed Becky up for a babysitting class at the hospital. She was the youngest kid there and they really didn't think she could watch a baby on her own, but she and Rafe had discussed it and decided it couldn't hurt to have her learn the proper way to care for a baby, just in case.

Their youngest child was beyond enthusiastic about it all. "How's that?" Becky asked as she held up the doll proudly.

Alison rubbed a hand over her stomach and sighed. "That's perfect, sweetie. You're going to be such a big help to me when the baby is born."

"Now that I know how, I can change the baby by myself. I'll help you with the diapers, Mom – even if they're the stinky ones." Becky looked over to her and grinned. "The baby can't help it."

Becky never ceased to make her smile. "You're right and thank you honey. I'd appreciate it."

Satisfied she'd mastered diapering, Becky took a blanket and carefully wrapped her doll, placing it gently in the miniature cradle beside her. "Shh. Baby. Go to sleep." She whispered, making Alison's heart melt.

Smiling widely, Becky scooted onto the couch and curled up next to her mother. Alison put her arm around her and sighed.

They sat quietly for a few minutes until finally, Becky spoke. "Hey Mommy?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"Does Daddy still think the baby's a girl?" She asked as she placed her hand on Alison's stomach.

'Yes. He does."

Becky leaned over and pressed a kiss where her hand had just laid. "What about you? Do you think I'll have a baby sister too?"

Alison smiled and ran her hand through her hair. "Maybe. Why don't we wait and be surprised?"

"OK." Becky agreed. Surprises were fun. She still had more questions though. "But whatever the baby is, do you know what you'll name it?"

Alison sighed. This had become a constant debate lately. They were having such a hard time with names this time around.

She ran her hand over Becky's hair again as she replied, "To tell you the truth honey, we still haven't decided."

Becky shifted to sit up and looked hopefully at Alison. "Can I pick it?"

Alison was lost in thought and didn't quite hear her. "What sweetie?"

Becky's little heart beat faster at the mere idea. "Can I pick the baby's name? I'll do a good job – I promise."

Alison had to bite back a laugh. Becky had a habit of naming her toys in the simplest ways possible. Her three favorite toys were named Bunny, Bear and Dolly. This could be a bad idea. Alison thought with a smile. We might as well just call the poor kid "Baby" and be done with it.

Still, her little girl looked so serious and honestly how bad could it be? Rafe wouldn't even discuss a boys name and his ideas for a girl left a lot to be desired. Had he honestly once suggested Matilda? Alison laughed, remembering. She looked over at her youngest child and suddenly had an idea.

"I'll tell you what." Alison pulled Becky onto her lap and hugged her tight. "We have a book here with lots of names. You can look at it and write down some of your favorites. Then your dad and I will look at them with you and we can all decide together. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds great!" Becky said, her eyes lit up like stars, anxious to get started. "I should look at it soon so Daddy can see my list when he gets home."

Just hearing her words made Alison miss Rafe even more than before. Her eyes began to tear up and she fought to keep them at bay. Her attention turned to Becky again as she heard her say, "Is Daddy coming home soon? I miss him and Grant and Katie too. It's too quiet here without them."

"I know. I feel the same way." Alison hugged Becky once more and tried to reassure her - as well as herself. "Soon, baby. They'll all be home soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready?" Caleb asked his son.

"Whatever." Colin replied with a shrug.

"Can't you drum up at least a little enthusiasm?"

"For my life coming to an end? No. Sorry." Colin looked out on the grounds again and tried to ignore him.

It wouldn't be easy. "God, you're so dramatic. Trust me. This isn't the end of your life – it's the beginning."

Colin had learned to have little or no trust in his father. He blocked out his voice as his mind swam with images. He could see Katrina's beautiful face. He could swear it was like she was talking to him. As hard as he tried, he couldn't stop the thoughts from coming – of what he'd lose once he took this step. A lifetime of being with her and loving her would be gone forever.

It was so hard to let it go, but he knew to keep her safe he had to. He'd do anything to make sure she lived the rest of her life in peace.

Colin whirled around and glared at his father. "Listen to me. You're getting what you want. Now you'll give me what I want. I want you to leave me alone. I'll be downstairs at midnight for your sick little ceremony. And once it's complete, I expect you to give it a rest."

He turned back around and looked out the window again, catching a glimpse of Livvie walking through the garden below. It looked like she was crying. "Mom's upset." He whispered.

Caleb stood beside Colin and saw what he already knew. She hadn't been herself since the plans were made. He knew she was having a hard time with all this. "I should go to her." He sighed.

Colin's eyes were lit with fury as he replied. "Yeah. You should, because I sure as hell don't need you."

He didn't let it show, but Colin's constant rejection wounded him. "We're not finished here." Caleb promised as he walked out the door.

"We'll see about that." Colin said softly as it closed behind him.


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter Eighty-two

They walked along the cobblestone street. The sun was setting and it was starting to get dark. Lynnie wore her hair down today, Ethan happily noted. It was such a rich gleaming brown. It looked like a curtain of silk. It almost didn't look real to him.

She walked beside him quietly, stealing glances when she could. Lynnie had never felt so at ease around anyone outside of her family in her life. Ethan could see beyond the things that made her odd. It reminded her of what Chloe had told her. Someday she'd meet someone who would get it.

Too bad he'd get sent back upstairs soon too.

Ethan couldn't resist touching her any longer. He reached out and ran a hand down her hair. "Lynnie?"

"Yeah." She replied, her voice sounding far away.

"It's going to be OK." Ethan said, hoping she'd believe him. "I mean I think it will be. Did you happen to see something?"

Her heart lifted at the fact that he was so accepting of her little quirk. He just mentioned it like he was asking her about the weather.

She smiled at him. "No. Not since yesterday."

Ethan nodded and straightened his glasses, a trait Lynnie found too cute for words.

"That reminds me. I wanted to thank you for taking care of me." Lynnie said softly as she continued to grin at him.

"It was my pleasure." He gave her a shy smile and couldn't quite meet her eyes. He found out it was easier to just let her talk. He asked her a question that seemed completely out of the blue. "So. Explain your family to me."

She looked a him funny. "What do you mean?"

The color of her eyes was incredibly distracting. Ethan fought to focus. "Rafe is your uncle by marriage – right?"

Lynnie nodded. "Right. He married my mother's sister. They're really half-sisters I guess but that doesn't matter. They're as close as Lia and me. They could almost be twins themselves."

"So you're not a clairvoyant vampire slayer?" He asked then.

Lynnie gave him a nervous laugh. "No. Just clairvoyant." She couldn't stop laughing as she added. "Why? Would that be one too many things for you to handle?"

Ethan laughed back. "No. Not at all. You're talking to an angel remember?"

Lynnie sighed, "How could I forget? My dad was one once."

"Seriously?" Ethan didn't believe her.

Lynnie nodded. "It's a long complicated story. He died in a car accident. My mom came to Port Charles – where we live – and she got caught up with Caleb and my aunt and uncle and she did something to save them all once. As a reward – my dad came back. They'd been in love since they were kids. Guess someone upstairs wanted them to have their happily ever after. Which is lucky for me." She said with a giggle.

"Me too." Ethan whispered, too low for her to hear. He began to caution himself. This is crazy, Ethan. You can't stay. Stop wishing you could get to come back too.

She noticed the change come over him and tried to bring him back. "Ethan?" Lynnie reached for his hand.

"Yes?

"Could you please tell me what happened to you?" She asked, her eyes full of kindness. She got embarrassed and looked away quickly. "I just was wondering. I'm sorry. If I'm being too nosy – just say so."

Ethan's mind was spinning with thoughts. He never thought it was such a big deal. He'd lost his family long ago. He was all alone in the world when he died and he just chalked it up to bad luck - being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Nothing he'd had on earth ever made him feel like he'd missed out on anything. Nothing that is until he met Lynnie. Whenever he was alone with her he found himself flooded with longing. He would not complain a bit about being asked to watch out for her while her uncle and cousin fought demons. Any second he got to spend near her was more than he'd ever imagined.

He squeezed her hand and started to speak. "My parents died when I was really little. I mean – really little – I can hardly remember them. I lived with my father's Aunt Sally and she was great – but she was getting up there to begin with when they sent me to her. Aunt Sally tried really hard, she really took care of me – but as I got older it seemed I was taking care of her more and more. She passed away in her sleep when I was sixteen."

"Ethan…" Lynnie whispered. She had no idea what it was like to not have anyone to take care of her. She had both her parents and Aunt Alison and Uncle Rafe too. She couldn't even imagine growing up like Ethan did.

Ethan shrugged it off. He could feel emotions he'd buried start to rise and he didn't want to go there. Anxiously he plodded on, scared that someone as smart as Lynnie would look down on him when he told her this next. "I barely finished high school. I was good with making stuff – building. You know - like carpentry. I got lucky and got an apprenticeship with a guy who made custom cabinetry and furniture. I made good money – I could live on my own, and I was pretty good at it if I say so myself."

"I'm sure you were. You were on your own when you were sixteen." Lynnie said then. She held his hand tighter and gazed into his eyes, tears shining in her own. "Ethan that's amazing. I can't believe you did all that by yourself."

"Yeah." He replied, trying to sound casual but her words touched him more than he was ready to admit. He was beginning to feel uneasy so he rushed to finish. "I worked with him for almost six years. We had a late job one night and I stopped to get something to eat at a diner on the way home. It was kind of a sketchy neighborhood but I was starving and didn't feel like waiting till I got someplace safer. If I'd waited or if I was two minutes earlier or later walking in there I'd still be down here."  
  
"What happened?" Lynnie asked, frightened but needing to know.

"I walked in on a robbery." He said his voice low and a bit empty. "I didn't see it coming. I didn't even see the gun. The shot came before it even registered what was going on. I honestly barely felt a thing."

"Ethan." Lynnie began to cry, imagining it all.

He couldn't bear to see her sad. "Don't do that." He said as he held her by the arms and made her face him. He rubbed a thumb over her cheek. "Please Lynnie. Don't cry over me."

"I'm sorry…" Lynnie tried to put on a brave face but was finding it difficult. "It's just that it's so unfair..."

"Don't be sorry." Ethan said then. His heart was breaking looking at her. "I just - I don't want to see you sad. Don't worry about me. Honestly? This is worth it."

"What is?" She asked, confused.

"Meeting you." He said softly, the words meaning more than any he'd spoken in his lifetime.

"Really?" Lynnie asked as she shivered a bit.

"Really." He replied as he took his jacket off and pulled it around her shoulders. "If I hadn't died, this would never have happened." He stared down at her for a moment, wondering if it was against the rules to kiss her. As much as he was aching to, he decided he couldn't risk it. Rafe was counting on him to keep her safe. If they called him back she'd be in danger. Maybe he'd still have time to know what'd it be like before he had to go. Maybe he'd get a chance to kiss her goodbye.

Reluctantly, Ethan eased away and grabbed hold of her hand, gently leading her down the street.

Lynnie sighed with disappointment. She was sure he was about to kiss her and then he started walking again. At least he was still holding her hand, she thought as she followed behind.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb walked down the stairs and overheard a ruckus in the foyer. He needed to get to Olivia, but it seemed she'd have to wait for at least a few more moments.   
  
There were slayers invading his home it seemed.

Sighing, he made his way down the stairs. "I've got to get a better bouncer." He announced, his voice annoyed.

Rafe had decided the safest bet was to confront Caleb face to face. Grant stood shoulder to shoulder with his father, knowing there was no way they could lose. Not tonight. Not when Kate's life might be at stake.

"Where is my daughter?!" Rafe demanded.

"She's getting ready for tonight's festivities. She'll be dressed appropriately – which is more than I can say for you. Slayer, it's a formal ceremony. Don't you own anything that isn't the color of mud?" Caleb looked him over from head to toe with disgust. "How does Alison let you out of the house like that?"

Rafe wasn't amused. "Save it Caleb. I'm not in the mood for a fashion lesson – especially from you."

"You could use one - let me tell you." Caleb sighed and spoke again. "You and Junior here will have to stand in the corner of the room. Try and make yourselves inconspicuous will you? I don't want people to talk."

"Where is she?" Rafe wasn't playing around any longer.

Caleb looked at Rafe oddly. Grinning wickedly he caught Grant's eyes and said "Is the old man suffering from short term memory loss?"

"We are not leaving without Kate." Grant promised.

"Ah. Well." Caleb casually walked into the library with Rafe and Grant on his heels. He sat down in a huge wing chair and continued. "She's not leaving until she sees for herself that Colin's chosen to follow me. Then – when she's whimpering and wailing - you can take her home." He grinned as he added. "My ears are getting a bit sensitive."

"Colin didn't choose this – you did." Rafe replied. "I'm sure Livvie's not as overjoyed as you are about this whole thing."

"What thing? Your daughter – who could use a few etiquette lessons by the way – I'm telling you expect better manners from a girl who is half Barrington – and my son falling in – pardon me while I gag a little – love? Or you barging in and trying to ruin the party?"

Rafe narrowed his eyes and moved closer to Caleb, his eyes gleaming with anger. "NO. You – doing what you always do – threatening and coercing the people you claim to love into doing the unthinkable."

"You're wrong." Caleb stood and glared back at him, his voice wavering a bit.

"Am I?" Rafe looked around the room with interest. "Where's Livvie? Let's ask her if you've ever made her do something she didn't want to do." He said with a smirk.

"Olivia is here because she wants to be here." Caleb insisted.

"Trying to convince me or yourself, vampire?" Rafe could see he struck a nerve.

"I've had enough." Caleb shouted, his voice shaking more than before. He wanted Rafe to stop. The truth in his words was wounding him more than a stake to the heart.

Rafe smiled, knowing how proud Alison would be. She always said that this was Caleb and Livvie's weakness. Getting Caleb to accept Colin as a mortal was the key. His reaction to his words made him sure of it.

Rafe spoke to Grant in his mind and watched as his son went to shut the door, standing in front of it to block it. He knew he had the upper hand for the moment. "Too bad, vampire. You might as well make yourself comfortable. We're just getting started."


	83. Chapter 83

A/N: Not much left. :( I'm telling you it is sooo hard – letting this story go, but I made a promise to myself not to drag out the story for my own selfish reasons. LOL!

Livvie712 – great to "see" you back!!!! You are too sweet for words. I'm glad you've enjoyed my stories – I've certainly enjoyed writing them!!

Terri – my goodness. I read your review at work and got all teary. :'( It's truly been my pleasure to write this past year and it makes me so happy to know you've been enjoying my stories. It means the world to me. I feel the need to quit while I'm ahead – if you know what I mean. I don't know if this is truly the end. I can never say I'll never write another Rali story – but I can say just not right now. :)

So much to tie up – so let's get started!

PCGirl - thanks for the idea. I think it works out so much better this way!!!

This story does have an ending. Really. Truly. I swear. LOL! Until 84 – enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Eighty-three

Livvie crept up the stairs, not wanting Caleb to know she came inside. She knew this is how it would end up. She knew Rafe wouldn't stay away once he knew his daughter was here.

In many ways , though it would kill them both to admit it, Rafe and Caleb were a lot alike. Rafe would move heaven and earth to keep Alison and his children safe – Caleb would go to hell and back to have Colin accept him and have him in his life again.

In the last few days – Livvie had begun to dream. She dreamt of what it would be like to watch her son grow old and die. It broke her heart. But she knew in Colin's heart he didn't want to do this. Colin didn't want to live a life like that. Could she really make him do something he was so set against?

She knocked softly on the door – not hearing a response. She dug for a key in the pocket of the sweater she wore and eased the door open.

"Colin?" Kate said softly, her face full of hope when she turned around.

She looks so much like Ali, Livvie thought as she watched the young girl's face fall when she realized who had come in the room.

Kate turned away quickly.

"You look lovely." Livvie commented, noticing the long black gown Kate was wearing. She hadn't wanted to change into it, but Kate decided to try and play the game. Maybe if she did she could get them to let her see Colin.

"I've never felt less lovely in my life." Kate said as she turned back to face her. "I feel…" She couldn't put it into words. Summoning all her courage she looked at Livvie thoughtfully. "How can you do this to him?" She asked.

Guilt washed over her. Livvie couldn't meet Kate's eyes. "It's his choice."

Kate laughed bitterly. "Please tell me you are joking, you can't truly believe that."

Kate spoke the absolute truth. Livvie was trying to convince herself as well as Kate that it was all for the best.

Unfortunately for Livvie, Katrina's temper had been lit and she was on a roll. "He loves you. Even through all this he always loved you. And you'd just give him up to make that monster happy."

Livvie began to get angry herself. "That "monster" is my husband." She snapped at her.

Kate gave her a look that could shatter glass. "My condolences."

Taking a deep breath, Livvie tried again. "You don't understand. Caleb just wants…"

Kate cut her off sharply. Her voice rose in anger. "I don't care what Caleb wants – and quite frankly – you shouldn't either. You should care what Colin wants. You're his mother, for God's sake." She glared at Livvie and began to pace a bit. "It's absurd to even have this conversation. He wants to live his life as a mortal. Is that **_really_** the end of the world? Your husband is so obsessed with having his legacy live on – but he can't see that he doesn't need Colin for that to happen. He'll live forever – you'll live forever. If there was any mistake it's that maybe you stopped having kids too early. He had to pin this entire obligation on Colin. It's unfair, it's unreasonable and above all it's simply cruel."

Kate's words stung. Long ago, Livvie had pushed away the desire to have more children. One was more than she or Caleb had ever hoped for.

"I want you to leave me alone." Kate said, her voice rousing Livvie out of her little daydream. "Unless you want to tell me that you'll let him go and let him live his own life, instead of this twisted, completely archaic one you've mapped out for him I have nothing else to say to you. Nothing – that is, except this."

"What's that?" Livvie asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

Kate stared Livvie in the eye and gave it one last shot. "Your husband has proven he's heartless but my mother once called you her friend. That tells me there was something good and kind in you once upon a time. If you have one ounce of compassion left in you – maybe you could extend it to your son. If you can't do that – I truly pity you."

Tears filled Livvie's eyes as she watched Katrina's face. "I just want Colin to be happy." Kate pleaded one last time, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Don't you?"

Stunned by her words, Livvie backed out of the room, finding herself in the hallway but not knowing exactly how she got there. Hearing a loud slam, Colin eased the door to his room open and saw her standing all alone.

"Mom. I thought he was going to see you." He said. "You look so upset."

Livvie walked into her son's room and took a seat, her hands shaking a bit. Her mind was spinning. She wanted to do the right thing but choosing one of the men in her life made her sure that she'd lose the other.

"Was he? He's busy now. Rafe is here." Livvie said, her eyes incredibly sad as she watched her son. She knew there and then he needed to truly decide for himself. Caleb would kill her - but she couldn't let Colin do this without knowing it was his choice.

"He's here?" Colin asked, surprised. "Why would he..."

Colin trailed off, knowing there was only one answer. "Katrina." He breathed. "She's here too isn't she?"

Livvie nodded. "Yes. She's here. Honey, I think you should talk to her."

"I could feel it." Colin said under his breath. He didn't think he'd be strong enough to do what he had to do if he saw her.

"NO." He said, shaking his head at his mother.

Livvie knew that she was taking a huge chance. She knew that if she didn't make this small effort she would never be able to live with herself. She just hoped it wasn't too little too late.

Livvie gazed lovingly at him. "Yes. I won't have you do this unless you face what you're giving up, Colin. I can't do that to you. It's amazing. I never really thought about anyone but myself - not until I had you. I can't let you give up everything you wanted to make your father and me happy."

Colin continued to shake his head at her. "No. Just let me do this. It's what he wants. I'm tired of fighting and I just want this stupid conflict to end."

"I'm sorry." Livvie said softly as she moved the door that connected his room with Kate's. She took out the key and moved to unlock the door. She stopped short and turned to face him. "I think that if you see her and can leave her behind then I'll know that you are with us because you choose to be – not just to save her."

Colin knew if he saw Katrina it would be next to impossible for him to do what they wnated. "Mom. NO."

Livvie kept talking, afraid that she'd chicken out. "I need you to know you have a choice." She looked at him, confusion filling her face. "Sweetheart, I'm not even sure which choice I want you to make. I just know I want it to be yours. It's the least I can do for you now. I know I haven't always been the best mother to you and I'm sorry."

"Mom." Tears shone in Colin's eyes. He walked towards her and moved to pull her in his arms. "You did a great job."

She sighed as she clung to him. When did he get so tall? She thought. "I did OK, until you found out what we were and then, I took his side. You needed me and I wasn't there for you. I'm so sorry."

"Mom. It's OK." Colin whispered.

Livvie eased away and wiped at her eyes. "OK. So. You go in there and you talk to her. If you still want to do this. I'll see you downstairs." She moved to the door again – this time opening it.

She walked past him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. Walking as quickly as she could, she made it to the hallway before she broke down.


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter Eighty-four

She heard the lock click open and lost her breath. Turning toward the sound, she smoothed out the wrinkles in the skirt of her dress and looked hopefully at the door.

It took him a few minutes to make his way over towards the door in the center of his room. It took even longer for him to get the courage to open it. He knew that once he did it would be next to impossible to do what he needed to do.

There she was. More beautiful then he remembered. Colin knew it would take everything he had to get her to leave him. She looked older to him somehow. Apparently his father was intending on making her watch his little ceremony unfold. It was typical of him to be so cruel. He couldn't let that happen. He needed her to leave. He could see that Kate had been crying and it made him angry. It was obvious that this was killing her.

He almost turned back and walked away but instead he said exactly what he was thinking at that precise moment. "I can't believe you're here." Colin said softly as he took a step into her room.

She wanted to run to him, but something made her hold herself back. He was standing right in the room with her but he was miles away. Kate looked at him sadly. "I can't believe **_you're _**here." She blinked back tears and whispered. "Colin. What are you doing?"

"I'm doing what I should have done a long time ago." He couldn't quite meet her eyes. "It was inevitable anyway, Katrina. You should just go. This isn't even about you."

His words took her aback. "Oh it's not?" Kate asked, her voice sounding a bit annoyed.

"No." Colin replied, hoping if he got her mad enough she'd leave. "It's not. It's about my family. It's about time I accepted my responsibility."

"What did he do to you?" Kate demanded as she moved closer to him. "You're not making any sense."

Colin began to back away. He couldn't get too close. If he did he knew he'd never let her go. Again he averted his eyes from hers. "I am. I finally am making sense for the first time in a long while. This is what I was born to do."

"Stop lying to me." She replied as she took another step towards him.

"I'm not." Colin insisted, but his voice betraying him. It shook as he added, "Katrina, just go. This doesn't concern you."

"I know what you're doing and I'm not going to let you." Kate said as she moved to stand in front of him. She had practically backed him up in a corner. "Do you love me, Colin?"

He looked away and whispered, "No." Even as the word came out of his mouth he couldn't believe he'd actually been able to say it.

Kate's face was full of disbelief. "No?" She repeated as she reached out to touch his arm.

He twisted away. "Katrina. It's over. Just go home."

She grabbed onto the jacket of his suit and held tight. "Not until you tell me to my face."

"Katrina…" Colin all but begged her to let him go.

"If you're determined to do this, then you tell me right now. You look in my eyes and you say it." She held his arms and shook him as she began to cry. "Say it Colin. Say "I don't love you Katrina. I never did." Her voice began to rise and tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Katrina…" He said again.

She continued to shake him, her voice racked with sobs. "I want you to say it to me and mean it. If you really want me to go, tell me you want to do this. And you tell me it's because it's what you want **_for you_**. Not to save me or my family, not for your father. You tell me this is what you want for you. That you honestly want to become a monster, a predator, someone who takes away other people's lives and relishes in it. You tell me that's who you are, Colin and I'll walk away." She tried to get herself under control and took a deep breath before she added. "I promise you. I won't even look back."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe tried not to grin as he looked over at Caleb. It was clear there was some doubt in his mind how the whole thing would end. For all his confidence, Rafe could see there was a part of him that doubted his son would actually go through with it.

"What's this about? Huh Caleb?" He asked as he gazed around the room, noting how elaborate and luxurious everything was. "Look at you here. You live like a king. Servants are everywhere. You have everything you need. Why must you destroy your son too?"

"I'm not going to say this again. It doesn't concern you." Caleb said, his voice full of anger.

"Ah, but it does. It concerns my daughter. I'm not leaving here without her."

"She's got a social obligation to attend this evening." Caleb replied.

Rafe ran a hand through his hair and sighed at him. "It's unbelievable. You actually enjoy this."

Caleb stood and looked at his watch. He gave Rafe an exasperated look. "You got me. That's why I keep coming back to Port Charles. I've never met anyone as hopelessly optimistic as you. It's the best entertainment in the world, watching your little mind spin ways to get the better of me."

Grinning to hide how shaken he actually was, Caleb made a move towards the door. "Now. My guests are about to arrive and sorry, but you two aren't invited." He walked past Rafe and to the door, standing in front of Grant. "Out of my way, Junior." He ordered, waving a hand to dismiss him.

Grant shook his head no and dug his heels. "Dad?" He asked, his voice unsure.

"He's not going anywhere." Rafe admitted as he watched Grant step aside and Caleb leave. He looked into his son's eyes and added. "The thing is, neither are we."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Katrina…" Colin said softly as he gazed into her eyes.

"You can't do it can you?" She asked him, her voice full of hope. "You can't because it's not true." She lifted her hand and ran it over his cheek.

Colin turned his head and pressed a kiss to her palm. His own hand moved to wipe away the last of her tears. "Please. Just go. Let me do this for you."

Kate shook her head at him. "No. You can't. If you do this, you'll resent me."

"Never." He vowed, his voice soft.

"Liar." She whispered back at him.

"I would never." Colin insisted.

"You will. You definitely will and it'll happen sooner than you think. It'll happen so fast you won't even believe it. The second you feel those fangs in your mouth…" She shivered at the mere thought of him looking like that. "The second you do, you'll know that they are only there because of me."

The realization washed over him. It disturbed him to know that what she said had some truth to it.

She noticed the look in his eyes. She knew he was still so determined. There had to be something to make him see. "Colin. There's a way you can walk away from this – OK? Please, listen to me."

"Katrina – no. Please. Just leave me alone." He couldn't bear this much longer. If he stayed this close to her for another minute he knew he wouldn't have the strength to go ahead with what he knew he had to do."

She didn't know where to begin. All she knew was that she needed to keep his attention for as long as she could. Time was running out. Kate realized it was getting late.

"Colin, I want to tell you a story. If you still feel the same way after you hear it then I promise you I'll go."

He started to protest but she cut him off. She moved to take him into her arms and held him still. "My mother kept two letters in a box up in the attic. I found them by accident when I was about fourteen. I was snooping around, trying to find my Christmas presents. One was a letter she wrote to my father at a time she was trying to give herself up to save him. The other was a letter to me."

Colin didn't know what her point was, but he was mesmerized by the sound of her voice. His arms tightened around her.

"She wrote it way before I was born. My parents had once planned an elaborate Christmas wedding, but your father tricked my mother into believing that their love might be something twisted and horrible. Don't you see? That's what he does, Colin. That's the kind of life you'd lead if you go through with this."

She could see she was getting through to him so she plodded on. "In the letter she told me how she and my father fell in love, she told me how they fought like hell to fulfill their destiny."

Kate stared into Colin's eyes and kept talking, "She found me up there crying and explained it all to me. She told me something that I'll never forget. She explained to me how meeting my father changed her, how strong his love had made her and how – no matter what – as long as she believes in that love nothing could ever truly tear them apart."

Kate framed Colin's face in her hands and sighed. "I've always believed that. You couldn't grow up in our house without seeing it right in front of your eyes every day. I know how rare it is but I also know that love like that absolutely exists."

She knew this was her last shot. She knew Colin loved her but she wanted to know exactly how much. "Colin, I'm asking you – I'm begging you to believe that I can do that for you. That no matter what your father tries to do to destroy us our love will be stronger than he will ever be." She moved her lips a breath away from his and whispered. "Come home with me, Colin, please."

Colin was stunned. He knew she loved him but he was overwhelmed at just how much. He wanted to trust in her words but part of him was terrified that if they really tried to do this, his father would hurt her in unimaginable ways. He couldn't let that happen. The other part couldn't quite believe he was worthy enough to deserve her in the first place.

Though all he wanted was to say was yes, he heard himself say. "I don't really have a home."

Shaken a bit at his response, Katrina stepped back and out of his arms. She looked up at him, her eyes full of grief.

Staring into his eyes she said softly, "If you truly believe that Colin then he's already won."


	85. Chapter 85

Chapter Eighty-five

"Olivia." Caleb sighed when he saw Livvie standing in the foyer. "I was coming to find you and I got sidetracked."

"I know." She said softly, looking lost.

He ran his hand through her hair and leaned down, placing his lips on her neck. He couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over and for the celebration to begin. He had his own plans for her and didn't expect that they'd be done until dawn broke. Smiling against her throat Caleb whispered. "Everything's ready. All we need is Colin."

"He might not come." Livvie replied, her voice full of nerves.

Her words didn't register with him. "He's made his choice, Olivia. Soon he'll be back with us. Right where he belongs."

Livvie eased away and looked at him, fear lighted in her eyes. She tookk a deep breath and stared into his eyes. "Caleb, I did something you might not like."

Smiling he moved to take her in his arms again. "What else is new my love?"

"I let him see her, Caleb." She whispered, tearing her eyes from his.

"You what?" Caleb's voice rose ten octaves.

She looked at him and took a steadying breath. He looked as furious as she had ever seen him. Still she kept talking. "I unlocked her door. I told him to talk to her first."

Fury washed over him like a tidal wave. Caleb took her arms and shook her almost violently. "Olivia – you know that little witch has cast a spell over him – preaching the virtues of that mundane mortal existence. You know that's what he thinks he wants. We've gotten so close! How could you take such a chance? How could you risk everything we've worked so hard to gain?"

"Because it's his life, Caleb." She replied, her voice gaining strength. She knew she had done what was right and wouldn't apologize for it. "He deserves to make the choice for himself. If he truly wants this – talking to Katrina won't matter."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin let his arms fall to his sides. He couldn't win this fight. Choosing Katrina would mean she'd always be in danger, choosing his father meant he'd lose every dream he ever had. Still – if he chose to follow his family, Katrina could live in peace. She wouldn't understand – but it was because he loved her so much that he had the strength to do this.

"I don't know why I bothered to come here." Katrina said - her voice a mere whisper. "It's clear I've already lost you."

"Katrina..."

She shook back her hair and willed the tears not to fall. Grabbing her bag when she moved toward the door. "You're wrong, Colin. Your home was with me. But if you can't see it on your own – nothing I can say will convince you."

"I'm sorry." Colin said, knowing it was not enough.

"So am I." Kate replied, her voice sincere. She knew she had lost everything in the span of an instant. Her dreams destroyed in just a second. It was devasting. Now she understood all her mother had told her. Now she knew what her parents had lived through. How they ever made it was nothing short of a miracle.

Kate was sure there wasn't going to be a miracle for her. Colin was determined and it seemed nothing she could say or do would make a difference. She wanted to leave him with a warning - because she knew that if he tried she would surely not survive.

Staring him in the face she spoke slowly. She wanted to be sure he understood. "I am warning you. Don't ever try and come to find me. Because you won't be here anymore. You'll be gone. The Colin I knew – the Colin I loved will die tonight. I don't want to ever see the creature that takes his place. "

"Katrina..." Colin pleaded her to stop. Her words combined with the sadness in her eyes was killing him. He became more determined than ever to do this to keep her from feeling such pain ever again.

She wasn't quite finished. Cutting him off she continued. "I promise you this. If you come anywhere near me and my family I promise you I'll fulfill **_my_** family's legacy – Colin."

Kate's voice was steady but her eyes were dead as she looked into his. "Once you do this - I never **_ever _**want to see you again." She couldn't believe she was saying the words but she knew for a fact that she meant them. "If you dare come anywhere close I'll stake you so fast it won't even register."

He could tell she was speaking the truth as she added, her voice sounding hollow and lifeless. "You'll be dead before you even hit the ground."

Colin felt as if she'd already done what she promised. Staggered by her words he fell back and sat down on a chair.

Turning on her heel she ran towards the open door, fleeing down the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Lynnie?" Ethan sat beside her and took her hand.

"She's coming home." She whispered her eyes still unfocused. "He's not coming with her."

This was the third vision she'd had in the last two hours. He was getting better but he was still a bit at a loss as to what to do to comfort her. Sighing to himself, Ethan gave up and simply moved closer and put his arm around her.

Instantly, she started to calm. The visions still came but with Ethan beside her she was much less scared. "I can't believe he won't go..." She said, her voice breaking a bit.

He sat beside her and stared at her beautiful face. Her cheeks were flushed and tears clung to her lashes. Did she have any idea how gorgeous she was? He couldn't help but think.

He watched the change come over her as she came back to him. Sighing she took her glasses off and began to wipe at her eyes.

"Hey." Ethan whispered as he took a tissue and wiped a tear from her cheek. He'd never seen anything more beautiful than those serious eyes looking up into his. He ran a hand through her hair as he asked, "Are you OK?"

"Hey." Lynnie replied - a bit embarrassed when she realized it had happened again. "I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize." He insisted. Ethan's only thought was to make her feel better. He didn't even realize what he was doing as he pulled her into a hug. "It's not a happy ending is it?" He whispered in her hair, holding her tighter.

Lynnie rested her cheek on his chest, taking a deep breath and trying to memorize this feeling, of his arms around her, of the soft cotton of his shirt, of the way he seemed to know exactly what to do to calm her. She knew that once Ethan was gone this all would leave with him.

"I'm beginning to wonder if there are ever any really." Lynnie replied too softly for him to hear, knowing that her own little fairy tale would come to an end soon. They'd be taking Kate home and Ethan would return to his afterlife. Nothing could be more unfair in her mind.

She didn't dare hope but inched as close to him as she could get. Giving in they both tried to treasure each moment while it lasted. 

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing the commotion, Caleb turned his attention to the stairs. He saw Kate running, her dark dress a severe contrast to her hair, which flew out like ribbons behind her.

Caleb knew by the look in her eyes that he had won. Feeling elated and victorious he gave her a smirk. "So. My son chose curtain number one I see."

Rage clouded Kate's vision, her heart so shattered she felt like she was dying. "If you know what's good for you you'll stay away from me." She said bitterly.

"Now, now. Sweetheart, I know you're disappointed – but don't be such a sore loser." Caleb continued to gloat.

Livvie honestly expected the outcome to be different. Full of happiness that her son was back with her at last and sadness for the young girl in front of her she said the only thing she could think of.

"Katrina I'm so sorry."

"No you're not." Kate spat at her, the sound of her voice bringing Grant and Rafe out of the library. "You've got what you wanted. You've killed your own son. I hope you are happy."

Crazed with grief, Kate dug into her bag, her fist closing on the stake she carried there. She dropped the bag beside her and stared at them both – her eyes wild. "I swear to you I'd do it. I'd kill you both if I thought it would make a difference."

"Katie..." Rafe said softly, unable to bear watching her like this any longer. The scene in front of him was one he never thought he'd ever witness.

Hearing her father's voice made her start to sob again. "I'd do it..." She promised, tears running unheeded down her face. "If I thought it would make you finally feel something I'd do it." Kate's hand let go of the stake she carried and it landed with a thud on the ground. She sank to her knees right beside it and cried, the sound of her sobs making Caleb grin and Rafe burn with anger.

Rafe couldn't let her suffer anymore. Kate was so grown up but she was still his little girl. Motioning to Grant that they'd be leaving, he slowly walked up behind her. He had come here to fight but it was clear there really was no choice to make. His child was his only priority at the moment. Kate was on the verge of a breakdown and the only thing he needed to do right now was to get her out of there and home where she belonged.

"Katie, c'mon, Princess. Let's go home." Rafe whispered as he pulled a jacket around her shoulders and scooped her up in his arms.

"Daddy..." She said her voice and her heart both broken. She turned her tearstained face to his and simply stated. "I lost him. He's gone."

"I know, sweetheart." Rafe said, his own heart breaking as he kissed her forehead and carried her out the door.


	86. Chapter 86

A/N: I just have one question for all of you - Do you trust me? Until 87 - umm. Enjoy? xox-G

Chapter Eighty-six

The lights were dim, and candles flickered a welcome. All was ready and waiting for the guest of honor.

Caleb couldn't be prouder of his son. Finally, the moment he had waited for had arrived.

Colin had descended the stairs moments after Rafe carried a defeated Katrina out the door. His face was ashen, his expression void of emotion. It didn't matter what happened to him anymore. In his mind he was already dead.

Caleb greeted their guests warmly. It was a small intimate gathering. Only those closest to the Morley family were extended an invitation.

Despite the elation she had felt earlier, Livvie wasn't quite as happy as her husband. Colin looked as if he had lost everything he ever cared about.

And Livvie knew it was true, even if Caleb was insistent on denying it.

She couldn't bear to see her son suffering like this. She loved Caleb, she'd live this life with him always, but it wasn't what Colin wanted. Colin wanted Katrina. If she hadn't know it before she certainly knew it looking at him now. He was doing this to spare her – not because he thought it was his destiny. If she let him go through with it he would become something even his own mother wouldn't recognize.

In the last few hours Livvie had realized that she still had another card to play. She wondered what would happen if she actually went through with it. Perhaps she could reason with Caleb and make him see it was all for the best.

She glanced at her son again. His eyes were vacant, he was standing a few feet away but she knew that he wasn't even there. Livvie knew if she wanted to spare him she needed to work fast. If she didn't he might be gone for good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I want her home." Alison said, as she cradled the phone on her shoulder. Tears were falling down her cheeks and she was trying without success to wipe them away.

"I know. I just can't make her go when she's like this." The crack in Rafe's heart grew wider just remembering. "God. I wish you were here." Rafe sighed as he looked over at the door to Kate's room, still hearing her sobbing inside. "I don't know what to do for her. Alison, I swear to you. You are so much better at this. I have no idea what I'm doing."

Alison took a breath and tried to get herself under control. Rafe had his hands full with Katie, he didn't need her weeping on his shoulder too. "You're doing just fine." She insisted. "It's such a good thing that Lynnie went with you. Is she with her now?"

Rafe shivered with dread as he said the words. "Yes – but I'm just waiting for her to start crying too." Rafe voice sounded defeated. "I can't believe it. You were right. I'm telling you if my father wasn't already dead I'd kill him for this."

"I told you..." Alison said, smiling at the thought.

Rafe wasn't as amused. "Every time I leave those two alone I when I come back Lynnie has stars in her eyes and Ethan has this goofy look on his face. When we finally are able to leave I know I'll have two hysterical heartbroken girls to deal with." Rafe sighed with frustration, feeling completely overwhelmed. "This is not my strong point Alison – I gotta tell you."

"This coming from the man who insists he's having another daughter." Alison said, laughing a bit in spite of it all. As she did she rubbed her stomach gently. She missed them all so much despite what she was trying to do, she stared to cry again. "Come home as soon as you can."

"I honestly don't think I can get her to focus enough to get her home." Rafe admitted. If it was up to him he'd blink and get them home instantly. But with Kate so upset it wasn't quite that easy.

Alison couldn't wait much longer. Kate needed to be home, especially now that things had turned out the way they did. "I'm sending the jet." She said, thinking quickly. "You can leave first thing in the morning."

"All those toys your grandmother left you and Abby come in handy don't they?" Rafe said with a smile.

"Yeah, they do. And if you whip up a crazy tailwind you all will be home in no time." She smiled herself through her tears, remembering. "You know how you love to do that."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Shh. Katie. It'll be alright." Lynnie whispered as she sat on the bed, cradling Kate's head in her lap. She tucked her hair behind her ear and tried to soothe her. "I'm sorry it didn't turn out like you hoped."

"He didn't believe me." Kate said with a sigh, trying without success to collect herself. "He didn't trust that if we were together we could win. I don't understand. Why?"

"I don't understand a lot of things lately, Katie." Lynnie said softly.

"I guess I just thought it was possible. I mean, look at our parents - Lynn. It was never easy for them but they got through it. I just thought that somehow we'd be that lucky too." Katie said as she continued to cry. "My mother told me to believe in miracles, but I guess our family has already had more than their share."

Lynnie agreed. She knew her luck wasn't that good. She wasn't going to be greedy. The fact that she had any time at all with Ethan was more than she ever dreamed of. Still, she had more hope for her cousin. If it could happen for anyone it could happen for Kate. Maybe it still could.

She was about to say just that when a vision flashed and Lynnie went still.

"Oh God." She whispered, her face filled with horror. "NO."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There wasn't enough time. The clock struck twelve. Caleb whispered in his wife's ear that the time had come. Livvie barely heard him as she watched her chance slip away. She didn't have enough time to talk to Colin – let alone give him another choice. Another thought filled her mind and she was completely torn. How could she stop her son from giving up his dreams when letting this happen would make Caleb's come true?

Colin stood stiffly in the center of the room – across from a girl he'd never met. His life was about to be taken by a striking young girl dressed in all black, her milky white skin glowing in the moonlight, her hair dark as night. If he'd been aware of his surroundings at all he'd know her name was Anastasia, the daughter of one of his father's most trusted allies, a woman he had known for centuries named Annette.

To her it was an honor, but for Colin it was a chore. He stood in front of them all in kind of a trance. There was only one way he could get through this. His body was there, standing within a circle of candles but in his mind he was boarding a bus in upstate New York. He was gazing at a beautiful girl with eyes the color of moss, with hair that glinted like spun gold. If he concentrated hard enough he could almost hear her laugh.

He saw himself on stage and saw Katrina standing in the audience, her face still flushed from when he first kissed her. Colin practically felt her hand in his as she looked him in the eyes and told him whoever his father was didn't matter. He could hear her voice as if she was standing beside him.

"_Let me tell you something, rock star. No one does that to me and gets away with it."_

"_I just know that for right now - I want to be near you. And I don't even remember exactly how that happened."_

"_Trust me. I've never been more sure of anything in my life. I love you - Colin."_

"_You have to believe me. Last night was everything I ever dreamed of."_

Remembering his life with her, he almost pulled himself out of it. Almost. He was seconds from running to the door and out into the night to find her and beg her to give him another chance. But the next thing he could hear was her last words to him in his mind.

_"If you dare come anywhere close I'll stake you so fast it won't even register. You'll be dead before you even hit the ground."_

It doesn't matter. I'm dead anyway. Colin thought as Anastasia moved closer to him. Caleb looked on with pride as he wrapped his arm around Livvie's waist keeping her close to his side. Livvie winced and looked away as Anastasia moved closer, winding her arm around Colin's neck and pressing her mouth to his throat. Livvie felt like a failure, it killed her that she wasn't strong enough to save her only son. The candles burned low, and the onlookers gasped as they saw the young girl bear her fangs.

"I'm sorry, Katrina. I'll always love you." Colin whispered, thinking only of her as he braced himself for the inevitable.

And as quickly as it began, it was done.


	87. Chapter 87

Chapter Eighty-seven

For Rafe, upon hearing his daughter scream - the night went straight down hill. Thankfully, Alison had still been on the phone. She spoke to Kate and got her to calm down enough to stop her sobbing.

It was something at least. Rafe could swear his own heart shattered with every tear she shed.

Of course, having seen what had happened to Colin, virtually with her own eyes, Lynnie was not faring much better. To Rafe's great relief, the only one who could console her it seemed was Ethan.

It may be hard to watch them say goodbye - but at the moment - having him here was nothing more than a blessing from above, Rafe thought. Though he'd been cursing him before he guessed he owed his father one now.

All at once he realized that Grant had abandoned him too, having gone off to finally call Chloe. At least one of their children was happy and in love, Rafe thought with a sigh.

Left to himself, Rafe took a seat on the edge of his bed, holding his face in his hands. Every inch of him was screaming to go and fight. Again, the Morley's threatened his family's happiness. Again, they seemed to get the better of all of them.

The truth was on an average day it really didn't matter to him anymore. It had taken him some time to get to this point but now – he had no reason to rush off at every veiled threat. He'd been able to have the life he and Alison had always dreamed of. They had a home, a business, three amazing children and one on the way. They had family and friends that were priceless. Caleb had sought to destroy Port Charles and the opposite happened. The people that made their home there were bound and determined to live their lives without letting threats to their happiness get in their way.

But this was his Katie. He remembered how excited and happy he and Alison were while they waited for her to be born. He remembered how amazing it was to watch her grow. It was like every day with her they witnessed a miracle. Sooner than they thought, Grant was on the way and it was so different – though no less exciting. With him, Rafe knew how to deal with Alison's moods and what to expect when the time finally came. By the time they had Becky he was a pro.

Katrina would always be special, not only because she was the first. But because she was always so determined, always wanting to do the right thing and keep the ones she loved safe.

It was staggering. Kate was the first person that showed the world a large part of who he was. To see the many ways she resembled him awed and amazed Rafe, even now, when she was all grown up. If you asked him he'd tell you honestly. The things he loved most about her were the ways she was like Alison. Rafe knew that it was because of her mother that Kate was able to see what was good in the son of his worst enemy.

As much as it pained him to see her so hurt, Rafe knew that if Kate loved Colin as much as she obviously did, there really was something good in him. How it had happened, he couldn't imagine, but somehow he managed to survive the two people he had for his parents unscathed.

Knowing now what Colin had done, Rafe had a newfound respect for him. He now knew they had something very much in common. He knew that when Alison or any of the kids was in danger – if he had a choice to make he'd give himself up in a heartbeat. The fact that Colin went through with this – the fact that he sacrificed himself spoke volumes.

Rafe sighed as he listened to the silence around him. He'd done what he'd come here to do. Kate was safe and sound and almost on her way home. He couldn't believe the thoughts were actually in his head, but he knew it was true. His only regret at the moment was that he hadn't saved Colin too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Colin awoke, unsure of where he was. "Katrina..." He whispered, struggling to open his eyes.

He felt a hand running through his hair, but it wasn't familiar. Something was wrong. It was like his senses were heightened. It felt like sound came through his every pore. He thought he was dreaming, but it felt all too real. Especially when he felt the prick of his fangs on his tongue.

Horrified beyond belief, Colin sat bolt upright and gazed at the girl across from him.

"I'm glad to see you're finally awake." Anastasia said, running her hand through his hair again. "Are you hungry?"

"No." Colin lied. He was hungry, but it was hunger unlike any he'd ever felt before. To his horror, he realized what was happening.

She's safe. He thought as he felt the first pang of pain in his gut. Katrina's safe now.

It was a shame, Anastasia thought. Colin was so stuck in the past. He had no idea what lied ahead of him. She was determined to have him come around – to trust her and fulfill the destiny her mother spelled out for her not so long ago. They were well matched, or so their parents thought. From what she could tell Colin certainly fit the part. She couldn't have made a better choice herself.

With the utmost confidence she smiled at him, tossing her hair back and trailing a hand up his chest. "Trust me, Colin." She said as she pressed herself closer to him as they lay together on the bed. Her lips sought his as she whispered. "I'll teach you everything you need to know."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe pressed his ear to the door and could hear sounds of someone moving on the other side.

He knocked softly and said, "Katie? Sweetheart?"

A few moments later she opened the door. He was shocked to see her eyes were dry. A quick look around the room told him she was packing.

"Hi Dad. I'm almost done." She said softly. "I'll be ready in the morning."

"Katie – honey. You don't have to rush..." He began.

"No. I do." She insisted, her voice sounding bitter. "I need to go home. There's nothing for me here now."

"I'm sorry." Rafe said as he ran a hand over her cheek. "Princess, I know how much you love him."

She couldn't go there. Not anymore. It was best to try and forget. It was the only way she could survive.

She pushed the thoughts of Colin from her mind. Or at least she tried. "No. I'm sorry. I dragged everyone over here for no reason." She said, a bit guiltily.

Her mood baffled him. She seemed OK, but Rafe could tell there was something gone from her eyes. They no longer sparkled. She seemed so jaded and sad. He wondered if he'd ever see his old Katie again.

Exhausted, Kate moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Rafe walked over and crouched in front of her, taking her hands in his.

He didn't want her to leave until he knew she was absolutely sure she wanted to go. He gazed into her eyes, giving her the time he thought she needed to decide. "If you want me to take you home, sweetheart you know I will. But if you want to stay and see him..."

Kate hands began to shake and the tears threatened to fall again. "NO. Daddy. NO." She pleaded with him. "I can't. I can't bear to see him. Please. Not the way he is now."

"Shh. OK. Shh." Rafe whispered as he moved to hold her close. "If you're sure that's what you want. We'll leave first thing." He placed a kiss on her hair as he added. "I just want my little girl to be happy."

Kate heard her father's words, but wasn't sure she would ever know what happiness was again. Not if she had to live her life without Colin. She shut her eyes and held on tight, wondering if Port Charles was far enough away to forget him, or if being there would just remind her of him more.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Get away from me." Colin warned her as he pulled himself from her clutches. He stood and moved to the other side of the room.

"Colin. I know you're confused, but you just need to relax. If you just let go you'll see how wonderful your life will be." Anastasia promised.

Most men would find her irresistible, but Colin didn't have much trouble resisting her considerable charms.

"I know you're just doing what they tell you to do so I'm going to try and be polite." Pain shot through him and he winced as he said, "I want you to get out."

She looked at him, her eyes glowing with the power she possessed. She was to be his confidant, his teacher, and his partner for all eternity. It was her destiny. Mortals always had such a hard time in the beginning. She could see she needed to make him understand. "You need to feed, Colin. If you don't it could be deadly. The slayer you claimed to love isn't the only one who could take your life."

Colin's eyes went wide. Anastasia had lost this battle in the span of mere seconds. The fact that she dared to mention Katrina was her fatal mistake.

"Let me let you in on a little secret. I want to tell you how much that idea appeals to me." Colin summoned all of his strength and crossed to Anastasia. At first he gazed into her eyes and traced a finger up and down the column of her throat. She sighed in anticipation of the pleasure she was sure she was about to experience. This was much more like it, she thought as she leaned into his touch.

In a split second the same hand that had just caressed her was gripping her arm tightly and ushering her to the door. "If my choice is to die a slow, painful death or feed on you - I choose death." He whispered, his voice laced with hatred and contempt. He ripped the door nearly off it's hinges and threw her outside. "Get out and stay out." He warned her as he slammed the door behind her.

Shocked and defeated, Anastasia stared at the door as she sank to the ground. She couldn't face failure nor could she face her mother and Caleb. Desperately she fought to regain control and figure a way back inside.


	88. Chapter 88

A/N: If my calculations are correct - 4 more chapters and then we're through. :( Thanks as always for reading. Until 89 - enjoy! xox - G

Chapter Eighty-eight

With no other choice, Anastasia walked slowly down the stairs, surprising her mother when she reached the bottom.

"Darling - what are you doing down here?" Annette asked, her face full of confusion.

"He doesn't want me." She admitted.

"Nonsense." Annette said with a roll of her eyes.

Anastasia shook her head. "He physically threw me out. He didn't want me, Mother. More than that – he didn't want this."

"My son doesn't know what he wants." Caleb called out from the other side of the foyer. "He'll learn that in time."

Anastasia continued to try and reason with him. "No. I don't think he will. He said he'd choose death over me." Tears formed in her eyes as she turned toward her mother. "I've failed you. I'm so sorry."

"There, there my precious." Annette said, dismissing her protests. "He's simply being difficult. Isn't that just like a man?" She added with a smirk, glancing at Caleb who returned her smile.

"I'll talk to him. Don't you worry your pretty head." He said with admiration as he ran a hand over Anastasia's hair. She really would make his son a lovely bride he couldn't help but think. Caleb sighed as he made his way up the staircase. "This will be resolved in no time."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Are you ready Katie?" Grant asked her, not wanting to upset her anymore than she already was.

Kate nodded, unable to find her voice at the moment. She was watching Lynnie gazing at Ethan, remembering what that was like when she first met Colin.

"Colin..." She whispered so softly Grant couldn't hear. She didn't know much about what would come next, but she knew she'd never know that feeling again.

Ethan kept looking at the clock, knowing it was mere minutes before he'd have to leave her. He turned his attention towards Lynnie and stole another glance, wondering if it would be the last time he'd ever get a look at her.

Lynnie fidgeted nervously, knowing this was it – that in minutes she would have to walk away from him.

Rafe leaned close to Lynnie whispered in her ear, "Five minutes sweetheart and then we have to go." Giving them time alone, he moved towards Grant who had bundled Kate up and together they walked across the tarmac.

Lynnie turned to face Ethan and tried to smile. "I don't know what to say. I know I just met you – but I...I'm going to miss you so much, Ethan." She said, blinking back tears.

"I'll see you around Lynnie. You know that." Ethan said with a grin even though his heart was aching as he did. "Just not for a really, really long time." He added.

She tore her eyes from his and looked down catching a vision of something. She tuned out for a few seconds. It took Ethan three tries before she acknowledged that he'd called her name.

"Lynnie?" He asked - his voice full of concern. Who would take care of her after he was gone, he thought completely worried. "What happened? Is everything OK? Did you see something?"

"Yes." She nodded, sure that she'd regret it the rest of her life if she didn't act right now. She pushed her glasses to the top of her head and fisted his shirt in her hand. "I saw what would happen if I didn't do this." Moving quickly, she rose on her tiptoes and crushed her mouth to his.

He was completely taken aback. His arms closed around her and he held on tight. He deepened the kiss, losing himself in her. He wondered if he never stopped kissing her if somehow this moment could be frozen in time. But he knew in his heart it wasn't meant to be. In the distance the plane engines whirred to life. Time was running out. He never seemed to get enough of it, he thought desperately.

As much as she wished it wasn't so, Lynnie knew it. Easing back and staring into his eyes she could tell it was almost over. Tears fell from her own and he could taste them, salty on her skin as his lips roamed over her face before settling back on hers again. Though she wanted to stay right there forever, she didn't think she could bear to have him vanish right out of her arms.

Always practical, Lynnie gathered up what was left of her courage and tried to pull away. "Goodbye, Ethan Thomas." She whispered against his lips. "I'll remember you, always."

"Goodbye." He whispered back, unable to say any more than that. Quickly, before she lost her nerve, she backed away from him and sprinted towards the waiting plane.

As he watched it rise into the sky he never felt more alone.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What exactly is your problem?" Caleb demanded as he barged into Colin's room. He watched as his son writhed around on the bed in obvious discomfort.

"It's done. Just leave me alone." Colin said softly.

"It's not done. You need to feed, Colin. Stop being so stubborn." Caleb moved to sit on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Anastasia's a beautiful girl."

"Anastasia's a puppet without a single thought of her own." Colin spat back, wondering how he could make this awful feeling go away. He was sure half the pain he was feeling was due to his need to feed and the rest was simply due to the loss of Katrina. "Surely you didn't think she'd appeal to me."

"I know what you think appeals to you and I've got news for you, my son." Caleb stood and glared at Colin. "You need to put that girl out of your mind."

Colin gathered his strength and moved to stand. "**That girl** is the only reason I'm here. **That girl** was the only person who could make me change my mind about giving in to you." Colin's voice shook with all the emotion he'd kept inside since Katrina left him. "If it wasn't for your endless vendetta against her family I'd be spending every single moment I could with **THAT GIRL**."

Caleb sighed heavily. "Colin. I understand that you want to fight me – that you want to fight this – but we're talking about your life here..."

Colin looked at him in disbelief. "Oh. Now we're talking about my life. Now that I've become a creature like you - you find the time to care about me. Where were you for all those years **_Dad_**? Huh?"

"Colin..." None of this was going as Caleb had planned. He needed to get Livvie up here to talk to him. She could make him see that if he refused to feed he'd suffer and eventually die. "It's because I care that I'm telling you - you need to do this."

Years of pent up hurt and anger came spilling out in each word he spoke. Colin's eyes glowed with rage. "If I'd let you have what you want I'd be a pawn to you. I'd be a tool you'd use to get the better of Katrina's family. I'd be an instrument you'd play to trick and manipulate others."

"I may be one of you – but I'll never be like you." Colin promised as he held a hand to his stomach, wincing with pain.

Caleb was desperate. He knew it wouldn't be easy, maybe he should have expected it but he hadn't realized just how strong his son's aversion to this life would be. How would he explain to Livvie if he insisted on killing himself this way? He stared into his eyes as he scolded him. "Colin. I'm sending Anastasia back up to you. You'll let her in and you'll do what she tells you."

"I don't take orders from you. I certainly won't take them from her." Colin's voice was choked as he collapsed onto the floor.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Alison paced by the door, breathless with the anticipation of seeing everyone she loved most in the world home safe and sound where they belonged. Finally the door opened and Kate walked inside, with Grant and Rafe following right behind.

"Oh!" Alison sighed as she moved to hug her daughter tight. "Sweetheart. I was so worried about you."

"Mom..." Kate whispered, tears starting to fall. "I'm sorry I ran off like that. It was a mistake..."

"Shh. Don't. It's OK. I'm just really happy you're home." Alison replied. She pulled back and brushed Kate's hair off her face. "You look so tired sweetie."

"I am tired." Kate admitted, sighing. "I promise I'll talk to you about it, Mom. I promise I will. Right now I just want to sleep for days and forget..."

"Katie..." Alison's heart broke when she heard how sad her daughter's voice sounded.

"I'm sure I can't ever really forget him." Kate murmured as she eased away and wiped at her eyes. "But I'm going to have to try." Slowly she began to walk upstairs.

Her heart breaking as she watched her go, Alison turned her attention to her son, who was looking incredibly anxious. "Grant, honey, I'm so proud of you." She said as she took his face in her hands. She moved to pull him close.

"Hey Mom." He replied, hugging her back. "It's good to be home..." He trailed off.

Alison could hear the tone of his voice. He was trying so hard to be patient. "But it'd be better to be with Chloe. Go ahead sweetheart. She's missed you terribly. She's been over here every day spending time with Becky. I know that she's dying to see you."

Grant pulled away and gave her a grin. "Are you sure it's OK?"

"Go. It's fine." She grinned back. "Just don't stay too late."

"Thanks." He called out as he sprinted out the door.

As Grant left, it was then that she finally threw herself in Rafe's arms. "Hey you." She whispered as she snuggled against him.

"Hey." He said with a smile as he placed a kiss on her hair. There was no better feeling than the one he got just holding her close.

"How was the flight?" She asked inhaling deeply, taking him in. She missed every single thing about him since he'd been gone.

"Long, exhausting – full of tears." Rafe said with a sigh rubbing his hands up and down her back. "We just dropped Lynnie home."

"That bad?" Alison pulled back and gazed up at him.

"It was pretty awful. Between her and Katie...." He trailed off, not wanting to relive it right now. Right now he just wanted to focus on her. "But I'm guessing there might be a happy ending there after all. I mean - if my father has anything to say about it." Rafe replied as he traced a finger over the line of her face.

Alison nodded and smiled softly, knowing that Ed certainly made sure her own dreams came true. Her eyes filled up as she leaned into his touch. "I missed you."

"I think you mentioned that before." Rafe said with a laugh.

"It's true." Alison laughed back. "I missed this." She continued, her voice lowering as she rose on her toes and moved in to kiss him.

As he kissed her back, the feel of his lips on hers proved to her how much he'd missed her too.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Caleb crossed to his son and helped him to stand. He helped Colin back on the bed and watched as he slipped into unconsciousness. Having realized there was not much more he could do, Caleb walked out into the garden wracking his brain to find a solution. He had wanted his son back – he was sure once he got a taste of the life they led he would come around, but if anything it had made matters worse.

This was becoming one of the few times in his life that he second guessed himself.

Standing in the center of the courtyard, he could faintly hear a sound. He realized all at once what it was.

"Olivia..." He whispered, walking quietly over towards her.

"We were wrong, Caleb." She said with a sob as he approached. "We need to fix this."

His first instinct was to defend his choice, to tell her she was mistaken. But the conversation he'd just had with their son proved she was right.

"Since we've had him, I haven't asked you for much." Livvie said as she stared into his eyes. "I'm asking you now to save him. You know there is a way to bring him back."

He couldn't believe this was happening. "Olivia. NO."

Livvie knew it was time to make him finally hear her. She'd already let it go on far too long. Gathering all her strength she looked at him, her voice insistent. "Yes, Caleb. You have to. Because I promise you - if you don't – you won't just lose him – you'll lose everything."


	89. Chapter 89

A/N: T-minus 3 chapters and counting. As for the way to save Colin - think back to EYHD my long time readers. I went back and forth with this a lot and decided that sometimes the simplest solutions are the best. And now re: Becky - As some of you are well aware - my mind works in bizarre ways sometimes. :) No clue where that idea came from – but I hope you laugh as much as I did thinking it up. ;) Until 90! Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Eighty-nine

"I know what to do. I'm going to go away to school, just like I planned to before I met him." Kate said with a sigh as she rested her head on a pillow, cradled in Alison's lap.

Alison ran her hand through her daughter's hair over and over, the motion making Kate sleepy - not that she wasn't already exhausted. "Sweetheart. You don't need to decide anything tonight."

Kate sat up and stared at her, her eyes incredibly sad. "No. I do. I need to go. I don't think I can stay here. I'll see him everyplace. I'll never be able to move on.

Alison's eyes filled with tears as she looked at Kate. Her heart ached because she knew the feeling. Knowing how much Kate loved Colin made her certain she wouldn't ever move on. "I know exactly what you mean. When your father went away all those years ago, people thought I'd gone crazy. I clung to every memory I had of him. I spent time in all the places that were special to us. He'd come back to me before and I knew, in my heart, if I believe it enough he'd come back again."

"That was so different, Mom." Kate shook her head. "Dad's time was cut short the first time around and you two were always meant to be together. Fate messed up and Grandpa Ed had to make it right again. It's the same with Aunt Abby and Uncle Cam. I bet it will be just like that for Lynnie too." She whispered.

"And where does that leave you?" Alison asked.

Kate shrugged as she wiped a tear from her cheek. "I have no idea. But I'm sure I'm not going to be that lucky."

"Katie, you never know." Alison scolded her daughter with a smile. "What do I always tell you? Miracles can happen."

Her daughter laughed bitterly. "That's sweet, Mom. That's a nice idea but you weren't there. You didn't see what happened."

"OK." Alison took Kate's hand in hers. "Then tell me how it was. Make me understand."

Kate took a deep breath, the pain she felt making her sick to her stomach. She had never felt so hopeless in her life. "I begged him – I told him over and over how much I loved him. I told him all the things you've taught me – that love can be stronger than evil and that if we just stayed together we could fight anything that came our way but he didn't hear me – or I guess he didn't want to. He let them win – Mom. The Colin I knew is gone now."

If that was true then Alison knew exactly what had gone on. "I don't think so, sweetheart." Alison said with a smile. "As a matter of fact - I'm absolutely certain he's still around."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Olivia. That isn't an option." Caleb insisted.

She pleaded with him. "No, Caleb. It's the only option. If you don't agree – I promise you I'll do it myself. Watching Colin grow old will be better than watching him die this way. " Livvie's eyes were shining with tears. "You know he won't give in. He's so stubborn and now he thinks he's already lost everything anyway."

"You have to save him, Caleb. He's our son." Livvie begged.

Caleb shook his head at her and moved away, staring out into the gardens just beyond the little courtyard where they were. He remembered how it had felt the time he was pushed into the spring. Every time he became mortal he felt so vulnerable – so powerless. When Livvie had finally been able to turn him again he felt invincible.

The hot spring was long gone but there was still a way to save his son. He knew now what she was telling him. Somehow, Olivia still had his ring.

Caleb turned to face her, his voice quiet and just a bit dangerous as he spoke. "I threw that away a long time ago."

"And I've kept it all these years." Livvie replied, pulling the heavy gold ring from her pocket. It was dull with age but it still held some sort of power. "Knowing the option was there made it easier to accept the life I've lived with you."

"I didn't realize it was such a burden." He said as he glared at her.

"It's not." Livvie insisted as she moved to stand before him. She rested her hand on his arm, moving up the length of it and finally reaching up to caress his face. "I love you Caleb. I love everything you are. You made this choice and I made it mine as well – because I know that there is no way I can live without you. I've tried and it just doesn't work. But here's the thing. Colin made his choice too and you've wasted so much time. You've been so angry that he wouldn't accept you that you made him do something he never wanted to do. Now it's gone way too far."

Livvie took him by the arms and shook him a bit.

She stared into his eyes and spoke softly. "You know it's true. You've done the same exact thing to him. You don't accept him for who he is either."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mom. Didn't you hear me? He let them turn him. He's a vampire now. He's become a monster and I know that I couldn't bear to see him like that. Don't you see?" Kate felt like a failure for not saving him herself. "He wouldn't listen. No matter what I said I couldn't stop him."

"He told you he was giving in to save you didn't he?" Alison asked her then.

"Yes. So?" Kate was beginning to get frustrated. "What difference does it make? He still went ahead and did it after I begged him not to."

Alison knew a way to make Kate finally understand. Though at the time she was beyond destroyed, now, almost twenty years later she could actually smile. "Honey. Remember those letters of mine you found up in the attic a few years ago?"

Kate nodded, her heart aching as she remembered. "Yes. I do. As a matter of fact – I told Colin all about the one you wrote to me to try and make him understand."

"Do you remember the one I wrote to your father?"

Kate nodded. Sometimes she wished she'd known her parents way back when. Their life had been such a fairy tale. Her dad was always chasing off whatever evil threat that came their way until finally they were able to live in peace. It was amazing and Kate knew love like that only happened one time in a million. In her case Kate knew for sure the odds were not at all in her favor.

Alison was determined to make her daughter see the truth. "If I told you that I once told your father I never loved him – that I wished I never met him – what do you think he'd have done?"

Kate laughed – the whole thing sounded preposterous to her. "He'd never believe you."

Tears brimmed from Alison's eyes; memories flashing through her head and making her remember just how much she loved him. "What if I told him he was a failure and that I couldn't trust him do you think he'd believe me then?"

Kate's eyes went wide. "Mom – those words could never come out of your mouth, He'd be devastated if he thought you actually meant them. You love him way too much to hurt him like that."

"You're wrong, Katie. I said all that and more. I was so convincing that I made your father walk away and leave me." Alison replied.

"He'd never leave you." Kate shook her head. "Mom – he could never do that."

"Not only could he - he actually did." Alison shivered at the memory. "I said awful things to him and kept at it until I hurt him enough to get him to leave. The alternative was that he'd suffer and die. It was the only way I could think of to keep him safe and I did what I had to do." Alison took Kate's hands in hers and stared into her eyes. "Sweetheart – in his own way, Colin did the same thing for you."

"Mom..." Kate looked down at her lap. Her mother's words were ringing in her ears. She didn't dare hope.

Alison could see that she was getting through to her. "I know Colin's being turned would be the hardest thing in the world but knowing he did this for you – Katie you'd still love him – wouldn't you?"

"I'll always love him." Kate said as she laid her head down again, her mother's words giving her more to think about than before.

"Then I think you already know the answer." Alison said still worried as she quickly kissed her cheek. "Get some sleep sweetheart. Everything will look so much better in the morning." Straightening up, she shut off the light and walked out into the hallway.

Rafe greeted her there with a grin.

"I'm glad one of us is happy." Alison sighed and tried to smile herself.

"How's she doing?" Rafe asked as he pulled her close.

"She's not quite there yet – but I think eventually she'll be OK." She pulled back and looked up at him. "So, tell me. What's put that smile on your face?"

"It's...well. Becky." He smiled wider just remembering. "She gave me her list of names – if you could call it that."

Her eyes went wide and she grinned up at him. "OH! Did she really? I keep trying to get her to show me but she insisted on waiting for you." Alison's face fell when she realized he had started to laugh. "Oh God. Tell me now. What did she pick?"

"All I'm saying is you better pray I'm right and it's a girl." Rafe laughed louder as he ran a hand over her stomach.

"Rafe!" Alison grabbed his arms and shook him. "Tell me!"

"OK. Well. She doesn't have a list. She only has one girl name and one for a boy." Rafe's voice continued to shake with laughter. "Let me just say this, Angel. I think we've read her too many fairy tales."

"RAFE!" Alison was desperate. "How bad is it?"

"You sure you're ready?" He asked.

Alison smacked his arm in response. 

"OK! OK! Guess so. Alright. For a girl she likes the name Ella Rose." Rafe said as he finally got a hold of himself. "Ella – by the way – means beautiful fairy. Rose – well, she knows they're your favorite flower. Plus it's your middle name too."

Though it was nothing that Alison had ever considered before – she really liked the sound of it. Ella Rose Kovich. She smiled up at him and sighed, just thinking of holding a new little baby in her arms. "That's not bad at all. I actually think it's very pretty."

"Me too." He said, his eyes squinting with amusement.

Alison could tell that he hadn't told her the bad news yet. "OK. What's the boy's name?"

Rafe burst into laughter again. It took him three tries to actually get the word out. "Elf."

"ELF?!" Alison was overcome with hysterics.

Rafe pulled her into their bedroom, not wanting Becky to hear them laughing at her expense. "Shh! Quiet – she'll hear you. Yes. Elf." He pulled back a bit and was almost doubled over. Clearing his throat he tried to compose himself. He stood up again and grinned as he continued. "Actually – his full name would be Elf Rafe. Becky insists that a boy fairy is an elf. And she thinks we should name him after me."

"Oh my God Rafe. How on earth did you keep a straight face with her? We can't name our child Elf." Tears of laughter ran down her cheeks. She was once again reminded of how lucky they were. Their children were goofy and challenging at times but at the same time entirely lovable. There would still be rough times in the future she was sure - but leave it to Becky to make her remember just how blessed they were in this life.

"Believe me it wasn't easy. She's absolutely serious. As for naming a child Elf - of course we can't - I completely agree." Rafe replied still laughing as he bent down to give her a kiss. "This is why you'd better hope that I'm right."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I thought he'd want this." Caleb said softly. "I thought he'd want to be just like me."

Livvie had always known that this was the real issue. "Caleb. He's a lot like you. He's just as stubborn as you are. He loves music, he plays like you – but he's not **_exactly _**like you. He's his own person. He's proven he'd kill himself trying to fight this. I'm begging you. Let him be himself or you'll lose him forever. If you do this I'll willing to bet you he'll be closer to you than you've ever imagined."

"We'll be turned back too." Caleb shivered a bit just imagining it. "You know that's one of the consequences."

"Caleb – that's no excuse and you know it. Annette can turn you back almost immediately – just as she did after we had Colin." Livvie reminded him. She knew how much he loved Colin – she had hope in her heart that she could finally make him see. She could see she was almost there but her real secret was that there was another dream that them turning back would help her accomplish. She decided to tell him everything before she lost her nerve. "Or..." She trailed off and looked at him shyly. "...maybe, if you want to – maybe we could try and have another one."

"Another child?" Caleb stared at her, dumbstruck. "Olivia. Is that really what you want?"

Livvie nodded, her heart lifting at the mere idea. "I've thought about it before – but once we had Colin I was happy enough to have him that it didn't seem so important. Now – I just feel like we missed out on so much – making the mistakes we made. If you do this it could be a second chance for us too, Caleb."

There was barely a choice to make. The love that shone in Livvie's eyes made him powerless to say no. If he made this wish, he could save his son and have more than he ever dreamed of. If they had another child, maybe he or she would choose to join them. Dreams he'd long since banished began to swirl in his head. He could suddenly see a little girl with a cloud of dark hair and eyes just like his smiling adoringly up at him. It was something that he never dreamed he could have. Maybe it would be different - maybe not - but he'd never know unless he tried. He took the ring from Livvie's hand and gave her a grin. "Here goes nothing." He said as he closed his eyes. Pausing, he opened them again and gave Livvie a little smirk. "A little mortality never hurt anyone."


	90. Chapter 90

Chapter Ninety

Colin's eyes opened slowly. Something was different. He felt weak and though he was awake he felt exhausted – but the wrenching pain he'd felt earlier had disappeared.

He knew he hadn't fed. He would have remembered that. As he turned to his side, he saw his father sitting beside him.

"How do you feel?" Caleb asked.

"Strange." Colin replied, moving to sit up. "I almost feel like I'm back to normal. But that can't be true. You'd never let that happen."

"Strange. That's a good word. It's certainly the way I feel at the moment." Caleb got up and stood to look out the window. "I'll never get used to what this is like."

"What are you talking about?" Colin ran his hands over his face, then running them up and down his arms. As he became more fully awake it took him a minute to realize the fangs were gone.

"Your mother is very persuasive." Caleb said as he turned back around. "There was a way to save you. I had hoped you'd want to join us but I can't deny her something that would make her so happy." He gave Colin a knowing look. "I think you understand what it's like."

Colin's heart lifted just thinking of Katrina. He didn't dare hope. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?" Colin couldn't believe it was true.

Even Caleb couldn't miss the obvious joy on his son's face. He hadn't seen him look like that for years – he couldn't even remember when it was it had been so long ago. Though he had fought it every step of the way he knew now he had done the right thing.

"We've all been turned back – for the time being. You. Me. Your mother. Even Anastasia." Caleb sighed and tried to sound nonchalant. "You're free – Colin." He said quietly as he walked towards the door.

"What about you?" Colin called after him, still reeling from the fact that he'd been spared the horror of living a life he never wanted.

"Your mother has some plans. Once they're in motion we'll both be turning back." Caleb replied. "But I won't ask that of you. Not anymore."

"I can't believe you did that - even temporarily – you gave up all that for Mom." Colin's voice was full of disbelief.

As he moved to leave Caleb shook his head said softly. "No. Colin. I gave it up for you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Ethan." Lynnie whispered as she sat on a chair on the front porch and gazed at the stars. "How are you?" She knew she wouldn't get an answer, but every day since she'd been home she took some time to talk to him. It made her feel better just pretending he could hear her. "Everything's good here." She continued. "Lia and Kate are getting ready to go away to school tomorrow. I decided to just get out of the way – even though I know I'll regret it. She's probably stealing half my clothes." Her heart ached a little as she said the words aloud. "I'm going to school too. I'm just not going with them."

Lynnie took a deep breath. "It's because my parents are scared – they don't want anything to happen while I'm so far away from home. Plus - I love Lia but she shouldn't have to watch out for me all the time. It's better if I stay close by."

She blinked back tears of disappointment. "I'm not going to lie. Not to you, Ethan. Port Charles University is fine – but I'd much rather be with Kate and my sister. The journalism program is so much better where they're going and that's what I want to do. I want to write – like my dad."

"It's OK – though. I'll work in the bookshop and I might get a part time job at the paper too. So honestly I'll get more real experience that way." Lynnie looked down at her lap and twisted the bracelet she wore nervously. "But at Worthington – that's where Kate and Lia will be – they have this really great art history program too and I'd really love to study that. – or maybe even astronomy. You know - it's not as easy as everyone thinks. God. I want to study everything, Ethan." She sighed heavily and gave a small quiet laugh. "I know that makes me a huge dork – actually wanting to study."

Lynnie looked up at the night sky again and smiled. "I can hear you now. You're not a dork, Lynnie. I know what you'd say. You happen to think I'm fascinating." She blushed just thinking about the time he'd said that to her. "You know – that's something I never had before. No one's ever told me that." She suddenly felt a tightening in her chest as she realized something. "I don't think anyone else ever will."

Abby gazed out the window at her daughter. She could feel Cam come up behind her before he reached around and put his arms around her waist. "What are you doing?" He asked as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

"I'm watching her. She's talking to him again." Abby said with a sigh. "God. I know just how she feels. I used to do that all the time."

"I know. I remember." Cam said with a smile. "I used to hear you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't forget this." Rafe scolded her as he stood in the doorway of her room. He shook a small paper bag in Kate's direction.

"What is it?" Kate looked at him, not knowing what on earth he was talking about.

He stared at her, surrounded by piles of clothes and supplies for her dorm room. She smiled slightly, though it didn't reach her eyes. Knowing that she was still so unhappy broke his heart.

She walked over to him and took the bag from his hand. After peering inside, she looked up at him and rolled her eyes. "Dad. There's a perfectly good lock on the dorm room door already."

"It's a piece of junk. Now that." He said as he gestured to the bag. "That's what you call a lock."

Kate knew it was pointless to argue. She leaned up and gave him a peck on the cheek before crossing the room. "Yep. It's a lock alright. Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome." He replied with a smile. Rafe watched her go back to packing and couldn't help getting choked up. His baby was leaving home. Nothing would ever be the same again.

Finally, he was able to find his voice. He tried to make it light as he teased her. "So. You're really going to abandon me?"

Kate looked over at him and sighed. "Dad – you know that's not it. I just can't..." She blinked back tears as she tore her eyes from his.

He was over next to her in an instant, pulling her in his arms and holding her close. "I know. Shh. It's OK."

"This is a good thing." Kate insisted as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "I'm trying to move forward. Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

"I'm just worried about you." Rafe said softly as he hugged her tight.

"Who are you kidding?" Kate said with a laugh. "It doesn't matter at all. Even if I stayed you'd still be worried about me." She took a deep breath and whispered. "I have to go Dad. It's the only way I'll be able to survive."

"Then you should go." Rafe agreed, even though his heart was breaking. "I'll miss you, Princess." He whispered as he held her so tight she almost couldn't breathe.

"Oh Dad." Kate moved to comfort him now. Her heart was heavy but she struggled to keep her voice light. "C'mon. Parent's Weekend is like two weeks away and then before you know it I'll be home for Thanksgiving."

"It's not soon enough – but I guess I'll take it." Rafe chuckled, trying to lighten the mood a bit.

Before he could ease away, Kate clung to him and hugged him back. She looked up at him and whispered. "I'll miss you too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Don't you have something you want to ask me?" Ed asked as he came up behind Ethan.

He was still gazing at the monitor. "She's so pretty Ed. Just look at her."

"I know. She takes after her mother." He replied. "I bet you miss being down there."

"Yeah. I guess." Ethan said with a sigh.

"You guess?? What do you mean you guess?" Ed was completely confused. He was sure Ethan would come back up begging to go back downstairs.

"I mean – it was great." Ethan straightened his glasses and sighed. "No – it was amazing. But I know that I've got work to do for you. I know there would be some test I have to pass before I even have a shot at coming back."

"What are you talking about?"

Ethan turned his attention back to the screen and kept talking. "Your son – who's great by the way – he fought evil his whole life and he had to jump through hoops to get a second chance. Lynnie's dad – before he came back for good, he fought Caleb too and he won and she told me her mom really did a lot to make it happen. It's OK. I understand why I can't go."

For once in his afterlife - Ed didn't know what to do. He was used to having kids like Ethan beg and plead for another chance. Leave it to this one to be satisfied just having met someone like Lynnie.

"So what are you saying? You don't want to go back?" Ed's voice was full of skepticism.

Ethan shook his head. "No. Ed. I want to. I really want to. If wishing made it so I'd be back there already. For now I'm just glad I can see her everyday. She's really incredible – Ed."

Ed's heart warmed as he watched the young man in front of him. "So are you, my boy. So are you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Me?" Colin gasped.

Caleb nodded and turned back around, knowing there wasn't anything else to lose. He was mortal now – he might as well act like it. "I did a lot of things wrong when you were younger. I know you won't believe this but though it was definitely your mother's idea - I did this to make up for it."

His voice was sincere as he added. "I have to say I underestimated you. You're far stronger than I imagined. You might just be the one person walking this earth that's actually a match for me."

Colin continued to be stunned by his father's admissions. "OK. I'm back. So, what do I do now?" His son asked. "Are you really going to let me go?"

"Didn't you hear me?" Caleb was getting impatient. "I said you're free. You can do whatever you like."

Suddenly uncomfortable, he moved towards the door again.

Caleb stopped when he heard Colin say without sarcasm – for the first time in many years. "Dad?"

His heart lifted as he turned towards the sound. "Yeah?"

Colin looked into his father's eyes and said softly. "Thank you."


	91. Chapter 91

A/N: This is not – I repeat – **NOT** the last chapter. It looks like the last chapter – it sounds like the last chapter – but it's not the last chapter. :) The last chapter is Chapter 92. I have to say this one's a real long one.

I'm going to write another A/N for the actual last chapter ;) so that's all I'll say for now.

The beginning of this chapter is dedicated to anyone who's read ABM3. :) You'll know exactly what I mean in a second.

Until THE (actual) END (my goodness!) :'( Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Ninety-one

_**(Three months later...)**_

It was hard having Kate gone. For months now the house seemed so quiet. But Rafe was almost thankful she wasn't there, because having to see her so sad was breaking his heart.

The worst was he knew that Colin had been turned back. At least he suspected. He felt a shift and knew that for the time being – Caleb was mortal again. If he was, Rafe was willing to bet his son was too.

Rafe kept it to himself, because he had been sure that if Colin was mortal he'd come back to Katie. But months had passed and – nothing. It didn't matter right now. Today – all that mattered was that she'd be coming home. He'd looked forward to this for the last month and a half. Soon he'd have his whole family right where they belonged. Nothing made him happier.

He was suddenly startled out his thoughts. His younger daughter was desperately trying to get his attention.

"DADDY! Hurry up! Come here! Quick!" Becky's cried at the top of her lungs. Rafe came rushing down the stairs – frantic.

"Becks? Honey? What's the matter?" Rafe took her by the shoulders and stared into her eyes.

"It's Mommy." Becky said. "You better go stop her."

Panic coursed through his veins. "Sweetheart? What's going on?" Rafe looked around the room and didn't quite understand. "Where is she?"

"She's in the kitchen and she's about to eat the pie. I told her she had to wait – but she told me to get lost." Becky started to laugh. "She's really cranky today, Daddy."

Rafe kissed the top of Becky's head and laughed. "OK. Becky. Honey. Listen to me sweetheart. You can't go around yelling stuff like that – especially while we're still waiting for the baby to come. You keep doing that and you're going to give me a heart attack."

"OK. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." Becky said with a smile as she as began to walk away. "But you still better hurry."

Rafe moved into the kitchen, grinning widely at the sight of Alison sitting on a stool at the counter, a half eaten pumpkin pie in front of her. She noticed him come in, her fork pausing halfway to her mouth. "Don't even think about it Rafe Kovich." She warned him right before she took another bite.

"I didn't say a word." He protested.

"You don't have to." She glared at him. "I made two of them, for your information."

"I still didn't say anything." Rafe chuckled at her.

"And I said – you didn't have to. I can see that look on your face. You think you're cute – don't you?" She grumbled and took another bite.

"No – actually, you think I'm cute ordinarily." Rafe fought to keep his laughter under control. "Alison. If you want to eat a whole pie – I'm not going to try and stop you. I know better."

Alison scraped the bottom of the pie tin and licked the back of her fork before throwing it down.

Rafe braced himself. He knew what was coming next. 1...2...3 He counted in his mind.

On cue, he heard her sob quietly. "Rafe..." She whispered.

"Yes Angel?" He replied innocently.

"I can't believe it." She said, tears falling from her eyes.

"What's that?" He said as he moved towards her and helped her down from the stool.

"I ate that whole pie. How could you let me do that?" She asked him, her voice full of shock.

"Alison. Please. I had no choice. If I came near you you'd have stabbed me with your fork." He laughed as he pulled her close.

"I would not have." She sniffled.

"OK. You wouldn't have. I'm sorry. You're right. It's all my fault." Rafe said as he kissed the top of her head.

Hearing his words lifted her mood instantly. Alison smiled and turned her face up to his. "I love how you do that."

He kissed her quickly and then asked. "Do what?"

"Take the blame for something just to make me feel better." She smiled wider. "You do that all the time. I love that about you."

"I love you too, but I also love your pumpkin pie. Please tell me you really did make two of them." He asked her then.

"I did." She replied sheepishly, moving to kiss him again. "But the bad news is I lied. I actually ate them both."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hi Ethan." Lynnie said as she pulled her jacket closer. As she looked out into the yard the wind picked up, blowing leaves through the air in such a way they seemed to swirl around her. "I don't have a lot of time. I have to go in soon. My family starting to think I'm going a bit crazy."

She sighed and stood. "It's Thanksgiving. Do you have Thanksgiving up there? Do you and your friends sit around a big table?" Lynnie laughed at herself for the thoughts that ran through her mind. "Do you even eat up there? You know I had a million questions for you and I never had enough time to ask them. Both my dad and Uncle Rafe don't talk about it much – other than to complain about Ed." She said smiling. "I know they both love him though – so I don't think he's at all as bad as they pretend."

"I wanted to tell you that I almost bought you a present the other day." She paced a bit and continued to smile, despite the ache in her heart. "I was in the bookshop and was unpacking a new shipment and we got this book in. It's this big, coffee table book all about antique reproductions of furniture and I took one look at it and thought – 'Ethan would love that.'"

Lynnie blinked back tears, determined not to cry. If she did her family would really start to worry about her and she didn't feel like explaining herself. "I think stuff like that all the time. I know I only knew you for about a week but I don't care if it sounds odd. I really, really miss you, Ethan. I keep thinking that as time goes on it'll get easier but I miss you more now than I did when I first had to leave you. I don't want to think about that today, though. Today, I just wanted to say how thankful I am that I got the chance to meet you. I am. Because I know how special it was – I know how special you are. I know that I'll remember you always."

Despite her efforts to the contrary, a tear escaped and ran down her cheek. She shoved her glasses to the top of her head and dragged her hand across her face. Composing herself a bit, she tilted her chin to the sky and prayed he could hear her. "I know you told me you were all alone in the world when you had to leave here the first time. But I wanted you to know..." Lynnie took a deep breath and whispered. "Someone down here misses you, Ethan. Someone down here loves you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She boarded the bus, her heart aching. Danny had come to pick up Lia earlier in the day but Kate claimed she had a paper to hand in. The truth was that leaving Port Charles did little to take her mind off Colin.

She knew it was crazy – but she didn't care. After months without him she just wanted to remember. She wanted to take a few hours today and remember the way it was the day they met.

She stared out the window of the bus, completely lost in her thoughts. She barely realized they were already at the first stop.

He got on, dragging his bag and his guitar up behind him. It felt good getting back to what he loved. As he did, Colin was nervous. It'd be the first time he'd step foot back in Port Charles since he'd left. Doc was picking him up at the station. He swore he would take him straight to the lighthouse. Colin knew he and Lucy would be heading over to Katrina's and he didn't want to disrupt the holiday for everyone. He'd see them when they got back later that night.

Suddenly he remembered the last time he was on this bus. It was the day he met Katrina.

Sighing, he moved down the aisle towards an empty seat near the back. He blinked, not quite believing his eyes.

The bus had already begun moving. There was no place else to go. He'd imagined what it would be like finally seeing her again. He never expected this. Colin took a deep breath and smiled. Somehow it seemed fitting that this would be how it'd happen. It was like they were starting all over again.

As the bus pulled away from its latest stop, Kate rested her head against the window and shut her eyes, willing herself to fall asleep so she could dream.

"Mind if I sit here?" She could have sworn she heard him say, just as he did all those months ago.

"It's a free country." She whispered to herself, moving to wipe a tear off her cheek.

She didn't even realize someone had actually sat down in the seat beside her until she felt his hand run through her hair. She knew for certain she must have fallen asleep and begun to dream, because she knew that the person touching her could only be Colin.

Knowing it wasn't real, she turned to face him, and was shocked at what she found. She shook her head vehemently. "You're not really here." She said softly.

"Are you sure?" Colin asked with a grin.

"It's a dream." Kate said still shaking her head. "You can't be. I know he had you turned. I felt it."

"mmm, hmm." He whispered as he inched closer to her. "It really wasn't my thing though. I decided to switch back."

She reached out and touched the side of his face. It certainly felt like he was right there with her. "It can't be real..."

He couldn't stand it anymore. He silenced her with a kiss, pouring his whole heart into it. It felt so real, so amazing that she was completely overwhelmed. Kate sighed as she clung to him, knowing that if even if it was a dream it didn't matter.

Slowly he pulled away and stared into her eyes. Tears were shining in his own as he framed her face in his hands. He kissed her again and whispered. "I'm here, Katrina. It's really me and I'm back – if you'll have me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lynnie shivered, though she wasn't really cold. An odd sense of peace came over her. She realized that she knew that feeling. She never thought she'd ever feel it again. It was the way she felt when Ethan was near her – the way she instantly calmed down knowing he was beside her. "I know it's so much to ask but it's just not fair..." She whispered, wishing with all her heart this feeling would last.

"Don't be too harsh on them..." She heard a voice say. "They might change their minds."

Stunned she turned around, her face falling at the image in front of her. "Well that's just great." She sighed and looked up at the clouds. "I've officially lost my mind."

"Are you sure?" Ethan replied with a smile, not fully believing it himself quite yet. He straightened his glasses and gazed at her, love shining in his eyes. "If you have I have too."

"Ethan..." She breathed taking a step toward him. She reached out with a trembling hand and touched him, softly at first and then clutching at the fabric of his jacket. She turned to face him and kept patting him to convince herself he was really there. Finally she gave him a pinch on the arm.

"Ow. Easy..." He said with a chuckle. Gazing at her, his voice got soft and serious. He gently ran a hand down the side of her face. "I'm here, Lynnie."

"Ethan?" She whispered as she moved closer, running her hands up his chest and winding her arms around his neck.

"Yes?" He smiled down at her. Her eyes were wide with shock, her heart beating wildly as she felt his arms close around her.

"ETHAN!" She called out, almost squealing as she jumped up into his arms. "Oh my God!!"

He laughed at the sound of her voice. Lynnie was usually so calm and cool and collected. To hear her all giddy was unexpected and awe inspiring. To think she sounded that way in reaction to him was more than he'd ever dreamed of.

Unable to stand it any longer, he eased back and stared into her eyes. "Lynnie." Though it was still completely unbelievable to him he needed to add. "I don't know exactly how it happened but I know I'm here and apparently - I'm back for good. All I know is - someone up there thought you might need me." He whispered as he bent his head to touch his lips to hers. "Even if it isn't true I know for a fact that if I'm back down here I'm going to need you."

The minute he did she kissed him back, and he knew in that instant this was where he had always been meant to be. He couldn't believe his luck. In this very instant he was happier than he ever was his whole life on earth. Just gazing down at her, he knew from this point forward he would only become more content. His pulse quickened and his arms tightened around her. He was the luckiest guy on earth. Lynnie loved him. He couldn't believe it, but he'd just heard her say so.

She planned on making sure he knew it for the rest of their lives. "You're here." She repeated as she edged away briefly and ran a hand over his face. "I do need you, Ethan -more than anything else in the world." She pulled his face back to hers, pressing her lips to his softly she sighed as she promised. "And if they decide they want you back it's just tough – because I'm never going to let you leave me again."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Wait..." Kate pulled away and sighed.

Colin's heart broke. He couldn't believe he'd read this wrong. Maybe she still was angry enough that she'd want to make good on her promise – even though he was no longer the very thing she hated most in this world. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice broken as he began to get up and move away. I just saw you and I thought...."

She grabbed his sleeve and dragged him back down, throwing her arms around him and pulling him close. "No. Colin. No. **_I'm_** sorry. I said such awful, hateful things to you. You had to know I didn't mean them." She pulled back, and looked at him, sobbing quietly. "I told you I would kill you..."

Colin stared into her eyes and laughed. "If I know you – you meant it at the time."

"You're laughing?" Kate said, her voice full of disbelief. "How can you be laughing?"

"I'm laughing, Katrina..." Colin said as he leaned close to kiss her. "...because I finally have something to be happy about. I'm finally free. I'm still dragging my guitar around because I want to – not because I'm running away." His voice lowered as he reached out to run his hand through her hair, happy that it was late enough that the bus was relatively empty. "Right now – all I care about is that I'm here – on this bus – on the way to see my family – sitting next to the most beautiful girl on the face of the earth."

Kate's heart beat faster as she heard his words. "You're here?" She asked again, running her hands over his shoulders and down his arms, still not sure that this was real.

"I'm here." He assured her, though he did not quite believe it himself. "I've been back to normal for months but I honestly never thought we'd get this chance. I thought my life was over. But now – I'm here and you're here and there is no way I can walk away now. There's no way I'm letting you go." He took her face in his hands and gently wiped her tears away. "Do you think we can try Katrina? Right here, back on this bus where it all began. This time though I know who you are and you know who I am and..." He kissed her and began to laugh again. "as long as you promise me you won't try to stake my parents I think we really could make it this time."

She finally laughed with him, knowing now that it would all be alright. "I promise." She said as she pulled him to her, all the love in heart clearly evident in her kiss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"It's perfect." Alison said with a sigh, adjusting a glass on the table. It was going to be a bit crowded but the one thing she insisted on was that everyone sits together for Thanksgiving dinner.

"You're perfect." Rafe said with a smile as he stood in the doorway and watched her. "Why don't you go and rest a bit before everyone comes?"

She smiled back at him, knowing he made a good point. "I don't think I can. I'm so excited to have Katie and all the kids here. It always makes me happy."

"And that's the way I always want you to be." He said as he made his way over to her. She was so cute, with her apron tied over her round belly and a smudge of flour on her cheek. Rafe lifted his hand to her face rub it away, pulling her as close to him as he could get her. "But I also want you to take care of yourself. Alison please?" He whispered as he bent his head to kiss her. "Grant went to pick Kate up. They'll be here in a half hour. Go ahead. Take a little nap. Becky and I can handle things here."

"Uh huh. That's comforting." She laughed as he pulled away. "I can see it now. Becky will dump a whole bag of marshmallows in the sweet potatoes and you'll take the turkey out too early."

"I promise – we won't even go in the kitchen." He laughed back at her. He was just about to kiss her again when the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be? It's way too early!" Alison began to panic. Together they walked into the living room. Rafe peeked through the peephole and sighed. "Are you sure you want me to open the door?" He said as he gave her a look.

"Who?" Alison asked and then she suddenly knew. "Yes – Rafe. Stop it. Please let my mother in."

"Sweetheart!" An ebullient Elizabeth came waltzing in, with – surprisingly – Chris in tow.

"Hi Mom." Alison looked at her completely confused. Seems a lot had gone on since they last spoke. "Hi Chris." It was nice to see they had found their way together again but they both looked – well – a bit odd. Elizabeth had an orchid pinned in her hair and Chris – strangely was wearing a Hawaiian shirt.

"What's going on?" Alison asked, completely curious.

"We're here for the luau." Chris said with a grin.

Alison looked at Rafe with a stunned expression. He shrugged at her. Nothing Elizabeth did ever surprised him.

Elizabeth and Chris gave each other a knowing glance before she turned to her daughter and smiled. "I'm sorry I haven't called. It's been so crazy. Remember that time a few months ago – when you told me to go and see Chris?"

Alison nodded, remembering the conversation well. She hadn't heard from her mother since - not that that was surprising at all.

"Well – it wasn't easy but he finally let me in and we talked and we..." Elizabeth giggled. "Well – to tell you the truth at one point we stopped talking completely."

"OK. Spare me the details, Mother." Alison held her hand up and rolled her eyes. "I'm just happy you're happy."

"I'm more than happy." Elizabeth said as she reached for Chris' hand. "I'm Mrs. Dr. Chris Ramsey."

"WHAT?!?" Both Alison and Rafe said at once.

Elizabeth nodded as Chris' arm curled around her waist. There was no denying that Elizabeth tried his patience and got on his last nerve, she was maddening and completely irritating ant times, but she was never boring and he had had enough of his mundane existence. It was about time he got to have some fun. As wacky and crazy as Elizabeth was he found her completely lovable. And she wanted to be with him, which was more than enough for him.

Elizabeth gave Chris a hug and nearly bounced up and down. "It was really spur of the moment - but my was it fun. We went to Las Vegas two weeks ago and then we flew to Maui for a honeymoon. It was just perfect. I'm telling you next summer's line is going to be full of floral fabric - I found such great stuff there."

"You – and – and – and - Chris?!" Alison stammered, her eyes wide.

"Well. Congratulations. I guess." Rafe said as he held his hand out to Chris.

Alison gave Rafe a playful shove. "Rafe. Stop." She rushed to hug her mother tight. "Mom. Chris. That's great. I'm speechless – but so happy for you."

"I know you weren't expecting us. We're sorry to barge in." Chris said as Alison gave him a hug too. "I just knew my little brother was coming here and we just wanted to tell everyone the news together..."

Alison smiled thinking of Jack's reaction. "Of course you are more than welcome. I just have to add a few places to the table. Her mind spun trying to figure it out.

Just then, Abby, Cam, Lia and Quinn came walking in. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

Cam took note of Chris and Elizabeth and leaned close to Rafe to whisper, "This Thanksgiving has a tropical theme? I didn't get the memo."

"Long story." Rafe laughed as he whispered back. "Meet the newlyweds."

Another round of shocked congratulations followed. As things died down, Alison suddenly realized that someone was missing. "Abs? Where's Lynnie?"

Abby beamed widely and tears filled her eyes. "She'll be along in a bit. I know it's a lot to ask but could you find another spot at the table?"

All at once Alison knew what she was saying, "ETHAN?!" She cried.

Abby nodded and they both began to jump up and down. "YES! And honestly Alison, in her whole life I don't think I've ever seen my Gwendolyn that happy – ever. It's amazing to see."

"Of course there's room. Oh gosh! I can't believe it." She started to cry. "He came back for her. I knew he would..."

"I know..." Abby replied, crying herself. "I knew it too. He had to..."

Cam and Rafe looked at each other and shook their heads. At least they both had someone to sympathsize. Both their wives cried at the drop of a hat these days - when they weren't incredibly angry at them - that is. It seemed like it'd been that way forever.

"God. How much longer?" Cam asked with a sigh.

"Two for you – three for me." Rafe chuckled. "Just hold on - it's almost over."

"Oh yeah - and then there's the delivery. That's always fun..." Cam laughed back at him.

Just then, Grant and Chloe walked inside with huge grins on their faces. "Katie's home." He called out, just as Kevin, Lucy, Melissa and Jack came in right behind them.

Alison moved to wipe her eyes. "Where is she?" She asked her eyes searching the room.

"She'll be along in a minute. She's plastered to Colin at the moment. OW!" Grant said with a grin, wincing when Chloe smacked his arm.

"COLIN?!?" Everyone said at once.

Kevin's face was full of happiness as he explained. "It's true. He's back and the better news is - he's fine. He and Katie rode the same bus back here today if you can believe it."

Alison continued to cry, so happy she could hardly stand it. Everyone would get a happy ending it seemed. Even, unbelievably – her mother. "Rafe..." She whispered completely overwhelmed.

He smiled and moved to hold her close, knowing she'd need a few minutes to recover from all the good news. "Well. It looks like a happy Thanksgiving doesn't it?" He called out over her shoulder. "Everyone come on in and get comfortable. The more the merrier."

Their friends and family bustled around, pulling off their coats and settling in. Soon the house was full of activity.

Alison pulled back and looked at Rafe, her voice frantic. "Rafe. How am I going to fit everyone at the table?"

"We'll figure something out." He chuckled as he stood with her in the hallway, bending down to whisper in her ear. "Bet you're regretting eating that second pie now aren't you?"

Ordinarily a comment like that would make her angry but nothing could shatter her mood at the moment. She laughed back at him and hugged him closer. "It's perfect though – isn't it? So it's crowded and loud and we might run out of food. It doesn't matter at all. Everyone we love is happy."  
  
She was happy and that's all he could see at the moment. "Yes." He agreed as his arms tightened around her. "It's just perfect."


	92. Chapter 92

A/N: So here it is. The End. I hope everything is resolved the way you'd like. Please let me know what you think or if there's anything you think I've missed. I tried to tie everything up the best way I could. :)

I feel the need to say thank you once again. I never realized just how much I'd enjoy writing and knowing there were people who would care enough to read leaves me in complete awe. While I take a little time off I'm sure I'll miss it – and I have a feeling there are more stories to be told. So – despite reports to the contrary - I'll be back in a bit. If you want to know when I'll post a new story (or just want to say hi!) please check my profile and email me. I promise I'll email you back and will let you know when to check here for the next installment. And OH - I also promise my next story will not feature Rali in a nursing home. LOL! ;)

Until – well – next time I guess. Enjoy! xox-G

Chapter Ninety-two

**_Epilogue_**

Having his powers restored made him incredibly happy – but for the first time it was nothing compared to the happiness he'd felt in the past few years.

Caleb had never been more content. It was amazing but true. Colin no longer cringed in his presence. As a matter of fact, they'd become friends. It hadn't easy but in the past few years he and his son had grown closer than he ever imagined.

Life was good. He never believed it could happen and he'd never truly admit it but the slayer was right. Living a world away from Port Charles proved to be the best solution of all.

"Papa!" Rachel called out as she ran to him. She stopped when she reached his side and tugged on his leg. "Up!"

He looked down at his little girl, with her dark curls and her crystal blue eyes. He knew when he saved his son he received a gift in return. He scooped her up and buried his face in her neck, holding her close. He felt a pang in his heart - unbelievably – for Rafe, wondering how he himself would react when the time came to say goodbye to his own little girl. Looking at her sweet face right now, he didn't think he could ever do it.

"It's today." He heard Livvie say from the edge of the courtyard.

"I know." Caleb replied. "Are you sorry we aren't there?"

Livvie shook her head as she walked over to him, running her hand down the length of her daughter's hair. "No. I want Colin's day to be peaceful. If we came he'd be too worried something would spoil it." Though her heart broke a bit she reassured him. "We'll see them when they come here in a week."

"It's odd the way things turned out isn't it Olivia?" Caleb said with a smile.

"It is." She agreed as she moved into his arms and kissed him softly. "But I truly think that this is the way it was always meant to be."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Come on. This shouldn't be so hard." Rafe grumbled as he tried for the third time to fasten his cufflinks.

Alison paused as she walked past the door to their bedroom. Her heart went out to him. "Sweetheart? Do you need some help?"

"I – yeah. I –" He stammered as she moved towards him. She took each of his wrists in her hands in turn and fastened them in seconds. His eyes roamed over her and he sighed. "Alison. You look beautiful."

She smiled up at him. "Thank you. You look quite handsome yourself." He kissed her quickly and eased away, looking nervously at himself in the mirror.

"It's going to be OK." Alison promised. "Kate's incredibly calm. She'll be able to help you."

Just then they heard Becky call out – her voice desperate. "MOM!"

"What now?" Rafe said, laughing in spite of his nerves.

Becky appeared in the doorway – looking much too grown up for her father's liking. She was thirteen now. Her hair was piled on top of her head and she was wearing a long gown of pale pink, carrying her first pair of heels in her hand. "Ella **_will not_** let me comb her hair. Mom – she's like five seconds away from ruining her dress. She keeps running outside to play with Aidan. She won't sit still."

Alison smiled. Five years ago, Becky had been so excited to have a little sister. She expected to dress her up in ribbons and bows from the moment they brought her home. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be. Ella was a complete contradiction to her name. Though she was quite pretty she was anything but fairylike. She'd much rather be spattered with mud and catching frogs with her cousin Aidan.

Abby brought a squirming Ella up the stairs. "I promised her a dollar to get her up here." She said with a sigh. "Cam's got Aidan cornered in the den. I'm guessing you have about five minutes before she tries to make a run for it." She said as she put the little girl down.

Rafe tried not to laugh as Alison tried to reason with their daughter. "Ella – honey. I know you want to play and I promise you later you can. Please..." Alison begged. Becky was right. Ella was a mess. Her honey colored curls were a mass of tangles and the sash of her dress was dragging on the ground. She looked completely miserable in all those ribbons and tulle. Moving quickly, Alison spun her around and retied the bow on the back of her dress. "Sweetie - please let Becky fix your hair."

"Uh uh. No way. She pulls at it." Ella said with a pout. "Even Daddy can do it better."

Becky rolled her eyes and glared down at her sister. "I should have named you Elf." She said as she marched away in a huff.

Abby laughed loudly. "OK. I'm going to go downstairs to check on everything for you. Lucy's been running around for so long she's about to keel over." She smiled wider as she got a good look at them. "You two look like a magazine ad. I swear, you look like this could be your wedding."

"That's sweet of you. Thanks Abby." Alison said gratefully as she took Ella's hand a led her into the bathroom, praying she wouldn't scream bloody murder when she tried to fix her hair.

Rafe was once again alone and at a loss. He wandered into the hallway and his heart began to ache. It broke in two at the sight of Katie standing in front of a mirror in her old bedroom.

She caught his image in the glass and turned to face him, smiling widely. "Daddy..." She sighed.

"Princess." He said his voice shaky. He once stood in this room rocking her to sleep in his arms. Now, nearly twenty-five years later, here she was getting married. How on earth did it happen? He tried to find the words to tell her what he was thinking but only one thing filled his mind. "My God. You look stunning."

"Thank you." She said, blushing a bit. "You've called me that forever but honestly this is the first time I've ever felt like one." She could see that he was a wreck. "Dad. It's going to be OK." She promised him as she leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"How can you so calm?" He said with a nervous laugh.

"Because..." She replied as she moved to look in the mirror again. "I know exactly what I'm doing. I've never been surer of anything in my life."

"He's good for you." Rafe said softly.

"Yes – he is. And I know how hard that is for you to admit." She said with a smile as she turned to face him.

Rafe shook his head at her and smiled back. "No. It's not so hard – Katie. Anyone who makes you smile like that is OK by me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Everyone had assembled in the back yard. Lucy had outdone herself again. The sky, thankfully, was a clear vivid blue. Fresh flowers lined the aisle and everything looked so lush and green. It looked like a beautiful English garden. Colin smiled thinking it looked just like the one at his parent's home.

Alison walked down the aisle, flanked by Danny and Ethan. Inhaling deeply she took her seat, clutching a beautiful lace handkerchief. She knew in a matter of minutes she would need it.

Chloe, Lia, Lynnie and Becky stood together and whispered softly, waiting for their cue. As soon as Colin and Grant took their places at the other end, Chloe and Quinn began to walk. She smiled brightly at Grant as she reached him, her head swimming with dreams of when she'd be walking towards him for real. She knew it was only a matter of time.

Grant's heart almost burst at the sight of her. He fidgeted nervously knowing that tonight – when he took her home – to the apartment they shared over the gym - he'd be asking her to be his.

Lia and Lynnie walked as a pair, today completely identical right down to the sparkling diamonds each wore on her left hand. Some of the guests couldn't tell which girl was which, without staring into their eyes, but there were two men who didn't have a doubt. Danny smiled widely as Lia gave him a wink before she took her place and Ethan grinned as he watched a tear run down Lynnie's cheek. He knew for a fact that she was only crying because she was so happy.

Aidan and Ella came next – Aidan was trying his hardest to be serious as Ella looked bored as she threw rose petals on the ground. You could almost see an idea hatch in Ella's mind and the crowd laughed loudly when at the end, she dumped the remaining flowers right over his head.

Becky followed, her face beaming as she wobbled a bit on her heels. As they took their places and the music changed. Colin looked towards the end of the aisle and couldn't believe his eyes. A gasp came over the crowd as they turned to see for themselves.

Rafe held Kate's arm in his - willing himself not to faint. "It's OK, Daddy." She whispered, with a smile, trying to reassure him. "Come on. Let's go."

Her gown was made of fine ivory silk that swished and whispered when she walked. Seed pearls and a hint of sequins trimmed the strapless bodice and a train, six feet long, trailed behind her. She didn't wear a veil. Her hair curled loose around her shoulders, with a small sprig of wildflowers holding it off her face. Rafe couldn't help but remember how similar she looked to her mother; the first time he married her all those years ago.

Colin finally took a breath as Rafe placed Katrina's hand in his. He leaned close and whispered staring Colin dead in the eyes. "Listen to me closely. I'm trusting you to take care of her."

Colin smiled slightly, knowing that even today – her father wouldn't change. "I promise you. I will." He replied, never meaning any words more in his life.

Rafe moved on trembling legs to sit beside Alison, who immediately reached over and took his hand in hers. He raised it to his lips and kissed it gently, calmer just sitting next to her.

The minister welcomed everyone and then Kate turned to face Colin holding his hands tightly. She took a deep breath and smiled up at him as he began to speak.

"No one would ever have believed it – yet at the same time it I think it was inevitable. Our families have been connected forever but this time – finally - it will be in the best way possible. It wasn't easy. I never expected it to be. But here you are – and here I am and everything is just as it should be. Katrina - you're stubborn and headstrong and opinionated but those things just make me love you more. The fact you love me is astounding. Meeting you – falling in love with you is the greatest gift I've ever gotten. And I promise you – I'll treasure every moment I have with you for now and for always."

Alison held Rafe's hand tighter, knowing, that despite his efforts this next was going to be difficult for him to get through. She smiled as Colin began to speak again.

He gave her hand a squeeze and smiled wider as he looked into her eyes, love spilling from his own.

"I, Colin Roderick Morley take you, Katrina Abigail Kovich to be my wife. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love, honor and cherish you all the days of my life."

As he finished, Kate smiled, her eyes brimming with tears, never imagining that she'd be standing here with him. She took a deep breath and started to speak. "I should have hated you. Everything I've learned all my life screamed at me to run as far and as fast as I could away from you but almost from the moment I met you it was impossible. You've always been different, Colin. It didn't matter where you came from. I've loved you from the minute I met you because I knew from the start. Despite where you came from, there was something so gentle and kind and decent about you. You're all I ever dreamed of and more. The way that you love me staggers me. Colin," She said with a sigh as she lifted a hand to his face and stared into his eyes. "I am so incredibly lucky to have found you."

"I, Katrina Abigail Kovich take you, Colin Roderick Morley to be my husband. To have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health. I will love you, honor and cherish you all the days of my life."

She was laughing as he placed the ring on her finger, her hand trembling as she moved to give him his. And before Kate knew it, she was wrapped in his arms and he was kissing her breathless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rafe stood alone in the living room. There were crushed rose petals under his feet and candles burning low, their light flickering around the room. In what seemed like minutes the reception was over and the house felt empty. Rafe didn't miss the hundred guests they'd had at all. All he could think of was that his little girl was gone.

It's not as if she'd lived here in years anyway, he thought trying to reassure himself. She moved out to live with Colin five years ago. He took a deep breath – lost in his thoughts.

Alison yawned as she made her way downstairs. She sighed at the sight of him. He looked so desolate. "Rafe?" She whispered as she came up behind him. She curled her arms around him and held him tight.

"Is Ella asleep?" He whispered as he took her hand in his and kissed it gently.

It hadn't been easy. Alison practically had to pin her down. But as soon as she did, her eyes closed almost immediately. She smiled thinking about their little girl. She looked so much like Rafe. "Yes. Finally." She said with a sigh, turning him to face her. "And Becky was fast asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow." She knew he was trying to change the subject. "Are you OK?" She asked – already knowing the answer.

"I miss her already." He admitted as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Kate and Colin were staying at the Port Charles Hotel for the night, but the next day they'd be off to Europe, stopping for a while in Romania to visit with Livvie and Caleb. She knew this would be coming. Alison smiled up at him. "I know you do. But it's more than that isn't it?"

"No." He insisted. She gave him a look that said she didn't believe it. "Yes. OK. Alison..." He took another breath and made himself say the words. "I can't believe it's true. Her last name is Morley now."

Alison bit her lip and tried not to laugh. She knew that this would be what would pain him the most. "I know. I know that's hard for you, but you can see it can't you? He makes her happy – Rafe."

He nodded and moved to hold her close. "I know. My head knows that's true." He held her tighter and said softly. "Someone needs to explain it to my heart."

"Rafe..." She whispered, tears welling in her eyes. Suddenly the only thing that mattered was making him feel better. She gave him a sultry smile. "Did I mention how sexy you look today?"

He laughed as he gazed down at her. "Maybe."

"You do..." She replied. "There's something about you in a tux..." Alison giggled and moved closer to him winding her arms around his neck. "It might be because you only wear one once every ten years."

She tilted her face up to his and kissed him softly. He was smiling as he pulled away. "What about you? Alison..." He said with a sigh. "You look exactly the same as the moment I first saw you."

"That's sweet Rafe but it can't be true." She shook her head at him.

"You're right." He replied as he kissed her again. "You're even more beautiful today than you were then." He pressed his lips to hers and whispered softly. "You take my breath away."

"Rafe..." Alison breathed as she tugged at the tie he'd already loosened. With her eyes still closed, she pulled him over towards the couch and stumbled, laughing when they came crashing down together in a tangled heap.

She opened her eyes and smiled brightly at him. "Rafe. You're wrinkling my dress."

He thought, not for the first time today, that the lilac color reminded him of the dress she wore all those years ago - the first time he danced with her. "Really?" He said, moving to nuzzle her neck. "Maybe you should take it off then."

"Rafe..." Alison cautioned him. "The kids are upstairs."

"Speaking of kids..." He murmured as his mouth covered hers, stealing her breath.

"Oh no. Forget it. Rafe Kovich. Don't even think about it." She said with a strangled laugh as she tried to squirm away from him.

"What?" He asked innocently as he held her still.

"We're finished. For good. Our oldest daughter got married today. Just get a hold of yourself. In a few years you'll have grandchildren to spoil."

A pain shot right through his heart. "I'm still not OK with her getting married and now you're talking about grandchildren?" Rafe pulled away and glared at her. "You're trying to kill me – aren't you?"

"No. Never." She said softly, running a hand over his cheek. She gazed in his eyes, laughter glimmering in her own as she added. "But here's something that will make you feel better."

He knew that being here with her was all he'd ever need but he was still curious. "What's that?"

"They'll be Caleb's grandchildren too." She said with a smile.

"This is your way of making me feel better?" Rafe looked at her shocked.

"Yes. It should." She kissed him quickly before she finished. "Because from this point forward, chances are for generations to come there will be a group of slayers with the name Morley."

Rafe laughed out loud and pulled her to him, his lips seeking hers as he did. "So I guess I win after all."

Alison sighed, knowing that's truly all that mattered to him. "Yes – Rafe." She laughed as she kissed him back. "You win."

**_And they lived happily ever after...._**


End file.
